


Spørsmål om karakter

by Artemis2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evak AU, Gossip, M/M, Misunderstandings, School, Skole-AU, Sladder, Voksen Evak, different first meeting
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 125,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Isak og Even er begge ansvarlige voksne med viktige jobber. Ingen er imidlertid korrekt 24/7. Noen ganger er man på ferie, og gjør ting man kanskje ikke ville gjort ellers..





	1. Har du fyr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er med bevende hjerte jeg publiserer dette. Har levd godt på samarbeidsprosjekter, og har dessverre lite å vise til på egen hånd.  
> Ikke minst har jeg innsett at jeg må slutte å planlegge one-shots som blir massevis av kapitler lange, og heller forstå at historier fort kan ende med å få både 7 og 70 kapitler. Dette er tenkt som en lengre historie, og dagens kapittel er en del av forhistorien - et lite sommereventyr før vi setter igang for fullt. Hvis dere gidder å bli med på det, så klart <3
> 
> Helt alene klarer jeg meg imidlertid ikke..  
> Stor takk til Allieverwas som har stilt opp som beta, sparringspartner og sjelesørger <3

Isak sjekker mobilen for n’te gang. Det han trenger mest nå, er en oppdatering. Et pling fra messenger, SMS, snap, brevdue, uglepost.. Hva som helst, takk!  
Men nei. Alt han ser er ansiktet til Marius som smiler mot han akkurat slik han har gjort de siste par timene. De strålende øyne, rufsete krøller til alle kanter. Fint bilde av han, men det gjør ikke Isaks situasjon bedre. Han vet fremdeles like lite som for ti sekunder siden. Likevel.. Bakgrunnsbildet klarer alltid å presse fram et smil. Selv her ute, selv midt i skogen.

Isak kjenner seg rimelig mutt putt alene her han sitter. Ribba både for myggspray, badebukse og fyr til bålet; alt det lure de pakka med seg.. Han sjekker dekningen på nytt. Skrur av og på mobilen for sikkerhets skyld. Ikke et kløyva ord. Faen ta Jonas!

Dette skulle være han og Jonas tur, en av de for tiden ytterst sjeldne anledningene til å gjøre noe sammen bare de to. En perfekt start på sommerferien: gutta på tur uten Eva og ungene eller Marius på slep. De hadde så vidt fått opp teltet og rigga en bålplass i strandkanten da Eva ringte. Jonas føk opp, så klart. Mumla noe om minstemann og legevakta, mens han febrilsk grabbet til seg en av sekkene, bilnøkler og solbriller. Så fryktelig unnskyldende på Isak mens han rygget bort fra leirplassen deres. Det var tre timer siden.

Intet nytt fra hjemmefronten. Om Isak visste at han skulle sitte lent mot et tre og lese tre kapitler i boka si, hadde han nok heller dratt til en park, men det er litt i seneste laget nå. Badefolket flyter fremdeles rundt i vannet på fargerike fantasidyr, mens andre igjen har bretta ut storblomstrede håndklær på stranda. Her er alle generasjoner representert. Besteforeldre med småunger på slep, unge par på vei ut i vannet hånd i hånd og fjortisgjenger som tøffer seg for hverandre ved å prøvestupe fra den raklete flytebrygga. Altså, det er en grei nok plass Jonas har valgt, men Isak forsøker å holde seg mest mulig for seg selv.

En kompisgjeng på hans egen alder har lagt fra seg liggeunderlag, håndklær og et arsenal med øl på en av strandas beste plasser. Isak irriterer seg først over brautinga mens de skåler i øl, skråler og synger. Så kommer han på at Jonas og han sikkert ville gjort noe lignende om de hadde fått sjansen  
Klart Jonas måtte dra, Isak forstår det. De hadde ikke rukket å sprette ølen ennå, og Eva og ungene hørtes ut som de var i knipe. Faktisk ville Isak blitt ganske skuffa over kompisen om han hadde valgt annerledes. Så gremmelsen da en ganske sorry Jonas jogga nedover skogsveien har han for lengst krølla sammen og stappa inn under en av de mange trerøttene han sitter på.

Men de gutta - eller mennene, da.. i vannet? I motsetning til Isak ser det ut til at de har fått akkurat den turen de ønska seg. Seks veltrente, solbrune menn som har lagt igjen sorgene hjemme, om de i de hele tatt har noen, som mest oppfører seg som en guttegjeng rett ut fra videregående, og vel.. Ser jævla bra ut. For øyeblikket er de opptatt av en vrangerenvariant som egentlig handler mer om vannspruting og å dukke hverandre enn å fange ballen. De er sikkert her for å nyte en dag med barnefri, akkurat som Jonas og han hadde satt seg fore.

Isak kan ikke for det, men han blir visst sittende og stirre litt for lenge. Glemmer å trekke til seg øynene når en av dem, kanskje den kjekkeste, fanger blikket og det meste av oppmerksomheten hans. En høy, slank fyr med mørk blondt hår til alle kanter og en haug med liksomelegante, litt klønete fakter.

Det beste er likevel det klare, ubekymrede blikket. Safirblå øyne stirrer tilbake med varme og humor. Ballen kommer susende mot hodet hans og han fanger den i siste liten. Sender en kraftig vannsprut i retning avsenderen mens han ler så det gir gjenklang i brystet på Isak. Skaper en ørliten sitring der inne, skjelving nesten.

Han vil se et annet sted, men fyren har tydeligvis planer om å holde han fanget med øynene. Sveiper over han med blikket mens han serverer et av de varmeste smilene Isak har fått på lenge. Spillet rundt han går sin gang, men det er nesten som han ikke bryr seg, så Isak smiler tilbake. Smelter blikkene deres sammen i en slags felles forståelse. Og når ballen blir sendt til han denne gangen, feiler han i å ta den imot. Får pes fra resten av gjengen sin og vender oppmerksomheten mot dem igjen.

Mens fyren ser en annen vei, tillater Isak seg å betrakte han litt mer. Så jævlig fin han er. Hadde det vært for ti år sida, ville Isak faktisk gått bort. Spurt om å få bli med, kanskje? Så de kunne bli kjent og vel.. Muligens sjekka om han hadde sjans? Men så klart, etter Marius har det vært lite sånt. Nå er han så seriøst ute av trening at han kjenner seg gammel og rusten. Syns særlig han kløner unødvendig mye når en av de andre gutta kaster ballen litt for langt i hans retning og den lander rett ved føttene hans.

Fyren som smilte er ikke sen om å komme springende for å plukke den opp.

»Du vil ikke bli med, da?” Han står nesten helt inntil Isak nå. Kikker ned på han med åpent blikk. På tilbudssiden og desto kjekkere på nært hold. Isak svelger, har i grunnen mest lyst til å takke ja. Må minne seg selv på at det kan bli litt vanskelig.  
“Eh.. Jeg har ikke badetøy, men takk for tilbudet.” Han slår ned blikket. Vet ikke hvorfor, men blir faktisk rimelig forlegen og varm i kinna der han sitter. Ordene lyder kjedelige og stive, Isak hører det selv. Ikke rart fyren bare snapper ballen ut av henda hans og løper ut i vannet igjen.  
Isj.. Isak sukker og tar opp boka si på nytt. Later som han leser, men sitter mest og gremmer seg over egen passivitet. Storyen er bra den, men ballspill i vannet ville vært tusen ganger bedre.

Det tar ikke lang tid før mengden badegjester minker betraktelig. De fleste er på vei til å forlate åstedet og sola synger på siste verset. Snart kommer det til å bli mørkere. Ikke helt mørkt midt på sommeren, så klart, men nok til at omgivelsene skifter preg. Blir uforutsigbare gjemmesteder istedenfor raslende, bugnende buskvekster.

Og her sitter Isak. Med tomt telt, kaldt bål og en irriterende mangel på beskjed. Han begynner å bli sulten. Øl har han plenty av, pølser også. Kalde pølser, takket være at Jonas har dratt med seg lighteren i sekken. Han kan sikkert spise dem, men..

Endelig kjenner han mobilen vibrere i lomma. Drar den opp og ser Jonas navn over skjermen. Faktisk var det allerede en melding der fra før. En han ikke har lagt merke til? Når kom den?

 _Sitter fremdeles på legevakta. William griner og blør om hverandre + håpløst lang ventetid.. Minn meg på å ikke slenge fra meg lommekniven på kjøkkenbordet neste gang jeg pakker tursekk!_ Isak koster på seg et smil. Ikke fordi det er morsomt med skadet barn, men fordi det er så typisk Jonas. Sendt for nesten en time siden. Hvordan har han klart å gå glipp av det?

Den siste meldingen er mer insisterende. Kanskje Jonas også syns det er litt merkelig at han ikke fikk svar med det samme? _Prøver å få mamma til å steppe inn, men ikkeno svar. Melder når jeg vet mer._

Jepp! Isak vet akkurat hvordan det blir nå. Ikke det, Jonas er garantert dønn oppriktig i ønsket om å komme tilbake, kanskje han til og med har dårlig samvittighet for alt Isak vet. Bekymra han seg da Isak ikke svarte først? Men altså.. Jonas bør nok helst spare både seg selv og Isak for masse pes og innse at det ikke kommer til å gå.

En løsning ville så klart være å pakke sammen og dra hjem, men den tanken frister forsvinnende lite. Hjem til tom leilighet virker egentlig ganske kjedelig, sammenlignet med en mild sommernatt her ute i skogen. Ja, han er alene, ja, han trenger fyr. Badebuksa er en av sikkert tusen mangler han kommer til å oppdage etterhvert. Det frister ikke helt å gå inn i natta uten myggspray heller. På den annen side er været perfekt, badevannet langt over 20 grader og vel.. Dette var faktisk planen! Hvorfor skal et lite skjær i sjøen være til hinder? Isak klarer seg visselig uten Jonas, så mye er sikkert.

For å understreke sin egen avgjørelse, henter han fram en av ølboksene fra den provisoriske kjølebagen og trekker i dratappen. Heller i seg en stor slurk og lener hodet tilbake mot trestammen. Lukker øynene og hører vinden som suser i grønne løvtrær og vannet som skvulper taktfast mot den lille stranda. Jonas kan bare bli der han er. Isak er på telttur, og han akter å telte for alt det er verdt. Så får det heller bli i overkant mye mygg og kalde pølser. Stillheten her ute er faktisk helt okei.

“Unnskyld?” En dyp, litt åndeløs mannsstemme vekker Isak fra tankene. Han slår opp øynene og kaster blikket der stemmen kommer fra. “Trenger du.. Trenger du fyr, eller? Til det bålet?”

Det er han fra nettopp. Han kjekke med kompisene og megawattsmilet som nikker litt forsiktig mot bålet som fremdeles ikke er tent. De øynene.. Det målretta blikket han sender Isak som ikke klarer annet enn å kikke stumt tilbake et øyeblikk, før han river seg løs og scanner området. Ser ikke resten av gjengen. Ser faktisk ingen i det hele tatt. Stranda er tom, den.

“Eh.. Ja.. Har du?” Han nikker mens fyren kaster seg ned ved siden av han. Han har visst bitt seg merke i det flakkende blikket.  
“De stakk, hvis du lurer. Resten av gutta.” En hånd blir dratt hånda gjennom vått hår mens øynene fortsetter å stråle lattermildt.  
“Å ja..” Isak gjør et innvendig panneklask. En hilsen til hvor lite intelligent han høres ut akkurat nå; tafatt, mest opptatt av å være overraska.  
“Men ja - jeg ble igjen, og.. Har fyrstikker, mangler mat. Keen på å bytte?” Isak kan ikke la være å smile når fyren legger hodet på skakke og søker blikket hans. Fisker fram mobilen og smiler litt mer for sikkerhets skyld.  
“Jepp, det er jeg keen på. Bare.. Et øyeblikk.”

Han skriver og sletter en del ganger. Vet ikke helt hva som er lurt å si, men kjenner seg med ett veldig klar for natta her i skogen uten Jonas. Lander på noe halvveis nøytralt.  
_Ikke tenk på det, bro. Fammen trenger deg. Jeg har det digg, selv uten myggspray. Snakkes i morra_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjennes litt som vinn eller forsvinn dette her. Derfor har det stor betydning å høre hva dere tenker <3  
> Kudos, hjerter, smil, kommentarer og innspill - jeg setter pris på alle slags tilbakemeldinger :-)


	2. Hodet over vannet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - hva skal jeg si? Dere er så fine og generøse med tilbakemeldingene at jeg faktisk blir litt stum. Setter enormt pris på hver og en som blir med på skogstur og forhåpentligvis videre etter det! Mottagelsen denne ficen har fått, rører meg langt ned i tærne! <3  
> Nå gleder jeg meg til å skrive fortsettelsen og en sommerferie med masse skrivetid. I uka som gikk kom både saker på jobb og en impulsiv bursdagsfic i veien for oppdatering, men fremover blir ting roligere. Forhåpentligvis blir det mulig å oppdatere hyppigere. 
> 
> Syns dere var vanvittig gode på gjettelek, da.. Marius identitet er så klart et av spørsmålene videre, men kjæletorsk, hund, katt, gullfisk, død eks, dust kjæreste, sønn, fosterbarn? Kjentes i grunnen som relevante gjetninger.. Skal se at en av dere faktisk ender opp med å ha rett ;-)
> 
> Ferieplanen min, eller en stor del av den, er å gjøre dette til en så god historie som mulig.  
> Allieverwas har betalest og jeg er kjempeglad for å ha en så habil tekstvrenger på laget <3

“Så hvordan endte du opp her alene, egentlig?” Even ser spørrende på Isak. Det er selvfølgelig vanskelig å lese han helt presist her i halvmørket, men øynene skinner oppmerksomt og interessert i det flakkende skjæret fra bålet. 

Isak sitter på nåler. Om ikke annet kjenner han utidige barnåler som gnager seg inn gjennom stoffet i shortsen. Ikke noe han har tid til å ta notis av egentlig, for dette er sykt spennende og noe helt annet enn han hadde sett for seg. Å være alene i skogen med en fyr han ikke egentlig kjenner, føles som en bit av andre folks liv. Folk Isak kanskje har misunt, som finner på ting han “aldri” har mot til å gjennomføre selv.. Men nå bare gjør han det likevel. 

De har mekka bål. Måtte jobbe litt for å få fart på det, for Jonas raska med seg tennbrikettene, av alle ting, da han stakk. Derfor føltes det fullstendig naturlig å juble i kor og omfavne hverandre da tørre kvister og fjorårets høstløv endelig gjorde susen.. For et formidabelt bål det er. Gnistene flyr og virvler i lufta rundt dem, mens varmen det avgir gjør Even kledelig hektisk i kinna og blank i blikket.

Even.. Det er det han heter. Navnet har blitt hakket i plata som nå går på konstant repeat i brystet hans. Snirkler seg ned mot magen og setter i gang et lite mylder der nede som Isak ikke kan huske sist gang han kjente. Even med de altoppslukende smilene og et blikk som er i ferd med å bore seg sakte men sikkert inn i sjela hans.

 _Det var vel mest flaks_ , får han lyst til å svare, men det passer kanskje ikke helt? Han går for den uforkortede versjonen av hvordan Jonas og han har hatt dette som årlig tradisjon bestandig. Helt siden teltet stod i hagen til Jonas og fiskemulighetene bestod i å dytte borti gullfiskene i familiens akvarium med fingertuppene. Isak forklarer at Jonas nå har en haug med unger og at barn og lommekniver er en dårlig match. Even nikker bare gjenkjennende. Eller.. Er det gjenkjennende? 

Isak blir nysgjerrig, men det frister mer å fortsette den ukompliserte samtalen de har gående enn å spørre. Jobb, sivilstatus og unger er kjedelige spørsmål som hører hjemme over en kaffe i sentrum et sted. Isak vil heller ha mer av dette. Samtalene med alle trådene som sakte men sikkert trekkes parallelt over stokker og stein her ute, mens de små flikene de kjenner om hverandre stadig blir større. 

Først prata de masse og entusiastisk om alt som finnes og ikke finnes i vannet. Even fortalte om fuglene som hekket i det store furutreet da han var her sist, før han umerkelig var over på en skikkelig bra film han har sett og så forrige gang han telta. Det er en entusiasme over hele fyren, smurt tykt ut over hvordan han stadig hopper fra det ene temaet til det andre. 

Et flaut, behagelig vindpust skaper rasling i buskene og spraking i bålet. Det blir stadig enklere å se hvordan gnistene flyr, nå som lufta som er i ferd med å mørkne. Det er bare de to i natt. Bare dem her i skogen, innhyllet av sigende mørke. Ingen tilfeldige ungdomsgjenger eller barnefamilier som har slått opp teltet. Akkurat det føles som mer flaks enn Isak har hatt hele resten av livet til sammen. At de får være i fred.

Akkurat nå skaper Even litt trøbbel, for det er vanskelig å fokusere på annet enn det der grillspydet og hvordan han holder rundt det. Han kjenner seg nesten hypnotisert når han følger hvordan fingrene ruller på skaftet. Holder det stødig og flytter seg opp og ned ettersom Even tilpasser grepet. 

Fokuset til Isak nekter å forbli på tanken om hvor kjipt det var da han kjøpte akkurat disse teleskopspydene og kortet ble avvist i kassa. Det glipper stadig over på synet foran han, mens han svelger på innpust og tvinger seg selv til å lukke munnen. Likevel er han nødt til å rette diskret på klærne. Den shortsen som utgangspunktet var i minste laget, den han bare rasket med seg i farta.. Var det kanskje Marius sin som han har tatt ved en feil, eller hva? 

Isak klarer ikke helt å bestemme seg. Er det stemmen og blikket han trenger mer av? De halvfilosofiske betraktningene og iveren etter både å fortelle og bli hørt? Isak er uendelig fascinert. Vil, må, skal bare vite mer; og følelsen blir sterkere minutt for minutt. Han aker seg inntil Even. Synes det er på tide at de sitter litt nærmere hverandre.

Det er godt og varmt å sitte så så tett. Kjenne varmen fra et annet menneske sive innover seg, nyte lyden av stemmen hans og følge med på hvordan han beveger hendene og munnen når han snakker. Mulig Isak er i ferd med å synke inn i en slags dagdrøm, der svarene hans kommer i små, regelmessige lyder som indikerer at alt som blir sagt er fint.

Dessverre blir Isak revet ut av akkurat den behagelige tilstanden litt for raskt. I samme øyeblikk som Even stapper den siste pølsebiten i munnen, reiser han seg nemlig brått opp, full av tiltakslyst.  
“Kom!” Uten å nøle rekker hånda og vil trekke han med. 

“Komme hvor da?” spør Isak i et forsøk på å plassere forvirringen som oppstår. Han har jo drukket.. Er det derfor? Ganske mye øl, for å være ærlig. Fordi han hadde en ræva idé om at det skulle få han til å slappe av. Fikse å høres sånn nogenlunde smart ut, unngå å glane for mye, liksom.. Som om alko et noensinne har gjort folk smartere? Grattis, Isak! Nå gynger bakken under han, og han tar seg i å lure på om han har glemt å sette sjøbein. 

“Keen på å bade, jeg! Hva med deg?”  
“Eh.. Ja.. jo..” Isak har lyst, såpass må han innrømme.. Det er bare.. “Sa jo at jeg ikke har med..”  
“Ja? Er det så farlig? Det er mørkt, liksom.” Even har allerede begynt å dra av seg klærne. T-skjorta først, så bukse og bokser i samme drag, og før Isak får summet seg har han tatt løpefart og er på vei ut i vannet. 

“Men..” Isak blir stående og glane. Er ikke mye han klarer å skimte i mørket, men det kjennes så godt som umulig å vri hodet noen annen vei. Bare ideen om Even naken og alle mulighetene det fører med seg, pakker den allerede omtåkete hjernen hans inn i et ekstra lag bomull. Isak er litt på siden av seg selv, og kanskje er det derfor Even så enkelt kan dukke under og bli borte før han vet ordet av det? 

“Kommer du, eller?” Han skvetter av stemmen. Even har kommet til overflaten på et helt annet sted enn Isak forventa. Overraskelsen får han til å riste på hodet, selv om ikke det helt var intensjonen, men ok, Even tolker det visst som at Isak akter å bli på land.  
“Hva da? Redd for å føkke opp sveisen,” stemmen til Even gir gjenlyd mellom trærne. Høster en flau latter fra vinden som rusker i løvet rundt dem. “Eller vil du bare ikke kle av deg?” 

“Ehm..” er alt han får fram. Kle av seg, ja.. Isak våger knapt å blunke. Så fort øynene er lukket flimrer nemlig et mylder av idéer gjennom han . Alt som kan bli, ting han håper litt på, dukker opp som perler på en snor.. Har Evende samme idéene? Vil han prøve å kikke om Isak våger seg ut av klærne og ned i vannet? Komme han i møte og legge armene rundt han? Myk, varm hud mot Isaks egen.. Og de leppene.. Leppene dansende over hele kroppen før de legger seg rundt han, og.. 

Nei! Nå er det nok! Hvis han skal tenke sånn, kommer han ikke til å kunne ta av seg shortsen.. 

Derfor stapper han sommerfuglene dypt ned i magen og holder dem nede. Alt mens han med lett kok i kinnene begynner å sparke av seg skoa. Veksler mellom å skotte stjålent bort på Even og ned på seg selv. En dump visshet i magen betegner at han har bestemt seg. Drar av seg klærne med store håndbevegelser og lar det står til. 

Kun nattbad i Norge kan fremkalle den rare, deilige følelsen som møter han. Vannet er varmere enn lufta og Isak kjenner nå at han kanskje frøs litt over skuldrene likevel. Even har lagt på svøm mot stupetårnet og roper at han skal følge etter. Ligger så langt foran at han allerede har klatret opp og tatt et prøvehopp fra kanten innen Isak når frem og griper om håndtakene på trappa. 

Ivrig etter å vise hva han kan, drar han seg opp. Dette er hans greie! Vannet har klarnet hodet på et vis og nå føler også han seg full av energi. En gang var han stupemesteren. Eller ihvertfall hoppemesteren, for det var vel strengt tatt de de gjorde.. Det var i den tida han og Jonas tilbrakte halve sommeren med å vise jentene i klassen hva de kunne og la humla suse. 

Å stå her nå.. Skulle gjøre - vel - noe av det samme, fyller Isak med et pust av ungdommelig overmot. Han er 15 igjen, og alt han vil er å imponere. 

Han lykkes faktisk skikkelig bra med første hopp. Får applaus fra Even, som allerede har klatret opp og balanserer på kanten av stupebrettet. Venter på at Isak skal gjøre seg ferdig og komme etter.  
“Vi hopper sammen, da!” roper han entusiastisk.  
Latter og forventning fyller lufta. Runger mellom vannet og skogen helt til Isak også står der, ytterst på stupebrettet. Da blir alt plutselig stille isteden. Som om filmen bare stoppa å rulle et øyeblikk? 

Han hører Even hektisk trekke pusten. Når han forsøker å fange han med øynene, blir han møtt av et blikk som bader han i blank, kompromissløs tiltrekning. Det er egentlig for mørkt til å se klart, men det intense, ufravikelige trenger ikke lys for å nå fram. Det myldrer og koker rundt Isak til det kjennes så godt som påtagelig. Pusterøret hans snurper seg sammen, gjør pusten ujevn. 

Hans eget, høylytte gisp når han tar et skritt nærmere, bryter stillheten. Even har hørt det han også, for hånden han legger på skulderen til Isak er umulig å misforstå. Den som stryker nedover armen til det sitrer ut i fingerspissene. Han er sikker på at han blir sprut rød når Even bøyer seg mot han. Varmen fra huden, den jevne pusten som kjennes over kinnet når han lener seg fram.. Isak trekker et siste, kraftig åndedrag før de møtes og alt eksploderer i duft og smak og tindrende berøring.

Han griper om nakken på Even som om hele hans eksistens står og faller på akkurat dette kysset. Vet ikke eksakt om han faktisk kysser eller blir kyssa, men kjenner hjertet galoppere vilt. Det banker i brystet og tindrer i tærne når Even presser seg mot han. Isak svarer med å presse hoftene mot hans og lokke fram små sukk kommer fra dem begge. 

Et eller annet sted hører Isak noen jamre. Kanskje det er han selv? Eller er det Even? Lyden vekker dem. Får dem til å trekke seg litt unna hverandre, på jakt etter luft. Even virker også ganske overvelda. 

Et stenk av panikk farer gjennom Isak. Selv om det er mørkt, står de veldig synlig her på toppen av stupetårnet. Dette er tross alt en offentlig plass.. Tenk om noen er ute og går kveldstur?

Så kommer et vindpust og lager enda mer krøll for dem. Ja, det har vært kjølig hele tida. Å bade midt på natta er gjerne det. Men på et eller annet tidspunkt smyger et kuldedrag seg litt ekstra rundt skuldrene. Nupper til huden og brenner seg fast. Isak kjenner en skjelving fra Even. Den forplanter seg gjennom dem begge to og får han til å hakke tenner i sympati, bevege litt på bena og forsøke å samle seg- 

“Vi.. Vi bør vel kanskje..” Det er ikke lett å lese Even der i det dunkle nattemørket, men han nikker.  
“Ja…” Han et godt tak i hånda hans. “Tilbake til bålet hadde faktisk vært digg..” Stemmen er litt hes og rusten, fremdeles overrumpla.  
“Okei - på tre?” Isak har ikke forkasta planen om å hoppe sammen. Ser Even nikke, beholder hånda hans i sin, tar sats og når vannflaten med et plask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg bryr meg fremdeles veldig om hva dere tenker <3  
> Kudos, hjerter, smil, kommentarer og innspill - jeg setter pris på alle slags tilbakemeldinger :-)


	3. Fritt vilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg fortsetter å være både takknemlig og skikkelig rørt over alle de fine kommentarene og tilbakemeldingene ❤️  
> Dere skulle bare visst hvor mye det betyr å ha dere med på denne historien! 
> 
> Gjetningene om hvem Marius er snevrer seg inn, men for akkurat denne gang skal vi la han være der han er og heller bli med Isak og Even en natt i skogen.
> 
> Allieverwas har betalest dette kapittelet også, og gitt meg masse nyttige innspill. Jeg er kjempeglad for hjelpen ❤️

Vanligvis er svømmeturer midt på natta en bra måte å klarne hodet, men det er ikke akkurat sånn at Isak kjenner seg mindre omtåka mens de svømmer tilbake mot stranda; ikke litt en gang. Å svømme ved siden av Even føles heller som en tur mot kokepunktet. Hemningene han muligens hadde, renner sakte av for hvert tak. Erstattes med krystallklare idéer han vil sette ut i livet. Isak vet akkurat hva han vil, og de hemningene kan bare ditche han.. Kanskje finne seg en mer standhaftig person å plage?

Det er som om hver dråpe dirrer mellom dem der de skyver vannet til side og jobber seg fram. Jamringen de hørte er for lengst glemt. Ikke at han har for vane å kline med fremmede menn i skogen, men akkurat dette har han null planer om å gi slipp på! Selv om følelsen er overveldende og prosjektet kjennes skummelt. Skummelt, svimlende og nesten som det er hentet fra en historie om noen andre. 

De snubler hals over hode i land. Alt blir litt ekstra klønete når Even insisterer på å holde hånden hans, men så fort bena er stabla på rett sted og person, står de tett omslynget. Føtter krøllet for å unngå å tråkke på kvister eller grus, hender i hektisk aktivitet.

Her som bålet fremdeles ulmer og knitrer, er det ikke kaldt. Ikke som på toppen av stupetårnet. Den milde kveldsbrisen mot naken hud kjennes behagelig. Varmen fra Even får det til å dampe av den fuktige huden hans. Pusten hans i øret, leppene som farer over halsen og erter opp et mylder av små kriblinger helt ut i fingrene til Isak. De som er i ferd med å utforske ryggen til Even.

Even drar i hånda hans. Leder han bort til den ene lille gressflekken bortenfor teltet. Brer ut et håndkle han har rukket å dra med seg, før han velter Isak over ende. Synker ned og smelter mot han. Det føles som noen har pakket dem inn i slow motion og trykket på fast forward i samme håndvending. 

Isak lar bare alt skje. Aner ikke hvor han skal gjøre av alle tankene og innfallene som renner gjennom han, for inntrykkene løper løpsk, blander seg sammen i et salig kaos som stadig spinner videre, et herreløst anarki. Følelsen av å bli rullet naken rundt i gresset, er en av de beste han har kjent på lenge. 

Aller mest er det godt å være helt inntil hverandre. Even er i armene hans, kroer seg halvveis på siden, halvveis på magen. Bøyer seg mot han og kysser sakte, med lekende tunge over leppene. Isak hører seg selv forme fragmenterte, små sukk når florlette fingre føres over huden hans. Kjenner hvordan oppmerksomheten umerkelig reiser gjennom hver eneste nerve, hvordan all kriblingen stimer sammen mellom beina og gjør han behagelig hard. Han presser pikken mot myk, varm hud og sprer lårene for å gi plass. 

Med en gang er Even der, presser seg mot han. Stryker, erter, lover. Det ene benet hans er viklet over Isak, snor seg rundt han. Pikken ligger varm og egentlig litt klemt mot hofta hans. Rykker til innimellom, når Isak drar tunga over Evens øreflipp eller danser over rumpa hans med fingertuppene. Han stryker hånda rundt Evens lår, lar den hvile akkurat der rumpa overtar. Den passer perfekt der.. 

Even har skifta grep. Nå stryker og kiler han nedover kroppen til Isak med flat hånd. Stopper opp og leker med en brystvorte. Klemmer den mellom fingrene og masserer forsiktig rundt den før han tar den i munnen og lar hånda vandre videre. Skal til å stryke den over hofta hans, når Isak kaprer den i sin egen. Trenger den et helt annet sted akkurat nå. 

Neven er stor; myke, lange fingre fletter seg inn i hans egne, og alt som faller Isak inn, er hvor godt de kommer til å kjennes rundt pikken hans. Hjerteslagene hamrer litt ekstra gjennom han når han tenker på hvordan det kan bli å komme med den hånda rundt seg. Presser seg enda ivrigere mot låret til Even, og hører en vag latter til svar. En som kjennes i ertende pust over øret hans. 

Isak skal akkurat til å ta mot til seg. Svelger og ser megetsigende på Even først, før han skal legge den hånda akkurat der han vil ha den.. Men.. 

Han skvetter så han nesten slipper taket helt når en ny lyd skjærer gjennom stillheten. 

Et skrik hviner mellom åsene, gråter høylytt i buskene. Plutselig kjennes mørket mørkere og hjerteslagene som en ubehagelig dundring. Vond og ubehagelig kutter den høyfrekventerte rallingen gjennom alt som var fint. Isak kjenner at musklene i skulderen han holder rundt, spenner seg. Even løfter hodet like resolutt som han selv. Begge værer de blindt inn den dunkle sommernatta.

Isak har fremdeles et godt tak i den hånda. Våger ikke slippe nå, selv om planen plutselig ble drastisk endret. Å ha lyden så nære.. Det føles utrygt.Skummelt på en helt annen måte enn alt annet de har gjort i kveld.  
“Hva var det?” spør Even åndeløst, stemmen rusten. Isak kjenner at han skjelver litt. Shit, han skjelver faktisk selv også. Han aner så klart ikke svaret, men skulle ønske han hadde noe fornuftig å si. 

Den nye lyden er veldig lik den de hørte på stupetårnet. Den Isak nå innser ikke var jamring fra noen av dem.. Nå som den er nærmere, kjennes den helt annerledes. Sterkere og mer hjerteskjærende, som et skrik i desperasjon? En kamp, kanskje? Like ved? Det høres ikke helt ut som fugler heller.. Isak skal akkurat til å si noe, men nødvendigheten for det blir litt svekka når en ny, høylytt rasling og noe som ligner på knurring høres fra buskene. 

“Tror du det er grevling?” Even er oppskjørta. Faktisk har han allerede sluppet taket i Isak og satt seg opp. Og selv om kroppen hans skriker at dette var kjipt, må Isak innrømme at det kjennes som det eneste fornuftige å gjøre. Even strekker seg etter den lille sekken han slengte fra seg i gresset da han satt seg ned. Den han knapt har hatt bruk for.. Drar ut en myk bukse og en hettegenser og fomler med å trekke på seg klærne så fort som mulig. “Jeg har hørt at de biter til det knaser, liksom!”

Isak sukker dypt. Stemningen er uansett ødelagt. Snytt setter han seg opp han også. En liten, taggete flis av irritasjon stikker han i siden. Hvorfor måtte de lydene komme her og ødelegge alt?  
“Tru’kke de kommer bort, da..”, begynner han. Gruff i stemmen og pusten fremdeles i litt for hektiske folder. Han ser jo på hele Even at fyren er skikkelig skremt. Hvem ville ellers avbryte _dette_ bare på grunn av litt malplassert rasling og noe som med relativt stor sikkerhet er en dyrelyd? En spøk, kanskje? “Mange år siden noen har observert troll her i området, da..” 

Han får et tvungent, halvnervøst smil fra Even. Kjenner seg ikke så veldig høy i hatten selv heller, når han rusler bort til teltet for å finne klærne sine. Trekker på seg langbuksa Jonas heldigvis var om seg nok til å legge igjen. Velger de tette skoa, sånn for sikkerhets skyld. Selv om de neppe verner noen mot grevlingbitt.. Eller rev, eller hva det nå er..

De setter seg ned ved bålet etter at Isak har mumlet fram noe om at ville dyr frykter ild. Ser ikke på hverandre, men har isteden øynene festet på buskaset der den siste knurringa kom fra. Mørket tillater lite sikt, særlig med ryggen til bålet, men allikevel.. 

På samme trestammen som i sted, hånd i hånd, blir de sittende og myse ut i mørket. Even sin tommel stryker regelmessig over Isaks håndbak. Isak betrakter uroen hans. Hvordan han har blitt sittende og rokke med det ene beinet. Slår han at han kanskje ikke er den reddeste her, selv om det ikke er til å unngå at også hjertet hans banker fortere. 

Isak prøver seg på en ny ølboks, men den smaker tamt. Gjæra ut, kanskje? Bestemmer seg for heller å skifte tema for å skape en avledning. All den tiden ingen eller intet har kommet farende mot dem ut av buskaset, må liksom kvelden gå videre.  
“Du.. Har ikke med deg noe særlig stæsj, har du vel?” Isak er ikke dum, men han har lyst til å spørre. Få den lille bekreftelsen på at Even ikke hadde planer om å bli her i natt.. Og nå.. Etter at stillheten har vart i to vedkubber og et mulig stjerneskudd, synes han det er på tide å si noe. 

“Eeh.. Nei..” Even bøyer hodet litt når han svarer. Er det en forlegenhet som kommer fram i stemmen hans? Isak klarer ikke helt å bestemme seg, men før han vet ordet at det har Even reist seg og åpna sekken sin igjen. Leter dypt nedi med hånda og finner noe han drar opp. En svak rasling i plast høres før Even drar fram en lite pose og en lighter.

“Men jeg har denne..” Han holder den opp mot skjæret fra bålet så Isak kan se.  
“Eyyy..” Isak nikker anerkjennende. Strekker ut armene for å signalisere at han er veldig klar for grønt. Lenge siden han har så mye som lukta på en joint. Kanskje det også var noe han vokste ifra på et tidspunkt? Med jobb, ansvar og forpliktelser overfor familien? Meeen.. Akkurat nå savner han det litt! 

Følelsen av lettelse og av å bli behagelig fornøyd, sildrer gjennom han fra første trekk. Busktrollet kjennes stadig mindre truende. Det har enten gått hen og dødd eller bare valgt å holde kjeft. Bålet har derimot tydelig bestemt seg for å leve litt lenger, kanskje på grunn av den kubben Even la på? De er tilbake der de starta, men tross alt ikke helt. Det sitter inntil hverandre nå. Even sin arm er om skulderen hans og vel.. Stemningen er nok litt mindre over stokk og stein.

“Kan du stjernebilder?” spør Even plutselig. Isak kikker fraværende opp på himmelen og oppdager at det har tittet fram mange små lyspunkter på himmelen, men at det nok ikke er på langt nær mørkt nok til å se dem skikkelig.  
“Tja.. Litt, kanskje?” Han er på tynn is, men vil ikke virke uinteressert eller dum.  
“Hva er den der, da?” Even peker på et veldig klart lyspunkt rett over horisonten.  
“Nei.. Altså..” Isak vet ikke, men har ikke særlig lyst til å si akkurat det.

Even retter seg litt og ser på han med et smil.  
“Det er ikke en gang en stjerne, faktisk,“ sier han mens han fyrer opp mer å røyke på. “Det er Venus - planeten..”  
“Okei - jeg vet hva Venus er.” Isak klarer ikke unngå å høres litt muggen ut, men han strekker seg etter jointen. Får den mens Even fortsetter å snakke. Om stjernene på himmelen og mytene bak dem. Alle de greske gudene som lekte med folk. Lekte med dem, lot dem dø og satt dem på himmelen som et slags takk for leken. Isak følger halvveis med. Kjenner seg behagelig susete i hodet, og lurer på hvor mye jay de som dikta opp disse historiene hadde kost seg med først. 

Han sier det høyt, og Even ler. Peker på et nytt bilde og går i gang med noe han omtaler som en sjuk historie. Isak er egentlig mest opptatt av Evens lår mot sitt, armen som ligger rundt han, og hvor godt det er å lene hodet mot skulderen til Even. Hvor naturlig han passer der.

Han vet ikke helt hvordan det skjer, men på et eller annet tidspunkt har de trukket inn i teltet, for de sitter ikke ute mer. Isteden ligger de tett inntil hverandre omgitt av teltvegger som hvelver over dem. Kikker hverandre inn i øynene.. _Ikke la dem gli igjen, nå, Isak._

Weeden har gjort han behagelig søvnig. Han ville egentlig pule, men nå krøller han seg tett inntil Even isteden. Kjemper for å holde seg våken. De skulle jo.. Akkurat nå strekker ikke kreftene til, må han medgi med et lite kny.

Bare hvile litt først, kanskje?  
Stemmen til Even blir fjernere og fjernere. Isak borer hodet bedagelig mot brystet hans. Trekker inn en dose Even-lukt. Lukt som kjennes bra, trygg.. Minner han på hva egentlig hadde tenkt.. . Når de bare har hvilt litt.. Først skal han ligge her med Evens armer rundt. Kjenne hvordan hånden hans har smøget seg under genseren og nå stryker han sakte over ryggen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg bryr meg veldig om hva dere tenker ❤️  
> Kudos, hjerter, smil, kommentarer og innspill - jeg setter pris på alle slags tilbakemeldinger :-)


	4. En midtsommernatts drøm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den kjæletorsken med badeshorts som Isak har bilde av på mobilen.. Vel - han er fremdeles ikke med.  
> Ei heller reven, grevlingen eller andre av skogens mange skapninger..
> 
> Bare Isak og Even i skogen på egen hånd står forsåvidt alltid i fare for å bli litt NSFW, men men..  
> Det er et poeng her et sted, og en viss handlingsrelevans, så håper dere har tålmodighet til dette :)
> 
> Min trofaste beta, Allieverwas har vært innom også dette kapittelet. Tusen takk for gjennomlesing, støtte og idéutvekslinger :)

_Isak?_ Navnet hans kjennes mykt og prøvende fra Evens munn. Eller var det der det kom fra? Han snuser inn mannen som ligger tett, tett inntil han. Kjenner så mye - et spekter av dufter som er Even akkurat nå. Øl, bølgende innsjø og bålet fra i går.. Men også stjerner, gress og naken hud fra i natt. _Isak?_ Det _må_ være Evens halvstemte hvisken han hører. Evens pust som rusker forsiktig i håret hans. Det er definitivt genseren til Even som krøller seg mellom fingrene hans.

Eller er navnet hans et fragment av drømmen han kommer fra? Det kjennes som et vindu inn i et sorgløst, deilig øyeblikk, der hender strøk han over kinn og panne. Isak både hører og føler murrelydene han selv lager når myke fingre sveiper over nesa hans. Får et kyss som dirrer gjennom kroppen og sildrer ut i fingre og tær. De varsomme berøringene trekker han forsiktig mot overflaten; inn i en lys, summende halvslumring. 

På en måte kjennes det som at drømmen bare blir med han over i våken tilstand, for de gjør akkurat det han likte så godt i søvne. Isak åpner skjelvende øynene. Det går sakte og han myser i tåkete forvirring over at lyset allerede er på vei tilbake. Men helt inn til dem trenger det ikke, for teltduken pakker dem inn i en egen verden. En akkurat passe stor kokong av hverandre.

Den gode følelsen av å ha en annens kropp hvilende mot sin egen forsvinner ikke. Even dufter og smaker alt Isak har lyst på akkurat her og nå, beveger seg i takt og slynger seg rundt han. Det kjennes deilig å bare gi seg hen. Synke inn i de sammenfiltrede kroppenes rytmiske bevegelse mot hverandre. Smaken av flytende, kompromissløs lyst danser over tunga.

Isak registrerer i halvsøvne at Even smiler, at ansiktene deres er nære, at nesene berører hverandre. Even holder om hodet hans med henda og glaner han blankt og litt henført inn i øynene. 

Isak klynker litt og presser pikken mot han. En gang til, eller for første gang? Alle små ting kan kjennes;, teksturen i stoffet, varmen fra Even, det lille ekstra sukket Even forsøker å svelge, men ikke lykkes med. Isak taper seg selv litt i hvor kåt han er og hvor deilig det føles. Bare litt til… 

Han stønner og fortsetter uhemmet, vil ikke slutte når alt er så godt. Han er fortsatt en bra blanding av søvnig og kåt; vil kysse mer. Ligge her i det minimale teltet mens teltduken blafrer over hodet på dem og kysse og presse seg mot Even til han kommer. Det er akkurat hva han har lyst til nå..

«Isak. Du må..» Even snakker visst igjen. Vil fange oppmerksomheten, trekker i klærne hans. «Våkne så jeg kan.. Ta av disse?» Isak nikker heftig. Håper det duger som ja.. For ja, det eneste han kan tenke seg vil gjøre dette bedre, er å slippe fri fra alle klærne som er i veien. Han sier det visst høyt, for Even ler av iveren. Ler og tar et grådig tak i først genseren, så buksa, først Isak, så seg selv. 

Når begge er nakne, faller de mot hverandre i hektisk, slurvete klining. Lår mot lår, bryst mot bryst.. Lepper mot lepper med en intensitet som om den kommende dagen står og faller på at de får kysset, famlet, kilt nok. 

Ei hånd stryker han over innsiden av låret og Isak presser seg mot den. Svarer når Even trekker rumpa hans tettere til seg og leter seg hektisk fram med fingrene. Han får problemer med å ligge i ro. Vrenger bort resten av soveposen, den Even har dratt halvveis over dem på deling, og legger seg på rygg. 

“Jeg.. Jeg vil..” Det er vanskelig å finne ord, men han presser hoftene oppover og kikker forventningsfullt på Even. Får svar med en gang, en hånd som stryker og kiler han langs lysken, mellom, rundt, kjemmer gjennom det strie håret der. 

Even legger to fingre på hver sin side av pungen, leker og koser langs sidene, under, rundt. Omslutter den til slutt i hele hånda. Alt mens han blåser opp og ned over kuken som ligger tung mot magen til Isak. Den svarer med å rykke til, renne over og kjennes enda mer spent. Han hører seg selv utstøte et ubehjelpelig stønn, et Even sluker med dovne, krevende lepper. 

Det er deilig, men Isak vil ha mer. Han trenger friksjon, varme.. Lår, hånd, munn - hva som helst å presse seg mot, for aller mest trenger han å komme.

Han tar bestemt tak i Evens hånd og legger den over og rundt kuken sin. Even ser ikke ut til å ha noe imot det, for han stryker hånda begjærlig over skaftet og masserer forsiktig over kukhodet mens han hviler hodet på Isaks bryst. Sammen stirrer de fascinert på hvordan Isak utålmodig kjører pikken inn i den trange kanalen han skaper med hånda. Rått, grådig, på jakt etter mer. 

Isak legger armen rundt skulderen til Even og heiser seg litt opp, vil ha mer rom å manøvrere. Han gisper at det er digg, at han trenger hardere og fortere, for akkurat nå vil han bare komme her og nå, i den store, gode hånda til Even, det er alt.

Allerede før han lukker øynene ser han stjerner, flekker, farger. Trekker dem inn i mørket og lar dem forplante seg i blodet hans. Isak sitrer og skjelver i nytelse. Stønner uhemmet for å fortelle Even hvor deilig han har det. 

Lårene rister, starter en bølge som skyller gjennom hele kroppen. Isak kaster hodet bakover og gisper etter luft før han støter en siste, voldsom gang inn i hånda til Even og spruter i hyppige små drag over fingrene som fremdeles er krummet rundt han. Borer fingrene inn i skulderen hans og lener seg inn i han, helt oppslukt av den deilige følelsen av endelig å komme. Krøller fingre og tær i nytelse. 

Det er nesten så det varer for kort før en tilfreds tindring overtar for hektisk opphisselse. Før det blir litt mye og han trekker seg unna hånda som bare stryker løst og forsiktig nå. Even tar hintet og lar han hvile hodet mot skulderen isteden. Fornøyd og halvsalig kysser Isak seg oppover i halsgropen hans og utstøter et dypt og tilfreds sukk til takk. Blir liggende utladet og fredelig med en arm som stryker han over ryggen, øynene igjen og et smil om leppene.

Alt han mente var å lukke øynene et kort øyeblikk, men når han blir vár at Even hektisk gnir sin egen kuk mot han, at han fremdeles er hard og kåt og kortpusta, blir Isak usikker på om han nesten sovna igjen? 

Rødflammete kinn, glaserte øyne er hva som møter han når han løfter hodet. Even har tatt et begjærlig tak rundt Isaks hofte med den ene hånda. Drar gjennom håret hans og lugger litt med den andre. Alle bevegelsene preget av sult, av at Even har lagt vekk kontrollen. 

Isak lar det skje. Legger armene rundt Even og tar tak rundt rumpa hans. Vender litt på dem og drar han tettere mot seg. Gjør det lettere å støte mot låret sitt, noe Even benytter seg av med stor entusiasme. 

Selv føler han seg fram over rumpa. Klemmer hardt og stryker varsomt før han målbevisst leter seg fram mot kløfta og lar fingrene stryke opp og ned der. Lokker fram noen deilige gisp fra Even når langfinger og pekefinger finner åpningen og masserer den. Blir belønna med et blikk som er så bortreist i lyst at hjertet til Isak hopper over et par slag. Kommer på at han kan gjøre dette annerledes, at han allerede har rukket å lure mange ganger på hvordan det vil være å ta Even i munnen. 

Så Isak manøvrerer Even over på ryggen. Setter seg selv opp og blir et øyeblikk sittende og beundre den deilige mannen han har her, hos seg. Even kikker overrasket og ganske så insisterende tilbake på han, men sukker fornøyd når Isak bøyer seg ned og begynner å jobbe seg nedover kroppen hans. Han vil bare gjøre seg kjent, bruker ikke lang tid. Even har allerede ventet lenge nok. 

Derfor er han også snar med å snuse seg langs innsiden av låret hans. Tar inn duften før han lar fingrene overta mens han heller beveger seg oppover mot kuken som allerede er fylt til bristepunktet. Isak blåser lett over den før han legger leppene om tuppen og lar tunga kretse rundt den.

Even stønner og sukker, roper ut når Isak jobber seg dypere, helt til munnen nesten omslutter hele pikken. Han kjenner en hånd på hodet sitt mens han selv hjelper til med hånda der munnen ikke når. Pikken lever sitt eget liv i munnen hans. Pulserer, skjelver nesten når Isak slikker akkurat under hodet.

Skjelvingene bølger gjennom hele Even, og Isak klemmer rundt hoftene hans for å bevare en liten flik av kontroll, passe på at han klarer å holde Even i munnen. Even har lukket øynene og bare nyter. Drar fingrene nesten ukontrollert gjennom håret hans og lugger litt mens han klynker og gisper om hverandre. Et par korte støt så kjenner Isak at han kommer. Kjenner hvordan pikken til Even rykker kraftigere nå og tømmer seg i munnen hans. Varmen og smaken sprer seg sakte gjennom Isak, det smaker alt. Hele natta, alt de har gjort, alt som kan bli.

Med et par halvkvalte gisp synker Even litt sammen. Slapper av i hele kroppen mens Isak sørger for å få med seg de siste dråpene før han slipper pikken ut av munnen. Han aker seg opp og legger armen rundt Even som lener seg mot han. Puster han tilfreds og utmattet i halsgropen mens de siste skjelvingene går gjennom han.

Så reiser han seg litt opp, bøyer seg ned mot Isak og kysser han heftig i en slags takk. Et kyss som starter ildfullt og fortsetter krevende helt til de dovner hen i takt.

“Fy faen, det var deilig!”, utbryter Isak med skjelvende stemme så fort de må skilles for å få luft. Kjenner seg med et litt usikker på om det er ok å si, men Even synes tydeligvis det. Han kikker ned på Isak og gliser bredt. Legger seg godt til rette i armkroken hans og hviler hodet mot skulderen mens Isak stryker han gjennom håret.

De går over i lette, dovne berøringer. Ligger bare tett sammen og nyter den tilfredse følelsen, lukten av hverandre og det å ha et annet menneske så nært. Even begynner å kile han oppover armen og etterhvert på magen, og Isaks øyne glipper. Denne gangen kjemper han ikke for å holde seg våken. Selv om det er ganske lyst ute, er det fremdeles midt på natta. 

De kan ligge sånn her litt til.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg bryr meg stadig masse om hva du tenker ❤️  
> Kudos, hjerter, smil, kommentarer og innspill - jeg setter pris på alle slags tilbakemeldinger :-)


	5. Ikke her, ikke nå

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allieverwas for gjennomlesing og gode forslag <3

Finnes det noe mer irriterende enn fluer som sjangler oppover beinet ditt samtidig som myggen har valgt begge ørene som konsertlokale? Isak tror ikke det. Kanskje bortsett fra at teltduken som blafrer gir hele oppvåkningen en kjølig overtone? Så føkkings kaldt.. Var det ikke bukse og genser her et sted, og hvorfor har han ikke dem på?

Even, ja! Hvor faen er Even? Gått for å pisse? Bade, kanskje? Ville vært digg om han fremdeles lå her, ved siden av han. Isak hadde egentlig tenkt at han skulle det. Hadde tenkt å.. Han stryker nedover sin egen kropp. Hud som nupper seg, noen klebrige flekker fra i natt, morgenstiv pikk han er sikker på vil være lett å erte opp.

Denne natta.. Isak husker tydelig at han la seg behagelig til rette i Evens armer. De var så nære og Even så mye mer kosete enn han hadde forventet å like, men han digga det. Så inderlig at han fikk seg til å spørre om alt mulig rart. Om det var godt, om han var kald, om han likte at noen strøk han gjennom håret. Dro fingrene sine over hår og kinn mens Even ga tilbake med samme mynt og de spant vevre tråder mellom seg. Håpefulle, skjøre.. 

Isak husker å ha våknet flere ganger. Fordi Even hviska i øret hans, utydelige, smigrende ord som Isak var usikker på om var drøm eller virkelighet; men de kilte behagelig over kinnet og halsen. 

En gang fordi han strøk Isak over magen og brystet. Utforsket med oppsperrede, nysgjerrige øyne. Lot hendene vandre bedagelig over hele han. Da han skjønte at Isak var våken, dristet han seg til mer. La igjen lette, dansende berøringer over hoftekammen før han strøk over lår og hofte med flat hånd. Klappet, koste, fikk Isak til å sukke i velbehag og tenke framover.

Detaljene er uklare, men det er vanskelig å glemme hvor kåt Evens undrende oppdagertrang gjorde han - på nytt. At han søkte seg mot tunga som lepjet og smakte i korte, katteaktige bevegelser over pikken. At Even la leppene om hodet. Dvelte lenge der mens tunga lekte over tuppen. Hjalp til med hendene helt til Isak var helt desperat. Omsluttet han med varme og fikk han til å komme igjen. Pakket dem begge inn i en rolig, bedagelig ekstase. Isak hadde kanskje vært omtåket, men det er vanskelig å riste av seg den sarte velværen og tosomheten som omslutta han hele natta.

Lysten til å gjenskape følelsen melder seg når Isak stryker seg over kuken. Den ligger tung mot magen, og han kjenner vekten av den i hånda si når han tar rundt den. Men han stopper der. Reiser seg isteden brutalt og roter fram klærne sine. Trekker genseren over hodet og hetta helt opp. Trenger det, selv om han ikke er helt sikker på hva han skal med den og hvem han skjuler seg for. Han gjør et nytt, fåfengt forsøk på å overbevise seg selv om at Even har gått for å bade. At han vil være tilbake når som helst.. Men det duger ikke. En dump, klumpete visshet vakler rundt i magen hans som bråkete gelé. 

Utenfor teltduken er den lille leirplassen sirlig rydda. Til og med sekken til Isak er pakket og lent mot nærmeste tre. Han tusler bort til vannet, blir stående og se seg rundt. Sola står allerede høyt på himmelen, men den skinner ikke akkurat her, akkurat nå. Som han mistenkte er Even vekk, borte, ingen steder å se. 

Isak vet ikke helt hvorfor han trekker genseren over hodet og kaster den av seg. Det er ikke godt, ikke litt engang, men han vasser ut i vannet. Kjennes litt som en sånn selvpiningsgreie han kunne finne på da han var yngre. For å kjenne på noe, minne seg selv på at han fikser dette. Hadde han forventninger, egentlig? Han har jo ingen grunn til det. De gjorde ingen avtaler..  
Men... Isak hadde innerst inne tenkt å utveksle telefonnummer? Treffes igjen, i det minste. Ville at de skulle sees, ta en kaffe, kanskje? Bli kjent?

Han senker kroppen sakte ned i vannet. Det kjennes iskaldt mot kald hud. Gir han en nummen følelse i fingre og tær, men det bryr han ikke. Tomt og tomhendt drar han hånda over kroppen i et forsøk på å vaske seg. Skrubbe vekk de 50 ideene som falt ned i han i løpet av kvelden og natta. De han verken vil eller klarer å huske nå. 

Det går bra. 

Oppe på stranda igjen med håndkleet rundt seg, gjør han et forsøk på å telle myggstikkene han har fått. De fordeler seg jevnt over skuldre og ben, er over alt og de klør! Hva faen skulle Jonas med å ta med seg den føkkings myggsprayen? Så jævla unødvendig! Isak begynner å klore intensivt over en liten klynge røde vabler som har poppa ut på overarmen. Bruker negler, jobber dypt, helt til en av dem sprekker og en bloddråpe pipler ut og renner sakte nedover armen.. Helvetes Jonas!

Han dukker ned i teltet igjen. Finner buksa og drar den på, fisker opp genseren fra en trestubbe i vannkanten, der den har blitt liggende i en krøll. Det kjennes faktisk hakket bedre å få på seg klær. Hakket mer varme, hakket mer beskyttelse mot skogens skapninger.. 

Mobilen durer fra et eller annet sted inne i teltet. Isak famler. Snur ting på hodet i voldsomme gester og finner den til slutt. Ser det er Marius, men orker ikke å face han. Da blir han heller stående og stirre på skjermen helt til dirringa gir seg og bildet dør ut. Sjekker at klokka er ti. Kikker seg pliktskyldigst rundt og innser at det ikke er lenge til folk begynner å innta badestranda igjen. Det er et par meldinger fra Jonas der også:

_Går bra med William :) Isak, sorry for dette! Håper det går bra Vi tar igjen en annen gang, ok?_

_Får ikke sove. Fikk visst med både badebuksa di, lighter/tennbriketter og Radaren. Håper ikke du ligger oppspist i et skogholt.. He he.._

_Jeg er oppe. Håper du har sovet godt. Ring meg! Jeg kommer og henter deg når du vil._

Den siste er sendt for et kvarter siden. Klokka ti bør vel en småbarnsfamilies morgenrituale være over? Isak tar han på ordet. En kort samtale. Parkeringsplassen om tjue minutter. Telefonen konker ut akkurat idet de legger på, men det er vel ikke annet å forvente etter overbruk i går og mangel på lading. Han har uansett sagt alt han trenger. Nå har han akkurat tid nok til å pakke sammen teltet og gå de femhundre meterne tilbake.

Parkeringsplassen er tom, bortsett fra en avskilta bil som noen freidig har plassert i det ene hjørnet. Den forsvinner neppe før til vinteren. Dagen er like fin som gårsdagen, så Isak regner med at det straks vil myldre av folk her. Det går mer enn tjue minutter, føles i alle fall minst som det dobbelte. 

Han får en innskytelse om å søke opp Even. Google, facebook, et eller annet. Bare dumt at det funker dårlig med død mobil.. Og kanskje aller dårligst fordi han ikke aner annet enn at han heter Even til fornavn. Intet etternavn, ikke hvor han kom fra og ikke hvor han bor. Selvfølgelig ikke.. Shit! De triksene i boka han selv vet alt om. Isak kan bare glemme å finne en som så tydelig ikke vil bli funnet.. Ikke at han hadde tenkt å holde han fast på noen måte eller sett for seg evig troskap, men.. Han skulle bare gjerne gjort mer, kommet lenger, kjent hvordan.. Men nei, det er meningsløst å tenke sånn. 

Når den gamle volvoen til Jonas endelig svinger opp over bakketoppen og går inn for landing ved siden av han, går et nytt lite støt gjennom Isak. Et støt som får geléen i magen til å dirre ubehagelig igjen. Jonas er ikke alene. I førersetet ved siden av han sitter Marius. 

Isak svelger tungt. Må snu seg bort et øyeblikk for å få ansiktet til å ligge i passende folder. Kjenner seg fryktelig selvbevisst når han sjekker nedover klærne sine. Sniffer i lufta, et fåfengt forsøk på å bestemme om han lukter okei. Isak elsker Marius, han gjør det, men akkurat her og nå er han den siste personen Isak hadde lyst til å se. 

Dessuten håpet han på en stund alene med Jonas. Ville helst fortelle, alt, om hele turen, det uventede selskapet, nattbadet, stjernene. Ingen detaljer så klart, men sånn for å ha noen å dele med. Fordi Jonas ville likt å høre at det faktisk ble bra; og fordi - hvem ellers?

Isak burde sikkert hilst ordentlig, møtt dem med en klem og klatret inn i førersetet mens han bad Marius sette seg bak, men han har ikke energi til det.  
“Telefonen din var død, så han ringte meg,” gliser Jonas nesten stolt så fort han er installert baki. “Var visst lei av morfar allerede. Plukka han opp for deg, jeg!”  
“Hei, pappa, håper det går greit at..”  
“Selvfølgelig..” avbryter Isak mot bedre vitende. Kniper øynene sammen et øyeblikk og håper på at ingen av de foran sjekker i speilet. 

“Var det fett?” Okei, da. Isak må smile litt av tonen. Den han selv synes er så tøff og har lagt seg til de siste månedene, sikkert fordi han skal begynne på ny skole.  
“Ja,” Han går for ordknapp. Får bare skylde på at han er trøtt eller noe. 

“Fikk du no’ fisk, eller?” Jonas spør oppriktig, og Isak kommer på at fiskestangen ligger fullstendig urørt i sekken. Ja, ja..  
“Jepp, skikkelig stor fisk. Du skulle bare sett. Slapp den ut igjen, da..” Han løfter et øyenbryn og forsøker å gjøre en spøk av det. 

Det går ganske bra det her. Lett å falle inn i vanlig gjenge. Tonen er på plass, Jonas er som alltid og Marius kjøper den helt til Jonas ler skeptisk.  
“Pics or it didn’t happen!” kommenterer han med hevede øyenbryn.  
“Eh.. Jeg glemte det?” Isak kremter prøvende. “Fisketur igjen en annen gang?» Han får med seg Jonas forskende blikk i speilet, og kanskje han kan fortelle skikkelig en annen gang? Neste gang de ikke er nedlesset av unger og familie og ferieplaner?

“Så morfar? Hva skjedde?” Isak synes han må spørre. Planen var hele helga, men.. Dette er litt typisk.  
“Nei, det var kult. Kino i går faktisk. Tror han tror at jeg er ti eller noe, for han ville bare se sånn skikkelig barnslige filmer.” Isak må trekke på smilebåndet. Greit at han ikke er den eneste som skulle ønske at Marius forble barnlig og barnslig litt til.“Men du? Mora til Jakob sa at han kan sove i trehytta dems i natt.” Han er allerede over på neste tema.  
“Deres! Trehytta deres..” Isak bare må. “Så fint for Jakob, da..” fortsetter han ertende.  
“Ja! Og jeg kan bli med,” legger Marius fornøyd til. 

“Jasså? Var det derfor du stakk fra morfar?” Han ser krøllene til Marius riste i forsetet når han forsøker å kombinere nikk og hoderisting.  
“Litt? Han måtte jobbe, da. Sa jeg bare kunne være der, men..” Og der kommer det sedvanlige stikket av irritasjon. Isak biter tenna hardt sammen. At den fyren aldri lærer. Han må ringe og si ifra!  
“Okei - trehytta it is.“ Han sier det mest for å glatte over, glede guttungen. Får jubel i retur. Et stille _Yes!_ fra Jonas ved siden av.  
“Vi skal jo på ferie med han, da.” Det virker som Marius legger til det siste for å unngå noe mer, og gjør igrunnen rett i det. 

Sommeren kommer til å gå sin gang. Syden med hele fammen, sene kvelder med film og gaming, danacup, norwaycup. Jo da. Isak fikser dette. Han har lært seg rytmen nå. Det bare.. Han har aldri reflektert alt for mye over det tomme som sitter et sted i mageregionen, men her, akkurat her i bilen, akkurat nå kommer det veltende over han. Kjennes et øyeblikk som å bli tatt av ras.. At dette ikke burde være alt, at det ikke er helt nok, på en måte. Han svelger hardt. Stirrer inn i seteryggen framfor seg til han bare må blunke.. 

Det er først når han åpner sekken at han finner den. Meningen var å sjekke om det var vann igjen på vannflaska, men der ligger den, altså. Isaks første innskytelse er å dra lokket febrilsk over den. Sørge for at ingen andre ser.. Han sjekker at Jonas og Marius er opptatt med noe annet før han åpner opp igjen og tillater seg et par stjålne blikk. 

Det er en tegning. Av han selv. Isak våger å dra den litt opp mens Jonas følger med på veien. Marius er mest opptatt med å finne noe bra musikk. 

Han ser seg selv, hele seg. Naken, kåt, så mye er tydelig. Tegningen er presis og nøyaktig utført. Små, utsøkte blyantstrøk, full av detaljer. I hjørnene er små figurer han kjenner igjen. En grevling, en rev, et stjernebilde.. Og midt i alt dette ligger han.. Lys og skygge i nattlig harmoni over kroppen mens han stirrer direkte på på iakttageren. De grønne øynene er de eneste som har fått farge. Rett farge. Wow! Hadde den ikke vært så kompromitterende, ville Isak definitivt dratt den fram sånn ordentlig. Kanskje hengt den opp et sted til og med?

Blikket hans faller på bittesmå bokstaver skrevet over det ene låret. Isak kikker nok en gang opp før han bøyer seg skyldbevisste fram for å se. Blir truffet av ordene som føyer seg perfekt langs lårmuskelen. _Du er deilig når du sover også. Takk!_ De risser seg inn, kiler langt ned i magen..  
Litt lengre opp, nesten ved hofta finner han et ord til.. Puster så tungt at det nesten er et sukk når han leser.  
_Unnskyld!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her slutter del 1 av denne historien.  
> Neste kapittel og alle kommende kapitler blir fra Evens POV og i en annen setting. Håper virkelig dere henger med også på det <3
> 
> Er veldig nysgjerrig på hva dere synes om Marius, etter mange gode gjetninger, for han blir med videre :-) Ny quiz er så klart _Hvem er morfar?_  
>  Blir kjempeglad for noen ord om hva du tenker <3


	6. En egen mening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå ble dette med ett litt skummelt igjen. Å bytte både synsvinkel og setting gjør historien plutselig veldig annerledes.  
> Jeg håper så klart dere ser litt sammenheng allikevel og setter veldig pris på alle de fine tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel om at dere vil være videre. Betyr kjempemye for meg å vite at dere henger på❤️
> 
> Tusen takk til beta, Allie - som har gjort en god vrengejobb som vanlig❤️

“Altså.. Jeg mener ikke å si noe kjipt om noen, men det er litt rart, da. Han skal jobbe med unger, liksom..” Sara tar en stor slurk av kaffekoppen og skotter nesten nervøst bort på den kraftige, skjeggete karen. Han som står fjellstøtt midt på gulvet med armene i kors og ikke ser det minste ny eller usikker ut.  
“Hvorfor er det rart?” svarer Even likegyldig. “Fordi han har tattiser? Synes du ikke det der er en litt overfladisk ting å si? Du kjenner han jo ikke?” 

Det er første dag tilbake etter sommerferien og personalrommet er fylt med livlige, arbeidslystne folk. Dette er unntaket. Som oftest er det kun Even og Sara som er så tidlig ute. Kaffe, et halvt øye på avisen og skravling i den faste sofakroken mens kollegene klokker inn og lunter søvndrukne forbi. Vanligvis pleier han å like den lille morgenstunden med henne, men i dag irriterer hun. Det hjelper liksom ikke hvor sommerbrun og fin hun er. At hun alltid er dritpen, og bare ennå mer når hun har gjort en innsats, som i dag. Lang kjole, nystøpte negler, perfekt sminka, likevel..

“Eh.. Louise har hørt at fyren har sittet inne, da.. Fra kona, liksom, som jobber med sånt.” Sara sperrer øynene så forurettet opp at løsvippene blir veldig tydelige. “Altså - jeg digger at Mari er typen til å gi folk en sjanse, men nå går hun faktisk litt langt..”  
_Jepp, akkurat som den sjansen hun ga meg,_ tenker Even. Biter tenna sammen og tar seg selv i å stirre oppgitt ned i bordet. Skepsisen i blikket hennes gjør at det kjennes ekstra verdt å forsvare den nye gymlæreren overfor Sara.  
“Næsj.. Hun vet helt sikkert hva hun gjør! Det finnes jo regler for sånt. Sikkert innafor.” Even trekker på skuldrene, gidder ikke dette. 

Han reiser seg heller for å hilse på nykomlingen. Går fast og direkte bort og får et håndtrykk som kjennes litt som å bli spist av en hydraulisk høytrykkspumpe når Eduard Javes sier navnet sitt. Stemmen rusten og blikket dandert i skepsis. Han ser muligens overveldende ut, men Even er villig til å la tvilen komme han til gode, sånt er bare rett og rimelig.. Likevel.. innerst inne er han glad det ikke er han som er 13 og skal ha fyren i turn eller orientering. Kanskje rugby-coach eller torpedo hadde vært vel så gode yrkesvalg som lærer?

Det tar ikke lang tid før Even er utprata med denne Javes, men tilgangen på alternative samtalepartnere er umiddelbar. Over alt rundt han er et mylder av gamle og nye kolleger. Første dag tilbake etter 7 uker med fullstendig shut-down bringer bestandig med seg en god lang prat. Den kaffen på personalrommet som ledelsen antyder burde vare i et kvarter, får gjerne et litt endeløst preg over seg. Alle har opplevd det ene mer spennende enn det andre og avbryter hverandre høylytt for å få fortelle. 

Even har ikke opplevd noe som helst. Bortsett fra å telle lamellene på soverommet hjemme hos seg selv, så klart. Og rutene i uteduken på hytta ved en og annen sjelden anledning. Tegna minst 15 tegninger med samme motiv, dodga store sammenkomster samt tre hyttedøgn med tante “giftekniv”. Man kan leve lenge på en og annen øl med Elias på balkongen og spredte middager med lett bekymra foreldre hjemme i hagen. 

Men så var det den teltturen, da.. Den som verken var planlagt eller fornuftig, men som ikke vil slutte å spinne på repeat i hodet. Even er nødt til å finne en måte å legge den vekk snart.. Det hjelper ikke hvor fint det var, når han selv greide å ødelegge hele greia. Han, Even holdt ikke ut da usikkerheten dro ned glidelåsen, trengte seg inn i teltet og minnet han på at dette var galskap. 

Og galskap? Det er overhodet ikke ønskelig. Galskap skal pakkes i ekstra bobleplast og sendes uåpna i retur.. Så hvorfor nekter akkurat denne galskapen fremdeles å gi slipp? 

Nesten to måneder er gått siden han fikk øye på Isak, siden natta deres sammen. Og han har ikke vært i stand til å finne Isak igjen etter det. Har jo ingenting å gå på. Det er bare å innse det! Han kommer aldri igjen til å kjenne følelsen av hvordan alt bare var riktig og brikkene falt på plass når de to var sammen. Sjansen er brukt opp, og det er hans egen feil! Ingen drukningsforsøk med selvmedlidenhet som våpen tillatt. Han er voksen nå, bør takle dette. Burde egentlig taklet det for lengst, ikke stå her første arbeidsdag og fremdeles fundere. Nå er det jobb og ny klasse som gjelder. 

Det er alltid fint å få noe å gjøre. Nå som dagene ser ut til å lysne, gleder Even seg egentlig til å møte nye elever. Gå i gang med en ny liten gjeng som skal bli “hans” de neste tre årene. Men han er ikke klar for folkemylderet. Klemmene kjennes innpåslitne, feriereferatene som en slags briefing.. Nei takk! 

Aller helst vil han krype inn på kontorplassen og sitte der med resten av kaffen. Kanskje til og med helt ned i hulen sin på tegnesalen.. Vente til alle har trukket inn på auditoriet før han lusker etter.. Men det er ikke sånn man gjør, så Even klistrer på seg smilet og går bort til Louise. 

“Even! Der er du jo. Gleder meg sånn skikkelig til vi skal ha klasse sammen. Har _så_ masse tanker!” Louise er en av de ivrigste lærerspirene han har møtt. Kom rett fra utdanninga i fjor, og har fremdeles ikke helt lært å sette grenser for hvor mye jobb man egentlig bør ta med hjem. Litt typisk fersking. 

“Har du sett Stjerneveien, forresten?» Even nikker. Han liker den serien. «Det er så mye der vi bør snakke med elevene om. Jeg tenker nettvett, sammensatte tekster, analyse. Og ja, når vi skal snakke om relasjoner og legning i KRLE, tror jeg faktisk ikke vi kommer utenom Daniel og Mats. Herregud, så fint!» Even bare fortsetter å nikke. Ser ingen grunn til å avbryte ordflommen. «Har ikke dere det som tema i samfunnsfagen også? Vi kunne kanskje ordna noe tverrfaglig prosjekt eller noe? Diskutere litt idéer etterpå, kanskje?”

Han må humre litt, hektisk men søt er virkelig treffende, akkurat slik Sara beskrev henne. Da det ble klart at de to skal ha klasse sammen, visste Even knapt hvem hun var. Han ble litt usikker den gang, nå gleder han seg til å jobbe med henne, for denne iveren er upåklagelig.  
“Ja, helt klart! Høres kult ut! Men vi må nesten bli litt kjent med klassen og elevene først, da..” 

Ettersom Venke har gått til det skrittet å ringe med skoleklokka for å samle alle i auditoriet, legger Even er arm om skulderen til Louise og drar henne med seg. Det er den sedvanlige talen de skal være vitne til hvert år. Ledelsen ønsker velkommen før de kjører i gang med innlegg om livsmestring. I år er det alt fra regningsbetaling til sorgarbeid som er den hotteste trenden fra kunnskapsdepartementet. Ikke at det er Even i mot. Av og til skulle han selv ønske at noen hadde lært han også et og annet om relasjonsbygging og økonomistyring før det var for seint. 

Helsesøster kommer med info om årets åpningstider for sjappa som hun sier. Minner i samme slengen på å sette av tid til helsestasjon for ungdom og at uke seks/sex aldri kan planlegges for tidlig. Jeez - de er i uke 34, liksom.. Bibliotekaren formaner om at alle elvene må ha bind på bøkene og jammen har synes ikke ledelsen det var lurt med gjennomgang av brannvern i år også. 

Helt til slutt samler Mari de nye kontaktlærerne på 8. trinn, og deler ut klasselister. Overføringsinfo kommer i morgen. Lista sier Even forsvinnende lite, men det er ikke så farlig. Det er først når disse navnene får ansikter at de blir interessante.

“Even! Jeg skal ha klassen deres i matte!” Sara kommer overraskende og oppspilt mot dem. “Få se på klasselista!” Han delte klasse med Sara i fjor. Kom inn fra sidelinja siste året og ble en forhåpentligvis grei annenfiolin til hennes rolige kontroll. I år får hun den etterlengtede pausen sin. Bare være faglærer i matte og naturfag. For mange unger å holde styr på på hjemmebane, påstår hun med et smil. 

Hun river lista ut av hendene på Louise. Kikker møysommelig gjennom den, tydelig ute etter å sjekke for kjente. Hun bor jo i skolekretsen, har unger som kanskje går sammen med noen av småsøsknene til disse her. Ansiktsuttrykket hennes sier alt om hva hun tenker om de forskjellige mens hun leter seg nedover og mumler lavt.  
“Ser du noen kjente?” Even er litt nysgjerrig. Hun pleier å ha ganske god koll på elevene de får.  
“Hm.. Nja - kjente og kjente.. Jeg tror..” så blir hun stille et kort øyeblikk. Biter seg litt i leppa og kikker igjen. Kremter omhyggelig, som om hun satt noe i halsen. “Ser du har han her..” Hun peker nederst på lista.  
“Ja?” Even kikker. Ikke noe navn han kjenner. Sikkert ingen eldre søsken på skolen. Even kjenner liksom navnene på de fleste. “Valtersen, Marius? Hva med han?”  
“Nei, bare..” Sara virker allerede uinteressert, så det kan neppe være en særlig big deal. “Tror det er en del greier der, men det finner du vel ut,” sier hun ut i løse lufta, bretter sammen lista og gir den tilbake.

Louise stirrer langt etter ryggen hennes og himler med øynene.  
“Herregud.. Vi trenger da ikke vite hva hun synes om hver eneste unge?” Even er litt overraska over indignasjonen. Han har ikke tenkt sånn på det, men hun har jo rett. “Tror jeg vil gjøre meg opp en egen mening, jeg.”  
Han nikker anerkjennende.  
“Det har du faen meg rett i!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Makv for at jeg får låne Stjerneveien❤️, og til Kikki og Allie for at jeg får ta med meg Venke og Javes ut av fengsel og inn i skoleverket. Kanskje dukker det opp flere kjenninger etterhvert❤️
> 
> Nå er jeg fryktelig spent på hvordan dere tar imot Even og hans verden. Er det noe han har forstått, så er det jo at det var ganske dumt å stikke..  
> Jeg setter enormt pris på om dere deler noen tanker, kommentarer, hjerter eller kudos.


	7. Tyren ved hornene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi skal videre inn i Evens verden. Skolen har fremdeles ikke begynt, men lærernes forberedelsesuke begynner å gå mot slutten.
> 
> En ekstra stor takk til Allie denne gangen som har strukket seg langt for å betalese midt i andre hektiske foretak ❤️

Fnisingen høres tvers gjennom korridoren og helt ned dit Even står. Den fyller han med et vagt ubehag han gjerne skulle vært foruten. Hva snakker de om? Mari og Sara sitter med hodene tett sammen og bena godt trukket oppunder seg. Skravler som om de har savnet hverandre dypt og inderlig hele sommeren, og kanskje har de det? Hva vet Even? Han har ikke akkurat stalka dem . 

De har vært venninner i årevis. _Siden videregående_ nevnte Sara en gang, fortalte noe om kjøp og salg av russebuss. Even ikke husker detaljene. Vennskapet deres ser ut til å ha overlevd studier rundt i verden, småbarnsfasen, to ektemenn i Saras tilfelle og ingen i Maris. Jammen takla det Maris forfremmelse også.. Selv om Even kan huske flere spisse kommentarer da Mari mer eller mindre ble railroada inn i avdelingslederjobben for noen år siden.

Even klarer ikke helt å høre hva det går i. Sikkert ikke ment for hans ører. Nettopp derfor smaker det beskt og krydrer lufta med usikkerhet. Hvem fniser de av? Det finnes alltid en ørliten sjanse for at det kan være han.  
“Snakkes søndag, da?” Sara står allerede oppreist når Even kommer inn i rommet. “Og ja.. det her blir mellom oss, sant?” Hun avslutter med et litt usikkert blikk på Even. Han vet ikke helt om det er greit å møte det blikket, så gulvet er en bra vei å se. Late som han ikke er her. Men med en gang hun får et bekreftende nikk fra Mari, endres holdningen. Hun svinser ut med et smørblidt _God helg!_ på leppene. Vinker og gjentar det en ekstra gang når hun går forbi den åpne kontordøra til Venke. 

“Du kan bare gå inn på kontoret mitt. Jeg kommer, skal bare sette i gang oppvaskmaskina.” Mari virker tilforlatelig, men Even koster på seg et langt innpust før han går for å finne kontoret hennes.  
Venke er som vanlig på plass. Kikker nesten forventningsfullt opp fra skjermen når han går forbi. Det har alltid vært en kunst å gå inn i et rom uten at den dama gjør et stort nummer av det. 

“Nei men, Even.. Driver du og gjemmer deg i hulen din igjen, nå?” Hun reiser seg, kommer rundt disken og hyller han inn i en altoppslukende, parfymebefengt klem. “Du må ikke gjøre det, vi savner deg her oppe, vet du. Synes du ser litt blek ut etter ferien, jeg!” Det siste legger hun til mens hun klyper han kjærlig i kinnet. 

Øredobbene klirrer når hun legger henda i et godt grep om hoftene hans. Plasserer dem akkurat litt lenger ned på rumpa enn hva som er komfortabelt. Skit samme, det får gå for denne gang! Et sted bak alt dette grenseløse ligger det vennlighet også. Even trenger faktisk det akkurat nå. Helt greit at Venke pludrer om sykkelturen med ei venninne gjennom Danmark. La henne bare legge ut om hvor fit hun kjenner seg, så kan han nikke og smile på passelige steder. Han fikser det. 

Mari kalte inn for to dager siden uten egentlig å si noe mer. Siden det har ikke Even klart å rømme fra følelsen av å være i seriøs trøbbel.  
Som han har grua seg til dette møtet! I hodet hans begynner det med stor bokstav og har minst to krumme horn stikkende ut et eller annet sted, sikkert der det er som mest ubehagelig.. 

Mulig det var den bemerkningen om at han har rett til å ta med seg tillitsvalgt som virkelig fikk det til å dundre høylytt i gongongen? Har noen klaget på han? Er det noe han har glemt? Kan han på umerkelig vis ha trykket på selvdetoneringsknappen i kjelleren, slik at skolen er i ferd med å implodere? Hater hele skolen han nå? Jepp, Even er fullt klar over at det er tullete og at Mari bare er snill, men likevel.. 

“Er du klar?” _Nei, overhodet ikke_ er definitivt galt svar nå. Hun har en kaffekopp i hver hånd, ber Venke ta beskjeder så de får snakka i fred, og nikker han inn foran seg. Egentlig - sånn innerst inne, vet Even hva som er tema. Var forbløffa over at det ikke kom før sommeren. Kanskje hun ikke hadde tid?

Mari dumper ned ved det runde møtebordet og holder fram en skål med kjeks mens han tar plass. Han takker nei, for shit - hun har notater. En hel A4-side full med skriblerier, og det er uaktuelt å la henne mildne det med knasende sjokoladekjeks. Even begynner å angre på valget om å troppe opp alene.

“Så Even, hvordan var ferien?”  
“Bra!” Even vrir henda i hverandre, de er alt for klamme.  
“Jaha?” Mari blir sittende og se forskende på han, “Etter alt? Jeg.. Jeg har liksom venta litt med denne samtalen.. Ville gi deg litt tid.”  
“Åh - det der?” Den sprukne stemmen hans overbeviser neppe en kjeft, ikke engang han selv. Æsj - så var det som han trodde.. “Det var ingen stor greie!”  
“Even..” Mari bøyer seg fram mot han, trekker til seg skålen med kjeks som om hun trenger en. Nøler og ser halvveis sorry ut. “Du vet at.. Å svare på meldinger fra elevene til over midnatt og så stå opp klokka fire for å rydde tegnesalen.. Det er faktisk en stor greie..”

Instinktivt og litt irritert skyver han stolen en halv meter bakover.  
“Jeg gjorde jobben! Fikk dem gjennom! De merka ingenting?” Det knyter seg i han. En butt, dump følelse av stahet melder seg på, og Mari ser litt forskrekka ut. Svelger synlig flere ganger før hun fortsetter.  
“Nå er det sånn at dette faktisk ikke handler om skolen.. eller elevene, eller at vi er misfornøyde med deg. For det er vi ikke!” sier hun så. Holder henda avvergende i været. “Det handler mer om hva som er sunt for deg, kanskje..”

Even sier ikke noe. Vil ikke. Staheten har flyttet inn på permanent basis og ypper til taushet. Det blir en klein pause før Mari fortsetter.  
“Jeg vet jo.. Hva du sliter med, hvorfor du jobber redusert. Men.. Det er faktisk helt umulig for meg å hjelpe deg om du ikke vil snakke om det.. Jeg kan ikke skåne deg for standpunktkarakterer eller rettebunker så lenge du underviser på tiende. Hvis det stresser deg og er en trigger, så.. Even?” 

Gjentakelsen av navnet hans kjennes som en hån. Tror hun ikke han følger med? Han har bare ikke noe å si akkurat nå. Hun rekker ut hånda, men han trekker sin til seg. Skjønner ikke.. Hvor vil hun med dette?

Hun kjører på med forelesning. Snakker om muligheten til videre oppfølging gjennom jobben. Kanskje det finnes kurs? Terapi - i gruppe eller alene? Kunne han tenke seg å prøve? Som IA-bedrift har skolen plikt til å tilrettelegge, bla bla bla..

Det er så forbanna, det her. Så kjipt at han helst vil sparke det ned under linoleumen og hoppe på det. Til det er flatt og fint og ikke synes mer. Det gikk bra, elevene kom helskinnet gjennom ungdomsskolen og det ble ferie. Det er alt hun trenger å vite. Med mindre..

“Er det noen som har klaga?” skyter han panisk og plutselig inn. Ordene kommer helt av seg selv, avbryter Mari midt i en tale om trekkordningen til muntlig eksamen. Faktisk, og kanskje nettopp fordi hun er den tålmodige sjela hun er, blir hun ikke irritert.  
“Har du noia for det?” Hun smiler til og med! Ikke hånlig, men forståelsesfullt. Irriterende, som om hun synes dette er sjarmerende på noe vis. Vel, det er det ikke! Ikke noe sjarmerende over kulda som brer seg i brystet han og får hjertet til å dunke i surround. “Slapp av! Du gjorde alt riktig. Virka bare engasjert.”

De ordene.. De siste der.. Han skulle gjerne bedt henne si dem igjen, for endelig får han puste.  
“Det.. Det var ikke en ordentlig episode, da..” Han stirrer ned i bordet. Har null planer om å møte blikket hennes. Han har ikke hatt noen episode på årevis, det må hun forstå.  
“Nei, det har du muligens rett i..”  
Han lar henne ta hånden hans, selv om hun sa _muligens_.  
“Men det kunne ha blitt det, og akkurat det vil jeg spare deg for!” _Og kollegene, og elevene og skolens gode rykte.._ legger han til i sitt eget hode, selv om han vet hun bryr seg.

Et eller annet innerst i magen hans har fått tenner og glefser hysterisk, men det er han nødt til å ignorere, se opp, face Mari. Han er tross alt profesjonell, på jobb. Og vel - alt hun sier er sant, så.. Han må se dette i øynene, holde ryggen rak, ta tyren ved hornene. 

Mari setter tydeligvis pris på at han ser henne, for hun fortsetter veldig mildt.  
“Det gikk ganske greit denne gangen... Men husk.. Mai og juni er alltid sykt stress, og.. Jeg vil at vi skal tenke ut noen grep du kan gjøre da. For å mestre dette bedre. Du er en dyktig lærer, Even! Det du får til med elevene er.. Vi vil nødig miste deg.” Han bare nikker. Mest fordi han ikke kommer på noe å si, og kanskje litt fordi han ikke vet om stemmen bærer. 

“Og en ting til..” Mari er ikke ferdig. Han kan se på henne at det kommer noe kjipt nå. “Tror du ikke det ville vært lurt om flere visste? Noen utvalgte, av de nærmeste? Louise, som du deler klasse med? Eller Sara, for eksempel? Hun er jo…”  
“Nei!” Even hører at han er for krass, men han klarer ikke svare annerledes. Prøver å mildne stemmen litt når han fortsetter. “Jeg orker ikke det!” 

Febrilsk prøver han å pense det inn på noe annet, for Mari ser ikke helt fornøyd ut.  
“Men.. Jeg tenker på det, ok? Over helga? Kanskje jeg kommer på noe annet?”  
Mari nikker mellomfornøyd. Alt Even vil er å avslutte samtalen. Han må finne på noe, unngå å bli verdens kjipeste arbeidstaker. Bare ikke nå. 

Akkurat nå vil han bare hjem. Lukke døra bak seg og bli der. Han kjenner seg overmannet av trøtthet, vurderer å avlyse med Elias. Vet han ikke bør, det er viktig å se folk, men han får se.. Kanskje de kan chille med en film eller noe? 

Heldigvis virker Mari også ganske ferdig for denne gang. Foreslår en ny samtale over helga når de begge har tenkt ut konkrete tiltak. Even tenker nei og takker ja. Mest for å få det overstått.. Hun skal sikkert hjem til en langt lystigere helg enn han, poste om det på insta. Briefe for venninnene og høste likes så det ljomer, men samma det. 

Han reiser seg avmålt. Forsøker å være så vennlig og høflig han bare kan. Sier takk og god helg. Faktisk får han til og med en klam klem. Bare synd at det følger med et irriterende _Tenk på det, da!_.. Men for all del. Tenke burde gå greit. Det bare.. Ikke nå..

Heldigvis klarer han å holde maska mens han rygger ut av rommet. Han er voksen nå, han har en profesjon å skjøtte. Nikker og smiler mens staheten driver rustningskappløp med glefsingen i magen og oppfordrer han til noe helt annet. 

Den maska holder bare såvidt. Han drar alt med seg, stryker nedover trappa og kyler knyttneven hardt i veggen så fort han er inne hos seg selv. Inne på tegnesalen, der ingen hører de tusen protestene som hagler gjennom han og hviskes fattig ut i rommet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg forsøker så godt jeg kan å fremstille dette realistisk, særlig da opplevelsene før sommerferien. Det er veldig viktig for meg å være tro mot karakteren. Forsøker å trekke veksel på kunnskap og egne livserfaringer, uten å kunne påberope meg å ha vært i Evens situasjon. Håper jeg får det sånn nogenlunde greit og at jeg unngår å støte noen..  
> Er nok bare amatør når det kommer til stykket. ;)
> 
> Jeg setter enormt pris på om dere deler tanker, kommentarer, hjerter eller kudos.❤️


	8. Blanke ark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allieverwas har passa på at storyen henger sånn omtrent på greip her på skjermen og ikke bare i mitt hode. Minnet meg på at detaljnerdingen godt kan holdes på et levelig nivå og samme ting ikke trengs å skrives i tre ganger med forskjellig ordlyd. For det er jeg alltid veldig takknemlig <3

Even blir sittende på tegnesalen lenger enn planlagt. Trenger å samle tankene før han kan erklære arbeidsuka for over. Det nye klasserommet har han og Louise fiksa sammen. Hun styra og pynta så voldsomt at han til slutt måtte følge henne til bussen, forsikre seg om at hun tok helga. I tillegg har Even ansvaret her nede. Alt må være strøkent her også, og det krever sin mann. 

Rommet så ut som åstedet for et lynnedslag da de gikk i ferie. Nå har han i løpet av få dager forvandlet det tilbake til den velorganiserte tegnesalen det egentlig skal være. Fargene er sortert i spekter, alt har sin faste plass og plenty med blanke ark ligger klare. 

Mens han holder på med siste finish, stryker en skygge forbi vinduet. Borte før han får snudd seg og sett etter. Har han drømt seg fullstendig bort igjen? En liten skjelving gjør seg gjeldende, for han kunne sverget på at det var Isak som fór forbi der ute. Han merker at pusten gjør et lite hopp, et lydløst hikst. 

Forunderlige Isak, som han ikke engang har bilde av, men likevel husker krystallklart. Når skal det der dø ut, egentlig? Når skal hjernen slutte å vandre dit for hver eneste ubestemmelige skygge? Eller hjertet, eller hva det nå er som er på vandring.. Akkurat nå føles det som at det aldri kommer til å gå over, og den følelsen.. Vel den får det til å prikke innerst i magen og ut i hvert hårstrå, bare han sneier den. 

Dirring i mobilen vekker han opp av tankestrømmen. Snap fra Elias. Såvidt Even kan se, sitter kompisen hjemme på trammen hans. Holder opp en six-pack og en pose potetgull. _Middag?_ lyser opp skjermen i fete, gule bokstaver.  
Ups.. ute i seneste laget igjen.. Han sender tommel opp. Ville være for kjipt å avlyse når Elias alt er på plass. Even sukker tungt, tar veska over skulderen og slukker lyset på vei ut. 

Utafor herjer to gutter og en hund rundt i skolegården. Hunden får øye på han først. Svinser stolt rundt og gjør alt den kan for å vise Even ballen den har i kjeften. Når han bøyer seg ned, kommer den løpende og logrer så ivrig at Even ikke kan unngå å smile. Han lar bikkja snuse forsiktig og pælmer ballen avgårde så fort han får den klissete greia i fanget. 

Det er ikke uvanlig at folk bruker skolegården på fritida, men de gutta her er ukjente for han; til tross for at han kjenner de fleste elevene ved navn. De tuller og ler. Finter ut hverandre, finter ut hunden. Hva heter den rasen igjen? Even har det på tunga, irriterer han at han ikke kommer på det . En retriever, en liten en, men.. Den gyllenrøde hårballen som tumler rundt har allerede henta ballen og vil leke mer. Gjør gutta oppmerksomme på han. 

Når de ser opp, blir Even fort sikker på en av dem. Har han på lista si, klasselista altså. En lyslugget fyr med store gester og alt annet enn innestemme. Det _må_ være en av Fossbakken-ungene! De er mange og tette i alder. Storesøster skal alt opp i niende, og om litt kommer de til å befolke hele skolen. Gutten skal være en håndfull og litt til. En av dem de kaller Løkka-gjengen; berømt og berykta allerede på barneskolen. 

Både han og kameraten stopper hva de holder på med for å betrakte Even nysgjerrig.  
“Hei,” sier lysluggen uten sjenanse. Så ikke noe i veien med snakketøyet tydeligvis, selv ikke med fremmede. “Jobber du her?” Typisk nysgjerrigper og nybegynner.  
“Ja, skal dere begynne her?” Even tar en råsjans. Får rett når begge nikker ivrig. 

Den andre er høyere enn kameraten, men ser ikke det spor eldre ut. Kan også være en av hans. Var det ikke to fra den Løkka-gjengen som havna i Evens klasse? Han er hakket mer ettertenksom enn kameraten sin, studerer Even gjennom et vell av lyse krøller. Det _må_ være denne gutten som gikk forbi vinduet hans nettopp. For de krøllene der minner han nok en gang om Isak. Og det.. Vel, det er så feil som det kan få blitt.. 

“Han også?” Even peker på hunden, prøver å avlede seg selv med svada. Det funker faktisk på et vis, for begge guttene ler.  
“Nei,” sier krølltoppen bestemt, ikke så beskjeden når han først blir spurt. “Men han og jeg skal gå på dressurkurs til høsten. Så han skal på en måte på skolen han og. Pappa sier at vi mangler manerer begge to!” Even humrer litt av det. Har lyst til å spørre guttene om mer, men kommer på Elias som venter.

“Blir spennende å se, da.. På mandag, mener jeg.. For vi sees sikkert..” Han forsøker å avslutte.  
“Er du lærer? Skal du ha oss?” To par øyne som mestrer kunsten å forene skremt med forventningsfullt borer seg inn i han. Even har ikke lov til å svare, de skal ikke vite noe ennå.  
“Det finner dere ut på mandag,” sier han nonchalant og blunker til dem. Tar et par skritt i retning sykkelstativet. 

Gutta løfter nevene for å vinke, men han med krøllene ombestemmer seg i siste liten.  
“Du? Når vi begynner her.. Kan du se anmerkningene våre fra barneskolen da?” Han ser nesten engstelig ut når han spør, selv om dette er akkurat den typen spørsmål Even elsker å svare på.  
“Nei, absolutt ikke! Dere begynner på nytt, sant?”  
“Seriøst?”  
“Jeg lover - helt sant. Jeg er ihvertfall kun interessert i hva dere gjør her på skolen, okei?” Han slenger på et smil på kjøpet, og gutta virker fornøyde med svaret. _Kult_ hører Even dem mumle seg imellom mens han løfter hånda og vinker seg unna. 

Han blir kjent med elevene neste uke, men først er det helg! En helg Even akter å gjøre det beste ut av. Legge vekk Mari og alt som kommer. Før han låser opp sykkelen og slenger seg på, skriver han til Elias at han kan låse seg inn. Han vet hvor nøkkelen er, og det er kjedelig å vente ute. 

Resultatet er at han blir møtt av en Elias som allerede har åpna potetgullposen og sitter klar foran tven når Even kommer inn døra. Alt tilsier at han føler seg helt som hjemme, og det har han all grunn til, for han har vært uvurderlig hele sommeren. Har stukket innom ganske jevnlig, selv om tvillingene var sjuke og Even vet at Camilla har protestert. 

Allikevel har Elias vært her og fortært netflixserier på høykant sammen med han. Eller bare stukket innom og laget kaffe til dem på en regnværsdag, dem det har vært litt for mange av.  
“Må jo sørge for at du ser noe annet enn sånne klissete chick-flicks og grinefilmer,” var kommentaren hans da Even forsøkte å takke han.

Akkurat for øyeblikket virker kompisen mer interessert i arket han holder i hånda. Sitter og glaner på noe som Even mistenker han har tæsja fra skrivebordet i hjørnet. Ser alvorlig fra det til Even og rister oppgitt på hodet.  
“Dude.. Holder du på med de greiene her fremdeles?”  
“Holder på med hva?” Even klamrer seg til et halmstrå som egentlig var knekt for lengst.  
“Han fyren du møtte på stranda den dagen? Er ikke dette han?” Elias vifter med arket og bekrefter at han har nappa til seg den tegningen han absolutt ikke skulle se. 

Evens blikk går i gulvet og han kremter irritert. Sender en takknemlig tanke til det faktum at Elias ikke fant de andre også. De som ligger i skrivebordsskuffen.  
“Den tegninga er ikke fra i dag, da..” prøver han å forsvare seg.  
“Nope, men den lå framme, liksom.” Det er ikke noen brodd i det smilet, mer bekymring. “Du vet knapt fornavnet hans, det.. Han kommer ikke til magisk å stå på døra di med det første. Jeg bare.. Jeg mener det godt, altså.” Blikket på Even har blitt nølende.

“Altså, du var ikke der, så kan du ikke bare droppe det?” Even vet jo at Elias har rett, men.. Det hindrer ikke de minnene som stadig spøker i bakhodet i å komme.. Det der uventa, den uuttalte tillatelsen til å gi seg hen. Til å puste han inn og instinktivt forstå. Suget i magen melder full styrke og vil blande seg inn i samtalen, så Even holder kjeft. Vet at Elias ikke gidder det foredraget en gang til.

“Hva med noe annet å tenke på? Noen andre?” Elias sitter allerede fremoverlent og scroller gjennom mobilen. “Er du på Tinder, i det hele tatt? Eller Grindr? Vetta faen hva du synes er best?”  
Han oppriktig overraska ut når han løfter blikket. “Shit, det er sykt mange forskjellige, jo! Har ikke søkt på det her på årevis. Datingverden, ass! Verden vil bedras.” Fascinasjonen gjennomsyrer hvert ord. 

“Okei - men det der er ikke min greie. Jeg gidder ikke det.” Even svarer bestemt. Sørger for å fjerne alt engasjement fra stemmen. Klein nettchat og kaffedater man helst vil rømme fra - nei takk!  
Elias ser forskende på han. Prøver en annen innfallsvinkel.  
“Hva er det som er din greie, da? Byen? Vi kan sikkert stikke en tur ut i morra om du har lyst? Camilla og ungene er på hyttetur, så jeg er game.”  
Even bare rister på hodet. Det kan være så godt ment Elias bare vil, han orker det her nå. Det minner han bare på et slags misforhold mellom han selv og resten av verden, hvor påminnelsen kanskje er det kjipeste.

“Jeg hopper i dusjen,” Best å bare gjøre noe annet. “Bestiller du pizza til oss, eller? Det vanlige?”  
“Hva ser vi?”Elias er allerede ute av appstore og inne på bestilling.  
“Black Mirror?” Even nevner det første han kommer på.  
“Eh.. Dystopisk deppefest? I think not!” Elias rister energisk på hodet. “Og nei, ikke Dynastiet heller. Hver sin grøft, det der. Jeg finner noe, jeg!” Det siste sier han mens han tar et bestemt grep om fjernkontrollen. Even gjør en samtykkende håndbevegelse før han går inn på badet og kjører i gang dusjen. 

Så fort han kommer ut igjen, er Elias i gang med nye planer. Holder opp en hånd som om han er i ferd med å si noe viktig.  
“Okei, jeg har et forslag. Hu venninna som Camilla er på hyttetur med, er singel. Fin, virker som ei bra dame. Hva med at du kommer på middag hos oss neste uke? Så inviterer vi henne også? Ikke som en date, altså.. Men da har du i alle fall sjansen til å bli kjent med nye folk? Bare for..” Tydelig at ordflommen er en slags padding, et forsvar mot å bli føysa av igjen. 

Even nikker sakte. Han har ikke kjempelyst, men innser at det er jævlig sært å takke nei til alt. Dessuten har jo Elias rett.. Det her nytter ikke!  
“Kunne vært fett med blanke ark, liksom.” legger Elias halvveis spøkefullt til, vifter med tegningen igjen. “Bli med, ‘a?”

Even snapper tegningen ut av hånda på Elias. Ser på den et øyeblikk og trekker et langt sukk. Prøver å forholde seg nøytral til motivet, men alt han får bekrefta er hvor vanskelig det er.  
“Ja,” sier han på autopilot. “Ja, jeg blir med.”  
Så river han tegningen i to, fire, åtte. Meningsløst å ha den liggende uansett..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bør vi vel være klare for skolestart, synes dere ikke? Så gjenstår det å se, da..  
> Er Marius virkelig en rampunge? Har Fossbakkenungene tenkt å ta over verden? Og hva med hunden? Klarer de å få skikk på den?
> 
> Jeg bryr meg stadig veldig om hva du tenker ❤️  
> Kudos, hjerter, smil, kommentarer og innspill - jeg setter pris på alle slags tilbakemeldinger :-)


	9. Gjensyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg trodde at ferietid var synonymt med skrivetid. Hadde visst glemt at familien også gjerne vil ha litt oppmerksomhet når man er sammen på hyttetur.. Jeg vet - de er supervrange ;)  
> Derfor ble det en del senere oppdatering her enn jeg hadde planlagt. Heldigvis har jeg en beta som sjelden sover på vakt. Takk til Allieverwas for drøfting, filing og utrolig kort responstid ❤️

“Så to dyslektikere, da. Skal jeg bestille to sett smartbøker?” Even nikker og Louise skribler notater i almanakken - den store blå de fikk utdelt. Hun stopper opp og setter blyanten mot munnen som om hun prøver å gripe fatt i noe hun har glemt. «Hvordan gikk det med dine?» spør hun forskende.

“Bra! Ikke noe spes, egentlig.” Andre skoledag har vært satt av til elevsamtaler. Nå sitter de på personalrommet og oppsummerer. Lista er delt på midten, første halvdel til Louise, siste til Even. Det er sånn de tar første skritt mot å bli kjent med elevene som skal være deres i tre år.

Even har stort sett rast gjennom. Fått høre om fotballinteresser, håndball, kjæledyr og hytteturer i sommerferien. Hanna har dysleksi, Emilie vil bytte klasse, Simen er født med hjertefeil men godt fulgt opp og Tobias er sønnen til håndballtreneren.

Gårsdagens møte med klassen var livlig. Skravling i gangene og klasserommet selv om alle var ukjente både med dem og hverandre. Vanligvis pleier nye åttendeklasser sitte som tente lys, glane fra den ene til den andre og på læreren. Disse var på med en gang.

“Fikk telefon fra mora til Jakob i går, da.” Louise har smilehull i det ene kinnet, og det vises godt når hun flirer lurt.  
“Allerede?” Even hever øyenbrynene. “Hun er på, da. Hva var det hun ville?”  
“Nei, hun lurte på om vi kom til å ordne et eller annet sosialt, klassefest eller noe. Mente det er veldig viktig at det skjer tidlig, for det er nå de legger grunnlaget for sitt sosiale liv her på skolen..” _Det var da voldsomt_ rekker Even å tenke, men Louise kommer ikke lengre før de blir avbrutt.

“Even - der er du jo! Har leita over hele skolen, jeg nå..” Et stykk lett andpusten skolekonsulent stormer inn i rommet, og Even ser nysgjerrig opp. Det store, krusete håret står til alle kanter, og ansiktet har en hektisk glans. Hun er til og med litt rød i kinna. “Husker du Herman?”  
“Selvfølgelig husker jeg Herman, Venke.” Even blunker til henne, men oppfatter først nå at hun er opprørt, og ikke på bra vis.

“Ja, altså - han jobber på Rema!” Lydnivået er hakket før roping. “Jeg var der akkurat nå. Skulle kjøpe litt frukt og knask til oss, og så..”  
“Nå? På dagtid? Har ikke videregående starta ennå?” Det kjennes ikke riktig, det her..  
“Altså, jeg veit ikke, Even, men jeg spurte, og han sa han ikke har kommet inn..”

Venke tillater den bekymra rynken i panna å vises, alltid en hønemor for elever så vel som lærere.  
“Så kjipt,” Louise sukker dypt. Hun var bare vikar i fjor, men enkelte elever har det med å gjøre seg kjent uansett, gjerne de som er litt ekstra kontaktsøkende, som det er noe med, som Herman.  
“Jeg.. Alle skal ha et skoletilbud, dette er ikke riktig..” Even begynner, men vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Sånt som dette håper man alltid å unngå. “Jeg stikker ned og snakker med han! Vi er snart ferdige her. Tar det da.. “

Et svakt smil kommer til syne i ansiktet til Venke, avslører nyblekede tenner i skjønn forening med noe som kan vitne om lettelse.  
“Ja, er det noen som kan få skikk på han, så er det deg!” Stemmen hennes er full av tiltro. Hun svinser bort og løfter to store bæreposer opp på benken. Nynner svakt mens hun stuller rundt med å kutte opp frukt til sent arbeidende lærere.

“Men du - vi kan godt avslutte her om du vil. Jeg har noe greier jeg må forberede til i morgen” Louise vifter med hånda mot arbeidsrommet. Klart hun har saker å forberede, det har Even også, og hun er i tillegg helt ny.. “Bare en ting.. Har du lest elevmappene?” Hun ser spørrende på han, som om dette er noe hun bare _må_ få sagt i dag.

Even stopper midt i en brå bevegelse. Så klart har han ikke rukket det; faktisk har han ikke tenkt på det en gang. Ikke i år heller. De ligger liksom der, og han ser gjennom dem om det skulle være noe, men å sette seg ned og lese dem..  
“Eh.. Nei, det har jeg ikke rukket det ennå,” mumler han.

Louise bekrefter akkurat hva han mistenkte. Ikke bare har hun rukket å lese om sine egne elever, hun har full kontroll over hans også. Og ja, hun har gjort det etter forskriftene. Mappene er til for å leses, men for Even tenderer de til å bli en sånn overhengende verkebyll som neppe blir gjort noe med før utviklingssamtalene.

Hun kikker avventende opp på han, som om dette er noe han kanskje burde fått med seg.  
“Stussa litt på Valtersen, da.”  
“Åh?”  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke hva som er vanlig med skilsmisser og sånt, men den var veldig tynn, og det var bare en foresatt oppført. Er ikke det litt rart?”  
Jepp, definitivt noe han burde fått med seg..

“Men jeg snakket jo med han i dag? Han virker veldig oppegående, snakka masse om faren sin..” Even hever øyenbrynene spørrende.  
“Ja.. Det stod bare en far i notatene. Ingen mor, ingen far nummer to, ingenting.”  
Det virker rart, Even er helt enig. I forrige klasse hadde han ei jente som hadde mista moren sin til kreft, men også der stod navnet fremdeles oppført..

Han blir litt irritert på seg selv, tenker at dette ville være en sak for den samtalen de akkurat har hatt. Pokker at han ikke satt seg inn i det her før..  
“Ja.. Nei, jeg vet ikke..” sier han til slutt. Rister uforstående på hodet. “Får kanskje spørre gutten, da.” Han snapper en knallrosa post-it fra blokka som ligger midt på bordet. Skribler ned noe som er passe kryptisk og fremdeles gir han en sjanse til å huske. _Spørre M om M_

***

Turen til Rema blir en omvei på sykkel, under påskudd av at han uansett må handle på vei hjem fra jobb. Mappene får vente, for Even vil rekke innom Herman før han slutter. Han pleier ikke handle her, ikke egentlig. Men i dag _må_ han ta turen, for det er vanskelig å overse den kriblende bekymringa som våkna da gutten ble nevnt.

Even husker hver eneste tåre over hver eneste toer, fremskrittene som bare ikke kom og hvordan han selv forbannet det faktum at pedagogiske karakterer er no-go i skolen.

Herman er en av dem han så gjerne skulle gjort mer for, en av de elevene som bare får for trange rammer uansett hvordan han vrir og vender på det. Og nå har Even et nytt skoleår foran seg. Ferske elever å bli kjent med, ny, dedikert work-wife som virker lovende.. Hva har Herman? Jobb på Rema er ikke noe for en gutt på femten, og mest sannsynlig skyldes dette en eller annen misforståelse. Selv om Even har mange nye oppgaver å kaste seg inn i, klarer han ikke se seg helt ferdig med fjoråret før alle er trygt overlevert VGS.

Remabutikken er uoversiktlig og snirklete, særlig fordi han er så dårlig kjent. Han går forbi en rødhåret gutt i frukten, også en som ser ut som han helst burde vært på skolen. Først etter å ha plukka med seg tomater, melk og knekkebrød får han øye på Herman. Han står og fyller tørrvarer, jobber effektivt og systematisk.

Det blir ganske klart for Even at han er spotta for lengst når han ser hvordan Herman forsøker å vri seg unna. Gjemme seg inn i seg selv.. Men det funker dårlig, for han står i et hjørne og Even er på vei rett mot han.

“Halla.” Han blir tvunget til å hilse isteden, svelger mutt og setter store, nervøse øyne i Even.  
“Hei, jobber du her, du da?” Even forsøker å være casual, men høres mer ut som en dårlig kopi av onkel Blå. Er bare _lille venn_ som mangler i den setninga, og Herman krymper seg.  
“Venke som sladra?”

De kritiske øynene får Even til å ville vri seg der han står. Hvordan foreslå hjelp fra skolen til en som er så jævlig ferdig med alt som heter skole? En sak for rådgiver, kanskje? Av og til er det best å eskalere sånne ting til neste nivå.

“Jeg glemte å svare på tilbudet..” Den lille betroelsen kommer uforutsett, men fnugget av tillit borer seg dypt. får Even til å våge litt mer. Han strekker fram en hånd, gir gutten en kameratslig klapp på skulderen. “Kom inn på tredjevalget, men så var jeg på fjellet og så..”

“Kjipt,” Even kan ikke annet enn å nikke så forståelsesfullt han makter. “Tror kanskje vi kan hjelpe, da.. Hvis vi får lov?”  
Gutten ser på han med smale vantro øyne, men nikker litt allikevel. Han virka konsentrert på samtalen med Even, men plutselig er det som han fjerner seg, fjerner oppmerksomheten sin. Han retter seg opp mens noe skifter i hele holdningen uten at Even egentlig forstår hva som foregår.

Det er ikke når han hører skrittene bak seg at Even reagerer. Kanskje han begynner å ane noe når stemmen klinger i ørene hans? For han kjenner den jo.. Ville kjent den igjen hvor som helst. Det er i alle fall stemmen som får han til å snu seg.  
“Unnskyld, vet du om dere har fått inn..”

Mannen bak Even ser like forbløffet ut som han selv føler seg. Han står rett opp og ned holder to glass med krydder i hver sin hånd. Mulig det var akkurat disse krydderne han ville forhøre seg om, men så fort han får øye på Even, synes krydderengasjementet å blekne. Isteden stopper han fullstendig, midt i bevegelsen. Han sperrer øynene opp, åpner og lukker munnen før han svelger hørbart.

Et øyeblikk er det som tiden står stille. Det grønne blikket som møter Evens er fylt av isregn og gnister på en og samme tid, får det til å gå kaldt og varmt om hverandre gjennom Even. Alt han vil er å bykse fram og gripe fatt i mannen foran seg, men kroppen adlyder ikke..  En stakket stund er alt han fanger opp frossen tid og stillbilder.

Den første som blir ferdig med å stirre, er Isak. Han rister på hodet som om han har sett et spøkelse.  
“Nei.. Hva f..? Nei, ass!” mumler han mens han snur om på hælen. Virker litt ustødig når han setter fra seg handlekurven og slenger burkene med pottagaldrar og cayennepepper i frysedisken. Til slutt langer han ut i retning utgangen, rett for øynene på en lamslått Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Håper, håper, håper dere henger med til tross for ferietilstander både for lesere og oss forfattere ❤️  
> Er kjempetakknemlig for alle tilbakemeldinger hittil, synes vel vi nærmer oss at historien virkelig kommer i gang med nå.  
> Blir derfor enormt glad om dere legger igjen noen ord om hva dere tror om utviklinga her ❤️


	10. Små og store feil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> På tide med en reaksjon fra Even på det der møtet, er det ikke?
> 
> Publiserer dette bak ryggen på beta, og håper på tilgivelse. Du er på ingen måte sagt opp, ei heller løslatt, Allie ❤️  
> Meeen - det betyr at alle små og store feil er mine egne :)

“Hva skjedde nå?”  
Det er Herman som spør, og det med rette. Han kikker granskende på Even, er forbausa; men Even klarer ikke forholde seg til han akkurat nå.

_Nei.. Hva f..? Nei ass!_

Ordene drønner gjennom hodet. Var Isak sint, skuffa, trist? Å finne ut av det kjennes som det eneste som betyr noe. Tiden har stoppet opp, eller Even har i det minste, for alle spørsmålene han har gått med hele sommeren kulminerte plutselig i dette. Så nei, Even får ikke til å svare Herman, alt han klarer er å svelge hardt og hørbart med åpen munn.

«Hva var det der? Even?” Herman kunne like godt vifta med hånden foran ansiktet hans. Og kanskje det hadde vært like greit? Mulig det er ordene fra gutten som drar han ut av forsteiningen og over i handling?  
“Hold den!” sier han og langer over den halvtomme handlekurven, beiner håpefullt mot utgangen.

Utenfor er det ikke en kjeft å se, bare en fastbundet cocker som klynker og setter øynene i han. Alt annet er lapper på oppslagstavla som blafrer i vinden og raden med handlevogner langs inngangen. Fåfengt å tro at Isak henger utenfor og venter, likevel kjennes skuffelsen rå og fysisk, som om skorpa ble dratt av med plasteret.  
“ISAK?” Han roper, vet han høres ut som en idiot, men må bare prøve. Det er planløst og spontant, og han føler seg dum så fort bikkja skotter rart på han.  
Dette er meningsløst.

En bil svinger rolig ut av parkeringsplassen, møter en kommende bil i innkjørselen. De mørke vinduene avslører lite om hvem som sitter inni. Volvo, sølvgrå metallic, DL 42021, ikke helt ny. Even legger seg det på minnet for det kan være han.. På den annen side - det kan være hvem som helst..

Med nervene er i helspenn og all verdens uvær boende i mageregionen blir Even blir stående og trekke pusten hardt inn et par ganger. Tillater seg et kort hikst før han lunter tilbake inn i butikken.

Der finner han Herman som har fortsatt å fylle varer. Får et skrått blikk og kjenner hvor feil det her ble. To verdener er i fullt kollisjonsmodus, og samtalen han hadde planlagt har gått i stå. Even har mista konsentrasjonen fullstendig. Flakker med blikket og følger bare halvveis med på hva Herman sier. Merker det godt, men klarer ikke gjøre noe med det..

“Jeg hadde kommet inn på service og samferdsel med et par treere til..” Selvfølgelig, der kom den, kommentaren han frykta. “Hadde det vært så jævla vanskelig, egentlig?” Herman forsøker ikke engang å dekke til bitterheten. Blikket som følger ordene er så alt for foruretta. Even kunne satt de treerne, men han fulgte reglene og gjorde det ikke. Hadde det egentlig vært feil? En dårlig vurdering? Nå som han står her og liksom skal rydde opp, kjennes den snevre forskjellen i karakterer forsvinnende liten og fullstendig unødvendig. Anklagen svir og sender Even enda mer ut av kurs.

“Du.. Jeg kan..” Ordene har ikke lyst til å stokke seg rett, fokuset er borte. “Er det greit om jeg får Mari eller rådgiver til å ringe deg?” Til og med stemmen dirrer og det er ikke bra nok, men det beste han klarer her og nå. Herman nikker bare, sakte og vaktsomt.  
“Har du nummeret mitt? Det er null poeng i å ringe mamma, liksom..” Jepp, Even vet.  
“Ja, tror det.” Han søkte det opp i fjor, en dag Herman stakk fra skolen og ingen ante hvor han var. Det lette og ringte. Even fant han som en hikstende bylt nede ved elva..

De har vært gjennom masse og Herman fortjener mer enn en flik av Evens splittede oppmerksomhet, men det går bare ikke! Ikke akkurat nå.. Blir for vanskelig å være profesjonell når handlelappen han hadde så klart for seg er snevret inn til det som allerede ligger i kurven og tankene bare vil på telttur i skogen.  
“Du hører fra oss i morgen, okei?” Even holder ikke blikket hans. Bare snur seg og går, og håper på det beste.

Han vet knapt hvordan han får avslutta og betalt, men på et eller annet vis står han til slutt med kvitteringen i hånda. På vei ut holder han blikket stivt festa i gulvet. Så fokusert på å telle gulvfliser at han dulter hardt borti en kraftig skulder. En som er både bredere og høyere enn han selv..  
“Pass på hvor du går, ‘a!” Even skvetter. Den underliggende irritasjonen får han til å mumle fram en stakkarslig unnskyldning. Først etter det legger han merke til at det er Javes, den nye gymlæreren som bytter ut lynende irritasjon med noe mildere så fort han gjenkjenner Even. Det kommer et smil til og med, og Even gjør sitt beste for å smile tilbake. Smetter unna med en allmenngyldig unnskyldning om _dårlig tid_. Er nødt til det, for smalltalk er det siste han er klar for.

Ettermiddagen tar seg aldri opp igjen etter det impromptu møtet.  
På sykkelturen hjem holder han på å skjene ut i gata, for opptatt med å stirre tomt framfor seg. En bil stresser han med å tute kraftig, og han holder på å vingle ut i grøfta isteden. Når han forsøker å lage mat, skjelver henda og han kutter seg i fingeren. Ikke dypt, men nok til at det kjennes, så han finner fram plaster og dropper maten. Var uansett ikke sulten.. Det er mulig han burde jobba, men han virrer ukonsentrert rundt i leiligheten uten å få gjort noe som helst.

Kan det være så vanskelig? Kjennes direkte barnslig å bli så satt ut av å møte igjen et ons i butikken, for det var jo akkurat det dette var. Men..  
Den reaksjonen, Isak sin altså - det var så jævlig tydelig en reaksjon, var det ikke? Hva betydde den? Even er i det minste ikke glemt. Mulig han er lagt for hat, men er ikke det bedre enn å bli glemt? Et hint om at hele greia var litt mer enn casual for Isak også? Jepp, knukne halmstrå her - Even er fullt klar over det.

Ørkesløst faller han til slutt hen i en ubehjelpelig døs på sofaen. Skulle skru på nyhetene, bare lukke øynene litt.. Han drømmer om stjernehimmel og blafrende teltduk. Isaks myke, sørgmodige blikk som har forfulgt han hele sommeren. Minnet om utforskende hender blir hentet fram for ‘nte gang i drømme. Leppene med den dype amorbuen, tunga som fukter dem før de legger seg målbevisst over og rundt han. Alt er drømmende og florlett, enkelt, fint..

Han skvetter opp av at telefonen durer i lomma. Kåt, uvillig til å forlate drømmen, strekker han seg ut på sofaen og lukker øynene litt til. Fisker telefonen ut av lomma og unner seg tid til å smake mer på den drømmen. Trenger det før han har lyst til å være tilstede i verden.

 _Isak, Isak, Isak.._ Navnet er alt som spinner i hodet. Dette mørke blikket som er vanskelig å tolke spiller på repeat så fort han gir seg hen til det. Even orker ikke stoppe seg, ikke i dag. Vil bare ha dette akkurat nå, bare for et lite øyeblikk, noen minutter, en liten lang stund.

Meningen var at han skulle prøve å komme seg videre. Men..

Når han endelig er om seg nok til å se på telefonen ser han at meldingen som vekka han er fra Elias. Den har vedlagt bilde og greier. Elias og ei dame som definitivt ikke er Camilla. _Deppa for at ferien er over? Fortvil ikke! Torsdag klokka seks er det mezze á la Bakkoush hjemme hos oss. Her er daten din. Fin, eller?_ Gliseemoji for å understreke hvor bra planen er.

Og den er jo det. Men..

Even orker ikke forholde seg til det, så han klikker vekk meldinga. Det begynner å bli seint, men han logger på pcen for å sjekke skolegreier. Trenger distraksjonen skal han noen vei med noe som helst i kveld. Elevene har lekser. De er til torsdag, men kjenner han åttende klasse rett, kan de være ferdige allerede. Han er faktisk litt spent på akkurat den her. Første gang han prøver seg med filmoppgave.

Før har det vært plakater elevene skulle mekke. Skrive om seg, familien, hobbyer og kjæledyr - alt på engelsk, før de pynter med bilder og tegninger. Denne gangen har de nettbrett, og det er nytt, derfor vrien om å lage film isteden. Oppgaveteksten lyser mot han. _“Make a film that presents who you are. Film yourself interviewing your amily and showing off the place you live.”_ Så følger kriteriene, ramsa opp av han selv. De handler om lengde, fokus, språk, redigeringsapp..  
Bare to innkomne foreløpig. To flinke piker, en gutt og en jente, Even kjenner lusa på gangen.. Han får se skikkelig på dem når det kommer litt flere..

Han kommer på det bilnummeret.. Bilen som muligens var eller ikke var Isak sin. Hva var det igjen? Han må prøve å søke opp.. Burde sikkert ikke, men..  
DN 42021, var det ikke det? Han nøler litt, men taster inn nummeret. Et navn han aldri har hørt før dukker opp på skjermen, en Marthe G. Sunde.. Så ikke Isak, da? Kona?

Bare tanken kjennes som noen dumpa en sekk med stein på Evens skuldre.. Det har ikke slått han før at Isak kan være gift. Ha kone, mann - hva som helst... Noe skarpt og ekkelt baner seg vei gjennom brystet og ned i magen. Han virka singel, ingen ring eller noe, men.. Hvor logisk er det egentlig at en fyr som Isak går rundt alene?

Æsj - alt det burde uansett ikke ha noe å si! For hva om han faktisk er ledig? Hva om Even har en sjanse? Det hadde jo ikke funka..

Even vet det så alt for godt! Vet at han er feil.. Uten å kunne gjøre noe med det. Det liksom ingen tilfeldighet at han, Even fortsatt er singel langt inn i trettiåra.. Minnet om hvordan siste fyren han deita rista på hodet og reiste seg sakte fra bordet får det fremdeles til å vri seg i magen. Etter at Even hadde tatt mot til seg, snakka om seg selv..  
Å legge vekk alt det her, la det forbli et godt minne er sikkert det beste han kan gjøre. Men..

Even sukker dypt mens han tar fram telefonen igjen, blar tilbake til meldingen fra Elias. Invitasjonen er uforbeholden, hyggelig. No pressure på noe som helst vis. Han ser på bildet. Elias har rett. Venninna til Camilla er ei fin dame, men han vet at kvelden blir alt annet enn klein. Om hun ser det som en date eller noe, vel, den tid den sorg. Even sier ikke nei takk til mezze uansett..

Han sender en bekreftende melding til kompisen og noterer at han må huske blomster til Camilla på torsdag. Slenger pc’en oppslått på skrivebordet i hjørnet og skrur på tv’en. På tide med en porsjon meningsløs underholdning og kanskje på tide å tenke på noe annet enn det blikket..Det som forfølger han, men som han skal legge vekk snart. Når som helst nå.. Men..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er sommer, det er sol og det er til tider en liten utfordring å får skrevet så mye som jeg vil.  
> Blir nok en ukes tid til neste update om lærer-Even, for jeg har hytteturer å dra på og folk å tilbringe tid med. Dessuten skriver jeg på en Reverse Bang-fic. Herlig å skrive, men den krever sitt!  
> Neste uke er det back to work, så håper på både inspo og gode skriverutiner igjen da..
> 
> Men hva skal vi gjøre med Even, da?Noen gode forslag? Kommentarer, kudos og hjerter betyr som vanlig enormt.. Særlig nå som jeg ikke har hatt noen til å holde meg i hånda på forhånd ❤️


	11. Litt kleint, kanskje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er det en ting en lærer bør ha, så er det oppmerksom tilstedeværelse. Til og med når opplevelser i sommerferien har gjort sitt beste for å mose en hjernecelle eller to :-)  
> Her er det hårfine nyanser som bokstaver i bilnummer (Overraskende mange som tok den, faktisk!), hvem som er foreldre til hvem og hvem som kjenner hvem fra før som skal fram..
> 
> Allieverwas har hjulpet meg å holde tunga rett i munnen, fingrene beint på tastaturet og nesa i grammatikkboka. Takk ❤️

Endelig et par timer på arbeidsrommet! Even akter å bruke dem på elevfilmene som har rent inn fra ivrige nykommere. Kontortid passer ypperlig etter å ha virra fraværende rundt et par timer. Deala med en klasse som oppførte seg som de skulle vært døpt i Redbull . Nytter ikke å tenke på alt annet når oppgaven er en klasse som systematisk prøver å rekke opp i forberedelsene han gjorde i går.

Ungdomsskoleelever kan lukte om man er i ulage, og tiendeklassen han har fått i gave av ledelsen i år er av den aller mest rutinerte sorten. Gjemte malebrettene i hjørnet bak symaskinene istedenfor å vaske og rydde. Da han fant dem, etter at elevene var over alle hauger, var halve fritimen ødelagt. Minst.. Og så fornøyd som Mari var med han i går, bør dette helst ikke komme henne for øret.

Han fyrer opp pc’en. Den har stått urørt på skrivebordet hans i stua siden tirsdag. Det første som møter han er bilnummersøket, det som ikke førte fram. Best å bare legge ned den siden. Han sukker tungt, men sperrer øynene opp en anelse når blikket faller på biltypen som står klart og tydelig under eiernavnet. Bilen han har søkt opp er en Kia, ikke en Volvo. For det var en Volvo, var det ikke? Shit, har han søkt feil, da? DN42021, var det ikke det? Tydeligvis ikke.. På den positive siden betyr det at dama er ikke noen potensiell kone.. 

Even vet han bør jobbe, men kommer ikke til å kunne følge med på ene eneste film før han får sjekka dette, så han gjør et nytt forsøk: D **L** 42021\. Må være en bokstavfeil, for sifrene kjenner han seg ganske sikker på. Det tar ekstra lang tid denne gangen, i alle fall kjennes det sånn, kanskje ikke usannsynlig her på skolenettet.

Men.. Yes! Volvo XC60, sølvgrå metallic. 

Hjertet girer opp et hakk eller to. Nesten så han ikke våger å sjekke navnet, men han skjønner jo at han må ta seg i nakkeskinnet. Var det ikke akkurat derfor han søkte på nytt? Even kjenner et stikk av håpløshet, for hva skal han gjøre om det faktisk stemmer? Men nei, Lea Valtersen er heller ikke Isak. Han er off the hook og dritskuffa i samme vending.

Æsj - han skulle jo legge dette bak seg. Å stalke en random bil er helt dust! Nesten like dust som å henge på Rema i håp om at Isak dukker opp.. Noe Even selvfølgelig aldri har vurdert! 

I et forsøk på å klarne hodet, kjører han i gang vannkokeren. Kunne gått inn på personalrommet og henta seg en skikkelig kopp, men akkurat nå nøyer han seg med pulverkaffen på arbeidsrommet. Det hadde vært så digg å få unna litt mange filmer før han skal til Elias i kveld. Han starter på toppen og skrider til verket. 

De har ikke vært særlig originale, men vi snakker 13-åringer. Even tar seg alltid i å forvente litt mye av dem i starten. Han er vant med tiende fra i fjor, og det tar noen uker å omstille seg. Han klarer til og med å følge med, humrer av både familier og formuleringer. Leser inn kommentarer og vurderinger etter hver film. Foreldrene til Simen virker lovende. Trygt, godt voksent ektepar, litt uenige i hvor syk sønnen egentlig er, men spøker godmodig seg imellom. Han noterer at Emilie ikke har levert og at han må minne henne på det. Vil nødig sette anmerkninger første uka. 

Jakob Fossbakken har levert et lurveleven av en film. Presenterer tre søsken, en hønsegård og en katt med seks kattunger. Faren gliser bredt og ettergivende mens han forklarer ungene på norsk at de ikke kan beholde alle sammen. Så forstår han at det er filming på gang og slår over på engelsk. Mora strener nytrent og stressa inn og hevder høylytt det hadde vært bedre om han tok den filmingen når hun hadde dusjet og ordnet seg. Gjemmer seg bak en overaktiv Marius Valtersen som ser ut til å være sånn halvintegrert i familien. 

Nærværet hans minner Even om at hans film faktisk var den første som ramla inn. Han bør få tilbakemelding kjapt! Even scroller finner den nederst på lista. Det er litt trøbbel med formatet, for han har brukt et redigeringsprogram som går over fatteevnen til en sliten skolepc. Til slutt ender Even med å smelle den opp på flatskjermen på veggen via nettbrettet. Uansett en bedre måte å se på, og akkurat nå forstyrrer det ingen. 

Marius kommer til syne. Sitter andektig ved et kjøkkenbord og presenterer seg som om han var en slags hallomann. _Hi, my name is Marius Valtersen. I’m thirteen years old, and here is my kitchen._ Kameraet sveiper gjennom kjøkkenet og Even humrer litt når ordene _Jakob, drit i!_ bryter gjennom - selv om Marius har forsøkt å dempe dem aldri så mye i redigering. En mann står med ryggen til og lager noe som ser ut som ostesmørbrød. _This is my dad, he is making dinner. He is not a good cook, but he always picks up sushi if it is too bad._ Ordene får skuldrene til mannen til å riste i stille latter, før kameraet beveger seg videre. 

Hunden som Even husker fra skolegården virrer i halvfokus over skjermen. _This is my dog! He has not a name yet. I got him from my granddad because his new girlfriend is allergic, but dad says he deserves a name and I think so too. He deserves that._ Så fort kameraet er tilbake på Marius, stirrer han alvorlig mot tilskueren med mørke øyne, intenst konsentrert om oppgaven. Det er noe sjarmerende over hele ungen som får Even til å nikke samtykkende.

 _Marius, har du gjort leksene dine?_ En mannsstemme høres så vidt i bakgrunnen. _Men det her er jo lekser, jo.._ Marius svarer litt irritert før kameraet blir uskarpt og ustødig og alt blir svart noen sekunder, tydelig en liten glipp i redigeringen der. Nesten så Even tror filmen er slutt, men så kommer bildet på igjen. 

To personer denne gangen. Ikke på kjøkkenet, men side om side i en sofa med hunden drapert over dem begge. Der oppe på veggen.. På den store skjermen..  
Even får kvelningsfornemmelser. 

_Isak Valtersen here, Marius dad. This is our little family; dog, Marius and me.._ Det er noe vidunderlig og hjerteskjærende over den klønete engelsken og hvordan den får han til å høres ut som kjærlighetsbarnet til Thor Heyerdahl og Jens Stoltenberg. 

Even setter kaffen i halsen, noe så innmari vrangt! Hoster ubehjelpelig, vakende på grensa til hyperventilering og aner ikke om det er snakk om sekunder eller timevis før Sara forskrekka slår opp døra. Hun tar fra han den allerede tømte koppen og nettbrettet, pauser filmen. Alt tyder på at hun er klar for en god gammeldags Heimlich når Even endelig klarer å rette seg opp og hun nøyer seg med å dunke han et par ganger i ryggen før hun setter seg ned ved siden av han, på plassen til Louise.

“Shit! Kaffe er livsfarlig.” Hun himler medfølende med øynene, prøver å holde det lett. Even smiler så godt han kan tilbake, gjennom tårer som han ikke helt er herre over foreløpig. Hoster kontrollert et par ganger og stjeler en slurk vann fra den vannflaska Louise har stående til enhver tid, germs be damned.  
“I know, kritisk!” Han klarer ikke helt å mønstre den store reaksjonen, men håper det virker naturlig. “Du redda nesten livet mitt!” 

Inni han er det ingenting som sitter der eller sånn det skal lenger. Alt blåste visst om kull i den virvelvinden som traff, som kom i form av et nå frosset men varmt smil over skjermen. Even skotter opp og trekker pusten skjelvende når han ser at filmen har stoppa. At Isak i stort format sitter med armen slengt rundt Marius, her inne på hans arbeidsrom.. Han snur seg bort fra bildet. Dytter det vekk for å deale med det der senere, må oppføre seg profesjonelt når Sara sitter foran han. 

“Vi har overlevd verre, da.” hvisker hun konspiratorisk og dulter han i siden. “Tenk spinnere, tenk det jævla slimet og tenk flossing. Takler vi de greiene der, takler vi faktisk mordkaffe også!”  
Even klarer å nikke, men det er også alt.  
“Men..” Sara snurrer på stolen så de sitter ansikt til ansikt. “Jeg kom egentlig bare for å si.. Ja, du vet de greiene du fortalte i morges? Om deg og det før sommeren og sånt? Vil bare si at du kan stole på meg. Kan sikkert bytte en time med deg i blant hvis du trenger det og sånn..?” 

Even har bestemt det selv. Å si litt til noen få, utvalgte kolleger. Sara, Louise, kanskje Chris. Mari virka faktisk imponert da han kom og meddelte henne hvordan han vil gjøre det. Fortelle det selv, i eget tempo. Hun holdt blikket hans lenge, signaliserte tydelig at dette er noe det står respekt av. Så Sara fikk vite det først, i dag over morgenkaffen. Etter samarbeidet i fjor er det fremdeles mest naturlig å gå til henne.

Det hun sier nå er så klønete velment at Even nesten, men bare nesten, glemmer Isak på storskjermen et øyeblikk. Ikke det, han visste jo at Sara ville vise forståelse, men han hadde faktisk ikke ventet akkurat denne utstrakte hånda. Vanligvis er hun mer business as usual-typen, nå legger hun sin egen hånd over hånda hans.  
“Jeg har jo ungene som skal ditt og datt, og du har dine bra og dårlige dager. Vi kan hjelpe hverandre, sant?” Even nikker igjen, nesten litt rørt over hvor godt hun pakker det inn. 

“Hva er det du driver med her inne, forresten?” Heldigvis ingen langdryg dveling, temposkifte er bra. “Synes jeg hørte stemmer herfra! Er det netflix i arbeidstida, eller?” Hun kaster på hodet før hun snurrer stolen 180 grader og blir sittende og stirre.

“Du kødder!” utbryter hun etter en kort pause så fort hun får øye på Isak og Marius sammen på skjermen. “Er det de der engelskfilmgreiene dine?”  
“Ja - de skal presentere seg selv og familien.” Even presterer å si mer enn to ord i sammenheng.  
“Men, herregud, det er jo Isak!”

“Ja..” Even svelger unna undringen over akkurat det utbruddet. Håper ikke Sara får det med seg, men shit, nysgjerrigheten melder seg i full kraft når han skjønner at hun kjenner han på et vis.  
“Ja, det er han som er faren til Marius?” Hun ser på han med store, spørrende øyne. Even nikker, litt småbekymra for at stemmen har stukket og gjemt seg under en bunke papirer.  
“What? Nå kjenner jeg litt til gutten fra mine egne; fotballen og barneskolen og sånt.. Men Isak sin? Eh.. Det hadde jeg egentlig ikke trodd..” Sara nikker faktisk anerkjennende før hun reiser seg og gjør tegn til å ville gå ut av rommet.

“Kjenner du han?” Even må spørre. Håper hun ikke merker noe på han og den lett brustne klangen han presterer. Det virker i grunnen ikke sånn, for hun snur seg i døra og ler en kort latter.  
“Eh, ja.. Faktisk. Eksen min, ungdomskjæresten egentlig. ” Hun drar litt på det. “Vi var jo.. Det var ikke et så veldig seksuelt forhold. Vi var ganske unge..” Så rister hun litt på hodet og himler med øynene igjen. “Men det blir rart, da” avslutter hun i det hun lukker døra bak seg. “Når jeg skal ha Marius i matte.. Litt kleint, kanskje.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - jeg ble skikkelig glad for alle de fine, analytiske og morsomme kommentarene etter forrige kapittel! Det var en fryd å lese gjennom dem.  
> Men jeg blir ikke lei av kommentarer, altså ❤️  
> Vil gjerne vite litt om hva dere tenker denne gangne også, og tar imot kudos, hjerter og kommentarer med stor glede!


	12. Here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias vet å underholde besøket med mat, atmosfære og overraskende gjester. Håper dere har lyst til å være med på mezze ❤️  
> Takk til Allieverwas for utrettelig betajobb ❤️
> 
> Blir dessverre et lite opphold fram til neste kapittel. Jeg skriver i tillegg til denne og Peace Train, en fic til Reverse Bang, og er nødt til å fokusere på å gjøre den så bra som mulig. Heldigvis er jeg sikker på at Reverse Bang vil sørge for mye bra lesestoff i uka som kommer ☺️

Terrassen hjemme hos Elias har varme i taket og dunkel belysning. En myriade fargede lamper er hengt opp mellom blomstrende planter som i løpet av sommeren har snirklet seg oppover langs espalierene og nå skjermer mot kjølig kveldsvind. Det er musikk og latter i lufta, en kveld for krydderdufter, livlig prat og spiselyder. Elias lovpriser nok en gang søstera for alt hun og mannen har tatt med fra Marokko. Sana ser egentlig mest ut som hun er sjeleglad at noen andre enn henne påtok seg jobben å tilberede alt sammen.

Og det er virkelig hyggelig, en forsamling folk som har masse å snakke om, selv om de fleste er venner av Camilla som Even knapt har hilst på før. De eneste Even kjenner er Sana og Mutta som akkurat nå er dypt engasjert i en bare halvveis forståelig samtale om nyttevekster.

Folk sender rundt kjeramikkskåler fylt med hummus, tagine og kjøttboller. Munnfullen med tabbouleh Even setter til livs smaker noe sånt som 15 ting på en gang. De rosa liljene han plukka opp på Rema har fått plass midt på bordet. Buketten han tok med til Henriette, den med de gule blomstene han ikke vet hva heter, står inne i vann så hun kan få dem med seg hjem etterpå.

  
Nå rekker hun han spørrende fatet med hummus. Even tar imot med takk. Hun er søt, yndig både av utseende og vesen med lyse krøller som bryter seg fri fra hestehalen hun har forsøkt å sette opp. Det er masse sjarm i øynene hennes når hun forteller om seilkurset hun var på i sommer og om den gamle sjøulken som holdt det. Even ser det helt - hva Elias har tenkt da han foreslo akkurat denne halvfordekte daten.  
Men så var det tankene hans, da.. De som kretser ubønnhørlig i ubrytelig bane rundt samme tema. Eller en labyrint det bare ikke er mulig å komme ut av. Og Even er litt sint på seg selv, for alt er så fint rundt han, og han burde klare å være skikkelig til stede..

  
Isak Valtersen, ja.. Pappa til Marius, eksen til Sara - av alle.. Og hva med Lea? Det navnet fra bilen. Etternavnet stemmer.. Kone? Mor? Lever han som straight? Var møtet deres i skogen et slags eventyr utenom det vanlige for han? Noe snuskete og hemmelig som han kun tillater seg i skjul? Bare tanken vrenger et par vitale organer i Even, får han til å kjenne grønnfargen stige i ansiktet. Isak virka da visselig ikke sånn.. Eller er det bare han, Even som har brukt sommeren på å skape han om til en eller annen slags mytisk Pan?

  
Det er som om puslespillet med hundre brikker plutselig er bytta ut med et med tusen, og alle er grønne.. Even forbanner seg selv for at han i det hele tatt så på de filmene før han skulle hit. Hadde han ikke nok å tenke på, kanskje?

Det kosta han å ta seg inn der på jobben. Resten av arbeidsdagen snegla seg av gårde og elevene fortsatte å oppføre seg som om meningen med livet var å finte han ut, noe det sikkert også var. Innen skoleklokka ringte for siste gang, kjente han seg sånn halvveis klar til å legge igjen Isak på skolen. Han måtte jo det, selv om det svimlet når han tenkte foreldremøter, utviklingssamtaler, telefoner hjem - alt det som blir rart. Og hva med Isak selv? Han virka ikke akkurat happy for å se han igjen den dagen på Rema, så.. Nei, Even er slettes ikke sikker på hva Isak kommer til å synes om det her..

“Vil du være med på det?” Henriette dulter han lekent i siden, og Even forstår det er noe han ikke har fått med seg. Shit, han sona ut - det var ikke meningen.  
“Eh.. Høres sikkert gøy ut, det,” sier han for å dekke over. Det kommer langt ifra så entusiastisk ut som han hadde tenkt, og Even vet ikke helt hva han nettopp sa ja til, men Elias er så fornøyd at han slår henda sammen.

“Fett, da drar vi alle fire! Hva med dere, Sana, har dere lyst?” Det er visst ikke bare Even, hun har også sona ut. Sitter og fikler fraværende med telefonen med streng, bekymra mine.  
“Hæ? Blir med på hva?” Det er så vidt hun løfter hodet.  
“Mamma Mia, vel? Trippeldate på søndag?” Elias blunker til henne, men hun er fremdeles ikke helt med, og Mamma Mia ser ut til å ringe få bjeller  
“Ja.. Jo. Kan hende. Skal sjekke..” Hun kikker ned i mobilen igjen. “Du, jeg har en kollega som må levere meg noe. Skulle helst hatt det i kveld. Kan jeg be han komme hit?”

Even er takknemlig for Sanas fraværenhet, så slapp han å spørre selv. Slapp å innrømme at hjernen er et annet sted og alt han ser, hvor enn han ser, er smilende grønne øyne.. Han er litt misfornøyd med at han har klart til å si ja til kino på søndag og ekstra misfornøyd med at Elias kalte det en date, men det får gå. Den enkleste løsningen blir å reise seg og hjelpe Camilla med å ta av bordet. Gjøre klart til te og kaker mens hun utilslørt maner fram en strøm av rosende ord om Henriette.

Når det ringer på døra, har Even akkurat skjenket te til alle. Stearinlysene har kommet på bordet og Mutta ser ut som han er klar til å foreslå allsang når som helst.  
“Det er sikkert han,” sier Sana og spretter opp. “Tar det, jeg..”  
“Be han inn, da.” roper Elias etter henne mens hun går. Hun nikker fraværende, ser ut som hun er mer opptatt av å få kloa i de glemte papirene enn å skaffe broren flere gjester.

Henriette har forsynt han med et stort stykke mandelkake. Forteller at det er hun som har bakt den, at hun ikke helt visste hva hun holdt på med, men at å bidra så klart er en selvfølge. Kanskje er det den lille usikkerheten på om kaka er bra nok som gjør det? Den lette omgangstonen og naturlige sjarmen som får han til å tenke at dette er helt fint. Hun er her, hun er oppnåelig, rynker til og med kokett på nesa før hun tar en stor bit på kakegaffelen, strekker den mot han og vil ha Even til å smake. Hvorfor ikke legge litt energi i å bli bedre kjent med en bra dame?  
“Sikker på det er trygt?” spør han halvveis spøkefullt, får henne til å le før han lener seg fram og tar en bit.

“Dere, dette er Isak som jeg jobber med..” Even snur seg så fort at han nesten får kink i nakken. Følelsen av frossen tid, den samme som forrige gang, slår ned i Even. Isak har åpnet munnen, lukker den sakte og svelger hørbart.

Sana fortsetter med et par introduserende fraser til, men de drukner i et forbauset blikk som borer seg inn i han, og Even klarer bare ikke la være å møte øynene hans, frykter harme eller irritasjon denne gangen også, men alt han ser er åpen undring. Nærværet gjør han tørr i munnen og klam i henda, får Elias ved siden av til å lage en absurd liten pipelyd.

“.. så da gjenstår det bare å se hvem av oss som får den seniorforskerstillinga.” Sana avslutter med en hånd på Isaks skulder, og Even som har blikket hans fanget, kan se det bittelille indre hoppet som skjer i berøringen der.  
“Hei, alle sammen,” Han løfter en hånd og vinker til alle før han slår seg ned på den ledige stolen rett overfor Even, ser han rett inn i øynene med et smil som får Even til å kjenne det mest som han nettopp ble sentrifugert på litt vel mange omdreininger. “Hei, takk for sist,” legger han hviskende og helt personlig til, ord rettet direkte mot Even.

Og _der_ klarer ikke Even mer. Alle forsett om et realistisk fokus bare ebber ut av han. Han tar en enorm slurk av teen i håp om at en eller annen har gjort den til vin. Dessverre er det bare te. Alt for varm er den også, så varm at han smelter litt ekstra på innsiden og kjenner hvordan han selv selv er på vei til å fordampe sammen med realismen og de gode forsettene.

Så skjer på en måte alt bare vilkårlig, uten Evens tilstedeværelse. Elias dulter han litt for mange ganger i siden, Henriette pludrer i vei om første gang hun så Mamma Mia og hvordan hun gleder seg til søndag, svetten formelig renner nedover ryggen og hele terrassen er fylt av myke, grønne øyne som ufravikelig søker hans.

“Mamma Mia? Skal dere se den?” Ordene er til Henriette, men Isak fortsetter å se på Even. “Er ikke det bare en sånn romantisk søtsuppe med annenrangs Abba-låter som ikke kom med i første film?” Han gir halvveis inntrykk av å kødde, men stikket er der. Nesten i den grad at Even våger å håpe det er sjalusi, selv om det kjennes en smule fåfengt.  
“Næsj, sikkert fin den, da.” Henriette har ikke tatt det til seg, men legger en hånd varsomt på skulderen til Even og fortsetter. “Og bra selskap, da.”  
“Ja,” Isak kikker ned på skotuppene sine, ser nesten ut som han tryller fram et bittert smil mens Elias setter baklavaen halsen og hoster ubehjelpelig.

Så sitter de der, da - veksler blikk, glaner når de tror ingen ser, bryter opp så fort en tredjepart er troendes til å blande seg. Even tar seg i å lure på om Isak visste hva han gikk til. Han er vanskelig å lese. Er han nervøs eller morer han seg? Den avvisende holdningen fra Rema er ikke å spore verken i øyne eller bevegelser.

Folk prater i vei, men Even får ikke med seg halvparten en gang. De tusen spørsmålene han har stilt seg i løpet av de siste timene, virvler gjennom hodet. Runger ertende i bakhodet og nekter å gi slipp. Fyren han har brukt store deler av sommeren på å drømme om sitter rett overfor han og ser på han på en måte som fremkaller sommerfugler i magen og lett kok i kinnene. Benytter hvert sekund til å minne Even om hvor sinnsykt fin den teltturen var, og Even vet snart ikke hvor han skal se.  
Alle de upassende tankene som ramler inn, hvordan han sitter der og gjenopplever følelsen av Isaks hender på seg, hvordan de klemte og strøk akkurat der de skulle.. Den varme huden hans mot sin, munnen, leppene som til og med.. Nei!

  
Han klarer ikke mer. Reiser seg resolutt fra bordet så stolen skraper høylytt i terrassebordene. Merker at Elias kikker etter han, men løper ut på do. Å gå dit virker som den mest plausible grunnen for å stikke. Der inne kaster han vann i ansiktet, lener seg over vasken og stirrer seg selv inn i øynene. Forsøker så godt han kan å kommandere seg selv til å ta seg sammen, skjerpe seg, ta seg i nakkeskinnet. Det funker bare sånn halvveis, men han kan ikke bli her inne for alltid heller..  
Så han puster inn, teller til ti og våger seg ut. Kommer ikke lenger enn den trange forgangen før han blir overrumplet igjen.

“Hei..” Even skvetter. Stemmen til Isak brekker litt og det Even tolka som stødige blikk der ute må ha vært et spill for galleriet. Nå flakker øynene nervøst og han svelger før han våger å komme et skritt nærmere.  
“Halla..” Det kommer overraskende stødig ut, som om nervøsiteten til Isak gjør det enklere. Even strekker instinktivt ut hånda. Leter etter Isaks hånd, berører den varsomt med fingertuppene helt til svaret kommer i form av et mørkt, uutgrunnelig blikk. I den trange forgangen står de så tett nå at Even kan kjenne pusten hans i håret og varmen kroppen hans utstråler. Hendene deres knytter seg sammen, nesten automatisk, nesten av seg selv.

“Jeg har lett etter deg.” Ordene til Isak er hese og usikre. Blir nesten hvisket i øret hans og Even kjenner sin egen pust løpe løpsk. Kjenner hvordan kroppen hans handler på egen hånd og tar det siste museskrittet til de er presset mot hverandre, legger armene prøvende rundt livet på Isak, smyger dem langs midjen til de finner hoftene hans å hvile på.

Han vil si noe smart, noe som kan gjøre inntrykk. _Jeg har lett etter deg også. e_ ller _Sorry at jeg stakk, det har jeg angra på hver jævla dag!_ Men det kommer ikke noe annet enn et halvkvalt stønn mens han bøyer seg nærmere og snuser inn en overdose. En overdose Isak-lukt som gjør ting med ham. Aktiverer sanser, minner, gjør det vanskelig for henda hans ikke å vandre videre.. Det er som om hele Isak har fanget han opp og trekker han mot seg. Even er hjelpeløs, kjenner seg solgt, viljeløs.  
Munnen til Isak ligger nesten helt mot øret hans, og pusten kiler behagelig når han hvisker.

“Jeg vet hvem du er, nå.. Fant.. Skolens nettside.” Heldigvis er det bare sånn halvveis sammenheng på det Isak sier også. Even presser kinnet sitt mot hans, får ikke fram et ord og kan ikke komme nært nok.  
“Vi må.. Vi må snakkes, okei?” Får Even til slutt presset fram. Han hører Isak svelge tungt mot øret sitt igjen. Vet at han er nødt til å gi slipp, men klarer knapt å bevege seg en centimeter.

“Ja, men..” Isak trekker pusten dypt ennå en gang og tar det nødvendige skrittet tilbake. “Ikke her, ikke nå...”

Han strekker armen ut mot en jakke som henger på knaggen ved siden av. Even nikker samtykkende. Her står han sammen med mannen som han hjemsøkt være eneste drøm de siste månedene, og ingenting er som han vil det skal være. Ikke klarer han å være profesjonell, ei heller klarer han å løsrive seg, får ikke sagt et ord. Isteden stønner han tungt og hørbart, fremkaller et nesten trist smil hos Isak.  
“Snakkes, da..” Og med de ordene er han ute av huset før Even rekker å reagere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg hører gjerne litt om hva dere synes om budne og ubudne gjester, konkurranse om seniorforskerstillinger eller hvilken sang dere synes Mutta bør dra igang.  
> Blir kjempeglad for hver eneste tilbakemelding ❤️


	13. Le eller grine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engasjementet rundt forrige kapittel fikk meg egentlig til å ville kaste alt jeg hadde i henda og skrive videre på denne med en gang! Fantastisk med alle de fine tilbakemeldingene, gode forslagene til Even og spekulasjonene rundt taktskiftet til Isak. ❤️
> 
> Varmer opp fortsettelsen med en liten wrap-up av forrige og håper dere fremdeles henger på :-)  
> Allieverwas har betalest - tusen takk for all hjelp og støtte ❤️

_Snakkes, da.. Snakkes? Snakkes!_  
Ordene slipper ikke taket i Even. Det er nesten som om de svever som små fnugg i lufta. Blir forsterka i han hver gang han puster inn. Et løfte, kanskje? Eller et spørsmål?

Ville det virke helt desp å løpe etter? Det er jo det han vil! Faktisk det han står og vurderer helt til han hører en bil starte opp og ser skinnet av billykter i det ruglete glasset i ytterdøra.

Når han snur seg, står Elias og lent mot kommoden bak han. Even aner ikke hvor lenge han har stått der eller hva han har fått med seg, men han kjenner hvordan han blir kortpusta bare av å tenke på at kompisen skal blande seg. Alt som svirrer rundt i hodet nå, er kaos, umulig å forklare eller drøfte.

“Hva skjedde? Går det bra?” Elias rekker fram den duggfriske ølen han har stått og holdt. Han har visst bestemt seg for at te ikke lenger duger.  
“Nei!” sier Even litt for kjapt. Det er ikke ment som et svar, mer et generelt nei til alt der og da. Verden lager for mye støy, og han orker ikke gå med det her usortert.  
“Okay?” Elias løfter et øyenbryn og har tydeligvis ikke tenkt å backe litt en gang. “Hva er det da? Nå som jeg har spretta en øl til deg og alt.. Spytt ut?”

Even kaster et blikk innover i stua. Terrassedøra står åpen. Dempet, lattermild summing og flakkende lys svever inn derfra. Alle der er engasjert i livlig småprat, så ingen kommer til å overhøre noe, men allikevel..

Det kjennes feil å ta dette her og nå. Elias er jo bare snill. har fiksa date og greier.. Han som fikser alt, alle de tingene Even kommer til kort med. Har en bra kjæreste - eller kone faktisk, skjemmer bort tvillingene sine med tid og kjærlighet, som bare alltid er der og stiller opp, og.. Skal _han_ måtte høre Even bable over stokk og stein i et sammensurium av fakta og ønsker?  
Nei! Even kan ikke ta dette nå..

“Det er ingenting!” Der er føttene hans igjen.. Blikket har falt mot gulvet og de rene svarte sokkene han tok på seg før han gikk.  
“Så du driter i at det der var Isak, da?” Elias tror han ikke. “Driter i at det er han du har gått rundt og tenkt på hele sommeren?”  
Ai, Elias - ubehagelig! Måtte du dra sandpapiret, liksom?

“Nei, så klart ikke! Men.. Det er komplisert.. Og innvikla! Jævla innvikla, faktisk..” Der er det irriterende smilet igjen, det som kun Elias presterer, som skjærer gjennom lag og vet alt for mye og til og med muligens gjør litt narr av han. Even forsøker å riste på hodet, trekke nonchalant på skuldrene.  
“Even, jeg har kjent deg siden videregående! Share! Hva er greia?”

Okei, han kommer ikke til å komme helskinna rundt denne grøten.  
“Hva skal jeg si, da?” Even høres muggen ut og han er muggen. Fint for Elias å stå her og prate, men han skjønner ikke en dritt.  
“Nei, jeg vet faktisk ikke helt, jeg. Try me? Er ikke dette en bra ting?”  
_Elias, kompis - med fet kåk, unger og ei kone som mekker mezze og alt det der.. Drit og dra!_

“Ungen hans er en av elevene mine..” Akkurat de ordene har ikke Even lyst til å si høyt en gang.  
“Jeg fant det ut før i dag.”  
Even stålsetter seg. Nå kommer bekreftelsen på at dette er dødfødt, på at sånt som dette hverken passer seg eller lar seg gjøre. Tanken har surra i bakhodet hans helt siden den filmen.

Men.. Ingenting henger på greip når Elias ler, nesten så han gapskratter, faktisk. Støtter seg mot dørkarmen og fortsetter humringa.  
“Sorry! Sorry at jeg ler,” sier han mellom et par hikst. “Det der er jo bare helt forjævlig tragisk, mann!” Even klarer ikke å avkode. Gjør Elias narr? Det er da ikke noe morsomt ved dette her? Når Even ikke svarer, får Elias blod på tann. “Even, bro - noen ganger er du så føkkings uheldig at jeg ikke vet om jeg skal le eller grine!”

“Hva mener du?” Han snapper hodet interessert opp.  
“Herregud, du kan jo ikke ha en greie..” Han stopper opp, tar seg selv i det. “Eller kan man det? Vetta faen, jeg, men du bør kanskje prate med han?”

Even ønsket seg et fasitsvar, ville helst fått utlevert en oppskrift eller et kart, men det er lite å hente her. Han gidder ikke dette, kjenner seg fed up.  
“Det er faen meg lett for deg å si! Du vet ikke en dritt om det her, faktisk, så kan du ikke bare holde kjeft!” Han skvetter av seg selv, for han er ikke vanligvis særlig hissig.

Når han ser Elias stirre med store, overraska øyne, går det opp for han at dette ble feil. At det går ut over feil person. Han klarer ikke se kameraten i øya. Legger isteden hodet bakover og trekker pusten så dypt han bare kan. Så luter han seg fram og stirrer i bakken. “Sorry.. Jeg vet ikke, Elias. Aner ingenting, ingenting i det hele tatt.”

Stillhet. Lang, klam stillhet.

“Dere må rydde opp i det her, ass!” Det blir Elias som snakker til slutt. Rister på hodet før han fortsetter. “Kanskje du bør tenke litt først? Gi det litt tid? Blir du med inn igjen?”  
Even strekker seg etter jakka som henger på knaggen mens han rister på hodet.  
“Nei, jeg.. Jeg må.. Kan du ikke bare si at jeg ble dårlig, eller noe? At jeg er lei for det?”  
“Okei, jeg forstår” Kompisen legger en hånd på skulderen hans. “Men du blir med på søndag, sant?”

Even ser nølende på kameraten. Trippeldate, liksom? Midt i det rotet her?  
“Kom igjen, da!” Elias driver på. “For filmen om ikke annet?” Han ser så bedende ut at Even kjenner et stikk av dårlig samvittighet. Alt han har orga i kveld, alt han fortsetter å orge.. Så han nikker sakte mens han tar på seg jakka.  
“Okei,” sier han med hånda på dørklinka. “Sees søndag.” Hører selv at han høres rimelig umotivert ut, så han slenger på et “Ringes, da!”

Turen hjem går i en tåke. Even bruker all energi på å holde seg sykkelen. Husker hvordan det gikk sist, og vil nødig gjenta suksessen her ute i mørket. I det han setter fra seg sykkelen utenfor, kikker han opp på den stjerneklare himmelen.  
_Jeg har lett etter deg._  
Enkle ord, men Even kjenner fremdeles effekten av dem rent fysisk. Hvis Isak har lett etter han.. Ja, så.. Han våger ikke tenke den tanken helt ut, men den er der. Kiler og stryker han over skuldrene, smaker lyse sommernetter og myke drømmer, lukter muligheter.

Inne setter han opp pcen på kjøkkenbordet. Trenger å vite, men aner ikke hvor han skal tillate seg å søke. Facebook har en jævla uvane med at folk som har søkt på deg popper opp som mulige venner. Even vet det alt for godt fra elever, kan ikke tillate seg at det skjer. I alle fall ikke foreløpig; så det blir google.

Det finnes ikke mange oppføringer. Et par fra opplysningstjenester, Even noterer nummeret. En avisartikkel hvor Isak har uttalt seg om vannkvaliteten i indre Oslofjord, noen fotballgreier fra Akersposten som Even mistenker er relatert til Marius.  
Det meste interessante er kanskje ansattelista til NMBU, den som har både Isak og søstera til Elias lista i forskerstillinger. Det er sikkert mulig han kunne funnet mer om han gikk inn på forskningsrapporter og sånt, men det kjennes på en måte litt feil.  
Hakket for mye snoking; selv alene på eget kjøkken. Even er usikker på hvor grensa går.

Ja, Isak er en fyr han liker, men.. Isak er også faren til Marius. Even hadde egentlig klart å skyve akkurat den delen vekk da han dro til Elias i kveld. Tenkt det var noe han kunne deale med i morgen. Å se Isak i levende live fikk akkurat det korthuset til å rase, minst.. Men sannheten er at Even ikke aner hvordan han skal forholde seg til det her. Kanskje hhøre litt diskret med noen kolleger? Stille et par “hypotetiske” spørsmål? Han får se..

Han taster inn et navn til i søkefeltet. Lea Valtersen, eieren av bilen, hvem faen er hun? Fraskilt kone, kanskje? Eier av en bil Isak kjørte, det er alt han vet, og spekulasjoner får det bare til å gå rundt for han. Søket gjør han heller ikke klokere, for på henne dukker det ikke opp noe som helst. Et par gruppefotografier av folk rundt 70, oppføringer på opplysningen av folk som heter noe lignende, men ikke helt og gjerne bor langt pokker i vold.  
Lea Marie Valle er visst en obskur karakter i Stjerneveien. En av de som bare blodfansen har fått med seg, men som har en egen Wikiartikkel likevel.  
Even rister på hodet. Stjerneveien er en innlysende blindvei.

Når sukkene hans blir så tunge at det kjennes som flua som krabber over pcskjermen ser rart på han, kaster han inn håndkleet. Det er jobb imorgen, da kan han faktisk få bekrefta om telefonnummeret han fant er det skolen har til Isak. Han vet at skolen har ei mappe på Marius, og den skal han kikke på. Komme litt før, kanskje? Så han har god tid? Halvkvedede planer spinner gjennom tankene mens han forsøker å sove. Noe som viser seg å bli vanskelig, for lakenet klistrer seg til kroppen og et uvelkomment insekt summer han i øret.

Til slutt griper Even fatt i mobilen på nattbordet. Han har sovet uten sovetabletter i flere uker nå og vil nødig ty til dem igjen. Men den meditasjonsappen Camilla tipsa om kunne kanskje funke?

Det er da han oppdager at det har kommet en melding. En han ikke har merka. Fra et nummer som.. Var ikke det Isak sitt? Det han noterte? Even kjenner hjertet hamre mens han åpner. Tusen håp og mareritt farer gjennom han. Please la det være fra Isak!

_Hei Even, fant deg på skolesida._   
_Sorry sen melding. Du sover sikkert.._   
_Var fint å se deg. Jeg har tenkt litt._   
_Vi bør snakkes, egentlig. Hvis du synes det er greit?_   
_Lørdag? Ta en kaffe eller noe?_   
_Hilsen Isak_

Even leser meldingen et par ganger, tar den opp på nytt for å sjekke at den virkelig eksisterer. Formulerer svar etter svar, sletter dem før de er ferdig skrevet. Svare nå? Ikke? Sitter Isak og venter? Blir han skuffa hvis han ikke hører noe? Er det uprofesjonelt å svare en far i klassen klokka ett om natta? Bryr det han, egentlig? Nei.

Til slutt går han for kjapp tilbakemelding. Orker ikke la det henge.

_Hei Isak, var fint å se deg og._   
_Lurt å snakkes, og lørdag passer._   
_Hva med bakeren? Den ved klubbhuset?_   
_Funker det? Klokka 13?_   
_Hilsen Even_

Hjertet kjennes som det har fått en smell. Dundrer øredøvende mens han roter i nattbordskuffen og finner det han vil. Svelger en sovetablett med litt vann før han trykker _send_.  
Nå er det ingen vei tilbake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hører gjerne noen ord om dere er med meg fremdeles, og Even er litt rådvill, stakkar så kan godt hende han vil ha noen tips til veien videre, altså ❤️  
> Setter i alle fall umåtelig pris på kommentarer, kudos og alle former for tilbakemelding.


	14. Første stikk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vet at dere er gira på date, altså.. Det er Even også.  
> Håper dere likevel henger med en snarvisitt på skolen før helga ❤️
> 
> Allieverwas har betalest og det er jeg utrolig glad for. Takk! ❤️

“Må du ringe mamma?” Matilde snufser høylytt.  
En tretten år gammel ball av snørr, tårer og rennende mascara sitter foran Even. Han mistenker at tårene har en viss _sorry-I-got-caught_ -faktor, men unnlater å påpeke det. Ingen har lyst til å få sine innerste tanker og drømmer bretta ut foran klassen. Særlig ikke av Jakob, ikke når han garantert fjerna essensen og slengte på et par LOL mens han var i gang. Særlig ikke midt i timen, på den nyoppretta klassechatten. Kanskje ikke rart at vepsen stakk..  
“Jeg må dessverre det..” Even legger inn et medfølende anstrøk i stemmen.

Mulig han må være forberedt på en viss skylddeling her. Hovedproblemet var tross alt at _han_ ikke fulgte særlig godt med. At han lot introen om portrettmaleri komme på automatikk, uten å legge sjela i den. Var så distrahert at å kalle Marius for Isak var en halv tanke unna, lot klassen holde på uten å ha åndsnærværenhet nok til å gripe inn. Ikke da de blikka hverandre, ei heller da de begynte å fnise. I den grad han la merke til bevegelsen i øyekroken, avfeide han det som flørting. Som at Jakob tok enkle skritt mot å bli kjent med ei av de søte, nye jentene i klassen.

Det måtte skrik og brå bevegelser til, for å dra Even inn i virkeligheten. Da var det for sent.  
Matilde hadde allerede kjørt passeren gjennom høyrehånda på Jakob. Han sjokka, hun gråtende og klassen i full action-modus.

Så måtte Marius eskortere Jakob til helsesøster, da. Matilde venta på grupperommet til resten av klassen hadde pakka sammen og Even fikk sendt dem hjem. Takk og lov at det var siste time. Han får ta resten av det foredraget en annen dag. Kanskje like greit, for det ble ikke akkurat slik han ville uansett. Kjøre deler av det på nytt, kanskje?

Matilde er oppriktig ulykkelig. Klart hun forstår at passere ikke hører til i hånda på medelever, men å videresende private meldinger er minst like _uhurettferdig!_

Even er forsåvidt enig i det. Synes heller ikke noe om hvordan resten av klassen hviska seg imellom på vei ut, små sårende skjellsord.. _Vepsen_ , liksom. Glad hun ikke hørte det.  
“Men jeg skal snakke med foreldrene til Jakob også, altså. Også er det faktisk viktig at du kommer til meg neste gang, ikke forsøk å ordne opp selv, ok?”

Han går bort til vasken og river av et tørkepapir, rekker det til henne sammen med ei hånd for å dra henne opp av stolen. Et par snufs kommer før hun til slutt lunter mot døra, og Even kjenner et stikk i hjertet. Sendt hjem med dønn ærlige trusler om reprimande fra mor, samt forsikringer om at Jakob også kom til å få høre det.

Klassemiljø kommer ikke av seg selv. Han må ta dette med Louise, passe på at de begynner å jobbe systematisk. Kanskje få Sara til å kjøre det nettvettopplegget sitt litt kjapt. Virker som gjengen her trenger litt veiledning. De får ikke engang lov til å bruke mobilene sine i timen, likevel skjedde dette..

En mail plinger inn og han dumper ned på stolen igjen, kikker kjapt over.

_Hei Even,_  
_Har begynte å notere ned tanker til foreldremøtet på onsdag. Tenkte å lage en presentasjon i helgen. Har du innspill? Vi må gå gjennom ordensreglementet, snakke om lekseplan og forventninger, velge klassekontakter og ordne mailingliste. Kanskje vi kan ringes nærmere i morgen?  
LH_

Han rister på hodet. Louise er så klart ti skritt foran han. Hadde det vært opp til Even, ville planleggingen foregått siste halvtimen før møtet. Men det er vel sånn det er å være ny. Alt må gjøres grundig og ingenting kan skrives på erfaring. Han får svare henne senere. Begynner å sortere fargeblyantene elevene har kludra til selv om de ikke engang rakk å se de nyinnkjøpte lerretene. Tankene får lov til å vandre dit det passer dem igjen, og i noen stjålne minutter tillater han seg å glemme fag og elever. Bare litt..

_Jeg har lett etter deg._

Det er som om alt fra i sommer er vekket til live med full styrke. Igjen. Minnene som har kretset i bevisstheten er tilbake, nå i klarere farger, surroundlyd - til og med dufter. Even synes han husker hver bevegelse. Hvordan han betraktet Isak mens øyelokkene ble tunge. At han nesten var litt skuffa over at Isak kunne sovne mens de lå sånn, tett inntil hverandre. Men det var jo ingen grunn til det.

Den lille spenningen da Isak sukket og presset seg mot han i søvne, da nesa snuste Even langs halsen hans og fingrene krøllet seg inn i genseren. Hvordan han ble nødt til å vekke Isak, være sikker på at han virkelig ville. Lyset i øynene hans da de åpnet seg dovent, det som ikke var til å misforstå.

Og i morgen skal de møtes igjen.

Tre kjappe rapp på døra minner Even om at verden fremdeles snurrer der ute. Chris har med seg to store tekopper og klarer akkurat å balansere dem mens hun tar seg inn i rommet.  
“Halla,” hun smiler lurt. “Så fine gutter du har fått utdelt, da!” Det siste sier hun mens hun dunker tekoppene i bordet og trekker fram en stol. Slår seg ned uten å spørre, trenger ikke det.

“Ja, de gikk til deg? Så bra?”  
“Nja - veit ikke helt, egentlig. Hadde jeg ikke plukka dem opp i gangen, ville de sikkert dratt rett hjem til Jakob. Da ville du hatt mora med hysterisk anfall på telefonen, det kan jeg garantere.” Det er noe nonchalant i hvordan hun slenger det ut av seg, som om hun kjenner til dama. Kanskje gjør hun det. Jakob har jo allerede ei søster på skolen.  
“Flaks for meg at vi har den beste helsesøsteren i byen, da!” Han mener det, de _har_ skikkelig flaks med Chris.  
“Helsesykepleieren, takk!” sier hun snusfornuftig, og Even ser ikke helt hvordan han skal vende seg til den nye, keitete yrkestittelen, så han bare rister på hodet. “Det er fett, da. Hvis du sier det skikkelig kjapt og sleivete, blir det nesten hespetre.” Hun blunker og han må bare smile tilbake.

“Men hva tenker du egentlig om gutta?” Han leder dem forsiktig tilbake til tema. Regner med det var Jakob og Marius hun kom for å prate om, selv om det ikke er første gang de sitter sånn her. Tegnesalen er rett over gangen for hennes kontor. Even lærte fort å sette pris på hennes selskap i ny og ne.  
“De der? Virker bra, oppvakte. Mye fjas med Jakob, men snill. Tror han skjønte innerst inne at å spre too much information ikke er kult. Ja, jeg påtok meg å gi dem en tordentale. Tenker å ringe hjem der etterpå.” Even smiler takknemlig. En telefon mindre på han, det passer bra.

“Marius, da?” Han benytter sjansen. Hadde tenkt å få to ord om han med Chris uansett.  
“Tja.. Han er jo stillere..” Hun trekker på det. “Men det var skikkelig ordforråd på gutten, det er sikkert! Han forklarte og styra. Tror han er en smart fyr.”  
_You bet!_ tenker Even, men sier det ikke høyt, ikke foreløpig. Vil høre hva Chris tenker først.

“Har du mapper på noen av dem, du eller?” Han vet utmerket godt at Chris har en utvidet taushetsplikt, at hun ikke trenger å si et pip om det ikke passer seg. Men det skader ikke å spørre, for hun nikker sakte.  
“Jepp! Marius er faktisk en av de øverste på lista mi.”  
“Ante meg.” Hun har gitt, Even sin tur. “Mappa hans oppe er nemlig så ribba som det går an å få blitt! Fant en WISC-test, da, testscore 144..”

Han kommer ikke lenger før Chris gjør store øyne.  
“Shiiit, så kuult! Norges nye stjerneforsker i dine hender, jo!”  
“Hm.. Vi får se.”Even ler av iveren hennes. “Tenker vi må kjøre på med mer utredning i det minste..”  
Hun nikker fornøyd, men får noe advarende i blikket.  
“Ser den, tror jeg ville gjort det samme.. Men.. Jeg ville kanskje ikke snakka sånn kjempehøyt om det?”  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
“Fordi folk ikke liker å bli minnet på at noen er smartere enn dem, kanskje? Sånn der har en tendens til å skape en del misunnelse.” Hun himler med øynene.

De blir sittende en stund i stillhet. Even skjønner helt hva hun mener. Man skal ikke stikke seg ut i norsk skole - det gjennomsyrer hele systemet. Han får tenke på det. Kommer på hva han egentlig skulle spørre Chris om.  
“Men.. Vet du hva som er greia med foreldra der? Skolen har bare registrert en far, liksom.” Han lukker øynene og håper som en merkelig ettertanke at Isak tilgir han for å snoke. Chris stirrer et øyeblikk fraværende ut av vinduet, og Even blir usikker på om hun faktisk er blank eller mer usikker på hvordan hun skal svare.

“Har du spurt han sjæl?” Svarer med et spørsmål, ok - så helsemappa er tydeligvis mer utfyllende på det området.  
“Nei, har ikke det. Må bli litt mer kjent først. Sånne spørsmål kan være jævlig såre..”  
“Skjønner.” Chris nikker. “Altså - jeg tror han har en jævlig ålreit far i så fall. Du får ikke en superglup unge hvis du lar han gå for lut og kaldt vann, det er sikkert!” Unnvikelser, omsnakk. Even er nødt til å finne seg i det, det er jo jobben hennes. På en måte er han nesten glad for at hun så tydelig vegrer seg for å si noe mer.  
“Ja, vi får se. Kanskje ta det på en utviklingssamtale eller noe.” konkluderer han, og smilet er tilbake i øynene på Chris.

Etter en stor slurk av teen skifter hun tema totalt. Reiser seg og kikker lengselsfullt ut av vinduet, på friheten som venter dem etter arbeidstid.  
“Men du Even, nå holder det med jobbpreik, eller? Hva skal du i helga, da?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slutter ikke å bli glad for å høre hva dere tenker :)  
> Håper dere er med meg selv om dere må vente litt på bakerdate ❤️


	15. Kaffe to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Allie for sparring, ordvrideri og for muligheten til å diskutere plot, retning og inndeling ❤️

Klokka på veggen demonstrerer med høylytt tikking hvordan den jafser i seg det ene sekundet etter det andre. Skryter av å ha blitt så mye som 13.09. Even var allerede vettskremt da han stod hjemme foran speilet og stressa for å se ut som folk. Nå har følelsen steget til panikk. Til en visshet om at Isak bare kødda da han foreslo å møtes. Den dominerende impulsen handler ene og alene om å reise seg og gå.

Bak disken stuller en uinspirert, middelaldrende mann. Plystrer ut frihetstrangen og skrur opp radioen for å fylle rommet med lyden av fotballkamp. Even er takknemlig for at det overdøver klokka en stakket stund. Han piller videre på det halvbrente stearinlyset mens han fremdeles befinner seg i en krysning mellom å holde pusten og å hyperventilere.  
Når det går i døra, får han det ikke med seg før bjella kimer.

Det er han.

Isak står virkelig der, med duskregn i håret og store, oppsperrede øyne. Åpner og lukker munnen, uten at Even helt klarer å tyde ansiktsuttrykket hans.  
“Hei,” sier han med så mye luft i stemmen at det høres ut som ordet kommer på innpust. Rister ørkesløst på paraplyen han holder sammenslått i hånda. “Det.. Ja.. Det var masse stress, sorry!”

Det er ikke sånn at Even har noe valg; han må smile. Av de lett fuktige krøllene som Isak forsøker å riste på plass, og den skogsgrønne regnjakka som understreker fargen på øynene hans. Det dype blikket han får, er han helt og holdent villig til å forsvinne inn i.  
“Hei.. hallo.. Halla..”

At det skal være så vanskelig å nøye seg med en enkel hilsen, da! Even sukker innvendig. Kan det være fordi så mange ord snubler og spenner ben på hverandre for å komme frem først? Påstander, komplimenter, spørsmål som han har vondt for å sortere? Han har tenkt på dette i det evinnelige, elta det flerfoldige ganger. Hva bør/skal/vil han si? Hva har han lyst til? Hva kan de bli til?  
Til slutt ble han nødt til å la det gå, åpne for å ta alt som det kommer og slå seg til ro med det.

“Skal jeg kjøpe kaffe til deg?” Even reiser seg ivrig mens Isak kommer han i møte. De blir stående akkurat litt for nære hverandre og Isak tilter hodet på skrå oppover.  
Som om han ber om en klem.  
Gjør han det? Even er ikke sikker.  
Likevel insisterer enhver impuls på at han skal strekke ut armene og dra Isak inntil seg..

Isak lar han gjøre akkurat det, ingen motstand. Isteden kommer et dempet sukk fra han i det de kolliderer. Enda bedre er det at en liten latter presser seg fram mens han hviler hodet mot Evens skulder og tillater Even å snuse inn regnvær og kraftfulle minner.

Det er ikke ment å vare, men de blir stående en tanke for lenge. Helt til mannen bak disken skråler at det er _måååål_. Isak kvepper skyldbevisst til og tar et forlegent skritt tilbake.

“Kaffe? Eh.. ja takk.” Det er flau strøm i stemmen når han snakker. “Og kanskje.. Har de sånne kardemommeboller fremdeles? Det er digg!” Han nikker som for å understreke påstanden.  
Even finner ikke helt stemmen, men går inn for to latte og kardemommeboller. Han får et skeptisk blikk fra dontwannabe-baristaen, for han ville nok helst hørt kampen sin i fred.

For øyeblikket angrer Even på valget av sted. Det er lite, kun fem bord, og stedet er blotta for gjester. Akkurat nå er det kun dem og fotballentusiasten her. Tanken var å få være i fred, men han hadde visst glemt at man sjelden er så lite alene som med en utilsiktet tredjemann i rommet. Som en ettertanke ber han om å få kaffen i pappkrus.

Isak har dratt av seg jakka og satt seg ned når Even snur seg rundt med en bolleasjett i hver hånd. Hendene henger ned langs siden, blikket rettes stivt ut av vinduet og foten tapper i en takt bare han kjenner. Lager kilende ståk i brystet på Even.  
“Sånn.” han halvveis slipper asjettene i bordet før han setter seg, og Isak lyser opp i en brøkdel av et sekund. Så blir det stille.

Pokker, Even visste han skulle planlagt. Dette er så langt fra small-talk man kommer.  
_Jah, hva syns du? Litt kleint at jeg er læreren til sønnen din, eller? Hvordan går det ellers?_  
Det er for stort til å få plass i en lett samtale.

“Du Even?” Det kommer uten forvarsel, oppriktig, alvorlig, direkte. “Hvorfor stakk du?”  
Isak ser ikke sint ut. Litt resignert kanskje? Men spørsmålet fyller rommet og Even har tusen ord han vil si, men ikke vet om han bør.  
Til Isak, fyren fra i sommer? Definitivt.  
Til Marius pappa? Not so much!

_Fordi jeg er jævlig feig. Fordi du skulle slippe å våkne og måtte komme med en eller annen tynn unnskyldning om hvorfor livet skulle gå videre. For at du skulle slippe å be meg pelle meg ut av teltet? Fordi motet svikta, og.._

“Jeg ville ikke bry deg..” Det bør holde. Even kjenner på den krypende varmen i kinnene at han rødmer. Stirrer ned på kardemommebolla som ligger urørt foreløpig.  
“Bry meg? Oi!” Isak stirrer oppriktig forbauset på han. Prøver gjentatte ganger å formulere et svar. “Jeg.. Jeg vet faktisk ikke hva jeg skal si, jeg.. Tenk om..” Han avbryter seg selv. Tar en bit av bolla, mest sannsynlig for å ha noe å gjøre, skotter bort på fyren bak disken mens han tygger.  
“Jeg.. Sorry.” Even synes han må komme med noe, så da blir det _sorry_.  
“Tenk om jeg _ville_ bli brydd, liksom?” Han snakker med mat i munnen nå, som om det siste der bare ramler ut av han, nesten snurt.

Even lukker øynene, som om det han skal si blir tryggere når han ikke ser på Isak.  
“Jeg angra, da. Sånn skikkelig!”  
Å legge fra seg de ordene kjennes som det letter kilovis, og når han våger å åpne øynene igjen ser han Isak i avslutningen av et hufs. Ikke helt fornøyd, men han nikker.  
“Jeg og,” hvisker han.

Det er dugg på rutene og klamt av vått yttertøy. Rommet kjennes knugende, og litt uutholdelig. Det hjelper ikke å ta en stor jafs av bolla. Kaffen brenner i halsen og akselererer den trykkende følelsen. Even orker ikke mer.  
“Kom igjen, vi stikker!” Han reiser seg. Klemmer pappkruset i en hånd mens han drar jakka opp fra stolen. Isak ser forbausa opp på han.  
“Hvor da? Hva mener du?” Even har ingen annen plan enn å rømme rommet.  
“Jeg vet ikke? Hvor som helst!” Han er allerede på vei.

Even er tre skritt nedover gata før han snur seg. Lettelsen skyller over han når han ser kafédøra åpne seg og Isak komme etter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for mange fine tanker om elevkonflikten, Marius og WISC-testen etter forrige kapittel. ❤️  
> Det var utrolig spennende å lese om deres egne erfaringer med og i skolen og elever med høyt læringspotensial, et tema som engasjerer meg veldig!
> 
> Jeg setter stor pris på tilbakemeldingene og kommentarene her inne. Synes også det er flott med konstruktiv kritikk. Tar den nok heller her i kommentarfeltet enn uspesifikt på Jodel. Har sikkert mange forbedringspunkter, er jo absolutt amatør! Regner med jeg har et par historier igjen å skrive før vi kan begynne å diskutere verdensherredømme..
> 
> Så håper ikke dere er alt for skuffa over en halv kaffedate. Resten kommer, altså. Skal prøve å skrive fort ❤️


	16. Munn og mæle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ettersom jeg snøyt dere for en halv date i går, og allikevel fikk så mange fine, omtenksomme, ettertenksomme kommentarer, kommer andre halvparten i dag. 
> 
> Allie har jobba overtid for meg i helga, og det er jeg alltid like glad for <3

Det tar ikke lang tid før Isak når han igjen, og det til tross for at Even langer ut. Stresser hakket for mye og forsøker å fokusere på å telle skritt mens han følger gressbanen til de når skogen. Tømmer kaffekoppen fortere enn godt er og sørger for at den havner i en av søppelbøttene på stolpene langs banen. Ja, det er fremdeles drittvær, mest sannsynlig hakket for surklete til å traske rundt i skogen, men det får ikke hjelpe. 

De går lenge side om side uten at Even klarer å formulere ord. På et vis har han laget seg ei indre liste over ting de _bør_ diskutere. Han kunne dratt fram den, men den korresponderer så jævlig dårlig med alt han egentlig vil snakke om og alt som kjennes naturlig å si. Fraser som _Hjem til deg eller meg?_ kjennes på en underlig måte så mye mer nærliggende enn _Hvordan henger egentlig det der med Marius sammen? Er du virkelig alene om han?_  
Dessuten er det en sånn enkel ting som at å ta tak hånda til Isak, den han stadig skumper borti mens de går, kjennes som det eneste fornuftige å gjøre, og Even må minne seg selv om at det er ikke det. Ikke i det hele tatt.

"Hvor skal vi, Even?" Stemmen til Isak er oppgitt, og Even forstår igrunnen det. De har nettopp strøket forbi klubbhuset og er på vei innover på den barklagte stien. Den som brukes til konkurranserenn om vinteren. 

Det er da Even kjenner at det napper i jakkeermet. Isak har tatt tak før han stopper brått opp. Even har ikke noe annet valg enn å føye seg, så han snur seg 180 grader så de kommer ansikt til ansikt. Får sjokk når lynende øyne treffer sentralnervesystemet.  
"Hvorfor går du, egentlig?"  
Et anklagende stenk, nei en mur av sinne ligger i de ordene. Så nær overflata at det ikke er til å misforstå.

"Æh.." Hjertet sitrer i halsen. Han liker ikke det blikket. "Bare… det ble litt too much der inne, og.."  
Han får et vantro sukk tilbake. Isak rister på hodet og sparker i barken så den spruter til alle kanter, oppgitt og kanskje litt hjelpeløst.

"Men faen, Even! Gjør du alltid sånn her?!? Du kan ikke bare gå? Det er jo.. du må jo.." Og Even som trodde at han gjorde det rette.. Så mye var altså det verdt.  
"Sist gang var det du som stakk, da.." Even vet ikke om det er et forsvar, men det er det han kommer på. Han mente jo virkelig ikke noe annet enn å slippe unna fotballståket og den klamme innelufta, men på et eller annet vis, og Even forstår ikke helt, har han klart å provosere Isak.

"Isak, jeg.. Unnskyld at jeg stakk, ok?"  
"Da eller nå?"  
"Da! Nå? Begge.." Even vet ikke hva som er riktig å si, for Isak knuger seg fremdeles fast i jakkeermet hans og glaner forarget rundt seg mens han biter kjevene sammen. Øynene vidåpne, men Even vet ikke om det er frykt eller sinne eller noe helt annet som driver han. Ikke før Isak åpner fossen. 

"Men det er jo så håpløst det greiene her! Jeg bare.. Hva slags mulighet har vi _nå_ , liksom? Det var fint å være i skogen og jeg trodde.. Skjønte jo ikke en dritt. En ting er å våkne for seg sjæl og innse at du er borte, men den tegninga.. Jeg har jo den.." 

Blikket er slått ned nå, og sparkingen i barken har begynt igjen. Even forsøker å bøye seg fram, fange blikket hans med sitt eget, men det nytter liksom ikke. Isak lar det ikke skje.  
"Jeg lette hele jævla sommeren, for jeg ville vite hva du mente med den. Og så finner jeg deg faen meg på Rema, liksom.. Sånn 3 minutter etter at Marius har snappa bilde av deg, og jeg har skjønt at du er føkkings læreren hans og alt er håpløst? Og jeg ble så sykt sint, for det var ikke sånn det skulle være, og alltid når.."

"Håpløst?" Even svelger en stor slurk tomhet i det ordet.  
"Ja, det her går jo for faen ikke.. Uansett om.." Isak løfter endelig blikket, og Even kan ikke unngå å møte øynene hans. Ser han er utilpass, at han skjelver. "Og jeg kan ikke for det men.. Tenk om.. Tenk om du ikke stakk den gangen! Om vi bare hadde blitt kjent, sånn ordentlig, i sommer.? Da hadde vi sluppet det jævla rotet det her er!"

Han ranter nå, gjentar seg selv. Kommer ikke til å gi seg. Even vet ikke om det er sinne eller fortvilelse. Kanskje en blanding? Han vetta faen hva han skal svare, men han vet akkurat hva han vil gjøre! Det er nesten så det skjer automatisk, for om han noen gang har hatt guts, så er det akkurat her og nå. 

Et skritt nærmere Isak, og han kan kjenne pusten hans hektisk over fjeset sitt. Even løfter på den armen som Isak har holdt taket i til nå, gir signaler om at han må slippe. Så legger han hendene rundt skuldrene hans og trekker han nærmere. Det går helt av seg selv. 

Isak fryser først til, men gjør ingen motstand. Selv om det virker mer instinktivt enn bevisst når han lener seg nærmere. Legger hodet på skakke og møter Even når han smeller leppene mot Isak sine. Det er hardt, nesten brutalt. Tennene deres gnisser mot hverandre en brøkdel av et sekund, Even vet ikke helt om det er det som gir han ubehag eller om han bare er sjokka. Det går i alle fall fort over, og han kjenner hele kroppen bifalle det her! 

Tærne krøller seg i skoa og det pitrer i henda som holder krampaktig tak i Isak. Dragsuget i magen forteller han at dette kysset er fullstendig feil og rungende riktig på en gang.

Men Isak svarer. Isak er med. Lepper, tunge, hele kroppen som han presser mot Even. Hver muskel i han spenner seg, men han er med. Fingrene knuger om jakka hans og han løfter hånda som ligger mot brystet. Begynner å dunke knyttneven i han gang på gang, mens den andre hånda krøller sammen fingrene og vrir seg inn i det jakkestoffet han får tak i. Lager en ulykkelig lyd som treffer minst like hardt som den der knyttneven. 

Even er helt oppslukt. Vet han burde slippe taket, men det er uaktuelt. Det her er ikke en gang i nærheten av greit, men allikevel er det Isak som må kaste hodet bakover og trekke seg unna. Alt kjennes tomt når han rygger et skritt tilbake. Avstanden i centimeter kjennes som den helt fint kan måles i lysår.

Men Isak ser heller ikke fornøyd ut med det siste trekket sitt.  
"Det her går jo ikke, Even!" Navnet hans kommer mest ut som et hikst. Isak er blank i øynene når han sier det. "Vi fikser ikke dette i det hele tatt!"  
Han er så besluttsom at Even kjenner overbevisningen helt inn til beinet.  
"Nei, jeg skjønner.." Det går ikke an å protestere, for stemmen ruster i rekordfart mens alt smuldrer mellom henda hans. 

Selvfølgelig har Isak rett! Selvfølgelig kan de ikke gjøre dette. De skal samarbeide, de må kunne.. Even svelger tungt når han innser at det Isak sier gir alt for mye mening. Hvordan kan de samarbeide hvis de ikke engang takler å være i samme rom uten å piske opp stemninga?

"Marius?" Even synes han er nødt til å nevne han de fremdeles ikke har sagt et ord om.  
"Jah.." Isak sukker tungt. Sinnet har ebbet ut, men han er fremdeles blank i øynene når han møter blikket til Even. "Han har bare meg, Even.. Og han har vært igjennom så mye kjipt. Det er.. Jeg _må_ sette han først, liksom."  
Isak kikker ikke ned i bakken mer, men ser bort når han sier det, som om den allerede kjente erkjennelsen gjør vondt. 

Even kjenner tårene presse på. Hva skjer nå? Blir han dumpa før de i det hele tatt har fått sjansen?  
"Men.." Even begynner på en protest, men kveler den i fødselen når Isak rister på hodet.  
"Ja, jeg vet. Dette.." Han peker fra Even til seg selv. "Det.. Vi kan ikke ha det sånn.. Må samarbeide om Marius, liksom.. Og vi må snakke.. Men jeg trenger tid, okei? Dette var.. Ja, det var ikke lurt, da." Det ene steget han nettopp tok tilbake blir til både tre og fem mens han rygger unna. 

Even nikker sakte. Han skjønner det jo, det er bare at han ikke vil. Ikke litt en gang.  
"Duh.." Det er anger i stemmen til Isak nå, som om han forsøker å trøste uten å ha et eneste trøstende ord å si. "Du hører fra meg, okei? 

"Okei!" Det kommer kraftig og alt for kjekt. Lyser fake lang vei.  
Even møter blikket til Isak rett før han snur seg og går med lutende skuldre. Han blir stående lamslått og speide etter han, helt til han knapt kan skimte konturene av mannen og regnet har bestemt seg for å øke både volum og takt. 

Det er lenge siden Even har følt seg så alene som akkurat nå. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.. Ja, og grunnen min for å dele opp dette, var at stemninga var så forskjellig i disse to delene..  
> Sorry! Håper dere tar det pent, storyen er ikke over på lenge ennå, selv om Even mista litt munn og mæle her.
> 
> Blir som alltid veldig glad for å lese litt om hva dere synes <3


	17. Oppussingsobjekt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even har grubla mye siden møtet med Isak i går, lørdag.  
> Ved en tilfeldighet har vi med dette kapittelet havna i en slags absurd nesten real-time, noe som er litt morsomt. 
> 
> Vi er to søndager etter skolestart og, ikke minst - Mamma Mia går klokka seks på Colosseum i kveld..
> 
> Takk til wordprosessor Allieverwas som har rørt godt rundt i denne grøten ❤️

_Vi må snakke, men jeg trenger tid, okei?_ Hva betyr det, egentlig? Hvor mye tid, da?  
_Du hører fra meg.._ Greit.. Når? Even begynte å lure sånn skikkelig allerede etter to timer..

Det har faktisk gått over 28 timer nå. Even har ikke hørt et ord, og nå kjenner han seg både furten og fullstendig idiotisk på en gang. Vet utmerket godt at forventningene ikke står i stil med virkeligheten, men litt snurt må det da være lov å være? Han hadde ikke tenkt at helga skulle ende sånn.

 _Kanskje han burde planlegge hva han skal si neste gang han snakker med Isak?_ Den tanken kom ganske kjapt, og det var da det begynte. Han dumpa liksom borti på-knappen på den der kverna ved et uhell og har ikke vært i stand til å slå den av igjen siden.

Hvordan bør han gjøre det? Går det for eksempel an å ringe Isak og spørre om den utredninga for Marius i morgen? Det må være innafor, er det ikke det, da? Han kjenner på det. Forbereder seg. Ser for seg at han står med telefonen i hånda og ikke klarer å få seg til å slå nummeret.

Tankespinn eller ei, Even har gjort alt som er forventa av han i helga. Latt kvern være kvern, vaska leiligheten, retta kartleggingsprøver og mata katta til naboen. Alt mens han ikke tenkte på Isak. Ikke i det hele tatt!

Egentlig funker det ganske bra. Særlig gikk det fint da Louise ringte midt på lørdagskvelden for å snakke om det forestående foreldremøtet - i tre timer! Hun gruer seg, stakkar. Lirte av seg detaljerte beskrivelser om alt hun har tenkt og alt hun har forberedt. Filmsnuttene hun ønsker å vise og temaene de burde ta opp. Stadig vekk trakk hun fram antirusarbeidet kona hennes holder på med. Spørsmålet er bare om Louises perfeksjonstrang lar seg kombinere med alle innspillene hun tydeligvis får på hjemmebane.

Innimellom det hele spedde hun på med inngående tolkninger av og rundt elevene.  
_Tror ikke Emilie skal få noe mer oppmerksomhet på de greiene med klassebytte om hun uansett ikke får bytte før etter høstferien. Simen bør ikke sitte med Marius, da blir han bare forstyrra, stressa - kan få alvorlig arytmi påstår foreldrene... Hva tenker du om mora til Jakob som klassekontakt? Hun har tilbudt seg å bake, forresten, til foreldremøtet.”_

 _J_ epp - Even var underholdt store deler av kvelden. Lurte ikke på om det blir kleint å snakke med Isak på møtet, bekymra seg ikke for om han selv kommer til å være profesjonell nok. Han vet at det vil lønne seg å kontakte Isak før møtet. Den telefonen kommer til å koste han en del, kanskje best å ta den før han rekker å bli enda mer nervøs?. Nope, Even tenkte ikke på Isak et sekund!

Og nå skal de på kino..

Sana har tatt med Yousef, som Even ikke har sett hele sommer. Elias og Camilla sitter tett inntil hverandre og ser ut som de virkelig nyter en kveld med barnefri. Alle er på plass. Seks personer klemt inn på et firemannsbord..

Ved bordenden, på to plasser som egentlig ikke eksisterer, sitter Even akkurat et par centimeter for nære Henriette. Dunker borti kneet hennes på hvert eneste innpust, og gjør sitt beste for å ikke la seg merke ved at hun lar seg merke ved det. Da følger han heller sånn mer eller mindre ivrig med på hva de andre prater om..

“Even?” Yousef vifter med ei hånd. “Verden kaller.. Vi stikker vel snart?”  
Shit, har han sona ut igjen?  
“Jepp, jeg bare..” Fem par øyne stirrer mens han tømmer siste slumpen med øl.  
“Åh, det høres ut som en skikkelig fint tur, da! For du blir med, eller?” Det er Camilla som prater. Ser direkte på han, oppfordrende. Har tydeligvis spurt han om et eller annet, og Even aner ikke helt hva, så han bare nikker. Forsøker å spole tilbake til hva det kan gjelde.

De har snakket om skolestart både for han og for ungene. Fotballaget Yousef trener ble diskutert rett før det var noe om hvordan Camilla og Elias planlegger å pusse opp badet. Henriettes nye jobb.. At Camilla og Henriette ble kjent på noe ridegreier i Maridalen tidlig på sommeren..

Og Even som trodde han greide å virke engasjert? Det er jo sånn han vil være..  
“Kult, da prøver vi å få til det! Digg med en tur i skogen, og det er jo litt kjedelig å lesse opp og dra alene, liksom.” Henriette setter øynene i han, avkrever oppmerksomhet.  
“Ja.. Det høres fint ut..” Han kan jo ikke akkurat avslå noe han ikke vet hva er.

Even lurer fremdeles på hva de skal i skogen, men nikker igjen og stirrer framfor seg mens han lurer på hvordan han skal finne ut av det.  
Camilla ser ut til å snust seg fram til dilemmaet hans, for det er egentlig ganske vanskelig å unngå det der blikket hun sender han nå. Halvveis skuffa, som om han burde vært mer på, skriker et ordløst ønske om å ommøblere han også. Han og badet, liksom - oppussingsobjektene..

“Dere bør gjøre det neste helg,” foreslår hun kontant, og Even mistenker at det er et ledd i operasjon Fikse Even. Han ser hjelpeløst bort på Elias, som ikke virker som han har skjønt en dritt, men bare rister på hodet og smiler. “Skal visst være skikkelig sommervarmt og fint da. Kan du ri i det hele tatt, Even?”  
“Æh..” Han trekker pusten skjelvende når han innser at tur i skogen med Henriette og hest plutselig ble en slags plan. Nikker, selv om det vel må regnes for en løgn uansett om man ikke sier ordene høyt, for han vet ikke hva han skal si..

Etter en kort, halvklein stillhet tar Sana grep. Reiser seg resolutt og drar først Yousef, så sin bror i jakkeermet. Påstår at de må stikke nå, skal de rekke å kjøpe godteri. Hun skal i alle fall ha popcorn! Ute på gata slentrer hun opp på siden av Even. Legger armen sin i hans.  
“Så du kjenner Isak?” Det er fullstendig casual, men Even fryser til så lenge at det virker som Sana blir usikker på om hun har forklart seg godt nok. “Ja, han kollegaen min som stakk innom på torsdag..”  
Hvordan kan hun vite det? Hva svarer man på sånt?  
“Eh.. Ja, hvordan det?” Å begynne på storyen virker fåfengt. Hun er ikke akkurat en han deler sånne greier med, og hvem vet - kanskje Yousef har hilst på han også? Kjent han igjen fra i sommer..  
“Nja.. Han bare spurte en del om deg..” Det kommer i løse lufta, man kan få noia av mindre. “I går kveld. Vi jobba på et prosjekt til sent på kvelden.”

 _ _I går kveld. I går kveld? I går kveld! Tenk fort, Even!__  
“Ja, sønnen hans går i klassen min.” Automatsvar.  
“Ah, okei.” Sana virker fornøyd med det. Går over på spørsmål om filmen, innrømmer at hun selv er litt skeptisk. Hun slipper ikke taket i armen hans, så han gjør sitt beste for å følge på, først oppover Sørkedalsveien, så inn Essendrops gate, hele veien til godtebutikken.

_***_

Varme sommerfarger spraker mot dem over skjermen, havet glitrende i alle himmelretninger og et vell av toner og stemning. Filmen er alt Even ønsker seg av en film, så logisk sett burde han kastet seg inn i den. Men det er vanskelig å få med seg handlingen. Han blir sittende med knusktørre, oppsperrede øyne og en hard klump i magen som egentlig bare fortsetter å vokse. Isak har spurt Sana om han..

Så mye grubling, alt for mye. Og den der kverna spyr ut bitre, ferdig knuste piller hver gang han kommer på noe nytt. Det er fullstendig utmattende, og til og med Even forstår at han ikke kan fortsette med det her.

Det hjelper sånn halvveis at Henriette sitter ved siden av han. Lener seg litt inn, veldig beskjeden og forsiktig, men det er litt fint også, da. At hun passer møysommelig på å dele posen med Sursild og smiler sjenert hver gang hun smyger hånda bort og forsyner seg med en neve av de popcornet han har sagt klart ifra at han mer enn gjerne deler.

«Er det noe? Du er så stille?» Henriette kikker på Even med store, forundrede øyne i mørket. Virker som hun genuint er ute etter å finne svar på spørsmålet, og Even må riste på hodet igjen og trylle fram et svakt smil. Nikker mot lerretet.  
“Du vet, kino.” Han avslutter med en kort latter for ikke å gi ordene noen brodd.  
De har fått plassene ved siden av hverandre, det har Elias sørga for, var ikke sneaky en gang, bare delte ut og påstod at de fikk lene seg på hverandre.

For å bøte på mangelen på engasjement, strekker han ut bøtta med popcorn og tilbyr henne igjen. Insisterer når hun er beskjeden.

Han liker henne jo, veldig godt faktisk. Det er noe enerverende ved de lyse, dansende krøllene hennes som nekter å ligge i ro. Livlig er hun også. Det gjenspeiles feilfritt i lyset fra øynene når hun ler. Egentlig er det ganske tydelig at det er noe som kan bygges videre på her..

Tanken er halvveis svimlende, men egentlig besnærende også. Ei jente det er lett å like, lett å ha det gøy med og som definitivt, uten en skygge av tvil, ser han. All fornuft burde sende Even løpende i hennes retning..

Han bestemmer seg for i det minste å gi henne litt oppmerksomhet. Det kan virkelig ikke skade om han dropper å vifte vekk den hånda hun tilfeldigvis legger over hans. Skader ikke å forsøke å følge med på filmen heller.

_***_

“Skulle vi forsøkt lørdag, eller?” Hun sparker i grusen. Hun har holdt han litt igjen etter at de kom ut fra kinosalen med kollektive stjerner i øynene. Til og med Sana smilte på slutten av denne filmen. Sjarmen er udiskutabel.  
“Ja, lørdag går fint,” svarer Even. Kan ikke tenke seg han har noen avtale da. “Men vi kan kanskje meldes, eller?” Det siste tillegget fremkaller et smil hos henne. Smilehull and all er hun fryktelig søt akkurat nå.  
“Eh.. Ja, hva er nummeret ditt, da?”

Han tar opp telefonen. Ser det har kommet tre meldinger fra Louise, men ignorerer dem.  
“Ringer deg, okei?” Han slår nummeret fra henne, og legger ikke på før han er sikker på at telefonen hennes durer.  
“Sånn.. Da sees vi lørdag, da,” sier hun og vifter med sin egen telefon. “Gleder meg!”  
Even bare nikker, men koster på seg et smil også.

Det blir rene avskjedsseremonien før de går hvert til sitt. Alle har lyst til å snakke litt om filmen, men vet de burde gå, så de blir stående i halvveis stampe. Elias klarer å blunke til Even og sender han en tommel opp underveis. Sana og Yousef klemmer han og skynder på de andre. De skal alle samme vei. Hente barn hos besteforeldrene på Frogner, mens Henriette tar følge fordi hun bor i nærheten.

Even bøyer seg fram for å gi Henriette også en klem. Får et forsiktig kyss på kinnet før de går hver til sitt. Det kjennes egentlig ganske greit.

På vei til trikken tar han opp telefonen og leser meldingene fra Louise. Et par av dem er praktiske spørsmål om morgendagen, men den siste sender et par ilinger gjennom magen hans.  
_Vilde Fossbakken foreslår telttur for klassen nå til helgen. Elever, foreldre og oss lærere, så klart. Tenker det kan være en fin klassemiljøgreie, så minst en av oss bør vel bli med? Passer for meg, men veldig kult om du blir med du også._

Even rynker panna. Leser meldinga igjen og igjen. Telttur? Telttur med tretti trettenåringer og sikkert kun halvparten så mange foreldre? Er det fristende?  
Han ser for seg faglige greier. Han kunne tenke seg å ta med en liten gruppe og spikke, kanskje? Muligheten for å bli kjent, og muligheten for…

Isak?

Neste helg? Heller enn ridetur med Henriette? Det er ikke lov! Ikke lov å spørre om sånt!

Even skriver en melding før han i det hele tatt rekker å begynne den vurderinga. Kjentes som kverna hadde gått tom for batteri der et øyeblikk, men nå ble de visst hurtiglada..  
_Har en avtale neste helg, men høres ut som et bra forslag. Snakkes mer om det imorgen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veldig glad for engasjementet i Isaks sinne etter forrige kapittel, og ikke minst litt letta over at det virka begrunnet og forståelig. Kjentes jo litt hardt å kjefte på Even, selv om han kanskje trengte en skyllebøtte.. ❤️
> 
> Blir veldig glad for noen ord, kudos eller hjerter fra dere. Lurer alltid på hva dere tenker om dette og neste trekk ❤️


	18. Forbrytelse uten straff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg fortsetter å leke meg med «realtime» en liten stund til.  
> Det er tirsdag, skolehverdagen går sin gang og timene tikker ned til foreldremøtet.  
> Kan dessverre si allerede at jeg ikke kommer til å klare og holde det, men det er moro så lenge det varer..
> 
> Takk til Allieverwas som har betalest ❤️

“Marius?!”  
Even vinker og hviskeroper irritert på gutten. Han prater og prater i øret på en distrahert Simen som egentlig ser ut som han bare vil høre på Chris. Even ser tydelig nå hva foreldrene og Louise mener. Marius har funnet fram ordflommen og lukket ørene. Ser ikke ut som han er villig til å skjenke røde og grønne tanker en tanke, så Even ender med å vifte han bort til seg.  
”Kom og sett deg her!»

Han protesterer ikke, heldigvis. Bare reiser seg rolig og kommer bort og setter seg på den tomme plassen ved siden av Even. Det er egentlig Jakob sin plass, og hadde han vært her i dag, ville de hatt nok en spilloppmaker å hanskes med. Om det er passeren fra fredag som fremdeles sitter på tverke eller noe annet, aner ikke Even, men han er villig til å skrive under på at fraværet er merkbart. 

De skulle egentlig hatt engelsk, men Chris har lånt timen hans. Nå holder hun sitt sedvanlige oppstartforedrag om psykisk førstehjelp. Det kommer gjerne forut for at hun kaller inn hver og en elev til samtale. Egentlig er det hun som har klasseledelsen når hun står foran klassen, men Chris har aldri vært av den strenge typen. Og Even er lei. Gidder ikke være tilskuer til at en elev forstyrrer såpass som Marius gjør nå. Dessuten trenger han påpakk for å konsekvent sitte på mobilen.

Flyttinga er vellykka en liten stund. Først sitter gutten rolig ved siden av Even, later i det minste som han følger med. Så sender han Even et ertende glimt, og drar frem mobilen på ny. Han vet så jævlig godt, men her er det tydeligvis grenser som skal testes.. Eller kanskje han bare ikke klarer å la være? 

Even skal til å ta den, men mister motet når han ser hvordan gutten bare bobler over. Han dulter borti Even og ser på han med et glis herfra til himmelen. Glimtet fra de grønne øynene finnes ikke beskjedent..  
«Du, Even - du _må_ se her!» hvisker han. Holder fram skjermen sin.  
Okei, så gutten har null tanke for ordensreglement. Forbud er nok ikke hans greie, noe Even har forstått i løpet av den korte tida de har kjent hverandre. Nå får han et nytt dult i skulderen. 

Fascinert over å bli behandla som en hvilken som helst klassekamerat, gjør Even et unntak. Vet liksom ikke helt hvordan han skal reagere, erfaring til tross. Han bøyer seg nærmere filmen som ruller over skjermen i miniformat.  
“Se - han sitter bamse! Er det ikke kult?”  
Det er den bikkja han så Marius med her for noen uker siden og Marius selv. De er ute i en hage og det er noen andre som filmer. Lyden er ikke på, men ikke vanskelig å forstå hva Marius vil når han peker og frister med godteri. Får først bare forvirring tilbake, men gir seg ikke før hunden sitter på bakbeina med forlabbene i været..

“Og det aller viktigste punktet på hjelpehånda er _hvem_ du skal søke hjelp fra.. Ikke sant, Even?” Chris har hevet stemmen og retter argusøynene mot han. Et smil truer med å bryte fram under de strenge øyenbrynene, og Even ser henne kjempe litt for å holde maska. Han retter seg opp, litt fårete. Smyger hånda ordløst bort og konfiskerer telefonen til Marius, som så klart skjønner tegninga og bare smiler litt halvflaut. Ikke noe poeng i å krangle. 

Så hever Even røsten for å forsterke Chris. Et slags plaster på såret for at han ble vippa av pinnen.  
“Ja, viktig spørsmål, dere! Noen som har gode forslag?” Svarene hagler, heldigvis. _Mamma, pappa, storesøster, Even, mormor, storebror, Louise, onkel, vennen min.._  
Kidsa nå til dags.. Snarrådige er de, og Chris vet akkurat hvordan hun skal legge det fram.

Mens han forsøker å konsentrere seg om resten av foredraget, tar Even seg i å ønske seg at han selv hadde hatt psykologisk førstehjelp med en helsesøster som henne da han gikk på skolen. Kanskje både han og familien kunne vært spart for en del tvil og kvaler på den måten..  
Mens elevene strømmer forbi han ut av klasserommet, dunker hun han kjapt i skulderen.  
“Sees på møtet, da,” Hun avslutter med et blunk når hun ser at han nikker. Så haster også hun avgårde. De har program etterpå. Det sedvanlige tirsdagsmøtet der majoriteten er for slitne etter dagen til å henge med og møteplagerne lever livets glade dager. Men, men.. Det hører til. 

“Kan jeg få den?”  
Marius er egentlig både lavmælt og rolig tatt i betraktning at han er telefonløs. Even hadde nesten glemt at han er der, mens han har pakket tingene sine møysommelig. Stappet bøkene inn i det allerede overfylte skapet, fiksa håret og kneppet skjorta. Nå forsøker han å dra igjen glidelåsen på sekken. Ser ikke ut som han har dårlig tid. 

“Tja.. Sånn strengt tatt brukte du den i timen.. Egentlig burde jeg ringe pappa og be han komme og hente den.”  
Even vet med seg selv at det ikke er det han kommer til å gjøre, men det vet ikke Marius, så han kjenner på et stikk når han ser hvordan hele det lille ansiktet faller sammen.

“Pliiis da. Ikke bry pappa med det her!”  
“Hvorfor ikke? Blir han sint på deg?” Nå som Even har opplevd det sinnet, er han oppriktig nysgjerrig, for sinte Isak var ikke akkurat noen fest.  
“Nei, eller.. Det æ’kke det. Det er bare..» Marius må tenke seg om. «Han har så mye akkurat nå. Virka så stressa i helga.” Overraskende nok ser han mer oppriktig bekymra ut enn ute etter å redde sitt eget skinn her.

“Å? Fordi du drev og rampa, da eller?» Even prøver seg med en spøk, men hele ansiktsuttrykket til Marius tilsier skivebom, så han tar skrittet inn i Marius verden isteden. «Eller var det hunden? Har den fått et navn nå, forresten?”  
“Ja!” Han lyser opp. “Vi kaller han Hawking. Etter han forskeren.. Vi har masse bøker og sånt. Men han har ikke lært navnet sitt ennå, da.” 

Even er usikker på om det er for tidlig, på om de bør bli enda bedre kjent før han blir personlig? Det er så mye han lurer på med Marius. Så mange biter han gjerne skulle hatt på plass, ikke bare av ren nysgjerrighet, men også for å kunne gjøre en bedre jobb med han. Nå som han har gutten på tomannshånd, bestemmer seg for å ta sjansen. Det frister hundre ganger mer enn å ringe Isak akkurat nå.  
“Er det bare deg og pappa?” Even legger seg på en så casual tone han klarer. Får ingen synlig reaksjon.  
“Ja, stort sett. Noen ganger morfar, eller onkel Jonas og sånn..”  
_Hm.. Ikke grave for mye for tidlig, Even.._

“Morfar? Hva med mamma?” Herregud! Tenk om Marius catcher hvordan hans skjelver på henda nå. Even lar spørsmålet være åpent, men finner tusen formuleringer han ønsker å føye på. _Er hun død? Dro hun fra dere? Har du to fedre?_ Nei, ikke det siste. Var jo gutten selv som nevnte en morfar.. Og Jonas? Hvem var det igjen? Han synes å huske at det var noe med han.. Han får la fortellingen komme av seg selv. 

“Vi besøker henne innimellom. Hun var med oss i sommer.” Svaret overrasker.  
“Åh?” Det er verken elegant eller intelligent, men hva skal han si? “Bor hun langt vekk?”  
“Nei, men jeg ser henne nesten aldri, da. Hun er syk, så..”  
Så saklig formulert. Ingen spor av følelser å skimte i Marius ansikt.

Så lenge han heller ikke gjør tegn til at han synes det er kleint å snakke, våger Even seg på et spørsmål til.  
“Har du bodd med henne før?”  
“Ja, da jeg var liten. For sånn fem år siden eller no’.” Han trekker på skuldrene.  
“Og så flytta du til pappa?” Even får knapt puste.  
“Ja.. Eller pappa flytta til meg. Sånn fordi han kom hjem til Norge og mamma var syk. Morfar bestemte, så da ble det sånn. Akkurat som med Hawking.”

Nå begynner i historien å gå i stå. Even skjønner ikke helt hvordan det skal gi mening at en morfar kan kommandere Isak hjem fra utlandet for å ta seg av Marius. Kabalen går liksom ikke helt opp, men han regner med det er mer. Vet ikke helt hvor langt han våger dra det her og nå.. 

Et siste spørsmål bare…  
“Du Marius?” Det kommer nesten som en ettertanke etter at flere andre forslag er forkasta.  
“Ja?”  
“Bor mammaen din.. Bor hun på et sted der noen passer på henne?” Even lener seg litt inn. Legger fjeset i de mest nøytrale foldene han makter. Forsøker seg på et dypt innpust, men det setter seg i halsen.

Det blir en lang stillhet før gutten nikker. Endelig klarer Even å lokalisere en slags reaksjon, for Marius biter seg i leppa. Ser bort på plakaten Chris nettopp hang opp, hånda med grønne og røde tanker og hva man skal gjøre med dem. Han ser på plakaten, så på Even og slår blikket ned. 

Even kjenner at det holder nå, vil ikke presse. Skal han få hele historien, er han nødt til å bygge tillit, spørre litt om gangen, kanskje spørre Isak.. En gang.. En annen dag, kanskje?

Derfor tar han Marius telefon opp av lomma og rekker den til han.  
“Bra du har pappa, da.” Even smiler idet Marius snapper til seg telefonen som om den var selve livet. “Vi får nesten passe på at ikke han blir så stressa.. For denne gangen?”  
Han kjenner seg litt ekstra myk innvendig når han blunker til Marius og denne lyser opp og nikker heftig.  
“Ja,” hvisker han lavt og letta før han går smilende ut av klasserommet. 

Even klarer ikke reise seg og gå med en gang, selv om han vet utmerket godt at møtet har begynt for lengst. Han får unnskylde seg med _viktig elevsamtale_. Alle skjønner at elevene går foran.

Grublinga er tilbake med full styrke. Det er så mye at han må dele det opp.  
Hvem var han Jonas igjen? Isak nevnte han, Even må tenke seg om litt..  
Hodet roterer i akselererende fart rundt Marius ord. Særlig en replikk har festa seg.  
_Eller pappa flytta til meg. Sånn fordi han kom hjem til Norge og mamma var syk. Morfar bestemte det._  
Hva slags familierelasjon skjuler seg bak de ordene mon tro?

Og ja.. Alt han ikke sa, da.. Alle spørsmålene Even kunne stilt..  
Det var litt overraskende og lite forberedt, men - uavhengig av Isak, uavhengig av følelser eller ufornuft - Even har kommet et bittelite stykke på vei med å forstå en av elevene sine litt bedre i dag.  
Akkurat det, det kjennes veldig bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er vanligvis en planlegger når jeg skriver. Veldig sjelden jeg lar karakterene komme inn og albue seg fram som Marius gjorde med dette kapittelet..  
> Men så hadde han så mye på hjertet, da. Så lot han slippe til og håper dere setter pris på å bli mer kjent med han og det han har å si.
> 
> Blir skikkelig glad om du har tid til å legge igjen noen tanker, gjetninger, ros eller ris ❤️


	19. Spørsmål og svar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allieverwas for live betajobb. Du er best ❤️

Et kollektivt lærerkollegie har flokket seg rundt pizzabordet. Akkurat nå diskuterer de Javes forestående giftermål med inngående undersøkelsestrang. Javes har vist seg å være et friskt pust inn i lærerstaben som til og med de mest skeptiske har måttet medgi er et tilskudd.  
“Hvorfor heter det egentlig å smis i Hymens lenker? Noen som vet?” Det er Sara som spør.  
“Ikke egentlig, men jomfruhinne heter jo _hymen_ på engelsk. Kanskje det har noe med saken å gjøre?” Even slenger på en streifetanke.  
“Ja, ikke sant,” Sara nikker, noen av de andre også. “Kanskje det handler mer om det enn om å gifte seg,” undrer hun.

Louise er bare halvveis med, fikler nervøst med telefonen. Virker langt inni stikkordene hun har notert til i kveld når hun plutselig holder ei hånd i været.  
“Det kommer faktisk fra den gresk-romerske guden for bryllup og ekteskap, dere..”  
“Wow! Visste du faktisk det?” Javes glaner imponert på henne og Sara setter igang en applaus som grenser til slow-clap. Louise ser ut som hun er litt i tvil, men lander på å holde opp telefonskjermen mot dem alle.  
“Eh.. Burde kanskje det, men nei, google er min venn,” sier hun. Virker småflau over at den kunnskapen ikke bare dumpa ned av seg selv, og kjenner Even henne rett tenker hun nå at hun burde sette seg mer inn i sånt..

Javes har gjort sitt eget googlesøk og funnet siten Louise sikter til. Nå sitter han og leser nå høyt om to hjerter som lenkes sammen til evig tid. Konkluderer med at hans skjebne nå er beseglet, men det får så være. Dama er visst verdt det. Et utsagn som gir han både _Aaaww_ og myke blikk fra både Sara og gjengen på bordenden.

Even griper til sin egen telefon. En siste sjekk av huskelista før møtet er alltid fornuftig, selv om rutinen tar han gjennom det meste. Han registrerer to meldinger fra Henriette.  
_\- Hva tror du om kl. 12.00 på lørdag? Jeg kan sikkert reservere for oss.._  
_\- Har du tøy du kan bruke, forresten? Kanskje vi bør ringes i kveld? Blir så mye på melding.._  
Ja, stemmer. Nå på lørdag.. Even kjenner hvordan det stresser han å forholde seg til det der akkurat nå. Det blir spennende nok å møte foreldrene... Han får svare i kveld.

Mari kommer og slår seg ned når det kun er et par pizzabiter igjen. Brillene fremdeles på og med en bunke papirer som hun slenger ved siden av seg i sofaen. Besørger pizza med rømmedressing til seg selv med hastige, harde bevegelser. Før ville han tenkt hun var amper, men etter mange år som kollegaer, kjenner han godt igjen stresset når hun gruer seg til noe.

Det er hun som skal holde introen i kveld. Viste han og Sara slidesene med hva hun har tenkt å si før i dag. Mye generell info med presentasjon av skolens mål, lærere, livet som ungdomsskoleforelder, flertallsmisforståelsen og viktigheten av sikker kommunikasjon mellom alle parter. Egentlig er det rektor sin jobb, men også han har visst egne barn å følge opp i kveld.

“Klar?” Even legger en flat, forhåpentligvis betryggende hånd på ryggen hennes.  
“Jepp, gleder meg som en unge,” sier hun bråkjekt og setter opp et falskt smil.  
“Du, jeg tenkte på noe.. Kjapt spørsmål.”  
Even har så innmari et spørsmål.. Det er sikkert utidig, men then again - det passer jo aldri. Kanskje lufte det nå, og snakke ordentlig senere? Hun har uansett godt av å tenke på noe annet.  
“Hva gjør vi med evnerike elever, egentlig? Hvem melder jeg det til?”

Hun tar en litt for stor bit av pizzaen. Kikker forbauset på han mens hun tygger og tygger. Planen var å vente tålmodig på svar, men Louise har hørt han og lener seg fram.  
“Evnerike? Det heter ikke det mer, da! Hva er det motsatte av evnerik, liksom?” Klarer til og med å skvise inn en halvspydig latter, ser viktig på Mari. “Det er elever med høyt læringspotensial han mener! Har vi sånne?”

Reaksjonen overrasker. Han har jo fortalt om WISC-testen. Kanskje hun ikke skjønte hva han mente? Han pleier å trives med dama, men akkurat her og nå ble det veldig tydelig når hva Sara mener når hun snakker om Louise som en cocky nybegynner.  
“Ja, ok - uansett begrep..” Han kremter høyt og tar sats for å gjenvinne Maris oppmerksomhet. “Marius Valtersen, min kontaktelev har tatt en WISC-test rett før han slutta på Løkka med score som er er rimelig høy, og man trenger ikke snakke lenge med han for å skjønne at gutten er mer enn gjennomsnittlig våken.”

“Visste jeg det ikke! Og nå skal du liksom ha han til å være begavet?” En bitter latter melder seg på fra siden. Får Even til å snu seg. “Derfor han har de sosiale antennene skrudd innover, da?”  
Sigrid, kontaktlæreren for B-klassen, høres mest ut som et ubehagelig pust fra 70-tallet når hun snakker. Even mistenker at han måper litt over det sure oppstøtet.  
“Ja, du kan jo ikke nekte for at gutten har atferdsproblemer? Har du i det hele tatt gått igjennom ordensreglementet med dem? Dere skulle hørt de spørsmålene han stilte meg her forleden!” Det siste sier hun henvendt til de andre. Får megetsigende nikk fra kumpanene ved bordenden.

“Ehm.. Hvis jeg får si noe?” Javes er tydeligvis ferdig med gifteplanene for en stund, for nå kikker den gjennomtatoverte muskelbunten overraska på Sigrid. “Faktisk så er det en del forskning som viser at sånt henger sammen.. Skrev oppgave om de greiene på peden. Smarte elever som kjeder seg får ofte atferdsproblemer, ja. Såpass at de i den voksne befolkningen er overrepresentert både blant folk med psykiske lidelser og i fengsel. Fordi de liksom bare satt der.. Sykt mange lærere som ikke aner hva de skal gjøre!”  
“Heh..” Sigrid fnyser. “Sykt mange, ja. Godt du ikke skal undervise i norsk, kanskje.” Even sperrer opp øynene og ser Javes gjør det samme mens de formelig bevitner hvordan genereasjonskløfta åpner seg og gaper på bordet mellom dem.

“Marius Valtersen? Seriøst?” skyter Sara inn. Even er usikker på om det er et angrep eller forsvar. Sannsynligvis er det mest overglatting. Mattefaget er et av de få som faktisk forsøker å tilrettelegge, og Sara er kjent for å være ambisiøs på elevenes vegne. “Det hadde jeg kanskje ikke trodd, men nå har vi jo ikke kjent han så lenge.. Gi det litt mer tid, kanskje? Jeg kjører _Alle Teller_ til uka, og nasjonale prøver er jo snart..”  
“Men utredning tar månedsvis? Vi har allerede en test som sier..” Even forstår ikke innspillene, men merker seg takknemlig at Javes i det minste nikker heftig, selv om Louise virker blank.

Mari har ikke sagt så mye. Nå ser hun seg rundt seg og sukker, kikker demonstrativt på klokka.  
“Men dere.. Kan vi bare ta dette en annen gang? Vi har lang kveld foran oss. Ha litt is i magen, Even, okei? Send meg mail på det. Vi får snakke om det når foreldremøtene er overstått.”

Jepp, det var egentlig alt han forventa akkurat nå, men is i magen? Han tviler på at det som flakser rundt der nede kommer til å fryse på med det første.. Ikke når innspillene fra alle de andre var som de var.  
“Eller vent..” Mari kikker spørrende på Louise etter å ha tenkt seg om. “Er ikke han en av de jeg skal hanke inn i morgen? Angående det bråket i kantina?” Louise nikker ivrig. Even har ikke hørt et ord om det, kjenner det burde vært nevnt når det handler om hans elev..

“Ehm.. Unnskyld?” Ei blond dame står i døråpninga, avbryter samtalen med lys, litt skjærende stemme. Smilende, pent kledd og sminket og med en tildekt kurv under armen. Hun holder hånda opp i et småklønete vink. Alle snur seg og stirrer, mest forfjamsa over at hun har klart å ta seg helt inn i de innerste gemakkene på egen hånd. “Hvor er det man leverer bollene? Til klassemøtet?”

Samtlige lærere skotter fra den ene til den andre og så på henne igjen, sikkert ikke verdens beste mottakelse, men heldigvis reiser Louise seg ganske kjapt.  
“Er det du som er mor til Jakob?”  
Dama nikker, og Even kjenner det er på sin plass at han også reiser seg.   
“Jeg tar det, jeg, så sees vi nede?” Han var uansett ferdig med å spise, og Louise virker mer stressa enn konstruktiv akkurat nå.

“Vilde.” Håndtrykket hennes er kontant. “Hyggelig.” Stemmen formell og korrekt, men vennlig.  
“Even,” sier Even. “Så det er du som er mor til Jakob.. Har vært fint å bli kjent med han!” En positiv vinkling bør være en god start. Han vandrer nedover korridoren i håp om at hun følger. Registrerer fornøyd lyden av skrittene hennes bak seg.

De utveksler formaliteter mens Even viser henne til klasserommet. Hun spør litt underveis, forsiktig og pertentlig. Bare å påta seg dette med bollebaking, er bra gjort. I klasserommet kikker hun seg nysgjerrig rundt. Det består foreløpig mest av nakne vegger og Louises hjemmesydde gardiner.  
“De skal få sette sitt eget preg på det etterhvert,” mumler han mens han viser hvor hun kan sette fra seg bollene. Han vet jo at veggplakater, utklipp og elevenes små hauger med rot i krokene snart vil prege rommet.

“Hører du snakket med Louise om telttur?” De er på vei ned i gymsalen og Even forsøker å holde stemmen nøytral; selv om han ikke lenger har tall på hvor mange tanker han har skjenket den turen.  
“Ja..” Øynene hennes lyser opp. “Vi føler kanskje at klassen bør bli litt kjent? Det er jo nå de legger hele sitt sosiale grunnlag for ungdomsskolen, liksom. Mannen min vet et sted. Ved vannet så de kan fiske og bade og grille og sånt. Han pleier å ta med barna dit. Og selvfølgelig blir vi med selv! Så nå mangler vi bare noen få foreldre til, så.. Du er med du, eller?”  
“Så fint,” svarer Even. Litt brått kanskje, men han har fremdeles ikke bestemt seg. Vil ikke ta stilling før resten av foreldregruppa har fått uttale seg. “Vi får snakke ordentlig om det etterpå.”  
Ned i gymsalen holder han fram en stol til henne. Kjenner selv hvor greit det er å forsvinne bortover benkeradene akkurat der og da, gjemme seg i lærerrollen.

Han og kollegaene sitter med ryggen til forsamlingen mens Mari snakker. Sånn er det alltid. Lærerne skal sitte på første rad, klare til å sprette opp når de blir presentert. Even liker det dårlig. Ville så gjerne forsøkt å spotte Isak i mengden. Han vet at han kommer, selv om han har gjort sitt beste for ikke å tenke på det. Fikk stukket til seg en krøllete svarslipp av en forlegen Marius helt på slutten i dag. Å si at Even er spent kjennes nesten for enkelt. Med tanke på forrige gang..

Han har tenkt masse. Alt for mye, egentlig, men de små ordene melder seg gjerne på i jevne, kontinuerlige drypp. _Han kom hjem til Norge og mamma var syk. Morfar bestemte, så da ble det sånn._ Den historien han ikke kjenner om hvordan Isak ble alene med Marius. Den høres ikke lystig ut.  
Særlig ikke sammen med Isaks egne ord. _Og jeg ble så sykt sint, for det var ikke sånn det skulle være, og alltid når..,_ eller _Han har bare meg, Even.. Og han har vært igjennom så mye kjipt. Det er.. Jeg må sette han først, liksom._

På toppen av de hele lå Marius ord om at Isak virka stressa i helga.. Det er hva det er.  
Vel, faktisk.. Even kan regne. Regne seg fram til at det ikke er så rart Isak er sint, tenke ut at det må finnes en annen vei å gå enn de ynkelige greiene han selv har prestert til nå..

 

Så fort de er tilbake i klasserommet kjennes det litt bedre. Louise styrer og organiserer. Vil ha alle på plassene til egne barn, noe som kun funker sånn halvveis, ettersom en del foreldre har tatt turen begge to, andre ikke i det hele tatt. Og som alltid er det også foreldrene som helst vil sitte på hver sin side av rommet.

Even scanner kjapt, kikker mot døra, men ingen Isak i sikte. Til sin forfjamselse får han isteden øye på fotballentusiasten fra lørdag.. Han med bakeriet. Shit! Det kjennes ugreit. Hva var det de gjorde igjen? Hva sa de der inne? Fikk han med seg noe særlig? Skal han være en Even må snakke med på utvikslingssamtaler? Et øyeblikk der kjennes det som Louises blafrende ark, de som synlig skjelver mens hun snakker, uttrykker veldig presist hva han føler nå.

Klassekontaktvalget går problemfritt, og en nyvalgt Vilde Fossbakken stirrer nesten irritert på Sara når hun kommer og stjeler oppmerksomheten for å informere om mattekurs for foreldrene.

Isak er fremdeles ikke på plass, og Even kan ikke noe for det, han lurer forferdelig! Ble det for vanskelig å komme? _Vi fikser ikke dette i det hele tatt_  var jo Isaks ord, og Even ønsker ikke annet enn at han aldri hadde stukket den gangen. At de hadde hatt muligheten til å bli kjent, og..

Sara skal til å avslutte når døra røskes opp.  
“Isak,” sier Vilde allerede før Even har fått øye på han, men det tar ikke lang tid før han kommer inn i synsfeltet. Løfter hodet og ser først på Vilde, før han kikker mot Sara og rister på hodet. Til slutt faller blikket på Even, og han åpner og lukker munnen. Tar et skritt til siden og stirrer ned i bakken igjen.

Louise ser kommanderende på Even. Han som har blitt stående som forsteinet et øyeblikk, reiser seg. Er nødt til å gå bort til Isak for å ønske velkommen.  
“Du kan sitte her, på plassen til Marius,” hvisker han mens forsøker å smile. Det er han som er den profesjonelle her, men ringene Isak har under øynene er så tydelige at det knyter seg i magen på Even.  
“Ja.. Ja, okei,” hvisker Isak tilbake mens han dumper ned på sønnens plass og dunker termokruset med kaffe i bordet. Ser seg urolig rundt en gang til før han synker sammen, lener seg på albuen og kommer med dagens dypeste sukk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir utrolig takknemlig og glad dersom du har tid til å legge igjen en kommentar ☺️


	20. Senke skuldrene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - kapittel 20 allerede, og endelig :)  
> Dette begynte mye som en test for meg selv. Ville se om jeg er i stand til å skape en stor og omfattende historie alene.. Nå er vi allerede langt inn i den historien jeg hadde tenkt å skrive, så begynner å øyne håpet om å lykkes her.. 
> 
> Takk for alle tanker gjetninger og fine kommentarer i kommentarfeltet underveis. De er med å bære historien videre og jeg setter stor pris på at dere gidder ❤️
> 
> Allie holder ut med mine funderinger, betraktninger og tidvise overproduksjon av random og ikke alltid superpositive tanker. Storyen hadde ikke vært den samme uten.. Takk ❤️

“Nei, jeg skal _ikke_ bli med!” Det er oppgitthet i stemmen, og kanskje et stenk irritasjon.  
“Men du sa jo i sommer at..” Vilde ser oppriktig skuffa ut, forvirra over å få et annet svar enn hun trodde. Hun har mer enn nok folk, men det er tydelig at Isak er viktig for henne å ha på laget.  
“Nei, Vilde!” Han sukker tungt for n’te gang denne kvelden. “Jeg _kan_ ikke!”  
Irritasjonen har blitt til mismot, og selv om Vilde endelig nikker forståelsesfullt, ser ikke Isak det minste tilfreds ut over å slippe. Skuldrene er lutende, fingrene knuger fremdeles kaffekoppen, og jakka som han ikke har brydd seg om å ta av, henger på halv tolv. 

Even har overlatt kateter og tavle til den nyvalgte klassekontakten og hennes utbroderte turideer. Louise står og lener seg mot vinduet, men selv har han dratt fram en stol. Sitter nå og betrakter showet fra siden. Her nede langs elevskapene er han friere til å kikke bort på Isak. 

Selv om han ser sliten ut, er det vanskelig for Even å holde øynene for seg selv. Håret faller fremdeles ned i panna på _den_ måten.. Den han vet akkurat hvordan han skal gå frem for å få ned på papiret..  
Når Isak fukter leppene med tunga før han biter forsagt i dem, vandrer Evens tanker helt av seg selv til drømmen han hadde i natt. Den der han ikke stakk av før Isak våkna, men ble i teltet.. Den der de våkna sammen og alt var.. jah.. 

_Nei, ikke tenke på det nå!_

Even sitter så nære at han kun trenger å strekke ut hånda, egentlig, Et par stoler og mennesker i veien, men ellers.. Det er fristende, det er det. Men de er på møte nå, så han passer heller på ikke å stirre for mye. Svelger til tross for at han er helt tørr i munnen. Prøver og fortrenge at Isak er her når han retter seg opp og speider rundt i rommet etter andre foreldre og deres innlegg og reaksjoner. 

Simens mor og far er overraskende voksne til å ha en gutt på 13, men de sitter side om side og fletter fingrene i hverandre. Even liker dem instinktivt. . En av de andre mødrene er en tidligere reality-stjerne, men han klarer ikke helt plassere henne. Ikke noe tacky greier, men et sånt konkurransekonsept eller noe.  
Fotballentusiasten har ikke gjort tegn til å kjenne igjen verken Even selv eller Isak fra lørdag, men spørsmålet er om det er fordi han forsøker å være profesjonell, eller om han virkelig er så glemsk. Even håper på det siste, så klart. 

Han _må_ være med på den teltturen, Even skjønner det nå. Vilde snakker hele tiden om både Even og Louise og deres rolle, dessuten innser han jo at en tur som denne er en nøkkel til å bli bedre kjent med elevene. Å sende Louise alene vil være å gi henne et forsprang Even kanskje aldri kan klare å ta igjen, og det vil han nødig. 

Dessuten liker han telttur! Liker opplevelsen og liker å se elevene få stjerner i øynene når de oppdager en fisk eller en ny tresort. Hvordan de skinner rundt leirbålet om kvelden, og trøtte øyne som bare ber om _en fortelling til_ selv om de nesten ser letta på han når han setter strek for kvelden.  
Fossbakkens gir forresten inntrykk av å ha planlagt dette veldig godt. De gjorde det samme med storesøsters klasse i fjor, forteller Vilde, og det var suksess. Even mener å huske at akkurat det stemmer, at han har hørt niendetrinnslærerne snakke om den turen. 

Møtet som helhet går overraskende greit. Før Even i det hele tatt har rukket å se på klokka en eneste gang, er natteravner fordelt, årsplan og fraværsrutiner gjennomgått og teltturen ferdig planlagt. De har snakket om klassemiljøet og alt ble avsluttet med en film om inkludering som Louise har fått med seg fra politidama hun har hjemme. En film måtte Even liksom bare tillate.

Det blir prat og en del håndtrykk mens folk er på vei ut. Fotballentusiasten gjør ingen av de tingene Even frykter at han skal, men smiler og presenterer seg som faren til Tobias. Kanskje han ikke engang husker dem fra lørdag? Han har i alle fall ikke kastet et eneste blikk bort på Isak, så kan ikke være så aller verst det der.  
Realitystjerna viser seg å være mora til Matilde. Hun virker en smule stressa over datterens passerstunt, og bruker god, lang tid på å forklare alt for ei smilende, nikkende Louise. Even må trekke litt på smilebåndet når de to veksler blikk på tvers av rommet. 

Den eneste som ikke ser ut til å ville gå, er Isak. Han sitter og fikler med mobilen sin. Ser ut som han chatter eller sender meldinger til noen, og er definitivt interessert i å snakke mer på tomannshånd. Eller, det virker sånn... Kanskje? Er det bare noe Even håper? 

“Føkk,” Det var ikke meningen å si det høyt, men Even irriterer seg ganske kraftig over seg selv akkurat nå. To par øyne stirrer overraska på han. Flott, han klarer i det minste å få oppmerksomhet.. “Eh, sorry.. Bare tørka for mye av tavla, tok med ordenselevene i farta.” Den latteren han forsøker å avslutte med blir bare falsk. 

Louise har også blitt stående, og nå har hun ikke flere oppgaver igjen, men allikevel venter hun. Må hun, liksom? Kan hun ikke for en gangs skyld senke de skuldrene og overlate ansvaret til noen andre? Hun tar til og med skrittene bort og gir Isak hånda; det kjennes unødvendig. 

“Er det du som er faren til Marius? Hyggelig! Jeg er Louise.” Isak anstrenger seg, det er tydelig. Han gjør sitt beste for å matche smilet hennes, men på et vis er det også lett å se gesten falle på steingrunn, for Louise ser knapt på han før han begynner å snakke.  
“Hei, ja - Marius har sagt mye pent om deg!”  
“Har han?” Nesten så hun vokser et par centimeter og Even blir nervøs for at hun skal kaste seg om halsen på han eller noe..

“Louise?” Even er nødt til å bryte inn. “Jeg kan rydde her, så rekker du bussen, ok?” _Elegant, Even, bli kvitt henne! Alt for et par minutter alene med Isak.._ Heldigvis funker det. Hun ser strålende fornøyd ut og forlater rommet med et smil og et _Sees imorgen_.

Så fort hun er ute av rommet, ser han Isak riste litt på hodet. Han _har_ blitt sittende for å prate med Even, det kjennes ikke som en tilfeldighet mer.. Isteden kjennes det som ilinger nedover ryggraden..  
“Du vet hvor de har tenkt å dra, ikke sant?” Isak fnyser på slutten av setningen, en slags dødsforakt klinger gjennom de ordene.  
“Eh, nei - men regner med de.. Åhhh!” 

Even avbryter seg selv midt i. Ilingene har allerede vokst seg ubehagelige.  
“Seriøst? Der vi var?”  
_Lukk munnen, Even, du er ikke tjent med å se dum ut.._

“Ja, stemmer. Og jeg kan faktisk ikke bli med dit! Ikke nå.” Isak virrer med hodet når han snakker. Legger sjela si i å understreke ordene med fakter. “Ikke etter alt og alt med Marius, liksom..” Så kommer det et slags halvsmil. “Han liker deg, da. Skikkelig godt, liksom. Så hvis du skal være med, så.. Og jeg stoler jo på Vilde og Magnus, de tar ansvar, det vet jeg. Men det er bare.. Etter at du snakka om at du angra og sånt, så..” Det stopper der. Uten forvarsel. 

Even venter og venter, men det kommer ikke mer, og han er ikke sikker på at han henger helt med på den lange tankerekka. Isak på sin side ser bare stille ned i gulvet. Holder kaffekoppen krampaktig mellom begge henda nå.  
“Hva mener du?” Even tar et skritt bort, til han står nesten helt inntil Isak. Så nære at han kan kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans, høre pusten komme i korte, grunne drag. Isak stresser, og Even vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre, så han legger ei meget prøvende hånd på nærmeste skulder. Håper det skal hjelpe litt, ta av for noe av alt Isak tydelig strever med. 

Om ikke annet får det han til å fortsette å snakke, selv om det virker som han har skifta tema.  
“Sorry, ass. Skjønner det var kjipt av meg å være sein. Det er bare.. Ja, vi har en hund, da. Du har kanskje hørt det? Eller, det er ikke vår hund, men faren min sin, egentlig. Men han var lei, tror jeg. Og jeg har jo alltid ønsket meg hund, så.. I alle fall, jeg lot Marius lufte han aleine i dag, og.. Ja, de tråkka på et glasskår, og Marius er ikke gammel nok til å ta han til veterinæren sjæl, så da måtte jeg stille opp.”

 _Igjen_ Eneste ord som mangler.

Alt Even får lyst til, er å ta med seg Isak hjem. Koke kakao til han, gi han en blowjob, kanskje? Bare hjelpe han å slappe av i det minste..  
Men de er ikke der, og Even skjønner at hele forslaget bare vil virke hult, så han krummer heller fingrene om Isak skulder. Kjenner hvordan forknytt muskulatur spiller og forandrer seg under berøringen hans. Våger å ta i litt mer, og kjenner at Isak lener seg mot berøringspunktet. 

“Du, da..” Even vet ikke helt hva han skal si, men han håper det holder.  
“Ja, og nå må jeg snart stikke igjen, må plukke opp Marius og bikkja hos veterinæren etter bandasjeringa. De stenger åtte.. Og ja, det er bare meg, liksom.”  
Det er en motvilje og et stenk i stemmen hans som høres sorry ut på en måte.. Som om han heller ville blitt her med Even, men han frigjør seg og reiser seg sakte. 

I det han tar et skritt mot døra, kommer Even på noe, noe han kan gi som kjennes viktig at Isak hører.  
“Du Isak?”  
“Ja?”  
“Jeg synes det er fantastisk. Alt du gjør for Marius.. Helt alene. Jeg vet han er tretten nå, og sikkert vanskelig både hjemme og på skolen. Men det kommer til å ordne seg, for han er en fin fyr som har fått med seg masse hjemmefra. Fra deg! Det merker jeg!”

Det faller et par synlige murstein fra Isaks skuldre med de ordene. Det er som om han plutselig står mer oppreist og øynene er litt mer åpne, årvåkne. Han åpner og lukker munnen. Smiler veldig forsiktig, nesten bare ytterst i munnvikene, før han bøyer hodet og hvisker;  
“Takk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så gjorde Even nok for Isak her? Hørte han godt nok etter på hva Isak faktisk sa? Og ikke minst, hvordan tror dere den forestående teltturen blir?
> 
> Jeg blir som alltid veldig, veldig glad for å høre hva dere tenker og tror❤️


	21. Klare meldinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koste meg veldig med å lese kommentarene deres etter forrige kapittel. Takk for alt engasjementet ❤️  
> Veldig gøy at dere fester dere ved helt forskjellige detaljer. Synes responsen blir ekstra spennende da!  
> 

“Men herregud, Even, du er vel enig i at de gutta virkelig hadde trengt Matilde og Emilie opp i et hjørne der? Det var jo totalt misforstått!” Louise er overengasjert. Det hjelper ikke at han har sagt han er på vei hjem, for hun har null begrep om arbeidstid versus fritid. Telefon er tydeligvis fritt vilt tjuefire sju.

Even peser litt mens han parkerer sykkelen i garasjen, og hører at hun kremter utålmodig når hun ikke får svar med en gang.  
“Er du der?”  
“Ja, så klart!” Han sukker dypt over den tydelige irritasjonen i stemmen hennes. “Okei, så la meg bare gjenta her.. De kom bort til jentene og beskyldte Emilie for å være både fin og flink.”  
“Nei, så klart ikke! De beskyldte henne for å være en streber, skjønner du ikke det?” Even prøver å dra med seg veska i den ene hånda og posen med rettebunken i den andre mens hun messer i vei. “Og det er faktisk ikke greit!”

Han har fremdeles ikke helt catcha problemstillingen, men vil nødig spørre ennå en gang og fremstå som om han ikke følger med med.  
“Nei, så klart ikke,” jatter han isteden med. “Men hvordan kom det derfra til stor sak at dere måtte dra inn Mari, liksom? Da jeg ble kalt inn, satt jo Emilie og gråt av frustrasjon, og Jakob gråt fordi han følte seg misforstått?” Even har sterke mistanker om en klønete kompliment på avveie her.

“Nei, altså..” Louise er litt mildere nå, den lille oppsummeringen hans funka muligens. “Det er der Emilie ble litt vel steil, da. For Jakob så jo unnskyld, og sa han angra, men hun trodde ikke på han. Så da ble jo hele diskusjonen om hvorvidt Jakob angra eller ikke, og så dro vi inn Marius..” Noe skurrer for Even, men det handler ikke om elevene. En idé han ikke har rukket å tenke helt ut..  
“Ja? Og la meg gjette.. Marius ble såklart muggen fordi han ble dratt inn fra fotball i friminuttet? Even holder det gående mens han forsøker å fiske opp nøklene fra veska. Prøver å tenke.  
“Jepp, Sint som en tyrk, for han hadde visselig ikke gjort noe galt og han angra i alle fall ikke!”

Der! Der er det! _Etter at du snakka om at du angra og sånt.._ Var det ikke det Isak sa? Angra på hva da? Et eller annet sted inni der begynner panikken å skylle over Even. Han vet ikke presis når hjertet begynte å dundre, men ordene fra i går blir plutselig tydelige.

Han kjenner seg iskald og skjelver på hånda når han skal forsøke å finne nøkkelhullet. Leter febrilsk i hodet etter hva eller hvordan det gikk galt. Samtalen med Louise blir så brått avslutta at hun sikkert tror han er sur eller noe, men det får være.  
“Jeg _må_ legge på. Besøk,” rekker han å mumle før han klikker henne vekk.

Så braser han inn døra i alt for stor fart og får slengt veske og pose på kjøkkenbenken før han synker ned ved bordet. Prøver seg på et dypt pust, men det eneste som skjer er at halsen kjennes for trang.  
Kan Isak virkelig gå rundt å tro at han angrer på hele greia? Det er jo ikke mulig! Han må da skjønne det? Det er innlysende! Eller kanskje ikke?

Even er på ingen måte i stand til å huske hva han har sagt når og hvordan han sa det. Men en ting er sikkert; Isak kan _ikke_ gå rundt og tro at Even angrer på det her, så om det er den minste tvil.. Så fort han klarer å fiske opp telefonen av jakkelomma, flyr fingrene over tastene. Han _må_ få det ut, klarer ikke konsentrere seg noe om noe annet akkurat nå.

_Isak! Jeg angrer på at jeg stakk, ikke noe annet! Håper ikke at du har misforstått det. Even_

Tommelen skjelver mot det store, grønne send-ikonet. Når meldinga er sendt, dytter han telefonen bortover bordet. Sukker til det nesten blir et hikst, men det er vanskelig å rive blikket vekk. Hvor lang tid er det normalt å bruke på å svare? Sekundene sleper seg avgårde. Uansett hvor mye han stirrer, føles det som om sirupen bare tykner til rundt han, for det eneste telefonen gjør er å skule tilbake med svart speilblankhet.

Plutselig orker ikke Even å sitte stille mer. Å vente der ved kjøkkenbordet kjennes umenneskelig, så for å fordrive tankene begynner han å pakke til i morgen. Først legger han alt han skal ha med seg utover kjøkkenbordet. Liker å ha oversikten før han stapper det i sekken. Tennbriketter, grillspyd og rene, varme klær. Mat får han kjøpe på veien i morgen formiddag.

Han gleder seg på en måte til turen med elevene. Likevel er det noe kjipt i at Isak var så bestemt på ikke å være med. Ikke det, ny telttur med han ville ikke akkurat løst noe for dem, og kanskje kunne det blitt vanskelig. Men så ville han i det minste fått sett og snakket med han..

Han henter sekken i boden. Den står der han slengte den fra seg sist, og han har ikke orka å gå igjennom den siden. Nå inneholder den en del saker han definitivt ikke trenger, så han tømmer sidelommene. Stikker hånda ned i forkammeret og kjenner at en liten plastpose har kilt seg fast på bunnen. Posen med jay - en kort ferie fra voksenlivet.  
Når han fisker den opp, blir det vanskelig å ikke tenke på sist. Gutteturen skulle bare være en dag på stranda, men så.. Det kjennes som alt forandra seg den dagen.. Eller natta, da - bare på grunn av _han_..

Den lille posen knitrer mellom fingrene og Even klarer ikke motstå fristelsen til å ta den opp av sekken. Åpner den og lukter nedi, som om den skulle lukte Isak eller noe.. Men nei, det er en plastpose, nå egentlig ganske tom. Så klart den ikke avgir noe som helst.. Likevel tar den Even tilbake. Til lukta av bål, varm nattevind og duvende vann som kjærtegnet naken hud.. Sender et lite skjelv gjennom hele kroppen.

Han har egentlig bare lyst til å drømme seg bort, men den fordømte dingsen på bordet lyser opp. Vibrerer også, krever sjekk. Og hadde det vært Isak, ville det utvilsomt vært verdt avbrytelsen! Men nei - så klart ikke.

Navnet som kommer opp på skjermen fyller rommet med en massiv mur av dårlig samvittighet. Henriette spør nok en gang om hun kan ringe. Så klart, hun trenger beskjed. Det er ikke for mye forlangt. Han bør, må, skal virkelig gjøre det!  
Eller.. Orker han å prate nå?

Hun tar ikke telefonen når han ringer opp heller, så etter tre ring gir han seg. Bestemmer seg for å melde henne isteden. Bedre å snakke en annen gang, kanskje? Teltturen er fra fredag til lørdag, men avtalen de har, vil han uansett få problemer med å rekke, og dette er jobb - det må hun forstå!  
Han taster ned forklaringen og sender den av gårde.

_Hei Henriette. Beklager at jeg ikke har svart. Ville ringe i går, men holdt foreldremøte som trakk ut. Busy med skolestart og alt.. Kan ikke bli med på lørdag likevel. Sorry, men det kom på noe i forbindelse med jobben. Håper du får en fin dag! Hilsen Even_

Han håper det er slutten på diskusjonen, at hun ikke nå plutselig ringer likevel.. Det er ikke det at han ikke skjønner at den meldinga ikke duger, det bare kjennes ikke så viktig akkurat nå. Det som betyr noe, er å gjøre en god jobb med elevene.

Telefonen får ligge på bordet igjen, svart og mutt. Han lar den være i fred i flere minutter nå. Vet ikke helt om han vil at den skal lyse opp eller ei.. Hvis hun ringer, vet han liksom ikke hva han skal si. Men om det er Isak? Fremdeles ikke noe svar der..

Even tar opp meldinga han sendte til han og ser på den på nytt. Under står det i bittesmå bokstaver at den er lest, men intet svar og ingen skriveboble i sikte..  
Han biter seg litt ekstra hardt i leppa når han ser sin egen formulering. Kjenner seg ikke overbevist mer om at den var så jævlia bra å sende. Virker den crazy? Hva om den der misforståelsen bare er noe han innbiller seg? Burde han skrive noe nytt? Han vetta faen..

Pokker ta at han ikke stilte et spørsmål. Det var ingenting i den meldinga som Isak egentlig kan svare på. Even ser fra sekken til greiene på bordet. Skal han virkelig måtte stikke til skogs med 30 tenåringer uten å vite? Nei, det går ikke!

Han skriver og raderer, skriver og raderer. Klarer ikke. Tenk om Isak synes han er håpløs nå? Tenk om han blir sint? Tenk om.. Han som vanligvis er full av ord og formuleringer, får ikke sagt det han vil, synes han. I alle fall ikke på melding.. Til slutt bestemmer han seg for bare å sende, selv om ordene er milevis utenfor komfortsona.  
Et sted må han begynne.

 _Hei Isak. Vil bare si at jeg har tenkt masse på deg! Synes det er skikkelig synd om du tenker at du ikke kan være med på den teltturen på grunn av meg!_  
_Hva mente du egentlig med at jeg sa jeg angra? Tror ikke jeg forstod akkurat det ordentlig._  
 _Jeg klarer ikke å huske hva jeg egentlig sa den dagen, men jeg er veldig sikker på en ting._  
 _Jeg kommer ALDRI til å angre på at jeg ble igjen med deg den natta. Det var det fineste som skjedde hele sommeren! Det eneste jeg angrer noe helt jævlig på, er at jeg var for feig til å bli i det teltet og bli ordentlig kjent med deg. Even_

Grublinga kjennes uutholdelig, men heldigvis har Even en sekk å pakke. Driver rastløst rundt i rommet og får ned både bålstæsj og klær. Kommer på at han må finne fram soveposen, og er i full gang med å rulle den sammen etter en sjekk når telefonen vibrerer på bordet igjen. En jevn dur som forteller at dette er mer enn en melding.

Det lille sekundet med håp får han til å kaste seg rundt så fort at han slår tåa i stolbeinet. Banner og halvhinker mens han grabber telefonen i en hånd og forsøker å ikke akke seg for mye.  
Kan det virkelig være Isak?

Nei, så klart ikke!  
Han blunker bort skuffelsen så godt han kan når han ser det er Elias ansikt som blinker på skjermen. Klart han er skuffa, men han er ikke det minste overrasket. Burde egentlig ha tenkt seg det her. På tide å stå til rette for den rideturen.  
Even sukker dypt før han svarer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allieverwas har hjulpet til å vrenge dette kapittelet (som kjentes viktig for meg å få rett..) et par ganger rundt og gitt det et par ekstra dimensjoner jeg ikke hadde kommet på selv. Tusen takk for det ❤️
> 
> Nå håper jeg at dere også fikk noe ut av kapittelet og fremdeles henger med ☺️  
> Blir veldig glad for noen ord fra dere ❤️


	22. Minst like redd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg skal ut og reise, og livet kaller hardt for tida, men et kjapt kapittel før jeg drar,  
> ettersom det fort kan bli ei ukes tid til neste :-)

Når han har sjekka tretten ganger at sekken er forsvarlig snørt igjen, spist nudler med ekstra chili, forsøkt å følge med på kveldsnytt og sluppet opp for flere grunner til ikke å legge seg, pakker Even dyna omhyggelig rundt seg. Later som han selvfølgelig kommer til å få sove mens han scroller nedover instagram.

Han har så godt som gitt opp håpet om svar fra Isak i kveld, og klumpen i magen bare vokser. Så i mellomtiden har han funnet han på insta. Gikk via facebookgruppa Louise har oppretta for foreldrene i klassen, og nå prøver han å kvitte seg med følelsen av å snoke. Kan ikke være så farlig å kikke litt, kan det vel?

Øverst ligger fotballbilder fra i sommer og en film av Hawking. Bildene av Marius er få og gjerne diffuse. Langt unna eller i farta. De nyeste bildene, de fra de siste åra, går det mye i samme. Ikke mange mennesker på bildene, men kontoen går langt tilbake. Even hopper ivrig inn i tidsmaskina, leter seg baklengs inn i fortida. Bilde for bilde, år for år. Han vil så gjerne vite..

Isak ser ut til å være typen som digger sære memes. Gjerne med vitenskapelig tema. Noen bilder av merkelige mønstre han har sett i mikroskop, posta med en tørr kommentar. Et par face-swapgreier med han Jonas. Even har heldigvis kommet på at Jonas, det var kompisen som ditcha han på teltturen. Ser ut som de har kjent hverandre lenge.

Han må fem år tilbake før stilen forandrer seg særlig, men der er de. Alle bildene fra et annet land, en annen by. Skyskrapere med speilblanke vindusrekker og busy bybilder merket Boston, Massachusetts. Stemmer med det Marius fortalte om at Isak bodde i utlandet før. Han sa ikke hvilket utland men Even antar at Boston gir mening når han er forsker.  
Der dukker det også opp flere bilder av en fyr. En som kan ha vært en kjæreste. Eller en venn, kanskje? Nei han dukker stadig opp, og et par av bildene har noe veldig kjærstete over seg. Fargene, blikket.. Drittfyr!

Den slitsomme prikkingen i brystet er bare tull, det vet Even utmerket godt, for han har selvfølgelig ekser han også. Sonja, Oscar, Lisa.. Mange gode minner som han i dag knapt skjenker en tanke. Før eller senere forsvant de ut med tidevannet alle som en. De er definitivt ikke på instabildene hans mer, og hva er det som er så spesielt med den fyren her, og hvorfor klarte han å nå fram, hva var trikset, liksom?  
_Rasjonelt, Even - fortsett sånn!_

Kommer ikke til å komme noe godt ut av de tankene, så han tar seg i det. Merker at han begynner å glippe med øynene også. Bekymringen for ikke å sovne i kveld fortoner seg mindre enn forventa, mulig det er utmattelse.. Heldigvis, for imorgen blir det lite søvn, det er han forberedt på.

Idet Even skal til å klikke seg ut og legge vekk telefonen, kommer han over et bilde som fanger oppmerksomheten hans mer enn alle de andre. Ved første, overfladiske blikk, tror han det er Marius, men skjønner fort at det ikke kan stemme. Bildet er dessuten flere år gammelt, og merka #tb

Det må være et barndomsbilde av Isak selv, eller ungdomsbilde, egentlig. Når han ser nøyere står det skrevet i formen på øyenbrynene, bølgen som utgjør overleppa.. Kinnene er rundere og blikket mer åpent. Denne utgaven av Isak er neppe mer enn et par-tre år eldre enn Marius, og han kikker forventningsfullt på Even fra skjermen. Store, mørke øyne og en underfundig krusning av et smil om munnen. Krøllene var på plass den gangen også, for de stikker ut under luekanten.

Den flyktige irritasjonen Even følte fordufter umiddelbart. Erstattes av en sitring i brystet, en godhet. Han tar seg i å ønske at han hadde kjent Isak da - for mange år siden. Lurer på om han hadde likt han da også? Føler seg egentlig ganske sikker på det.

Even er så dypt inn i den drømmen at han kvepper til når telefonen vibrerer i hånda. Isak!

Navnet på skjermen drar han tilbake til virkeligheten og definitivt ut av den døsige scrollinga en gang for alle. Hjertet melder seg visst til tjeneste, lager små,nervøse skjelvinger helt ut i fingerspissene. Han kløner, klart han gjør, og holder på å miste grepet, men så lyser Isaks ord opp på skjermen hans på ekte.

 _Hei Even, takk for meldingene._  
_Høres sikkert dumt ut, men jeg var litt usikker på det der egentlig._  
_Mulig du sa noe helt annet, men så begynte jeg å tenke,_  
_og da ble det rart, så jeg er egentlig glad for det du skrev._  
_Hilsen Isak_

 

 _Yes!_ er kanskje den mest rasjonelle tanken som farer gjennom Even akkurat nå, og å svare kjennes som en selvfølge.

 

_Så bra. Sikker på du ikke skal bli med på tur?_

 

Han må bare spørre, selv om alle tankene om skoletur med Isak ender på steder som ikke har noe med skole eller jobb å gjøre..

 

_Neiass, er grevling der har jeg hørt.  
Sikkert ulv også._

_Stemmer det, du er redd for grevling, du.._  
_Jeg får lære elevene å spikke pil og bue, da._  
_Så jeg har noe å beskytte deg med._

Er det ok å være så uformell? Det kan igrunnen være det samme, for nå bobler det i hele han og fingrene klarer liksom ikke flytte seg raskt nok når han prøver å skrive.

 _Som om ikke du var minst like redd? Fet idé, da._  
_30 kids med pil og bue? Sikkert trygt.._  
_Pass deg! Plutselig står du der med en pil i ræva.._

 

Hm.. Even kan faktisk tenke ut opptil flere svar på den som ikke tåler dagens lys, men..

 

_Ha ha.. Sant det. Såååå..  
Har du pakka sekken til Marius ennå?_

 

_Jeg har pakka, ja! Hva tar du meg for?_

 

Det er nesten så den gut-reactionirritasjonen kommer sivende ut mellom bokstavene, og Even er sikker på at han smiler som en idiot av akkurat det..

 

_Bare et tips.. Du vet sånn myggspray, sant?  
Det er ganske praktisk. Badetøy også.._

 

_Ha ha - veldig morsomt. Men - badetøy?  
Det er september.. Marius skal IKKE bade._

_Så streng?_

_Eh, ja! Hadde ikke tenkt å bruke resten  
av helga til å pleie en forkjøla unge.._

 

Er det frekt å spørre Isak om planene hans? For nærgående? Even er ikke sikker, men tar sjansen likevel, for vel.. Han klarer ikke la være.

 

_Ikke? Hva skal du i helga, da? Og apro pos pleie..  
Hvordan gikk det med Hawking og glasskåret?_

 

Den siste setningen slenger han mest på for å dekke til den første. Det tar litt tid med svaret denne gangen, men Even stirrer fascinert på den skrivebobla.

 

 _Oi, du husker navnet hans! Det halter og går.._  
_Men i helga? Det er faktisk noe jobbgreier._  
_Har søkt en ny stilling. Må vise at jeg kan stille opp, liksom._

_Den Sana også har søkt?_

_Jepp.. Så the competition is real.. Vi får se.  
Håper sånn skikkelig at turen bli bra, da.. For deg også.._

_Men du, jeg må sove. Jobb i morra._

 

Ja, så klart.. Even prøver å si til seg selv at det ikke er noen grunn til å være skuffa, men mangler totalt evnen til å overbevise.

 

_Okei. Ser den! Har visst en travel dag  
i morra jeg og.. Natta, da - sov godt :)_

_Tror jeg på :-) Natta, og god tur!_

 

Han legger bort telefonen, men så blir han liggende og vri seg. Sove funker ikke helt etter det her.  
Endelig! Den chatten kjennes ikke som en selvfølge.  
Etter å ha kastet seg rundt et par ganger, tar han opp telefonen og leser hele samtalen på nytt. Hele kroppen kribler. Så lett, liksom.. Kommer det til å være sånn neste gang også? Eller når de treffes igjen? Eller blir det noen neste gang?

Senga kjennes for liten og for stor. Puta er alt for høy og flat.. Han vet ikke hvor lenge han har ligget der når han står opp og henter et glass vann. Hører naboens katt gneldre utenfor, sikkert ute på eventyr.. Så bestemmer han seg for at han faktisk må ha den sovetabletten i kveld. Det er viktig at han er uthvilt til i morgen.

Tilbake på soverommet lyser telefonen på nattbordet og Even griper den. Prøver å være litt mer forsiktig denne gangen. Ikke skumpe borti noe. Isak har sendt en ny melding..

_Forresten.. Jeg er skikkelig glad for at du meldte..  
Ooog.. jeg angrer ikke på noen ting. Aldri.. Sov godt!_

Med de ordene på netthinnen og en tablett innabords blir det lett å legge seg tilbake. Even holder telefonen i hånda mens han sovner med noe som må være et smil om munnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.. Nå er jeg ganske spent, må jeg innrømme.. Har stirra på dette kapittelet til jeg ble litt blind på egne ord. Så nå lurer jeg så klart på hvordan det funka og om det meldingsformatet var helt borti natta og sånt.  
> Håper virkelig det ga litt mer om Isak. Det var halve poenget, selv om det fremdeles er mange spørsmål som gjenstår.. Telttur neste.. ☺️
> 
> Og ja, om det var uklart, blir skikkelig glad for kommentarer, da :-)


	23. Vare lenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da har det gått ei uke i real-life, men knapt et døgn for lærer-Even.  
> Håper ikke ekstremværet skremmer dere fra å bli med på telttur :)

"Marius!"  
Stemmen skingrer litt og Vilde ser riktig så foruretta ut når hun får en kalddusjdusj med bittesmå vannperler rett i fleisen. Even får lyst til å le, men skjønner at det ikke helt passer inn i rollen. Gutta har nettopp kommet opp av vannet, og Marius syntes tydeligvis det var lurt å riste vannet ut av håret akkurat der.

Even tar opp telefonen fra lomma. Blar seg kjapt gjennom de siste par meldingene fra Isak. Det lå en og venta på han allerede i morges da han våkna. Var sikkert ment å være en enkeltmelding som ønsket han god morgen og god tur, uten å forvente svar. Men sånn ble det ikke.

_Ble bading på Marius, sorry!_   
_Ingen grevling i sikte, da,_   
_Du får si ifra om du angrer._

_Seriøst!? Trodde jeg kunne stole på deg?_   
_Litt skuffa nå, men ingen grevling er bra ;-)_   
_Lykke til med å få dem i seng!_

Han smiler og legger telefonen bort igjen før en eller annen uvøren unge skumper borti han også.

Turen har vært belasta med litt avskalling. Først ble faren til Jakob hjemme med en bug han hadde overtatt fra yngstemann. Som nødhjelp stilte faren til Tobias opp. Ikke noe galt med mannen, men etter det litt kleine kafébesøket er han definitivt ikke Evens førstevalg.  
Han, eller Gjermund, viser seg være ganske hyggelig når alt kommer til alt. Som håndballtrener kjenner han ungdomsgruppa fra før, og det er utrolig kjekt å ha med en som har erfaring med å være på tur med en stor ungdomsgjeng.

Særlig etter at Vilde og Louise fant tonen. De bekrefter og forsterker hverandres bekymringer og oppfører seg som overformynderiet i egen høye person. Har laget teltgrupper, lister og fordelt oppgaver. Foreldre vet liksom ikke helt hva det vil si å ha kontroll på en gjeng tenåringer over tid. Even har sett det før.

På tross av alt det der, har det gått bra så langt. Matilde har satt opp det rosa teltet sitt og fått masse kommentarer på det, mens Emilie sitt fornuftige i militærgrønt ble hakket mindre populært. Gutta, som er i mindretall har fordelt seg på tre telt. To større gjenger og Jakob og Marius i et lite, blått tomannstelt nesten nede ved vannkanten.

De har spikka grillspyd, fyrt opp bål og grilla. Bålet knitrer fremdeles, men de er over på marshmallows for lengst. Det er plass til alle på lange trestammer som er satt opp rundt bålplassen, så de skravler i vei om alt fra Fortnite til siste vloggen til Isabelle og Martine. Det er bare en liten jentegjeng på fem som har stukket seg unna og spiller kort i teltet til Matilde. Even lurer på om han skal kalle dem bort, men det er fredagskveld og grenser for hvor streng han gidder å være.

Vilde protesterte da gutta absolutt skulle bade, men kom ingen vei. Særlig ikke da Gjermund meldte seg frivillig som badevakt og skilta med livredningskurs. Even kjente på et stenk av dårlig samvittighet med Isaks klare mening om saken friskt i minne. Men når alt kom til alt hadde han ikke så mye han skulle sagt.

Nå har Gjermund gått for å skifte. Mumlet noe om håndballturnering i Sarpsborg og at de må være på plass til første kamp kl. 07.15. Det er visst snakk om storebroren til Tobias og satselaget, de som snart er klare for NTG. Ingen spøk å være frivillig i idretten, tydeligvis.

"Sikkert at at dere klarer dere?" Han står foran dem med sekken halvveis dinglende over skulderen og mumler beklagende. Hele posituren får den store mannen til å se ut som en skolegutt. "Sorry for det her, men jeg var jo bare reserve, og.."  
"Du, ikke tenk på det," bekrefter Even kjapt. Herregud, fyren ble kalt inn i siste øyeblikk. Kan så klart ikke bli lenger enn det han har annonsert på forhånd - fullstendig forståelig! De skal nok få gutta i klærne igjen fôre dem med marshmallows og skremme dem i seng med en god spøkelseshistorie.

Selv om.. Even kikker bort på Vilde og Louise som sitter med hodene tett sammen og følger ivrig med på noe Emilie og Tuva viser fram på en mobil. De er bare tre voksne igjen, nå...  
Og tja, de er kanskje litt skvetne begge de damene? Han håper ikke det kommer til å spille inn. Det burde gå helt fint. Når skolen arrangerer tur, regner de nettopp to lærere på hver klasse. Likevel virker Vilde skuffa over at alle de som ivrig meldte seg på foreldremøtet har trukket seg en etter en; noe Even kunne fortalt henne på forhånd.

Klokka kryper mot halv ni, og mørket begynner å trenge gjennom lufta selv om sikten fremdeles er god. Gutta er på vei opp fra badet sitt. At det er på tide de skifter på seg ull om de ikke skal få kulda i seg ser ikke ut til å bry dem, for de tar seg god tid på veien, farer over stranda og lekeslåss. Blander seg inn i diskusjonen til Matilde, Selma og Live som sitter rundt leirbålet og har lyst til å leke Mafia. De ber om å bli venta på, men gjør ingenting for å skynde seg.

Den voldsomme knuffinga de driver med blir på et punkt hakket for stor. Even er allerede på alerten når Emil mister fotfestet; snubler over diverse røtter og steiner før han treffer bakken med noe som ville vært et smell om underlaget var et annet.

Så blir det stille.

De voksne deler forskrekka blikk før Louise spretter opp. Haster bort til gutten som har blitt liggende stille. Marius, Jakob og Simen har allerede stimlet sammen rundt han. Uten at Even så eksakt hva som skjedde, er det tydelig at gutta og knuffinga var årsaken. Nå snakker de febrilsk til han i håp om å få svar, men Emil er ikke helt med. Han vrir seg bare i noe som ganske sikkert er smerte, akker seg.

Når Louise kommer til, får hun snudd han rundt. Klasker han lett i kinnene, og utstøter noe som nesten kan kalles et gledeshvin når gutten åpner øynene. Gutta rundt gir seg dog ikke, så Even må bort der og hjelpe til. Resten av klassen flokker seg rundt og er umåtelig nysgjerrige. Marius og Jakob er så på at de trenger en liten dytt i retning telt og skiftetøy.

"Jeg.." Emil ser rundt seg med store, uforstående øyne.  
"Hei Emil," Louise bøyer seg helt ned og hvisker forsiktig til han.  
"Øh.." Det er mer et stønn enn noe annet og Even kan se på avstand at øynene er blanke. "Hvor.. hva er.." Han virrer med hodet, som om han forsøker å riste det på plass, men Even kjenner at akkurat det kan ha motsatt effekt akkurat nå. Louise løfter blikket, stirrer hjelpeløst på Even.. Er det panikk han ser i blikket hennes?

"Emil, vet du hvor du er?" Heldigvis, det er Vilde som har kommet bort og tar grep. Gutten ser ut som han virkelig forsøker å konsentrere seg.  
"Nei, jeg.." Han trekker skjelvende på pusten, men klarer ikke svare for seg.  
"Hvor slo du deg egentlig?" Vilde er full av de rette spørsmålene, og Even tar seg i å bli imponert. Er kanskje sånn man blir når man har fire barn som fyker rundt i huset?

"Jeg.. Jeg veit ikke.. Husker ikke.." fortvilelsen til Emil står skrevet i hver bevegelse nå. Even jobber bort til sitt eget telt. Henter et teppe og en vannflaske fra reservesekken han pakka i tilfelle. Ekstra ulltøy, teppe, vann, ekstra pølser..

Tilbake på stranda forsøker de å hjelpe gutten opp i sittende. Vil gjerne at han skal sette seg på en av benkene som er bygget opp rundt leirbålet. Han trenger varme, og han trenger ro. Louise jager bort resten av klassen mens de legger teppet rundt Emil og geleider han bort.

"Husker du noe i det hele tatt?" sier Even så mykt han bare klarer, men får kun uforstående, tomme øyne i retur.  
For Even så det ut som om smellet var i ryggen mer enn hodet, men det er så klart vanskelig å si. Dette er uansett alvorlig, sånn skikkelig. Han vinker Louise til seg og kjenner hvordan voksende bekymring spiser seg inn i magen.  
"Dette her.. Han trenger hjelp."  
"Ja, men hva kan jeg gjøre, liksom?"  
Akkurat nå kjennes Vilde mer oppegående enn Louise.  
"Vi må ringe foreldrene! De må ta han til legevakta. Hodeskader er ikke til å spøke med. Samme hvor lite de blør eller hvor lite det så ut som han egentlig skada seg.” Han forbanner irritasjonen som skinner gjennom i stemmen. Dette er verken tid eller sted for å vurdere kollegers tilkortkommenhet.

"Har vi nummeret, da?" Louise fortsetter å være fortvila og storøyd. Han dropper å svare og vender seg mot Emil.  
"Emil, vil du vi skal ringe mamma og pappa?"  
Gutten ser nesten litt skremt på han.  
"Jammen.." Det er en slags protest, men Even har igrunnen ikke noe valg, så han reiser seg resolutt. Overlater plassen og ryggstrykingen til Louise og tenåringstemminga til Vilde.  
"Vent litt. Pass på han imens!" Mulig det er kommanderende, men noen må ta tak.

Han blir nødt til å rote rundt i sekken igjen når han dukker hodet tilbake inn i teltet. Helt nederst finner han klasselista som han hadde åndsnærvær nok til å printe ut før i dag. Så slår han nummeret kjapt inn på telefonen sin, og går litt unna de andre for å ringe. Inn og bort til skogholtet.

"Ja?" Kvinnestemmen i den andre enden hørtes virkelig brydd ut.  
"Snakker jeg med moren til Emil?"  
“Ja!”  
"Ja.. Det er Even, læreren hans. Slapp av, dette kommer til å gå bra, men jeg er redd Emil har slått seg og trenger tilsyn.." Han hører et par kjappe, tunge pust i andre enden. Lurer på om det er feil å kalle dem oppgitthet eller misbilligelse.

"I all verden!" Okei - ikke feil! Ordene er nesten anklagende. "Men altså det må jo dere løse! Jeg kan i alle fall ikke drasse ut der i skogen i kveld!" Han hører støy i bakgrunnen, musikk og latter. Sannsynligvis fordi foreldrene benytter sjansen mens sønnen etter sigende er vel forvart i et telt i skogen. Even vet ikke helt om han liker det, og det er virkelig ikke i tråd med alle de tingene han forsøkte å kommunisere på foreldremøtet.

"Det er _nå_ han har slått seg og trenger hjelp!" Han gjør stemmen sin hard.  
“Ja, altså - du får prøve å ringe mannen min. Jeg er ikke en gang i byen.” Så blir det stumt. Even kikker forfjamset ned på telefonen. Hun la på.

Den litt rare stillheten som følger gjør at han hører lyder bak seg. Tung pust, hikst og romstering.. Tre skritt innover i skogen gjør at han får øye på Marius.  
Fremdeles på god avstand står han der i den våte badebuksa. Gråter, dunker hodet flere ganger mot et stort tre. Skulderen også. Skyver seg inntil treet og rasper den opp.

“Marius!”  
Even roper mens han setter fart inn mellom trærne. Får ingen reaksjon med en gang, for gutten virker ganske fortvila. Så fort han når fram, tar han tak i Marius og drar han inntil seg. Han er fremdeles kliss våt, skjelver og hikster når Even pakker armene rundt han og omslutter han. De blir stående en stund, bare helt rolig Even klapper han på ryggen, lar han falle til ro før han skyver den lille, skjelvende kroppen litt fra seg.

“Hva driver du med?” Han håper at stemmen er vennlig nok.  
“Det var min skyld!” Det er ordene som kommer fram mellom små, korte hikst. “Det var jeg som dytta Emil, og nå.. Louise sa det er sånn skikkelig big deal, og.. Tenk om han dør!?” Øynene er store og paniske, graver et dypt hull i brystet på Even, fyller det med vondt.

Men det er han som er voksen her. Han som må rette opp. Han rynker brynene og ser strengt på Marius.  
“Du, det var et uhell, okei? Vi må hjelpe Emil, men han skal ikke dø.” Han nikker selv for å legge sannhet til ordene. “Kunne skjedd hvem som helst av dere. Ja, dere lekte litt vilt, men du gjorde jo ikke det her med vilje!”  
“Men.. Men.. Pappaen til Emil er så streng, og..” Even avbryter tiraden med en forsiktig hånd over pannen på gutten. Undersøker den såre huden der. Kikker mot de røde stripene på skulderen.Det ser ut som klor.

“Du Marius, jeg skjønner at dette er leit, okei?. Men vi fikser dette, Emil får hjelp, og han blir bra igjen!” _Håper jeg.._ “Og en ting til.. Det her..” Han drar tommelen over et av klorene. “Du må være snill med Marius, faktisk.”  
“Hva mener du?” Gutten ser forvirra på han.  
“Du må være snill med Marius,” gjentar Even. “Fordi.. Vel fordi han skal vare lenge, okei?”

Han må tenke seg om, men et svakt smil kommer til syne i fjeset hans. Even tar sjansen på å fortsette. Han har jo en telefon å ta..  
“Og så synes jeg du skal stikke og skifte så du ikke blir forkjøla!” Marius nikker igjen, frigjør seg fra Evens armer og tusler tilbake. Even ser etter han mens han går mot det blå teltet han deler med Jakob. Håper virkelig han har en skikkelig tjukk ullgenser der inne.

Faren til Emil er ikke det spor enklere å ha med å gjøre enn mora. Sier først at han er på jobb, så at han ikke kan kjøre fordi han har drukket. Til slutt kommanderer han Even til å få gutten på sykehuset fortere enn svint. Han kan hente sønnen sin der i morgen..  
Even svelger tungt. Kjenner det stikker godt i brystet når han kikker på den litt stusselige figuren ved leirbålet. Skada og fortvila, uten foreldre som vil komme og hente han.

Når han kommer bort, blir han nødt til å dra Louise til side. Kjenner sterkt at infoen her ikke egner seg for Vildes ører, selv om hun bare er hjelpsom og ser på han med uforstående, nesten litt sårede øyne.  
“Skal.. Hva faen? Skal han være aleine på sykehuset, liksom? Det går jo ikke!” Louise blir så høylytt at Even kunne spart seg diskresjonen.  
“Nei.. Jeg vet ikke helt hva vi skal gjøre..” Even rister oppgitt på hodet. “Hadde det bare skjedd før Gjermund dro, så kunne kanskje han..”  
“Vent litt!” Hun holder opp en finger. Noe besluttsomt har dukket opp i øynene. “Jeg ringer hjem!”  
“Til Emil?” Even ser forvirra på henne.  
“Nei! Det er jo meningsløst! Hjem til meg.”

Nå er det hennes tur å ta to skritt ut for å ringe, så Even setter seg ved siden av Emil imens. Ser hvor blek han er, at øynene fremdeles er ufokuserte og at han har grått. Og denne gutten vil far overlate til seg selv og sykehuset? Even presser sammen leppene, hardt - så det nesten gjør vondt.  
“Jeg tror jeg fiksa det!” Louise ser letta ut når hun kommer tilbake. “Jeg.. Kona mi kan hente oss. Og så.. Du Even, jeg må bare bli med, jeg! Klarer ikke at han skal være helt alene.. Det bare..”

Vilde har fått ferten i hva som er i ferd med å skje. Hun kommer nærmere og ingen gidder egentlig å skjule det her for henne mer.  
“Ja.. Vi er jo to, vi” legger hun nølende inn. Ønsker nok å høres betryggende ut. De kikker rundt seg på elevene som har fordelt seg i små grupper. Spiller kort, snakker - noen følger nysgjerrig med på Emil og de voksne. “Men altså.. Det går sikkert bra. Noen må jo bli med, liksom.”

Det blir en del kaving for å få alle av gårde i orden, men Tanya møter som avtalt. Har tatt med hundene til lufting når de uansett ble nødt til å gå gjennom skogen. Ettersom de faktisk er to til å støtte Emil, tilbyr ikke Even seg å følge dem. Isteden setter han seg ned ved bålet og oppfordrer resten av gruppa til å joine. Noen kommer bort, andre ikke.

Han benytter sjansen til å dra opp mobilen igjen mens Vilde skvaldrer. Ser det har kommet tre meldinger som han ikke har rukket å se midt i ståket. Fra Isak..

_Hvordan går det? Oppfører de seg?_

_Fått en pil i ræva på ekte, eller?_

_Okei - kan ringe Marius isteden, jeg.._

Han må smile av utålmodigheten. Den siste meldinga er sendt for ett kvarter siden. Han lurer på om Marius har fått telefon ennå. Even har jo gitt flere updates underveis, og så plutselig ingenting. Kanskje ikke sånn kjempemerkelig at han er bekymra.

 _Kunne ikke vært bedre! Marius har bada._  
_Nå er han iskald.. Etter uhell med elev som slo seg,_  
 _er det meg og Vilde + 29 apekatter. Drømmetur!”_

_Seriøst?_

_Jepp, men går helt fint.  
Har jo vært ute en vinternatt før, og de er greie.._

Even hadde forventa svar, men meldingene tar brått slutt. Ser ikke engang ut som han har lest siste..

Hva skjedde? Ble Isak sur? Syns han de er uansvarlige eller noe? Even har skikkelig lyst til å ringe, men det går jo bare ikke. Ikke her og nå, liksom.. Så han svelger ubehaget, legger mobilen i lomma og konsentrere seg om resten av gjengen isteden.

Nå som det har blitt mørkt, har Vilde diverse leker hun veldig gjerne vil at klassen skal gjøre sammen, og denne gangen samler de seg faktisk. Even følger sånn halvveis med fra sidelinja. Forsøker å holde orden. Helst vil han sjekke telefonen hvert minutt, men nøyer seg med annethvert.

“Du må være med du også, Even!” Vilde blikker han tvers gjennom bålet. Nesten som han føler seg som en av elevene som blir kommandert rundt. Men han setter opp sitt fineste smil til henne.  
“Ja, så klart. Hva leker vi?”  
“Nei, det her er en sånn trygghetsøvelse hvor man skal stole på hverandre.” Hun spretter opp og hever stemmen. “Så kan alle bare reise seg opp?”

Smørblid entusiasme, det skal hun ha, men dessverre faller den litt på steingrunn når et unisont sukk går gjennom 29 små klassekamerater.


	24. Mange bekker små

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har fulgt med på været, og et par uker før Knud, den helgen det er snakk om i dette kapittelet, styrtregnet det i Osloområdet. When it rains, it pours, så da må det komme litt uvær i historien også ☺️
> 
> Tidsmessig er vi tre uker etter skolestart og halvveis til høstferien.  
> Dette kapittelet og neste markerer halvveis i historien (eller midpoint - for de som er interessert i dramaturgi..), og som dere da sikkert har skjønt av værmeldingen - det kommer mer uvær - hang in there..
> 
> Allieverwas har bidratt betydelig trygging og gode råd rundt kapittelet. Selv hadde jeg nemlig gravd meg ned i en sølepytt av #alterbadwriting..  
> Takk ❤️

_”Det er en mørkt og tåkete, nesten som om lyset aldri skal komme tilbake. Dører knirker der folk lister seg over gulvet for å komme i seng. Et øyeblikks kaos, men omsider sover dere alle"_  
Even har spadd fram sin dypeste røst. Ordene matcher omgivelsene, for mørket er i full gang med å pakke seg rundt dem. Tåka har tetnet og lufta varsler regn. Elevene lener hodet mot knærne, små hender foran øyne for å vise at de ikke ser.

"Shhhh! Spøkelsene i hjørnet må holde tyst nå!" Han setter pekefingeren for munnen og forsøker å roe de eneste som ikke klarer å holde kjeft. Fnisegjengen som er forvist ut av ringen, avdøde ofre for mafiaen som nå betrakter alt med syrlig avstand. Kanskje er det like greit at de kommenterer underveis, for Even vil nødig være den som skremmer vettet av unger rett før leggetid. Ikke når Vilde nettopp har jobbet så grundig med trygghetsfølelsen. Er bare at Mafia _skulle_ de leke, og Even har på mystisk vis pådratt seg fortellerrollen.

"Okei - det blir natt og mafiaens mordere våkner.” Marius og Simen løfter hodene, klare til å se seg ut neste offer. Even søker blikkontakt med dem. Vil ha enkle  henrettelsesordrer, men Marius ser ikke engang på han. Det forbausa blikket vandrer langt forbi, bortover mot stien.  
"Det er noen der!" Stemmen skjelver, skingrer opp i stemmeskiftefalsett og får selv de “sovende” deltakerne til å se opp.

Ropet følges opp av pesing, poter over grus og til slutt lyden av et stort byks. Noe er på vei i full fart mot dem. Snuser hurtig rundt, før en betydelig hårball presser seg inn på benken mellom Marius og Simen med et kjapt bjeff som fort blir et gledeshvin.  
"Hawking? Hva gjør du her?" Marius ser akkurat så overraska ut som Even føler seg.  
_Hva faen?_ Han rekker ikke tenke klart, ville ikke vært i stand til det heller, for plutselig spinner enhver idé ut av kontroll, ut i fullstendig urealistiske forventninger.

"Du, jeg er allergisk mot hunder, altså.." Den litt irriterte, veslevoksne stemmen til Simen drar Even tilbake til leirbålet. Marius gjør sitt beste for å manøvrere Hawking ned fra benken. Vil ha han ved føttene sine, men hunden bare kryper opp i fanget på ny, helt til Jakob tilbyr seg å bytte plass med Simen.

Vilde har god sikt mot stien. Sitter på motsatt side av bålet for Even. Ingen flammer eller skygger er i veien for hennes mulighet til å skimte skikkelser der ute i mørket. Nå skjerper hun blikket, myser rundt dem.  
"Hva skjer?" Hun vinker tafatt med hånda før fottrinn høres i grusen. Så bekrefter hun Evens håp og frykt en gang for alle. "Isak, hva gjør du her?"  
Marius løfter sporenstreks ansiktet. Det var begravet i manken til Hawking, som om han hadde glemt at det med hunden ville følge en ledsager.  
"Pappa?"

Samtlige på leirplassen forholder seg stumme. Noen ser nesten redde ut, men Even blir først og fremst grepet av en tullete frykt for at de skal høre hjertet hans dunke i stillheten. Det skjer så klart ikke.  
Isteden høres kort, higende pust. Isak har løpt.  
"Hørte dere trenger forsterkninger?" Ordene kommer stillferdig og omtrent samtidig som han har kommet nært nok til at silhouetten skimtes i gløden fra bålet. "Så selv om han der forbød meg å bli med, så..” Han peker på Marius. Even kikker opp, forsøker å fange blikket hans, men det er fremdeles i skyggen av flammene. “Men ja.. Jeg syns det var ille om dere skulle være bare to voksne, liksom..”

"Hæ? Hvordan visste du det?" Vilde er tydelig overraska over å få selskap, men spørsmålet..  
"Eh.." Even ser usikkerheten i hvordan Isak skifter på beina, får ikke sagt noe som helst. Kjenner på det samme, selv om erkjennelsen av at Isaks tiltak kommer fra han, får bålet til å varme litt ekstra.  
“Snakket du med Magnus, eller?” Vilde gir seg ikke.  
“Vi.. “ Isak nøler. “Ja, vi meldte litt.” Stemmen knekker og han snakker alt for lavt. “Så jah.. Jeg har telt, sovepose, udugelig vaktbikkje..” Han skotter bort på Hawking når han sier det siste. Tar to skritt nærmere og slenger fra seg bagasjen før han slår seg ved siden av Vilde på benken.

"Men pappa.." Det er en sytete klang i Marius stemme. Han vrir litt på seg, virker skuffa. Det slår Even at Marius sannsynligvis var han som satte ned foten her. Ville neppe ha med pappa på slep når han endelig skulle utforske klassekompiser og skogstjern i fred, forståelig nok. Han er misfornøyd nå, men får et slags plaster på såret i form av Matilde og gjengen hennes som tripper bort og vil klappe hund. Dermed stilner protestene, byttes ut med lavmælt snakk og fnising .

Elevene er såpass oppspilte og uorganiserte nå, at mer lek kjennes fåfengt. Even får bekreftende nikk fra hele gjengen når han foreslår å avslutte for kvelden og lar dem skjene ut i et mylder av samtaler i mindre grupper. Vet han burde gjøre sitt beste for å følge med på at alle blir inkludert, men hodet er lett ufokusert.

Han sliter med å finne en sittestilling som duger. Av og til møter han blikket til Isak gjennom flammene. Det svever der ute som en fristelse han ikke helt våger å dvele ved, redd for hvilke signaler han sender og hvor tydelige de er. Hva er egentlig mest skummelt? Om Vilde merker noe? Marius? Eller hans egen kamp mot fristelsen til å trekke Isak til side koste hva det koste vil?

Etter en halvtimes tid begynner flere av elevene å gjespe. De vet allerede via yr at det er gode muligheter for regn i natt, så Even lufter muligheten for å gå og legge seg, være trygt i teltet før noen blir våte. Alt mens han uproft legger halvkvedete planer som handler om å få Isak i tale i ly for nysgjerrige tenåringsøyne.

De fleste begynner å pusse tenner og finner teltene sine. Særlig jentene grupperer seg og tusler vekk fra gruppa for å gjøre unna kveldsstellet. Lav hvisking kan høres hele veien, mens lommelykter lager gjenskinn i teltdukene. Marius og Isak sitter i forhandlinger om Hawking kan være med og sove i det lille blå tomannsteltet ved innsjøen. En kamp Isak er dømt til å tape, særlig når Jakob også presiserer at hund i teltet er veldig ok for han.

Men så.. Midt i leggeseansen kommer det.  
En plutselig, dundrende tapping resonnerer fra andre siden av vannet. Skingringen av dråper som treffer overflaten ljomer i dalsidene. Regnet bruker ikke lang til på å nærme seg, er der i en så forrykende fart at de færreste rekker å søke ly.

En vegg av vann står plutselig mot dem, sildrer hørbart gjennom lufta og ligner mer på stråler enn dråper. Full forvirring oppstår. Det var meldt regn, og de fleste har regntøy og ull med seg, men det styrtregnet her ble plutselig langt mer påtagelig, nå som de kjenner det på kroppen.

Even gir ganske kjapt opp å organisere. I skinnet fra flere lommelykter ser han at her havner folk i feil telt, men det får ikke hjelpe så lenge de har et sted å være. Det viktigste er at de kommer i ly. Vilde er tydeligvis ikke interessert i å regne bort, og så fort hun registrerer at Jakob smetter inn i teltet sitt sammen med Marius og Hawking, dukker hun inn til seg selv.

Even griper Isak nesten automatisk i armen. Trekker han med under en treklynge hvor de blir stående og påse at alle får virra seg inn et sted. Det regner så tett at det er vanskelig å skimte særlig. Bålet er allerede forvandlet til en sydende sky av støv og røyk. Sporadiske lykter tennes inne i teltene. Alle er opptatt på sin egen ville vei og ingen har lagt merke til at de to står der side om side.

Så fort han har talt til 29 og hører lyden av glidelåser mellom regndråpene, griper Even hånda til Isak igjen. Det er nå han har sjansen.  
“Bli med, ‘a!”  
Ordene er hektiske og hese, men Isak gjør ingen motstand, bare følger Even inn i teltet. Idet regnet umulig øker i styrke, lukker de teltduken omhyggelig bak seg.

Begge hiver etter pusten, halvt sittende, halvt liggende der inne, men i alle fall tett inntil hverandre. Even strekker ut armen og leter etter lommelykta. Fyrer den opp og får et glimt av Isak tett på. Tar inn de hektiske rosene i kinnene, stirrer fascinert helt til blikket faller på det brede, strålende smilet. Even fylles med en slags visshet. Isak er her fordi han vil, ikke fordi han føler han må.

Nå følger han Even intenst med øynene. Måler han opp og ned til han kjenner seg selvbevisst, nervøs, kanskje? Hva skjer nå?  
"Shit ass! Snakk om å bøtte ned!" Ordene kjennes neste profane og Isak gyser når han snakker. Yttertøyet de har på seg er klissvått og Isak åpner glidelåsen på jakka si der et sted utenfor rekkevidde av lysstrålen. Så Even gjør det samme og kaster den våte tullen ut i forteltet. De trenger å organisere seg.

Så lener Isak seg nærmere, ikke mye men nok. Even kjenner den klamme varmen stråle mellom dem. Hva er det han vil? Lett pust stryker Even over halsen og kinnet, tenner et håp, helt til Isak drar lommelykta ut av henda hans og romsterer rundt for å støtte den mot et hjørne av teltduken.  
“Sånn - så har vi i alle fall lys,” kommenterer han fornøyd.

De lar lykta stå mens de drar av de våteste plaggene. Even finner fram ekstrasekken. Åpner og drar ut det ekstra liggeunderlaget og de to ullpleddene han pakka. Han har visst tatt med et ekstra par ullsokker også.

"Leit å si det, men..” Han tar sats, synes egentlig det kjennes skummelt, men latteren lurer mellom ordene likevel. “Du kan glemme å fikse eget telt i det været her.. Så.. Bli her?" Han kjenner med et på en flimrende usikkerhet igjen. Hva om han ikke vil? Sier nei?  
Isak bare smiler, nikker til og med. Beholder ulltøyet på og ruller rolig ut liggeunderlaget før han setter seg på det med bena i kors og pakker seg inn i det ene pleddet. Even hermer så godt det lar seg gjøre.

Når de endelig sitter side om side, Even i soveposen, Isak under pleddene, kjenner han skuldrene deres tett mot hverandre, varmen fra et annet menneske mot seg. Even lukker øynene et stjålent øyeblikk. Vil være sikker på at han virkelig tar inn følelsen, skutler seg nærmere og hører hvordan Isaks pust blir til et lite hikst før den kulminerer i svak latter.

“Hva da?” Even vet ikke helt om det er flaue eller happy sommerfugler som våkner i magen hans nå.  
“Nei, bare..” Isak tenker litt før han svarer. “Så var vi her igjen, da.” Stemmen er full av små lysglimt som siver inn i hvert ord. Det er så fint, akkurat sånn Even husker han fra i sommer.  
“Ja..” hvisker han tilbake. “Endelig.” Han tar sjansen på å si det.

“Jeg liker det, da,” hvisker Isak nesten åndeløst og lener seg nærmere. I brøkdelen av et sekund tror Even han skal få et kyss. Men mens all logikk han har igjen produserer en analyse av hva som ikke passer seg på skoletur, blir han dratt ned og veltet over ende. Manøvrert rundt til de ligger ansikt til ansikt på liggeunderlagene. "Selv om det kanskje ikke var planen, da.." Isak hvisker. Nesten som om han knapt våger høre svaret.

Åndedrettet hans kiler distraherende mot halsen og smilet til Even lar seg ikke stoppe; selv om det er prøvende, selv om ingenting er avklart.  
"Du Isak? Jeg er bare så innmari glad for at du kom. At _du_ kom, hvis du skjønner?”

Isak lukker øynene et øyeblikk, før han strekker ut en hånd. Lar fingrene lete seg fram over brystet hans, trekke i genseren når de krummer seg om stoffet. Even slynger en arm rundt nakken hans. Stryker tommelen forsiktig over hårfestet og merker hvordan det går et gys gjennom han. Et godt, sitrende gys som sprer ilingene gjennom Even også.  
“Du blir her, da? I natt? Sover, altså?” Han nikker, lener pannen lett mot skulderen til Even, nesten så han borer seg mot den.

Even aner ikke hvor lenge de blir liggende og studere hverandre i det lune halvmørket. Fingre gjennom hår, kiling langs armer og i nakken. De sier ingenting, men Even har tusenvis av spørsmål på tunga, uten å vite helt hva han _bør_ spørre om. Vanskelig å balansere profesjonelt med den beruselsen han kjenner av å ha Isak tett ved siden av seg.

Det jo ikke sånn at alle spørsmålene bare er jobb, for han vil bli kjent med hele Isak. Vite hva som er yndlingsfargen hans, hva slags musikk han liker han, hvordan han var han som barn.. Liker han pannekaker? Eller pizza med masse stæsj? Even vet liksom ikke hvor han skal begynne..

I et anfall av overmot, tar han likevel sjansen. Ikke noe forhør, ett spørsmål bare..

“Du, Isak? Kan jeg spørre om en ting?” Han kjenner Isaks nikkende bevegelse mot brystkassa, og tar sats. “Marius.. Du er jo alene med han, og.. Er det.. Er han virkelig sønnen din - sånn biologisk?”

Herregud! Dette ble helt feil, eller? Suget melder seg i magen så fort ordene er ute. Han kjenner hvordan Isak stivner til inntil han. Faen, for et idiotisk spørsmål å velge! Hvorfor tok han ikke det om yndlingsfarge, liksom? Even kunne bitt av seg tunga, og det hjelper ikke at han snakket rolig og lavt..

Isak trekker seg halvveis unna og heiser seg opp i sittende. Han virker ikke sur, men han lar Even vente. Finner lommelykta og slår den resolutt av, før han dumper ned mot underlaget igjen. De blir liggende i stummende mørke et øyeblikk, mens suget i magen overdøver alt annet. Helt til ordene kommer.

“Okei - jeg forstår at du lurer.” Stemmen er full av rust, men ingen spor irritasjon. “Marius er søstra mi sin, far ukjent.” Det siste tillegget er knapt hørbart, som om han vegrer seg for å si det. “Lang historie, men han har faktisk vokst opp med å kalle meg pappa, begynte som en joke da han gikk i barnehagen og jeg henta han annenhver dag. Så ble søstra mi syk, så syk at hun ikke kan ta vare på han. Jeg er formell verge, da. Faren vår er verge for søstra mi..”

En liten stund høres det ut som det burde kommet mer, men det skjer ikke. Even hører at Isak svelger og svelger. Skulle ønske han var modig nok til å trekke han inntil seg, for på et eller annet vis må han fikse dette! Men han vet ikke om en klem ville vært velkommen, og er det noe han ikke skal, så er det å grave mer her og nå.

Isteden famler han mellom dem i mørket. Finner Isaks hånd og tar den i sin Han stryker forsiktig over knokene med tommelen. Fremkaller et gisp fra Isak før fingrene hans griper om Evens egne.  
“Du er en bra person, ass!” Even mener det av hele sitt hjerte og får et knapt hørbart  _takk_ og en ekstra klem rundt hånda i retur.

De blir liggende så lenge i stillhet at Even nesten tror Isak har sovnet når han snakker igjen.  
«Men du.. Sånn hvis vi skal sove nå.. Og de andre sover..», stemmen er hviskende og vanskelig å oppfatte. Så løfter Isak seg møysommelig opp på armene, bøyer seg over han. «Kan jeg? Får jeg lov til?” Med ett høres han tafatt ut, ung, usikker.

Så Even overtar med en gang. Syns han kan det, nå som Isak har tatt initiativet. Strekker ei hånd opp mot konturene av ansiktet over seg. Leter seg fram, stryker først over kinnet. Når Isak lener seg mot hånda, blir han modigere, finner leppene. Tegner langs amorbuen med tommelen, den han har tegnet så mange ganger. Lar resten av fingrene gli ned og stryke over underleppa. Kjenner at Isak nipper lett mot fingertuppene til svar.

Når han fjerner Evens hånd og bøyer seg inn, lar han først nesene deres danse mot hverandre. Myke krøller kiler mot panna til Even, skaper fjærlette kriblinger der de treffer. Så møtes leppene deres endelig. Forsiktig, drømmende, lette berøringer før Isak trekker seg ørlite tilbake igjen.

Han tar tak i hånda som Even har lagt langs sida. Tvinner fingrene deres sammen, og holder de foldede hendene deres opp mellom dem før han lar dem gli ut av grepet igjen. Even legger seg bedre til rette, trekker han inntil seg mens han lar bena skli litt fra hverandre, vil gjøre plass til at Isak kan ligge komfortabelt mellom dem. Isak synker ned mot han, hviler hodet mot halsgropen et øyeblikk.

Even er fullt klar over at de ikke bør gjøre dette, men de trenger det her. Bare ligge her tett sammen og la verden være der den er. For Even kunne den godt blitt der i uendelig tid, for på et vis holder det her akkurat nå. Han trenger ikke hundrevis av svar eller lange samtaler så lenge han kan holde rundt Isak. Kjenne på gløden som sprer seg i kroppen og gi seg hen til lukten og varmen fra Isak så tett innpå.

 _Mmm_ Isak gir fra seg en svak lyd når leppene deres møtes igjen. Even gjør sitt beste for å sluke den, ta imot alt han har å gi. Han smyger tunga over Isaks lepper, presser dem forsiktig fra hverandre, møter hans tunge og starter en prøvende dans.

Det kjennes perfekt når Isak bøyer hodet og tigger om mer. Kysser han skikkelig, krevende. Presser seg mot han med hele seg, som om det var en slags erklæring.. Og om det er det, er den mottatt, for Evens hjerte slår i dobbel takt og han kan ikke husker å ha følt det sånn her noen sinne.

Ute vasker regnet over teltdukene, drukner alle lyder og sildrer i små bekker over skogbunnen, tilbake ut i sjøen. Det er helt mørkt og mest sannsynlig sover elevene rundt dem.  
De to kan ikke sove sånn som dette, det vet de begge. Om litt skal Isak legge seg pent ved siden av han igjen. Bare.. Først skal Even kysse han litt til, fordi han kan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulig de hadde vært safere på telttur i stua med kakao og blowjob, men Isak og Even klarer seg ganske bra på skogstur også..  
> Hva nå? Blir det med hooking i mørket, eller har dere tro på noe mer?  
> Digger å høre fra dere. Elsker hver kommentar og leser dem mange, mange ganger ❤️


	25. Stealthmasterne

“Se på deg, ‘a..”  
Det glitrende blikket til Isak er det første Even ser når han åpner døra. Det sveiper over han, nesten sluker han før Isak drar tunga kjapt over underleppa.  
Even kan garantert ikke være noe syn. Rødflammet i fjeset, bustete og klissvåt i håret. Har bare halvveis på seg de svarte olabuksene han aldri helt rakk å kneppe ferdig. I hånda dingler t-skjorta. Planen var å dra den på seg på veien mellom badet og ytterdøra, men den ble avlyst da han slo tåa i dørkarmen. 

“Digg med en dusj, eller?” Isak bare smiler.  
“Litt kaldt bare, nå altså.” Høstlufta gjør seg gjeldende og han kan se at Isak også hutrer. Derfor stikker Even kjapt ut hånda og drar han nærmere. Gir det kysset han har tenkt på i timesvis. Isak svarer med å legge hånda mot brystkassen hans. Drar tommelen over en stiv brystvorte før han stryker langs gåsehuden Even har gående på armen, trekker seg litt unna igjen.

“Det her funker jo ikke!” Even kvepper, men Isak har ikke annet enn latter i stemmen. “Hjelper ikke at vi var stealthmasterne i morges hvis du skal stå halvnaken og kysse meg på åpen gate, liksom.”  
Even ler og rister på hodet.  
“Vi var dritstealthy, ja. Helt drøyt at ingen skjønte en dritt, men ok.” Isak rødmer, ser ned og ler en kort latter før han skyver Even inn døra og lukker den bak dem.

Det er nesten så Even er frista til å trekke et lettelsens sukk så fort de er inne.  
I morges våkna han alene i teltet med usikkerheten romsterende i magen. Den klorte seg fast og laget små sår i stemninga til og med da han våget seg på å stikke hodet ut av teltet.  
Isak var der, han. Hadde allerede begynt å rydde etter regnets herjinger. Drev og mekka kaffe med varmt vann fra en termos. Tilbød Even en kopp og et jævlig digg smil, men det var også alt han fikk. 

En periode kjentes alt nølende igjen, for i Evens hode var han av uforståelige årsaker forkasta nå og kom sikkert til å bli forlatt her av både Isak og klassen. En takk for sist, liksom. Selv om han visste det var irrasjonelt, skalv hånda hans mens han satt morgenkaffen til livs og de andre våkna. 

Helt til Isak hviskende foreslo det her.. 

“Fikk du ordna det du skulle?”  
“Jepp, Marius er happy. Han og Hawking er hjemme, i alle fall en liten stund. Lager vel haraball av sofaen, tenker jeg. Pappa henter han snart.” Det var tilbudet om at Marius kunne bli med morfar på båtmesse som spora Isak til å inviterte seg selv hjem til Even. Eller, Isak spurte først om de skulle ta en kaffe. Sa det med det der sjenerte smilet sitt. Even, som kjente seg langt forbi kaffedatestadiet, så sitt snitt til å legge noe ekstra i potten. 

“Syns pappa burde tillatt Hawking å bli med dem, da. Det er hans hund, liksom. Så jævlig typisk han å drite i ting han blir lei av.”  
Isak snakker litt for høyt og Even merker at han stivner litt til i armene hans. Stryker ekstra over ryggen og vet ikke helt om han skal spørre eller drite i det, men Isak fortsetter av seg selv.  
“Han har gjort det før, altså. Da jeg var barn. Vi hadde en labrador som het Misha, bestisen min. Helt til pappa ble lei og sa at mamma ikke orka å ha han mer. At vi måtte avlive han om jeg ikke fant et nytt hjem. Ble nytt hjem, hos familien til Jonas, men det var noe dritt, for jeg så han masse og savna han så jævlig likevel.”  
“Kjipt!” Even vet ikke hva mer han kan si, men han fanger opp Isak så godt han klarer i en klem. 

De blir stående helt til Isak må få space til å ta av seg skoa. Da strener Even inn på stua igjen, men blir bare stående tafatt midt på gulvet. Slenger den meningsløse t-skjorta på sofaen, men vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av henda. Rekker å hvile dem lett på hoftene før Isak stikker hodet rundt hjørnet. Det kjennes som en sisyfossoppgave å roe hamringa i brystet. Umulig å ikke glane på mannen som endelig er her, hjemme hos han; står og lener seg mot dørkarmen hans. 

“Hei,” sier Isak lavt, hviskende. Han kikker prøvende på Even, virker nesten forlegen, som om han er usikker på om han har kommet rett. Derfor strekker Even instinktivt armene mot han. Går helt bort, så nært han kan, og klarer forhåpentligvis å legge mer i sitt eget _hei_ enn tre, fattige bokstaver.  
Isak kryper inn i armene hans, hviler hodet mot skulderen. Even tillater seg å pakke han helt inn i omfavnelsen. Knuger kanskje litt mye, men det føles så bra. Det nesten uhørlige sukket fra Isak bekrefter dessuten at det er greit. 

Isak har tydeligvis ikke hatt tid til å dusje, men selv om han fremdeles er både våt og kald lukter han godt. Av skog, bål, alt de to har vært sammen om på en måte. Even svelger tungt når Isaks varme pust sildrer mot nakken. Stryker hånda nedover ryggen hans og kjenner et lite skjelv under fingrene sine. 

“Kald?”  
Even lener seg tilbake, men ikke mer enn at han kan se Isaks ansikt, se at han nikker. Legger ei forsiktig hånd under haka hans og løfter blikket hans mot sitt, før han drar begge hender gjennom de myke krøllene. De er litt ekstra fremtredende etter natta ute. 

Isak lukker øynene og lener seg mot berøringen, så Even våger neste skritt. Holder hodet hans mellom henda og masserer med en tommel i hver tinning, forsiktig bare. Små ilinger reiser gjennom han når han ser hvordan Isak gir seg hen. Øynene forblir lukket og musklene i ansiktet flater ut. 

“Du kan sikkert låne dusjen..” hvisker Even litt grumsete. “Sånn hvis du vil varme deg, mener jeg.” Ordene fremkaller det smilet som hele tiden har lekt over leppene til Isak. Even klarer ikke motstå fristelsen til å stryke pekefingeren over de leppene, de bare ber om det. Og når Isak åpner glitrende øyne, lener han seg fram og planter et kyss i den ene munnviken. Bare helt lett, så trekker han seg tilbake.  
“Ja, takk. Det hadde vært digg,” svarer han stillferdig, nesten inni seg, strekker på halsen og legger hodet bakover, nesten som om han tigger om flere kyss. Drar seg helt inntil, og Even har ikke tenkt å nekte han noe som helst.

Leppene deres møtes først mykt, snuser hverandre inn, smaker helt til han bruker tunga for å skille Isaks lepper og de kommer sammen i et drivende sammenstøt. En urytmisk flamenco kanskje, som bare øker i volum og styrke til de er helt oppslukt av hverandre. 

Even er andpusten når han til slutt må trekke seg tilbake. Ser hvordan gnistene i Isaks øyne speiler hans egne følelser.  
“Er du klar over hvor digg det her er?” hvisker Isak utfordrende, gjør Even helt tørr i munnen og om mulig enda mer kriblete i kroppen  
“Ja..” Det blir med hviskinga for Isak har allerede lirket henda nedenfor bukselinninga hans bak, og Even har trøbbel med å konsentrere seg. Vansker med ikke å sette opp et misfornøyd ansikt når henda forsvinner og Isak ber om å bli vist inn på badet. 

Han rasker kjapt sammen haugen av våte håndklær og bålluktende turtøy som ligger og damper på varmekablene. Finner fram det mykeste håndkleet han har og tilbyr Isak å låne klær. Han takker ja, gir et påskudd til å la han dusje i fred. 

Dusjen blir skrudd på mens Even leter etter noe passende i skapet. Han nøler litt når han står utafor igjen med ny boxer og en genser. Aner ikke om det holder, men i alle fall legger han det pent bretta utenfor døra. Vil ikke forstyrre, for om Isak har frosset like mye som han selv, har han ganske sikkert lengta etter den dusjen. 

Mens han venter på at Isak skal bli ferdig, går Even ut på kjøkkenet. Synes å minnes at han har lovet kakao på et tidspunkt. Vil lage den skikkelig fra bunnen, så han finner fram kjele, melk og sjokolade.  
Blikket glir bort på medsa som alltid står fremme på kjøkkenbenken. Hva om Isak ser dem? Blir det kleint? Altså, Even skjønner jo at han faktisk må fortelle om det her virkelig skal bli noe og funke, men her og nå? Han vet ikke engang sikkert hva Isak er interessert i, liksom.. Nei, dette er ikke tid og sted å ta opp sånne ting. Even tar forsiktig pilleeskene og setter dem i skapet, vil ikke ødelegge stemninga med det her i dag. 

Baderomsdøra åpner seg og Isaks føtter som tapper lett mot gulvet kan høres før han kommer til syne i døråpninga. Står der og drar hånda gjennom håret, rister så krøllene faller på plass. Små vanndråper drypper fra håret og perler seg mot huden hans. Panneluggen lokker seg, våte hårtjafser klistrer seg til tinningene. Even vil bare stryke dem vekk. Tvinne dem rundt fingrene og kjenne hvor myke de er mot huden. 

Han har bare et håndkle rundt livet, og nå kommer han helt bort til Even ved komfyren mens han passer på kakaoen. Den er like ved å nå kokepunktet. Det er sikkert ikke smart, men et øyeblikk lar Even melk være melk. Strekker ut en hånd og tar Isak sin. Kjenner et stikk av usikkerhet. Har de samme idé om hva det her er? Det varer bare en brøkdel av et sekund, for Isak legger hodet på skakke, stikker ut underleppa og kikker bedende opp på Even. 

Even får et kyss fullt av tannpastasmak, klam hud og myke, varme lepper. Når han legger hendene rundt Isak, kjenner han hvordan brystet hever og senker seg. At han puster grunt, litt nervøst. Så han fortsetter å la henda vandre over den nakne overkroppen. Finner en brystvorte han bare må klemme rundt og nyter Isaks hastige reaksjon. Hvordan han trekker nok et grunt åndedrag, det knapt hørbare stønnet før han presser hoftene deres mot hverandre. 

På nippet til å glemme hva som egentlig var planen, drar Even kjelen med kakao av plata som en ettertanke. Rekker det akkurat før Isak strekker seg for å kysse først nesetippen hans, så kinnbena og munnvikene. Så borer han hodet inn mot nakken hans og jobber seg nedover mot kragebeinet med halvåpne øyne. Fortsetter over magen, langs den grove linningen på buksa. Bøyer seg først i en merkelig posisjon, før han går ned på kne der inne på det svale kjøkkengulvet. 

Han åpner øynene og ser spørrende opp på Even. Legger henda på den halvåpne gylfen som bare kjennes som et fengsel akkurat nå. Even strekker ut hånda og drar fingeren over neseryggen hans. Isak tar det som et ja til å kneppe opp. Smiler opp mot Even før han trekker buksa ned med kjappe håndbevegelser, til den blir liggende i en pøl ved anklene mens Isak allerede sporer hoftekammen med små kyss.  
Even klarer ikke å unngå å høre gispet mens han drar leppene og kinnet over hele skrittet hans. Trekker pusten dypt inn, værer før han lener seg tilbake og tar kuken hans i hånda. Stirrer fascinert på når Even blir helt hard med bare noen få strøk.  


Så slikker han seg om munnen igjen før han trer leppene rundt tuppen. Langsomt prøver Isak seg fram, slikker først møysommelig over hodet, lar tunga gli ned og rundt skaftet. Even står i åndeløs givakt med en gang den varme munnhulen omslutter han, kan nesten ikke tro at dette virkelig skjer, ikke når alt virka så håpløst for bare et par dager siden.

Isak er sykt god til å sondere, oppmerksom på hvert eneste pust, hver lyd som forteller hvordan Even liker det. Leker med pungen mellom fingrene, hjelper til med den andre hånda på pikken mens han sørger for å sirkle hodet med tunga. Slikker ekstra nøye på undersiden. Even stirrer fascinert på hvordan leppene blir nesten fyldigere sånn her. Hvor røde, nesten hovne de ser ut. Ser at Isaks kinn har fått en svak rødme, som om gjør noe han egentlig ikke våger.  
Han bare må stryke gjennom håret til Isak når han begynner å lage små lyder bakerst i svelget. De vibrerer så deilig gjennom hele han at Even kjenner han er nær ved å komme. Her og nå, midt på kjøkkengulvet.

Det kjennes nesten for mye og akkurat ikke. Øyelokkene til Isak leer på seg i ujevne rykk, før han åpner øynene helt og stirrer på Even med mørkt blikk. Even møter det et øyeblikk, kjenner en skjelving fare gjennom seg før han legger hodet bakover. Lener seg tungt mot kjøkkenbenken og bare lar alt fare. Lukker øynene og stønner dypt mens han kjenner at pikken pulserer og all lysten han hadde samlet opp siver gjennom kroppen, kommer ut av han i bølger. Blir der så lenge han klarer, flyter på følelsen.

Når Even synker ned i seg selv, er Isak iferd med å klatre oppover kroppen hans. Drar på han buksa igjen, knepper forsiktig og skutler seg helt opp. Kysser han oppriktig og åndeløst mens han drar henda gjennom håret hans. Vikler seg inn og kiler med lette fingre over nakkehårene. Slik blir de stående, samle seg, gjenvinne fatningen.

“Du da?” Evens hånd er allerede på vei til å åpne det håndkleet som kjennes fryktelig i veien. Isak er glossy i øynene og rød i kinna, puster tungt og kort, men fjerner allikevel hånda hans forsiktig.  
“Jeg? Kan vente litt, kanskje? Er det kakao du lager?” Even ser spørrende på han, men får bare et kjapt kyss før Isak frigjør seg. Drar kjelen insinuerende tilbake på kokeplata.  
“Okei, kakao it is, da..” klart Isak skal få det han helst vil.

Mens Even gjør ferdig kakaoen og smører et par skiver til dem, går Isak ut på stua. Både boksamlingen og pappas nedarvede vinylplater blir nøye studert og kommentert der ute. Kunsten på veggene også.  
“Stalker du meg?” roper Even halvveis tilforlatelig, men Isak ser litt forskrekka opp.  
“Eh.. Kanskje litt?” svarer han spakt, som om han er blitt ferska i å gjøre noe ulovlig.  
Even synes han må avverge.  
“Slapp av, jeg tåler en stalker. Særlig når han er såpass hot” Even lar demonstrativt blikket sveipe over gjesten sin. 

“Er det eventyr alt sammen?” spør Isak etter å ha betraktet to innrammede Kittelsen-plakater mens Even dekker opp med brødskriver og kakao i sofakroken.  
“Ja.. Liker eventyr, og ideen om at man kan møte på hvilken som helst Askeladd ute i skogen..” Ordene får Isak til å le, skaper en deilig følelse av noe felles som stråler gjennom Even også. 

“Men kom og sett deg her, ‘a.” Even har satt seg godt til rette i hjørnet. Håper så klart at Isak vil sette seg tett inntil, og det gjør han. De prater lett mens de spiser og drikker kakao. Isak vil vite så mye. Stiller spørsmål om alt mulig. Hvorfor ble han lærer, har han alltid bodd i Oslo, liker han virkelig alle de lp-ene han har i samlinga? Even kjenner seg bada i oppmerksomhet en stund, vil vite mer om Isak han også. 

“Altså… Marius - hvordan endte han hos deg, egentlig?” Det føles som et vanskelig, frampå spørsmål, men stemninga er god, så Even tar sjansen. Han vil jo vite.  
“Eh - jah, lang story, egentlig, men..” Isak virker usikker på om Even virkelig gidder å høre på, men snakker etter å ha fått et oppfordrende nikk. 

“Da jeg var tjuetre og student kom Lea, søstra mi trekkende hjem etter årevis i Berlin. Toget inn med tidligere ukjent kid på slep og påstod at hun ikke ante hvem faren er. Jeg mistenker en fyr med grønt hår og ubekrefta skabb som hun hang med nede i Kreuzberg, men samma det.. Planer hadde hun ikke, og pappa bare kjefta.  
Jonas skulle flytte til Amsterdam på den tida og kåken vi delte måtte enten sies opp eller jeg måtte få inn en ny. Så da ble det henne, da. Lea og tre år gamle Marius. Var egentlig ikke så verst å bo med dem. Slitsomt de dagene hun prata om hvor scary det ville være om noen virkelig laget Trumanshow av livene til folk, men jeg lot det passere.”

“Å?” Even forstår ikke helt hva han mener, men Isak er engasjert nå.  
“Ja, jeg burde sikkert sett det allerede da, for mora vår hadde samme skiten, døde da jeg var tjue. Men bare.. Jeg hadde ikke så jævlig lyst til å vite eller skjønne det, da.. Det skalta og valta jo på et vis, liksom, så lenge vi bodde der sammen. Var først da jeg flytta til Boston at alt tok helt av for henne..”  
Isak stilner helt, kikker fjernt ut av vinduet en stund, som om akkurat det siste plager han. 

“Men du kom jo tilbake..” Even gjør stemmen så myk og forsiktig han bare klarer. “Og Marius..”  
“Eh ja,” Isak kommer tilbake til han igjen. “Men du?” Han kikker nervøst opp på Even igjen. “Marius har vært med på jævlig mye rart.. Og jeg har ikke.. Eller, de eneste kjærestene han har sett komme og gå i familien er damene til pappa. Hun han er sammen med nå er yngre enn meg, liksom..”  
Det er noe opprørt der inne et sted, men Even klarer ikke ta det inn. Ikke etter at Isak begynte å snakke om kjærester..

“Så jeg tror kanskje..” Isak fortsetter nølende. “Jeg tror kanskje det er best om vi tenker oss litt om før vi forteller Marius om.. Ja, om oss, da..”  
Den glødende kula som starta i magen på Even nettopp bare vokser. Blir så stor at han helt mister konsentrasjonen. Han vet jo at spørsmålet er seriøst, men han klarer ikke svare sånn med en gang. 

“Snakket du nettopp om oss som kjærester?” Det er faktisk nesten litt irriterende hvor dårlig Even klarer å skjule den innvendige boblinga når han snakker.  
“Ja.. Eller hvis du.. Ja, vi jobber jo med saken, da. Vi gjør vel det?” Isak er både nervøs og konfronterende i samme toneleie.  
“Synes kjærester er fint, jeg.. “ hvisker Even. Med de ordene trekker han Isak inntil seg. Setter seg så han får plass mellom beina hans og brer ullteppet han finner på sofaryggen over dem begge. 

“Og når det gjelder å si noe til Marius..” Even tenker litt, prøver å formulere dette så riktig som mulig, men Isak vrir litt på hodet og kikker oppfordrende på han. “Det er jo en del med det som er litt vanskelig, syns vi skal vente litt med det. Bare greia med at jeg er læreren hans, liksom. Tror jeg skal spørre noen kolleger og sånt til råds, kanskje. Ja, anonymt så klart!” legger han til på slutten etter et forskrekka blikk fra Isak. Får et smil og et kjapt kyss før Isak lener seg helt tilbake i fanget hans. Halvveis sitter, halvveis ligger utover sofaen. 

Even lar blikket gli over den nakne brystkassa, legger hendene på skuldrene til Isak og presser utover med flat hånd før han griper om skuldrene på hver side og knar mer bestemt. Smiler svakt når Isak utstøter små klynk og stønn. Kjenner hvordan spenninger jevner seg og ebber ut mellom fingrene hans.

“Digg,” hvisker Isak. Strekker litt på nakken og kikker opp på han.  
“Du er litt stiv, da,” sier Even hest. “Eller.. Du går liksom og bærer på en del!” Det er ikke særlig rom for å komme nærmere, men Even bøyer seg ned og kysser han mykt under øret. Isak vrir litt på seg, prøver å gjøre plass. Tipper litt på hodet så Even når lenger ned på halsen. Vandringen han har lagt ut på med henda bare fortsetter når han ser hvordan Isak nyter å bli strøket langs brystbenet. At han lukker øynene og lener seg tillitsfullt tilbake.

Under ullteppet er Isak stort sett naken, for det soggy håndkleet han hadde rundt livet har sklidd godt fra hverandre og fungerer mest som sitteunderlag. Huden hans er helt myk under fingertuppene, og Even stopper opp et sekund for å sirkle en brystvorte. Væter to fingre og drar dem over og rundt helt til den knopper seg. Så fortsetter han nedover. Kjenner ribbeinas vage former under fingrene. 

Even dveler litt ved magen når han kjenner hvordan musklene der dirrer, rykker til når han kiler rundt navlen. Så prøver han å ta tak i de strie hårene rett under, lar hånda gli videre når det ikke helt lar seg gjøre.  
Kuken kjennes fuktig og varm når Even legger hånda rundt den og gnir lett med tommelen over hodet. Isak vrir seg litt i armene hans. Grynter fornøyd når hånda til Even omslutter skaftet helt og Even beveger den i takt med hans egne hoftebevegelser.

Even nyter å se han på denne måten. Kjenne varmen fra pikken hans sitre i fingrene, hvordan den av og til rykker til i hånda. Isak strammer og slipper muskler, dytter rumpa helt inn mot hoftene hans, spenner den ut igjen. De blir i den bedagelige rytmen helt til den akselererer av seg selv.  
Det er egentlig utrolig basic det her, men tilfredsstillelsen bølger gjennom Even allikevel. Han skifter grep en siste gang. Drar tommelen langs undersiden av pikken, stopper akkurat under hodet og masserer forsiktig. Isak skiller lårene mer og kaster hodet bakover. Munnen faller åpen og gispende, høylytte stønn unnslipper han.  
Even hører at han puster i korte støt nå, i ferd med å slippe taket. Hoftene støter ukontrollert med oppjaget intensitet. Så holder han brått pusten, blir helt stille før det går et skjelv gjennom han. 

Hele kroppen til Isak sitrer når han slipper seg helt løs og kommer. Spenner seg flere ganger opp fra underlaget før han vrir ansiktet opp mot Even. Ufokuserte, glassklare øyne ser på han med en hengivenhet Even aldri har lyst til å glemme og håper å få se mange ganger til. Han værer det inn og holder om Isak med stadig lettere grep, helt han synker sammen med et lavmælt, fornøyd gisp lekende over leppene.

“Du blir her resten av dagen, sant?” Even gjør stemmen myk og prøvende mens han tørker fingrene på en serviett han har fisket opp fra bordet. Isak sier ingenting, eller han nikker litt og gir fra seg et svakt _mhm_. Legger hodet tungt mot Evens brystkasse. Det virkelige svaret kommer bare minutter senere, når pusten hans har jevnet seg helt ut og Isak kroer seg inn mot han i søvne.  
Even skal ihvertfall ikke sove, bestemmer han seg for. Han vil nemlig bare sitte her. Holde Isak i armene sine, kjenne varmen hans mot kroppen og håpe at verden har tenkt å holde seg på passelig avstand i uendelig tid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allie for mange gode råd om dette kapittelet + kapitteltittelen! Det var vanskelig og litt tungt å skrive, selv om jeg visste akkurat hva jeg ville si, var det mye som måtte med. Håper så klart dere synes at resultatet ble ok.  
> Vi er halvveis nå, eller ferdig med del 1 av historien. Blir nødt til å bruke litt tid på å nøste trådene jeg har spunnet så langt, og legge dem rett for del 2, så kan bli en liten kunstpause fram mot neste kapittel. 
> 
> Takk for at dere har vært med så langt og for all den fantastiske responsen jeg har fått. Håper dere blir med på del 2 også. Blir uansett veldig glad for noen ord om hva dere tenker ❤️


	26. En fjær

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er tilbake fra rekognosering, og surprise, surprise (eller ikke så veldig for de som gjetta det..): her er Isak.  
> Velger delt synsvinkel nå som de ikke lenger er noe mysterie for hverandre.

Even har etterlatt seg minst et sugemerke på halsen hans. Isak kan såvidt se det i speilet på veggen om han løfter hodet og vrir seg mot venstre. Det sitter nesten nede ved nakken, er ikke stort men har god farge. Mulig det blir synlig over kragen..  
Ikke at det gjør noe! Litt fjortis kanskje, men han har vel et skjerf et sted. 

På hofta har han også blåmerke, akkurat som han mistenkte. Et smil leker over leppene når han tenker på hvordan det ble til. Leppene til Even på han, den varme pusten og han selv som bare måtte presse seg tettere, holde fast og unngå å bli fullstendig flytende. Den gløden der hadde de gående gjennom han hele natta.

Isak burde ikke sovna her i går, men faktisk driter han i det nå.  
Hvorfor angre på en hel natt sammenfiltra bare de to? Det rolige, ubevisste smilet han ser inn i akkurat nå, gir han null niks grunn til tvil. Han stryker Even forsiktig over hofta som ligger tett mot hans egen. Hører så vidt de små, søvnige sukkene hånda hans fremkaller. Jepp - dette var så jævlig verdt det! 

Even ser ut som han er i ferd med å våkne. Ikke så rart kanskje, siden Isak ikke fikser å holde fingrene av fatet? Men det gjør heldigvis ikke Even heller. I halvsøvne strekker han ut en skjelvende hånd, legger den varsomt mot kinnet til Isak der den har hvilt flere ganger i løpet av natta, bevisst og ubevisst. Nesten som han vil sjekke at dette virkelig skjer, at Isak ikke er en luftspeiling eller drøm eller noe. Han puster letta ut når hånda møter varm hud, og Isak gjør akkurat det samme, vil helst være så nær Even som mulig.

De har ikke sovet særlig lenge, men Isak føler seg lys våken. To netter tett inntil Even, og han er klar til å felle en hydra eller to. Som om biter bare har falt på plass av seg selv.  
De har ikke forlatt senga siden de fant veien dit. Pledd, sengetøy og ord har snodd seg over og mellom dem i en slags samtale uten begynnelse eller slutt, bare avbrutt av kyss og vandrende hender. 

“Du er jævlig deilig når du ligger sånn, vet du det?” Stemmen til Even er hviskende og desto mer intens. Gløden i øynene når han sier det, slipper fram et par sommerfugler fra magen til Isak. De flagrer oppover og slipper ut av munnen hans sammen med en koselyd ikke engang han selv kjenner igjen. Even løfter en finger og stryker han langs den ene munnviken. Følger linja opp og ned langs kjeven, nesten som om han forsøker å røre ved akkurat det sukket.  
Han fortsetter å tegne små sirkler over kinnet med tommelen. Beveger den opp mot hårfestet, bøyer seg varsomt fram peprer Isak med små kyss, avslutta med et lett streif over leppene. 

Isak slikker seg forsiktig om munnen, som om alt sammen smaker noe, og på en måte smaker det alt. Alt han digger. Varm sommernatt, sildrende regn mot teltduken, kakao som akkurat ikke kokte over. Og aller mest smaker det slutten på all undringa. Den som har holdt Isak våken til langt inn i grålysningen de siste månedene. 

De har prata om det som falt dem inn. Noe morsomt, mye rart. Flirende undra på hva Gjermund fikk med seg den gangen i bakeriet eller Vilde på teltturen. Konstatert at Isak elsker å bli kilt i nakken og at Even blir kortpusta og kåt når Isak kysser han på halsen. Alt mens hendene utforska som de ville, møttes av og til så fingrene kunne flette seg sammen. 

Da mørket snek seg inn vinduene, fortsatte de å snakke, prøve hverandre ut, bli kjent. Tullekrangla om katter eller hunder er best, diskuterte musikk de liker og Isaks jobb. Lattermildt undret Isak seg om han egentlig duger noe særlig i papparollen, mest fordi han drev og fortalte om alle fotballcupene han måtte orge inn i sommeren sin. 

Akkurat det spørsmålet gjorde Even helt alvorlig. Fikk han til å pusse det klare, safirblå blikket sitt på Isak og ta hodet hans mellom hendene.  
“Du duger, så innmari, okei?” Så hevet han avventende øyenbrynene, bet seg litt i leppa igjen og slo blikket nervøst ned. Tok sats likevel da Isak var for opprømt til å svare. “Fy faen, så bra du er!” Blikket glitra, la til en flom av ord som ikke trengte å sies høyt.

Isak puster skarpt inn den småkjølige morgenlufta.  
Alt dette, hele dagen i går og natta, har smøget seg inn i hvert eneste fiber. Sitter i brystet og piller insisterende på hjertet, flakser rundt i magen til han bare må smile. Han strekker seg fram og stjeler et nytt kyss. Svaret kommer med doven tilfredshet, lepper som smaker ro, armer som slynger seg rundt Isak og former en havn. 

Even har lukket øynene. Hodet har falt litt ned mot skulderen og boret en dypere grop i puta. Det er ikke Isak imot. Hvorfor skulle de egentlig våkne igjen? Kjennes fullstendig unødvendig! Han kroer seg sammen inntil Even. Vil bare bli, glemme verden litt til og heller kjenne på varmen, den myke huden mot sin og lukten av dem begge. Alt annet får bare bli der det er. Isak lukker øynene han og, fullt bestemt på å bli litt til. 

Men telefonen ringer.

Han har selvfølgelig skrudd på lyden nettopp fordi han ubevisst visste det kom til å skje før eller senere, men stønner likevel oppgitt. Han vet det er Marius, og han vet han må ta den. Fomler og strekker seg over Even for å få tak i den durende greia han la forsiktig på nattbordet i går.  
“Hey!” Even myser søvnig og halvfornærma mot han. Er sikkert ikke noe mer happy enn han selv, så Isak smiler unnskyldende og presser pekefingeren kjapt mot munnen hans.

“Hvor er du?” Om alle bare skjønte hvor mye bebreidelse en 13-åring makter å få inn i stemmen sin.. Isak kjenner seg skyldig.  
“Sorry, sovna..” Han vil nødig lyve rett ut, selv om alt uansett hvordan han snur og vender på det blir en gedigen unnvikelse.  
“ _Vi_ måtte gå morgentur med Hawking i dag!” Jepp, skandale, tydeligvis. Note to self: _krev akkurat det litt oftere._ Den fornærma minen gidder han ikke.

“Så fint, da er dere oppe. Vi skal til mamma i dag, remember?” Marius bør ha klart seg helt fint. Jakob har overnatta og sannsynligvis har de levd på frossenpizza og gaming. Håper de fant brusen i kjelleren også. Isak meldte med han i går kveld og alt virka ok. Han hadde jo tenkt seg hjem i løpet av natta, men han lå så godt og Even var så jævlig fin og timene bare rant av gårde..  
Men ikke noe av det trenger Marius å vite. 

“Men det er tomt for juice..” Jepp, mer syting. Så klart er det tomt for juice. Det er tomt for brunost også. og alt det andre på handlelappen som han ikke har skjenka en tanke siden Even åpna døra for han. På tide å ordne opp.  
“Du, jeg er hjemme snart. Skal se hva jeg kan få kjøpt på veien, okei? Dere kan ta oboy i skapet så lenge.” Sukket når han har lagt på kryper helt ned i tærne. Klart han skal hjem, klart han og Marius skal besøke Lea, men..

“Må du dra?” Even ser ganske skuffa ut han og.  
“Jepp.. Pliktene kaller, bokstavelig talt.”  
“Å ja.. Even slår blikket ned før han kommer på noe. “Men du blir med å ta en dusj først?” Han klyper Isak i siden, stryker hånda lett over låret hans. “Tror du trenger det, ass!”  
Han burde kasta vann i ansiktet og løpt ut, men isteden ler han og fanger hånda hans i sin. Han har allerede overskredet alle kvoter for fravær. En halv time fra eller til vil ikke forandre noe. 

De blir stående og nyte varmtvannet og hverandre så lenge Isak synes han kan. Vet han bør komme seg avgårde, men får liksom ikke dratt uten et skikkelig farvel. Etterpå tar de seg god tid på badet mens Isak prøver klær. Må låne noe for å slippe å gå rundt i turtøyet fra i går.

“Bare stikk du, jeg har alltids en rettebunke.” Even er bare halvveis overbevisende når han trekker seg tilbake fra en litt for lang klem. “Når sees vi igjen?”  
Åh - det spørsmålet.. At ord kan kjennes rent fysisk; kile opp langs armene og lande mellom brystet og magen et sted. Grus og sommerfugler i samme setning.

“Hm.. Så fort som mulig?” Isak smiler, nei gliser, når han svarer. Skulle helst sagt at han kommer tilbake samme kveld, men mest sannsynlig blir det tirsdag før han har sjansen når Marius skal på fotballtrening. Even nikker iherdig. Gjentar ordene hans.  
“Så fort som mulig..” Avslutter med en fornøyd brumming. “Vi meldes, da..”  
“Ja!” 

Isak trekker han hardt til seg og kysser han med all kraft han får til å mønstre. Presser seg inn i det og er nesten i ferd med å synke hen igjen, men tar seg i det. Sånn ja, et skritt tilbake, nå. Han retter på sveisen til Even selv om den er helt fin og stryker forsiktig over de hovne leppene med tommelen.  
“Og sees snart, da.. Sånn skikkelig snart,” hvisker han i det han er på vei ut døra. Snur seg i oppgangen og smiler når han skjønner at Even fremdeles ser etter han.

Å komme ut i morgenlufta kjennes bra, og veien hjem er enkel. Som han kan puste fritt, som om han sanser alt rundt seg ekstra tydelig. Det er enkelt å hamle opp med det knuste glasset Marius og Jakob har feila i å plukke opp. Ei heller irriterer det han at det ligger brente maiskorn utover halve kjøkkenbenken etter impulsiv popcornpopping.  
“Jakob, skal vi svippe deg hjem når vi drar?” Besøket nikker ivrig. Forteller om eplene de skal plukke i dag, og om eplekaka mamma har lovet. 

“Jeg vil også ha eplekake!” proklamerer Marius så fort Jakob er ute av bilen.  
“Ja, har du plukka epler, da?” Isak lar seg ikke vippe av pinnen.  
“Eh.. Jeg kan sikkert gjøre det?” Svaret er håpefullt, selv om de ikke eier et eneste epletre. Isak bare ler og sier at de får se hva de får til. 

Lea bor upraktisk langt utenfor byen. Isak har overtatt rekkehuset hun og Marius bodde i, kjøpt leilighet et sted hun kan få starte på nytt. Det betyr kjøring hver gang. Isak er ikke fan, men har innsett nødvendigheten av bil når man skal bringe og hente både her og der. 

Det var ansvarsteamet fra TPH som råda dem til det her. Gi henne en vei ut av dårlige greier. La henne slippe å møte butikkansatte hun har skjelt ut. Slippe at naboene rister på hodet når hun går forbi, eller å bo innenfor de veggene der hun ble lagt i jern med Marius som vitne.  
Ordninga funker. Hun har ikke vært psykotisk på over to år, og det er mer enn noen hadde forventa. 

I dag er en bra dag, selv om Isak har grua seg litt. Han vet liksom aldri helt hva som møter dem. Forrige gang var hun nemlig alt for sliten for besøk. Hadde stusselige, røde flekker på velourdressen, de tørrbleka, guloransje krøllene til alle kanter og øynene var glansløse. Hun glemte å spørre Marius om ny skole.  
De rydda kjøkkenet og hun ba tynt om at de skulle dra etter 45 minutter. Da var hun utslitt. Så Isak har venta med å gjenta suksessen. 

Det er noe helt annet i dag. Håret er pent gredd og satt opp, klærne ser nye ut. Hun klemmer Marius inderlig og reagerer instinktivt når han frekt og freidig spør om hun vil bake eplekake til han.  
“Pliis! Pappa jobba i hele natt. Vi måtte lage frokost selv..” Som om det er et argument.. 

Isak har ikke sagt noe om jobb, den er på Marius kappe, men Lea skotter forundret på han likevel. Såpass at han ser vekk, ikke helt klar for å svare. Når hun ikke får respons, svarer hun Marius isteden.  
“Jeg har ikke epler eller egg, tror jeg. Du kan stikke og kjøpe på bensinstasjonen, så kan vi bake sammen?” Ordene utløser jubel som bare vokser når hun stikker til han en tohundrelapp og sier at han kan beholde resten.

En stor kopp kaffe skyves over bordet så fort Marius er ute av døra. Hun har glemt at han bruker melk, men Isak tilgir det når hun stryker han over håret før hun slår seg ned på stolen rett overfor.  
“Åssen går det med deg, da?” Så hun har fått det med seg. Han ser nysgjerrigheten leke i øyekroken. “Jobba hele natta? Derfor du trenger skjerf i nesten tjue pluss?” Hun strekker ut ei hånd og bretter ned tørklekanten. Smiler triumferende når hun finner det hun leter etter. Et øyeblikk kjennes det som hun er 19 og han 14 igjen. 

“Eh.. Er litt tidlig å si noe til Marius, men jeg har møtt noen, ja..” Isak rødmer, han vet det selv. Hadde ikke trengt hånda hennes mot kinnet for å bekrefte det.  
“Er det sant? Er du forelska, eller?” Bare ordet forelska lager sommerfugler i magen, og han tror hun ser det, for hun ler i alle fall når han nikker. Men det er greit. Gleden over latteren hennes gjør Isak villig til å innrømme alt mulig rart. “Er han kjekk? Hvordan møttes dere? Hva sier pappa?”  
Det blåser opp en liten haggelbyge av spørsmål og Isak begynner med pappa, for han kjennes som den minste fella.

“Pappa vet ikke noe. Det er skikkelig nytt, egentlig,” _Men ikke_ , legger han til for seg selv. “Kanskje jeg skal si det til Jonas først, liksom. Og Marius, jeg vet ikke..”  
“Har du bilde? Får jeg se?”  
“Eh..” Han nøler litt for lenge. Burde sagt nei så klart, for det bildet han tok i går får hun faktisk ikke se. 

Da gjør han heller en avledningsmanøver. Foreslår å finne fram til kaka. Ha alt klart når Marius er tilbake så de kan komme kjapt i gang. Derfor har de også allerede blandet alle tørre ingredienser når døra smeller og Marius roper fra gangen.  
Mens de lager og spiser eplekake, viser Lea med hele seg at hun har en god dag i dag. Spør Marius hvordan skolen er, om han har fått noen nye venner. Hun husker til og med navnet på Jakob og spør etter han spesielt. 

Det er ikke sikkert Marius merka at hun ikke spurte forrige gang, men han virker glad nå. Forteller om Jakob og om Matilde; den nye jenta de begge tydeligvis liker litt, Isak har skjønt såpass. Sier at mattelæreren er streng, og får Lea til å kikke mangetydig på Isak når hun skjønner det er Sara. Virker nesten som hun husker bedre ting som skjedde da han gikk på videregående enn ting de snakka om i sommer. 

“Har du noen _greie_ lærere, da?” Tonen er litt syrlig, hun morer seg.  
“Ja! Even. Han er skikkelig grei.”  
“Kontaktlæreren,” skyter Isak inn. Prøver å høres nøytral ut, men brekker litt i stemmen. Snur seg kjapt vekk og later som han må kremte.  
“Han er skikkelig flink til å tegne,” skryter Marius videre. “Også er han kul, for han tok ikke telefonen min selv om han så at jeg brukte den i timen.”  
“Marius, da..” Det har blitt en gut-reaction for Isak å irettesette.

“Men vet du hva Christina sa?” legger Marius sensasjonslystent til.  
“Christina, søstra til Jakob?” Isak lurer på hvor han vil.  
“Ja. Hun vet om noen som har hatt han før. De tror at han egentlig er litt psycho.” Han ler kort, og fortsetter å overforklare når han ikke får noen respons. “Gæærn, liksom.”  
Isak fryser til. Ser en gnist fisle hen og dø i øynene til Lea. Det kjennes nesten fysisk, smertefullt. Marius merker at det er noe, for han slår ned blikket og det blir helt stille i rommet.  
“Men jeg liker han skikkelig godt, da.” Den tilføyelsen blir nesten hvisking.

Pulsen stiger til ubehagelig hjertebank før Isak endelig kommer på noe å si. Snakker høyt og rart. Pokker ta! Rødme gjør han også - igjen.  
“Men vi bryr oss ikke om rykter, Marius, gjør vi?” Isak ser spørrende på gutten. Stemmen ble bare sånn halvveis, men han presser fram et smil. Synes selv han høres ut som han er 80 eller noe. “Liker han jeg og. Han virker.. flink.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har flere folk med alvorlige, psykiatriske diagnoser som betyr mye for meg og som jeg er veldig glad i. Det har derfor vært viktig for meg å ikke gjemme bort Lea og å framstille henne på en respektfull måte. Vise at hun kan være alvorlig syk og fremdeles være en søster som betyr noe for Isak. Har hatt en liten researchhbonanza i uka som gikk for å få til det. 
> 
> Som alltid har Allieverwas stilt opp som beta. Takk for det, jeg kunne ikke ønske meg noen bedre.  
> Om dere har tanker om dette og vil legge igjen kudos, kommentarer eller hjerter blir jeg utrolig glad! Sånt er som lørdagsgodt på tirsdag <3


	27. Blanda budskap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie har betalest som vanlig! Tusen takk ❤️

_“Skikkelig kjedelig å sove alene i natt men det lukter Isak av puta mi.. ☺️_  
_Håper du har en fin mandag. Savner deg ❤️”_

Even blir sittende og stirre på skjermen til meldinga er bekrefta levert.  
Okei, på tide å være tilstede i verden! Han gjør sitt beste og legger telefonen i lomma akkurat tidsnok til å ta mot kaffekoppen som Sara smeller i bordet foran han.. Den er for varm, og de blir sittende og nippe fra hvert sitt krus mens hun gir han en lang historie om elever møtt på t-banen. Tiende, unnasluntrere, ute langt etter leggetid. Vanligvis ville han brydd seg, men i dag klarer han knapt å følge med. Fikk ikke retta en eneste besvarelse i går heller, for han tenkte bare på Isak.

“.. ikke sant, Even?” Han mener han nikka og lo på rett sted, men resultatet er Sara som knipser med fingrene foran øynene på han og ler ertende.  
“Kutt ut, ‘a!”  
“Eh.. Du gikk nettopp med på å sende hjem elevene så vi kan male kontordøra til Mari rosa, så nei, jeg kutter ikke ut.” Øynene glimrer av sensasjonslyst, sperra opp til dobbel størrelse. “Så hva har skjedd i helga? Spytt ut!”  
“Æh..” Svaret blir uansett en klump i halsen. Han vil jo egentlig gjerne fortelle, men..

“Halla!” Louise har sneket seg inn uten at de merka det. Er allerede i fullt firsprang mot kaffemaskina, så Even tar imot avbrytelsen med åpne armer.  
“Hei, på plass så tidlig?” spør han. Standardfrasen klinger utrolig mye lettere på tunga enn det svaret han nettopp brant inne med.  
“Jepp. Ble en del styr i helga, men det går bra med Emil, siden du lurte..”  
Shit! Even burde meldt henne allerede på lørdag! Er det mulig?

“Godt å høre. Hva sa de på sykehuset?” Han forsøker å redde seg inn.  
“Nei, han hadde jo fått en kraftig hjernerystelse. De tok det heldigvis på alvor, for man spøker ikke med hodeskader! Foreldra kom til slutt, selv om faren holdt seg på andre siden av rommet så lenge jeg kunne se.” Even nikker. Kjenner det stikker litt, selv om dette er langt ifra første eksempel han opplever på at folk har forskjellig standard.

“Hodeskade? Hva har skjedd?” Det er Sara som lurer.  
“Nei, vi var på telttur med klassen. Fredag til lørdag. Emil ble skikkelig takla på stranda og slo hodet. Endte med at jeg måtte bli med han på sykehuset. Foreldra var.. Ja, jeg får helt vondt at det der, jeg. Blir sint, kjenner jeg!”  
Det er bare en kjapp recap, men Sara gjør store øyne.  
«Huff, stakkar, da!»  
«Ja, han blir hjemme minst til onsdag..” Louise vender seg mot Even igjen, tapper han forsiktig på skulderen. “Lurer på om det er greit at jeg blir med nå i timen din? Informerer klassen? Tenker de gutta må få høre at de trenger å roe seg.. Ærlig talt, Jakob og Marius kan ikke fortsette sånn..» Even nikker, selv om han har sine tvil om at budbringeren er den beste, særlig i dagens modus.

“Var det den turen Vilde maste om, forresten? Den med elever og foreldre?” Sara har fått blod på tann. Himler med øynene som om det er en god, gammel spøk. “Vilde, ass!”  
«Det var faktisk veldig hyggelig,» skynder Even seg å si, for ære være foreldre som gidder å arrangere sånt.  
“Heh.. Tviler ikke. Men jeg kjenner Vilde - fra før, liksom. Mye styr, kan man si,” sier hun megetsigende, smatter et par ganger som for å understreke. Enda en av foreldrene hun har en formening om. Even er ikke interessert. Verken å høre om hva Vilde har gjort før eller i Saras kommentarer til det.

Da griper han heller tak i spørsmålet til Louise.  
“Ja, det passer fint om du kommer litt uti timen. De skal tegne selvportretter, så blir bare sittende og jobbe. Er det greit at jeg setter dem i gang først?”  
“Jepp, bare start opp, så drikker jeg opp kaffen min og kommer etterhvert..”

***

“Tegning er det vi gjør når vi gjengir for eksempel noe vi ser på en flate, fremstilt ved hjelp av et materiale som etterlater merker.”  
Det glir overraskende greit. Even tar et overblikk over klassen. Tilsynelatende følger de med, men mulig de egentlig har mer enn nok med å stirre trøtt framfor seg. Første time er alltid knyst.  
“Om du får til å skrive navnet ditt på et ark, kan du også tegne. Sannsynligvis tegna du før du kunne skrive navnet ditt. Noen kan mer om det og er derfor flinkere enn andre fordi de har tegna masse. Det dere lærer nå, er teknikker som kan hjelpe dere å bli flinkere tegnere og øvelse er det som skal til for å bli god.”

Han hører jo at det er en smule tørt. Samtidig er det viktig å få fram at han ikke gidder kommentarer som " _jeg kan ikke tegne"._ De fleste får det jo til om de øver seg.. Men også Even syns timene er mer spennende når klassen faktisk er i gang med noe. Når de sitter og jobber på hvert sitt prosjekt.  
Da begynner de gjerne å snakke også. Om ting som har skjedd i helga, hvem som går med hvem og hva de er interessert i. Få timer er så nyttige for å få med seg hva som skjer sånn rent psykososialt i klassen som kunst og håndverk.

Samtidig med at han registrerer at Jakob mangler, blir døra dratt opp. Heseblesende kommer nettopp Jakob strenende, avbryter Even og stresser med å forklare seg. .  
“Det er bare syv minutter! Får jeg anmerkning nå?” Han ser så bedende ut at Even sliter med å holde seg alvorlig.  
“Spørs litt hvorfor du er så sen, det.”

Gutten røsker et fillete timekort opp av lomma.  
“Fysio,” sier han og rekker det til Even. “Skada meg på fotballen.”  
“Timen var halv åtte?”  
“Ja, pappa kjørte! Og så måtte han fylle bensin og kjøre søsteren min i barnehagen også, så da ble vi sene.” Han sier det som om det er den største selvfølgelighet i verden at pappa “bare måtte”, men okei - vanskelig å anmerke foreldres upresishet.  
“Okei, sett deg ned, da.” Hva annet kan Even si?

Han lunter bort til skapet sitt. Drar fram papir og kullstifter og dumper ned ved siden av Marius. Der får han egentlig absolutt ikke lov til å sitte, men Even orker ikke den kampen helt nå.  
“Men det var skikkelig tidlig å dra til fysio. Tror ikke jeg kan dra så tidlig, ass!” Jakob sier det halvveis til klassen, halvveis til Even.  
“Hvorfor ikke,” spør Tobias nysgjerrig. Selv om Even helst skulle sett at showet var over, lar han det passere.  
“Jeg hadde skikkelig morrabrød, da. Tror egentlig han fysioen så det. Tenk om han trodde jeg ville sexe med han?”  
“Sexe?” Marius ser på han og ler. “Det er skikkelig barneskoleord, da!”  
“Ja, du vet hva jeg mener, da.” svarer Jakob raskt og litt irritert. Vil nok heller få drøfta morrabrødproblemet enn ordvalget. “Men tenk om han syns det var skikkelig kleint, liksom.. Du Even, tror du han syns det var kleint?”

Faen! Han skulle stoppa det før, for nå stirrer Jakob på han med store, spørrende øyne. Altså, Even er vant til at trettenåringer snakker om litt av hvert, men sjelden han blir blanda inn. Ikke at det koster han noe å svare, men det sitter 29 andre elever i klassen med varierende grad av rødme i fjesene sine akkurat nå. Noen av jentene aner sannsynligvis knapt hva Jakob snakker om. Uansett for sent å holde kjeft nå.

“Nei, han er fysioterapeut, så det tror jeg ikke.” Var det et diplomatisk svar?  
“Hva mener du?” Marius synes i alle fall det var for vagt. Even kikker på de andre. Plutselig føler han seg uformelt utnevnt til Klara Klok, for hele klassen følger med nå. Sitter og ser på han med store øyne. Han trekker pusten og utdyper så saklig han klarer.  
“Jeg mener at han har mange pasienter hver dag i alle aldre, og at det helt sikkert hender av og til at noen får ereksjon når han behandler dem. Det er helt normalt.”

Og akkurat mens han avslutter velger Louise å smyge seg inn. Får for sikkerhets skyld med seg siste halvdel av svaret hans. Even må faktisk slippe ut en kort latter, for dette ble teit. Heldigvis ser hun ut som hun skjønner greia, for hun bare rister på hodet og smiler tilbake. Vifter med hånda til elevene som for å gjøre tegn om at de kan bli sittende.  
“Hei alle sammen, takk for sist!” Det går en mumling gjennom klassen når hun åpner med ny giv. Even sniker seg ned på stolen som står henslengt nede ved vasken, overlater klassen til henne.

“Håper dere hadde det fint resten av turen selv om det regna fælt!”  
Et lite mylder av stemmer blander seg. Alle samtykkende, ivrige på å fortelle _sin_ regnværshistorie. Det er vanskelig å skille den ene fra den andre. Even gjør henne en tjeneste og hysjer på dem så hun kan fortsette.

“Men dere? Jeg kom egentlig for å snakke om noe litt annet. Skal hilse fra Emil så klart! Han har det bra.”  
Skjermen bak henne lyser opp. Hun snur seg litt forundra og kikker på den, men fortsetter når det ikke skjer noe mer. “Han fikk seg en kraftig hjernerystelse.. Og det skjedde jo da dere lekte på stranda.”

Skjermbildet til AirPlay kommer opp i bakgrunnen og Even reiser seg. Kaster et blikk på elevene, men de ser ut som de følger med på Louise alle sammen.  
“Er det noen som prøver å koble til?” spør han forsiktig. Alle rister på hodet.  
Louise lar seg ikke affisere av skjermen. Hun bare fortsetter.  
“Det med voldsom lek er noe vi her på skolen tar veldig alvorlig. Når noen blir skadet, har det faktisk gått for langt! Forstår dere hva jeg mener?”  
Even er allerede på vei bort for å skru av skjermen, men det går ikke fort nok. Før hun får sagt noe mer, lyser rosa bokstaver opp på blå bakgrunn.

_Louise digger lespesex!_

Kun de ordene. De er klønete skrevet, sannsynligvis med èn finger på iPad. Mumling sprer seg i hele klasserommet først. Noen reiser seg og peker og et par jenter fniser hysterisk. Louise ser uforstående på dem før hun snur seg. Når hun kaster et blikk på elendigheten, ser det ikke ut som hun skjønner en dritt og fnisinga har utvikla seg til latter nå.

“Hvem? Hva faen?” Det underliggende raseriet i stemmen hennes føles nesten truende, men Even forstår fortvilelsen. Hun har gjort alt for elevene. Jobba hardt for at de skal like og respektere henne. Dette må være et slag langt under beltestedet, en urettferdig practical joke fra folk som sikkert ikke egentlig bryr seg.

Selv kjenner han seg kald og varm om hverandre, skjelver på hånda når han endelig når frem til knappen som får skjermen til å gå i svart. Han planter Louise i stolen ved kateteret. Må holde seg stram, samme hvor vaklevoren han er på innsida.

Dette er jobb! Kjipheten, den dårlig skjulte respektløsheten gjelder ikke han, men feil reaksjon nå, og de kommer til å flire av Louise bak ryggen hennes hele veien til vitnemålsutdelinga i tiende.  
Så han setter øynene i klassen, gjør så godt han kan for å være den klasselederen han er satt til å være. Ser grundig på hver og en av dem mens han rister skuffa på hodet.

“Ærlig talt! Lespesex?” Han får det fram uten å knekke i stemmen og kaklinga avtar litt. “For det første tror jeg noen trenger et par ekstra norsktimer. Passer fredag etter skolen?” Om Even trodde han skulle få cred for å være morsom, kan han visst glemme det. Tretti par øyne glaner foruretta og litt uforstående på han. Føler seg garantert beskyldt for noe de ikke har gjort akkurat nå, men han valser over dem allikevel. “For det andre..” Summingen gir seg ikke helt, så han hever stemmen. “Og for det andre.. skjønner jeg ikke problemet?”

Han legger hånda på skulderen til Louise og kjenner at hun rykker til, men det er også eneste advarsel han får, for hun reiser seg og skriker.  
“Hvem faen var det der? Hva er det som feiler dere, egentlig?”

Der glapp _det_ forsøket på å ta kontrollen.. Tårene står i øynene på henne, og Even er skikkelig bekymra for at hun skal gjøre noe dumt. Eller - egentlig har hun allerede gjort noe dumt, for han ser at de som ikke ble redde nå heller synes dette er morsomt. Nivået av kakofoni i rommet er for høyt, men Even lar det gå foreløpig.  
“Louise, kanskje du skal gå? Sette deg ned litt oppe?” Hun virrer med hodet. Ser sint på han. Åpner og lukker munnen, men kommer nok ikke på noe å si, for til slutt marsjerer hun mot døra og smeller den igjen bak seg.

Han står igjen alene med klassen. Det er vanskelig å ikke ønske alle andre steder, men så er de bare tretten og de er hans ansvar. Dørasmellinga har etterlatt seg et musestille klasserom, så den fikk han i det minste gratis. Han trekker pusten for n’te gang før han snakker så rolig han bare klarer.  
“Okei. Det her var faktisk utrolig kjipt og barnslig gjort. Louise har fortalt dere masse om seg selv, om kona si og dere har hilst på hundene hennes. Jeg aner ikke hvem av dere som følte det var nødvendig å skrive om henne over hele skjermen, men.. Når noen vrir og vrenger på ting sånn som det her.. Altså, det går faktisk ikke!” Han drar opp telefonen av lomma. “Bare bli sittende. Jeg ringer rektor.”

Han klarer ikke helt å la være å smile når han registrerer i forbifarten at Isak har sendt han et hjerte. Dessverre er han nødt til å skyve akkurat det til side her og nå. Arbeidsdagen krever, og den har bare såvidt begynt. Rektor først!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har lovet dere sladder og rykter i tags.. Here goes.. #sorrynotsorry  
> Når det gjelder frittalende tenåringer.. De lurer på så mye rart, og har ikke alltid kontrollen på hva man bør eller ikke bør drøfte i plenum..
> 
> Noen tanker om veien videre? Jeg vil gjerne høre ☺️  
> Eller om dere bare har en kommentar til kapittelet blir jeg også skikkelig, skikkelig glad ❤️


	28. Sett og hørt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allie for alt du gjør for denne ficen og for meg, og at du alltid stiller opp ❤️

“Ja, vettu hva! Det gå’kke an, sa jeg til dem!”  
Telefonskravlinga til dama bak skranken er umulig å overhøre. “At unga skal få lov å herje sånn. Ja, du sku’ sett n’ Edvart, å lei seg ‘an blei.” Hun himler sensasjonslystent med øynene og sender et vennlig smil til mannen som har planta seg i stolen rett overfor Isak.  
Karen gir ikke noe vennlig inntrykk, så om det er han som er _’n Edvart_ , kjennes olm mer passende enn _lei seg_. Sinnarynkene er så dype at Isak et øyeblikk føler seg vurdert som aktuell middagsmat. 

Han vet faktisk ikke helt hvorfor han er her. Hva mente Even med at han _måtte_ møte personlig? Hvorfor og ikke minst hvor? Skolebygninga er rene labyrinten, så det virka safest å henvende seg i resepsjonen. Eller? Det var i alle fall hva Isak tenkte før han ramla inn akkurat her..

Kan mannen overfor han være gymlæreren Marius har snakka om? I så fall er han etter ryktene en kul fyr; men Isak kjenner seg langt fra overbevist. Han vil nødig glane på en type med såpass mørkt blikk. De gjennomtatoverte armene han har lagt i kors over brystet, ser ut som de er i stand til å lange ut ved første tegn på provokasjon..

Når Isak likevel forsøker å være høflig og nikker kort, får han et pliktsmil. Det, og et lite kast på hodet i retning skolekonsulenten. Som om Isak og fyren har det til felles at de er i hennes vold. Kanskje er de det, for den intense skravlinga bare fortsetter. Hun virker uberørt av at Isak ikke jobber her. 

”Jadda, Berit. Nede hos dere og, sier du? Nei og vi får ikke lov til å straffe dem skikkelig en gang!” Isak studerer gulløreringene som danser mellom krøllene når hun beveger kjeven. “Ja enig! Sier det, jeg. Men du, nå _må_ jeg legge på! Har en kjekk, ung mann som venter, nemlig.”  
Hun ser veldig vennlig bort på Isak mens munnen fortrekker seg i et spisst smil. Eller.. Så han rett? Blunka hun til han?  
”Den er grei, Berit. Vi snakkes!” Smaskelyder sendes gjennom røret til hvor nå enn denne Berit befinner seg, så legger hun på. 

Det skramler når dama reiser seg og kommer rundt skranken. Hun strekker ut en arm som klirrer av alt for mange armringer. Isak hadde forventa et håndtrykk, men i stedet griper hun tak rundt overarmen hans.  
”Nei men helledussen, se på deg, ‘a. Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med i dag?”  
”Ehm.. Jeg skulle møte Even? Angående Marius i 8A?” Faktene og nykkene hennes er så mange at det er vanskelig å ikke la forbeholdet skinne gjennom. 

Før hun rekker å svare, glir den lukkede døra ved enden av skranken opp. Skiltet med _Rektor_ i sirlige bokstaver glir forbi, før oppmerksomheten blir trukket mot rommet innafor. Der står flere mennesker i engasjert diskusjon, tydeligvis ikke klar over at det er foreldre i gangen. De er tre personer; Sara kan han kjenne igjen på stemmen, i tillegg virker det som rektor og avdelingsleder eller noe.

“Altså, jeg takler helt fint at et par fjortiser kødder med om jeg har dildo, men resten..” Sara begynner å mumle før Isak catcher mer.  
“..er ikke noe poeng i å leke katt og mus med de gutta der..”, spiller rektor inn.  
“Ja, men det foregår jo i to forskjellige klasser, hvor skal vi liksom begynne da?” Avdelingslederen høres oppgitt ut.

Isak undrer seg om de snakker om det Marius fortalte i går. Han kom så opprørt hjem og la han ut om ordene som hadde dukka opp på skjermen i klasserommet, Louise som klikka og at Even var mest opptatt av en skrivefeil. Det som overraska Isak mest, var at Marius ikke hadde den minste anelse hvor alt kom fra. En stor lettelse egentlig, for han vet jo at gutten har en tendens til å ha en finger med i spillet på sånt. Derfor kjenner han seg også litt urolig nå over at Even ville ha han hit.

Det er nesten så han forventer å bli kalt inn selv når mannen, han som med nittini prosent sikkerhet er gymlæreren, reiser seg og går inn. Døra blir lukka igjen bak dem, men han kan tydelig høre begynnelsen på et utbrudd der inne.  
“De brukte et bilde av ansiktet mitt! Noen hadde tegnet gitter foran, det er.. Det er bare forjævlig!”  
Så senkes volumet og Isak hører ikke mer.

Sara har marsjert ut av kontoret, holder på å strene forbi Isak, men spotter han dessverre i siste øyeblikk.  
“Hei Isak,” Hun er vennligheten selv, men det har hun egentlig alltid vært, inntil et visst punkt. “Marius? Er det noe..” Hun ser ut som hun er forvirra over å treffe på han her.  
“Eh.. Jeg vet ikke,” begynner Isak oppriktig. “Fikk beskjed om..” Han kommer ikke lengre.  
“Nei, nei. Ikke noe i veien med Marius!” Isak kjenner igjen den stemmen umiddelbart. Snur seg med en gang. “Det var jeg som bad han komme. Trenger underskrift på den henvisningen, vet du..” 

Even feier inn i rommet, og alt virker to hakk lysere når han smiler som han gjør. Han tar Isak formelt i hånda, den første som har gjort det til nå. Dessuten ser han ut som han er hundre prosent i sitt element. Ordna, tilbakestrøket hår, duvende, elegante bevegelser. Nesten litt for hot for settingen, synes Isak.  
“Venke, har du gjort klare papirene?” Even har snudd seg mot skolekonsulenten.

“Hvilken henvisning?” spør Sara og Isak i kor.  
“Den vi snakka om, vet du, Basert på WISC-testen?” Det første er henvendt til Sara, men Isak husker så klart den testen. Alt håpet som lå i den og skuffelsen når barneskolen mente det ikke var tid til å gå videre med saken. Nå puster han letta ut. At Even allerede har funnet testen, kjennes faktisk betryggende. 

“La meg forklare hele greia for Valtersen her først, okei?”  
“Ja, Ja, selvfølgelig.” Sara trekker seg unna og vender seg mot Isak før hun valser videre “Snakkes sikkert senere..”  
Papirene er allerede i henda på Even, og han gjør tegn til at Isak skal følge etter nedover korridoren. Alt Isak kan gjøre er å forsøke å ikke glane mens han går. 

Ei tung dør som Even låser opp, fører dem inn på et ganske kjedelig møterom. Persiennene er nede og gardinene falma. De raklete stolene har et usunt, mintgrønt skjær i stoffet. Det er i alle fall ikke noe poeng i å se noe annet sted enn på Even så fort han lukker døra bak dem. Særlig ikke når han står der og sveiper over Isak med mørkt blikk. Knuger mappa med papirer litt for hardt og biter seg i leppa.

“Halla.” Det har ikke noe å si at de er på skolen, lukket inn på verdens kjedeligste møterom. Den stemmen bare sitter i kroppen som et pavlovsk signal. “Jeg.. Jeg tenkte..” Selvsikkerheten hans fra nettopp er i ferd med å gli over i fumling. Han lener seg lett mot bordkanten og slenger mappa fra seg ved siden av seg. Trekker Isak nærmere.

”Jeg nevnte det på melding, men jeg har forsøkt å sette i gang en henvisning for Marius. Så han kan få mest mulig adekvat undervisning. Snakka med helsesøster og sånt også.” Even prøver hardt å fokusere, Isak ser det. Men han ser også hvordan Evens blikk sirkler inn leppene hans, og akkurat nå kjennes det egentlig mer interessant. Når han kjenner en arm smyge seg om livet sitt, tar han automatisk et stort et skritt nærmere. Kjenner at hånda på ryggen hans har fått tak, leker med det stive skjortestoffet der og forsøker å dra det til side. “Men da..” Det er stakkato nå. Utenfor fokus.  
“Da trenger jeg din underskrift.” får han til slutt fram.

”Og jeg _måtte_ komme for å skrive under på de papirene? De vi absolutt ikke kunne fiksa i kveld?” Isak kneiser med hodet og later som han er oppgitt, men leppene kruser seg i et smil som utelater overbevisningen.  
“Eh.. Ja? Så klart!” Even hever øyenbrynene, før han kikker nesten usikkert ned. “Unngå rolleblanding og sånn..”  
“Okei.. Så det var ikke noe annet?” Isak har lagt henda på forsiktig skuldrene hans, klarer ikke motstå fristelsen til å stryke en forvillet hårlokk tilbake på plass. 

“Hm.. Det er en sånn minimulighet for at jeg var skikkelig keen på å se kjæresten min.” Han har lagt den ledige hånda om nakken til Isak og fingrene trommer forsiktig over huden der mens de begge lener seg inn. Pusten hans rasper, hekter seg litt når Isak lar nesa og den lukkede munnen gli over kinnet hans. Han skotter sidelengs mot døra. Låste Even? Pleier folk å komme inn her?  
Spørsmålene er sikkert gode og relevante, men kjapt glemt når han kjenner Evens bløte, litt fuktige lepper mot sine. Masse ivrige, små kyss som minner han om at det allerede er alt for lenge siden søndag morgen. 

Henda hans glir nedover skjortebrystet til Even. krøller seg litt, kjenner etter og drar litt i stoffet når de sveiper over magen. Egentlig lander de sånn passe tekkelig på hvert sitt lår, men uten at Isak har fått helt med seg hvordan det skjedde, har de vandra og lagt seg rundt rumpa hans isteden. Der passer de perfekt. Holder rundt avrundingen rett før låret starter. 

Even presser seg mot berøringen før han heiser seg litt opp. Flekser hoftene mot Isak sine før han så godt som setter seg på møtebordet. Finner fotfeste og lar Isak presse seg viljeløst mot han så mye han vil. Isak kan ikke nekte for at han også har lengta etter det her. 

Han sprer fingrene over det grove stoffet i jeansen til Even. Skulle ønske buksa ikke var så i veien, at de var et helt annet sted, at han kunne ta den av.. Kjenne varmen direkte fra huden til Even, se han kokende utålmodig etter mer, ta alt til et nytt nivå.  
Foreløpig har alt de har gjort vært med hender eller med munn, men Isak har lyst på mer! Å gud, han har så sykt lyst! Våkna i morges fra en drøm som.. Ja, en som ga han flere forslag til i kveld. 

Even puster tungt og varmt, og Isak kan kjenne halsmuskulaturen bevege seg når han drar leppene over den. Ser ned på hånda hans og hvordan fingrene krummer seg om bordkanten, de stramme, hvite knokene.. Med den andre hånda er han allerede innenfor bukselinningen, halvveis i ferd med å dra opp skjorta hans, og Isak har ikke det minste lyst til å stoppe noe som helst.

“Wow!” Even tar seg i det. Litt sånn uten forvarsel slipper han taket han hadde rundt Isak. Fremdeles luftig og upresis, og med de hektisk røde kinna ser han helt fantastisk ut. Mørke, blanke øyne og munnen halvåpen.  
“Ja, wow..” hvisker Isak og tar motvillig et ørlite skritt tilbake.  
De sier ikke mer. Blir bare stående litt for nære og betrakte hverandre forlegent mens de gjenvinner pusten. Shit, dette var selvantennelig! 

Nettopp derfor skvetter de begge når døra bestemt går opp og noen kommer inn.  
“Forresten, jeg tenkte at..” Det er Sara og hun fryser midt i setningen. Backer ut av rommet igjen, men blir stående i døråpninga. “Æh..” Hun åpner og lukker munnen mens hun stirrer fra den ene til den andre. 

Isak får ikke sagt noe han heller, og Even har bare krøpet inn i seg selv, slått blikket ned. Til slutt blir det hun som glatter over. Rister det av seg og henvender seg til Isak.  
“Nei, jeg bare tenkte.. Siden dere eh.. Liksom skulle snakke om den WISC-testen og sånt..” Det begynner litt rotete, men hun tar seg inn for hvert ord, er god på det. “Altså, Marius er meget lovende i matte, og om det er greit for deg, vil jeg gjerne ha han over på forsering. Det er uavhengig av den henvisningen, egentlig. Det betyr at han kan følge niendeklassen jeg også underviser og jobbe med dem.. Virker som han har et unikt talent, og det vil jeg gjerne ivareta.”

Isak vet ikke helt om han forstår hva hun mener, men faktisk.. Til og med i tåketilstanden han har stagnert i, høres dette ut som et godt forslag. Det har jo alltid vært en greie at Marius kjeder seg i timen. At han pønsker ut bøll istedenfor å gjøre det han skal.. Han klarer ikke helt å stole på stemmen, så isteden nikker han entusiastisk mot henne. 

Til slutt blir det Even som tar seg i det. Hopper ned fra pulten og jobber for å se ut som han mener business. Virrer med hodet og kremter målløst mens han forsøker å dra genseren sin så langt ned det går.  
“Ja.. ja, det er en skikkelig god idè. Støtter den hundre prosent.”  
“Men vi bør kanskje spørre Marius selv?” Isak kommer endelig på noe å si. Et svar som matcher hennes saklige framlegg.  
“Okei. Ja, da gjør jeg det, da.” Sara ser ikke ut som hun er interessert i å bli særlig lenger. “Og hvis han sier ja, begynner vi med ordningen fra neste uke..” 

Hun har nesten lukka døra når hun slår den opp igjen. Denne gangen ser hun direkte på dem begge, ser dem i øynene. De blir stående og måpe, nesten tilfrosset, mens hun måler dem opp og ned med blikket og munnen blir i et forsiktig halvsmil.  
“Og kanskje.. Ja, som et tips, da.. Sorry om jeg blander meg, men.. Kanskje låse døra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja - hva tror dere? Hva er det elevene drive med her?  
> Burde Venke fått straffe dem som hun vil?  
> Kommer dette til å bli noen lett greie å holde på?
> 
> Tusen takk for alle de fine og innsiktsfulle kommentarene som holder motet oppe på skoleveien❤️  
> Blir enormt glad om du har tid til å legge igjen noen ord ❤️


	29. Feil sted til rett tid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syns dette er passende søndagslesning, derfor publisering i dag.  
> Egner seg kanskje ikke så godt på buss, tog eller jobb ☺️

_Bare gå rett inn ❤️_  
Even sjekker meldinga en gang til for sikkerhets skyld, så tar han i døra. Lar den gli opp og avsløre et småkaotisk inngangsparti. Knaggene er overfylt med jakker, kurvene stappa med en salig blanding av luer, skjerf og sportsutstyr. Et hundebånd dingler fra en knott på kommoden. Alt viser at det bor en familie her. 

“Hallo?” Ikke noe svar, så Even sparker av seg skoa og tar i litt kraftigere. “Hallo? Isak?”  
Ingen møter han når han smyger seg videre og kikker inn på kjøkkenet og stua. Ikke en gang hunden ser ut til å være hjemme.  
Men så hører han det, når han står helt stille, lyden av rennende vann. Den kommer ovenfra og Even kikker opp trappa til høyre. Ser lys der oppe. Mens han drar av seg jakka, faller øynene på en gul post-it på kjøkkendøra.  
_Er kjapt i dusjen, bare kom opp._  
Even koster på seg et smil før han tar trappa i doble steg.

De ble enige om å gjøre det sånn her. Isak måtte fikse middag til Marius før han kunne sende han på trening, og selv om det var Fossbakkens tur til å kjøre og hente i dag, lever de på lånt tid. Vil helst ikke miste noe på at Isak skal reise fram og tilbake, så da kommer Even til han. Om det blir som de begge håper, blir Marius med hjem der etterpå, hunden også, men det må tiden vise.

Even har latt som han jobba mens han venta på at timene skulle snegle seg av gårde. Han forsøkte først å få tak i Sara for han syns egentlig det er nødvendig å forklare... Men han har ikke sett eller fått svar fra henne etter at hun lukka døra til det møterommet. 

Det var en jævla tabbe at hun kom inn! Nå må de jo fortelle lenge før de egentlig er klare, før de har tenkt ut hva de skal si og til hvem.  
På den annen side.. Slik han kjenner Sara, kommer hun nok til å respektere ønsket om å holde kjeft en stund til. Dessuten.. Når hun uansett vet, kan det være fint å ha en å rådføre seg med.. 

Døra til badet står vidåpen og lyset er på når han kommer opp. Even rekker knapt å stikke hodet inn før han stopper i steget.  
Isak står i dusjen. Øynene lukka og munnen halvåpen mens vannet renner over han. Even blir stående fjetra. Glemmer alt det lure han hadde tenkt å si. Hver kvadratcentimeter av Isaks kropp er med på å vekke en egen sommerfugl, sender ilinger gjennom ryggraden. Når han åpner øynene og setter et bestemt blikk i Even, blir det tungt å puste. Så godt som umulig å dra til seg øynene. 

Even klarer ikke slutte å stirre på hvordan vannet følger muskelspillet i strømmer nedover kroppen. Han svelger tungt, hørbart, sirkler nesten hypnotisert inn Isaks lår med blikket, fascinert av hvordan ørsmå dråper har formet seg i de korte, strie hårene der. 

Når Isak sprer beina og drar den ene hånda sakte og demonstrativt over hofta, er det helt umulig for Even å stå stille mer! Han vil bare kjenne han mot seg, for det går ikke an å _se_ seg mett. Derfor kløner han med å få av klærne. Isak ler mot han, eller kanskje det er mer av han? Men det gjør han bare sikrere i sin sak. Han trenger å joine Isak i dusjen nå! 

Hele tida hamrer hjertet hurtigere, hardere. Særlig når Isak drar hånda hardt over pikken sin. Den var allerede med på leken, men nå rykker den utålmodig til, vokser, fylles opp. Han fortsetter å holde blikket låst på Even, selv om det sløves mens han jobber opp og ned langs skaftet med hele hånda. Even vil bare puste han inn, presse seg mot han. 

Det første han gjør når han er ute av klærne og endelig kan stille seg inntil Isak, er å legge hånda på den rødflammede brystkassa. Fanger en brystvorte som knopper seg under håndflaten når han gnir håndbaken mot den. Stiller seg så de står tett mot hverandre. Henda glir videre over brystet, rundt livet, helt til de møtes bak ryggen og omslutter Isak. 

Isak snor seg i armene hans. Løfter ei hånd og bruker fingrene til å føle seg fram. Stryker over kjeven hans og videre mot munnen. Drar pekefingeren over de litt åpne leppene som om han vil ha innpass. Even responderer, legger raskt leppene om pekefingeren og langfingeren. Suger dem inn og lar tunga gli rundt dem. Kan ikke la være å smile fornøyd når Isak legger hodet bakover og lukker øynene. Even dytter det ene beinet mot skrittet hans og han presser seg mot det med små, korte klynk. 

”Herregud, Isak.” Han hører at stemmen er på ukurs. Uslepen, mørk og direkte mot øret. ”Du er så jævlig hot akkurat nå.” Ordene bare ramler ut, noe han _må_ få sagt.  
Så får han noe som nesten begynner som en klem. Isak trekker til seg fingrene og legger han hodet på skulderen til Even. Farer over hals og nakke med åpen munn og ru tunge. Planløst og vanvittig deilig. 

Even trykker han bare til seg, nyter hvordan Isak gir seg over og smelter litt mellom henda på han. Kjenner at han smelter selv også, blir så ivrig at han gnir pikken mot hofta til Isak og stønner grumsete, ser forlegent på Isak når han skjønner at lyden kommer fra han selv. Isak bare ler og stryker hånda fast over hofta hans før han lener seg inn og kysser Even hardt. Lar han smyge hånda inn mellom ettergivende lår og føle seg fram over dusjvarm, klam hud. Først fornøyd når han stryker fingrene over pikken og kjenner den rykke til i hånda. 

Et øyeblikk vil han bare bli her for alltid; sammensmelta under vannstrålene på akkurat denne måten. 

Men Isak legger ei hånd på brystet hans og skyver han litt fra seg. Even kikker overraska på hvordan han ganske lost og vaklende forsøker å si noe.  
“Ikke sånn..” Ordene er kun skjelving i stemmen. “Jeg vil.. Må.. Mer! Bli med?”  
“Jah.. Ja!” Even kan allerede høre blodet bruse i ørene når han stirrer inn i mørkegrønne, bedende øyne. Isak tar han i hånda, skrur av og leder han ut av dusjen. Drar nærmeste håndkle slurvete over dem begge. 

Lufta som strømmer opp trappa kjennes kjølig og tørr mot huden. Even ser armene til Isak nuppe seg og drar sin egen hånd over skulderen hans for å varme, selv om det overhodet ikke er nødvendig, for Isak har hastverk. Han dytter Even inn i rommet som garantert er hans eget, og gir han et lite push ned på senga. Krabber selv utålmodig etter, til han står skrevs over han på alle fire og tar seg ikke tid til venting eller nøling, men bøyer seg ned for et hastig kyss før han manøvrerer seg over i liggende, helt inntil Even. 

Tett omslynget funker temperaturen bedre. Isak klamrer seg litt, kroer seg mot Even. Kysser han grådig og utålmodig før han begynner å åle seg rundt på madrassen. Even tar hintet og møter han på halvveien. Blir liggende og hvile en kort stund med hodet mot Isaks lår.

Så legger han seg litt bedre til rette. Dytter panna inn mot lårene og hjelper til med hånda for å få Isak til å gjøre plass. Utstøter et fornøyd _mhm_ så fort han får det som han vil. Har lyst på følelsen, smaken av alt som er Isak, så han drar munnen mykt mot innsiden av Isaks lår for å be om mer innpass. Kjenner hvordan de strie, korte hårene rasper mot leppene og beveger seg videre så fort Isak skiller beina litt til og lager ordentlig rom for han. 

Først leker Even over kuken med fingrene, men Isak skyver seg stadig noen millimeter nærmere. Presser den lett mot kinnet hans for å be om noe annet, noe mer. Even løfter blikket og møter Isaks glaserte. Så spenner han hele kroppen i konsentrasjon mens tunga hans glir bredt over skaftet. Vil så gjerne at det skal være digg. Han sirkler bedagelig rundt hele lengden. Passer på å få med alt, og prøver å bevege seg i takt med de små skjelvene han kjenner mot leppene. 

Samtidig fører han henda sine forsiktig rundt Isak. Lar fingrene gli over myk, varm hud på rumpa og videre ned i kløfta. Kiler lett nedover mot til åpningen der. Når han finner fram, presser han pekefingeren forsiktig mot den, gnir fingertuppene langs kanten og gisper når gjenklangen av stønnene til Isak treffer han så innmari inntil beinet. 

Selv om Even er omtåka, merker han at Isak har funnet fram til han også. Det begynte med lette, kilende fingertupper over lårene. Nå glir det over i bevegelser som stadig ble mer intime, virker sultnere. Han elsker det, oppmuntrer Isak med å presse hoftene mot han.  
Lar en strøm av små, dype gisp bare komme når han kjenner pikken bli omslutta av behagelig varme, ru tunge og våt munnhule om hverandre. Samtidig som han både hører og kjenner Isak stønne rundt han selv. 

Even skjelver mot munnen hans. Forsøker å holde fokus, men stønner så dypt og grundig at skaper vibrasjoner som får Isak til å svare med ukontrollerte støt. Virker ute av stand til å stagge seg. Even lar han få lov. Suger Isak med akkurat den desperasjonen han føler.  
Selv svever han farlig nær kanten nå, fullstendig innhylla i hele pakka; vil dra med seg Isak over. 

Isak forsøker å advare med en halvkvalt lyd, men Even har ikke lyst til å trekke seg unna. Isteden tar han Isak dypere, fast bestemt på å ta imot alt. Kjenner hvordan Isak klamrer seg til han, fingrene hans som krøller seg skarpt om hoftene. Det enes låret som rister mot kinnet til Even når han kommer i små, raske klynk og støt.  
Han fortsetter helt til Isak selv trekker seg skjelvende ut og velter seg over på ryggen. Der blir han liggende et kort øyeblikk. Sukker dypt og tilfreds før han vrir seg mot Even igjen og lanserer et stormangrep. 

Even har mista oversikten, men det kunne ikke bry han mindre. Han er bare kåt og trenger å komme. Presser seg mot hånda som ligger rundt kuken. Det er ikke plass til tanker. De ble lagt igjen ved dørstokken og har vett på å holde seg unna mens Isak gjør det digg for han med både tunga og hånda. Han er så klar at han knapt vet hva som er hva, bare at alt er vanvittig godt. De dype stønnene må være fra han selv, de som kommer rett før et kraftig rykk i pikken jager all sammenheng over alle hauger og sender han under. Alle sanser er i helspenn, men de funker ikke, så han gir seg hen,og lar det bare komme.

Straks han kommer tilbake til overflaten, kjenner Even hvordan Isak stryker en myk hånd over låret hans. Han må gispe og trekker seg unna før det blir for mye. Borer fjeset ned i dyna til det blir et enormt tiltak bare å åpne øynene. 

Han trenger å bli liggende litt før han orker å løfte hodet, men Isak romsterer allerede rundt i senga. Legger seg litt over Even så de er ansikt til ansikt og presser han ned mot puta med sin egen vekt. Så får Even et dvelende nesekyss. Et bedagelig et som beveger seg sakte men sikkert nedover mot munnen. Å ha det tilfredse smilet så nære, får varmen til bre seg fra magen og ut i hver fingertupp.  
“Hei. Er du med meg?”, spør Isak med latter i stemmen mens han kroer seg nærmere og hviler hodet mot halsgropa hans.  
“Hm.. Kanskje.. Tror det. Hei, forresten.” Når han først finner stemmen, går det ikke så verst å forme ord. Utover det kjennes det umulig å gjøre noe annet enn å ligge her og klemme Isak mot seg. 

“Powernap? Funker det for deg?” foreslår Isak. Virker som han forstår totalt hvordan Even har det, for øynene hans ser ut som de har lyst til å gli igjen når han prøver å holde blikket hans.  
“Det funker perfekt!” Even kan ikke tenke seg noe mer digg akkurat nå. Særlig ikke når Isak borer hodet inn i armkroken hans og sukker halvsalig. Så han lar seg svinne hen med en tung sovende Isak i armene.. 

 

De våkner med et smell!

“Pappa!” Skingrende, høy fjortisstemme i gangen bærer visst hele veien opp. Even støkker til i magen, blir iskald innvendig. Hva er det som foregår, egentlig? Det har jo rukket å bli helt mørkt rundt dem.. De må ha vært ute i timesvis om Marius kommer hjem nå.. 

Knapt klar over hvor og når, kaver han seg omtåka opp mens Isak spretter panisk ut av senga. Roper et høyt _Kommer_ til Marius der nede mens han fikler med å dra på seg bukse og ei t-skjorte han fant på gulvet.  
“Shit! Sorry.. Han skulle sove hos en kompis..” Han bøyer seg fram og stryker Even over hodet. Kysser han lett på panna. “Jeg må bare komme meg ned der, sjekke før _han_ kommer opp..”  
Så forsvinner han ut av døra, lukker den bak seg.

Even tar seg til panna. Gnir hånda over øynene som for å tørke bort hele situasjonen. Han våger seg på å slå på den lille nattbordlampa. Tar inn rommet mens han hører stemmer nedenfra, uten å kunne skimte hva de sier.  
Det er Marius, stemmen er ikke til å ta feil av! Marius, hans meget oppvakte, meget unge elev..  
Og her ligger Even naken og tilredt i senga til faren hans. Herregud! Klærne kasta han av seg over hele badegulvet.. Shit en gang til! Og faen - utallige ganger faen!

Han trekker pusten dypt. Det føles som noen har bytta ut innsiden med gelé. De klærne.. Tenk om Marius skal dusje etter trening..  
Even begynner å se seg om etter noe midlertidig å trekke på. Rommet til Isak er ganske rotete. Klær på gulvet, diverse bøker og stæsj på nattbordet. I vinduskarmen står en lavalampe pressa mellom ennå flere bøker. Den lyser ikke så veldig opp, men tilfeldigvis faller gløden på stolen under. Der, drapert over stolryggen, ligger klærne Isak lånte på søndag. 

Det føles ikke særlig bra å trekke dem på, men hva for valg har han? Etter å ha strøket håret bakover med fingrene, våger han å stille seg lyttende mot døra. Stemmene kommer fremdeles nedenfra, så han tar sjansen på å dra ned dørklinka. I gangen må han myse. Lyset er alt for sterkt, men han lister seg så raskt han kan gjennom gangen og inn på badet. Lar døra stå åpen i håp om å holde koll på hva som foregår nede. 

Hawking bjeffer skarpt og Even skvetter så han nesten snubler i bokseren han slengte fra seg midt på gulvet.  
“Nei, Hawking - kom hit,” hører han Isak kommandere.  
“Hæ? Er det noen der?” Det er Marius klare stemme som spør. “Han pleier aldri å bjeffe sånn?” Lang pause..  
“Sikkert bare fordi nabokatta var der oppe nettopp..” _Smart, Isak!_ Ordene tar av for spørsmål. Men Even må stoppe opp når de to der nede går tilbake til samtalen de holdt på med. 

“Jeg kan jo ikke være venn med dem når de er så barnslige!” Tydelig at Marius er opprørt. “De planla alt, liksom!”  
“Hvordan klarte de det?,” spør Isak. Stemmen er ti ganger roligere enn Even føler seg, som om han prøver å roe Marius med sitt eget humør.  
“Det var Omar. Han stod utenfor klasserommet og kobla til, men Jakob visste om det, og de lo skikkelig.. Jakob sa at jeg er kjip og holder med lærerne bare fordi du er homo og sånn..”  
Even kan spore gråt i stemmen hans. Frustrasjon over å være utelatt, blanda med rettferdig harme.

Samtalen fortsetter i samme spor. Det virker som ordene bare renner ut av Marius. At han syns bildet av Javes var kjipest, at det var dårlig gjort mot Louise som virker snill..

Even har skjøvet vekk nervøsiteten for å bli oppdaga. Vil nødig at det skal skje, men et nytt dilemma kjennes viktigere. Alt dette.. Verdifull info for skolen, for han selv - til og med for Sigrid i B-klassen som har Omar. 

Men hvordan i helvete bruke det? Ordene rører godt rundt i magen på han. Skuffelsen over Jakob, knuta med alle de sammenfiltrede spørsmålene.. De han bør stille.  
Så mye å vite plutselig og så vanskelig å dele med folka på jobb..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Allie, som måtte betalese to ganger denne gangen og til Amethystus for quickfix av et spesielt forvirrende avsnitt. ❤️❤️  
> (Det er i sånne stunder jeg angrer litt på at jeg valgte vekk ham-formen..)
> 
> Jeg elsker de fine og engasjerte kommentarene deres, virkelig! Det lyser godt opp i mørke høstkvelder.  
> Setter uendelig pris på om dere legger igjen noen tanker ❤️


	30. To fluer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etter en uke med sykdom, jobbstress og den virkelige verden tett på, er jeg faktisk skikkelig glad for at oppholdet fra forrige kapittel ikke ble lengre - puh! (Pleier å gjøre mitt beste for å holde meg innenfor fem dager, men denne gangen får ei uke holde..)  
> Takk til Allie som har betalest, sparret og hjulpet meg med lumske planer ❤️

Isak flyter. Driver avgårde på en strøm av velbehag. Hvert fiber fylt med følelsen av å ligge tett inntil Even, kjenne på å ha han så nære, ikke være alene. Om det finnes en liten tanke bak i hodet som mener han burde åpne øynene og våkne, er han skikkelig dypt uenig. For.. Fordi det her er så jævla fint, så bare litt til.. 

“Pappa!” 

Er det braket fra døra eller stemmen til Marius som vekker han? Isak våkner i fritt fall og dumper ubehagelig ned i seg selv. Pulsen er plutselig stygghøy og øynene spretter opp. Han virrer et øyeblikk uten å klare og feste blikket, usikker på hvor og når han er. Kjenner seg ikke til stede før han puster dypt og forsøker å lande.  
Så innser han at han fremdeles er godt pakka inn i sin egen seng, armene til Even rundt seg, dyna trukket over dem begge. Helt fantastisk og fullstendig håpløst i samme pakka. 

Hvor lenge sov de egentlig? Det er mørkt, jo! Marius bælja fra gangen, så han er allerede inne.  
Og Isak ligger her veldig naken, fremdeles myk og mør etter isted, fremdeles med smaken på Even tindrende i hele kroppen, rett under den lett paniske overflaten. Aldri før han han tillatt seg noe sånt med Marius innenfor gangbar radius, og.. Det hjelper neppe at Even ligger her sammen med han, selv om det på en måte kjennes fint likevel.  
Uansett - gutten er ikke dum. Hva skjer nå?. 

Det siste som nytter, er å bli liggende med hjertet i halsen.  
“Kommer,” roper han. Tanken er å få Marius til å holde seg på kjøkkenet, at han ikke skal komme opp og se etter han. Han fikler med å dra på seg buksa, sveiper ned og finner ei t-skjorte på gulvet. Det er den med flekk som har ligget en tanke for lenge, men den får duge. 

Even betrakter alt med oppsperrede øyne, like overraska som han selv. Isak smelter nesten igjen av synet, selv om situasjonen stikker. Det gjør ikke saken bedre at fyren er like heit med bustete hår og stort, spørrende blikk som han var for noen timer siden. Det kjennes tungt å måtte forlate senga og rommet nå.  
“Shit! Sorry.. Han skulle sove hos en kompis..” Han synes selv stemmen blir for spak og for lite, så han bøyer seg fram og stryker Even over hodet i tillegg. Det er det beste han får til akkurat nå, men også det kjennes jævlig utilstrekkelig, så et kyss på panna _må_ faktisk være lov. “Må komme meg ned der, sjekke før han kommer opp..” 

Samvittigheten har det ikke akkurat fett når han lukker døra bak seg. Når han tar opp mobilen kan han konstatere flere ubesvarte anrop fra Marius, ni notifications og at klokka er litt over åtte. Mye senere enn han skulle ønske, og Marius er hjemme lenge før tida, så det får blir innfallsvinkelen. Hvor prekær situasjonen enn kjennes, er Isak liksom ikke helt der. Klarer ikke helt å ta skrittet vekk fra Even og hvor fint de egentlig hadde det. 

 

Nede står kjøleskapet på vidt gap, en melkekartong vakler fragått og ensom på kanten av benken.  
“Hva skjer?” Isak roper, men ungen har fordufta, så han setter inn melka og vasker henda i kjøkkenvasken. Prøver å dra de våte fingrene gjennom håret. Herregud, han rakk ikke se seg i speilet en gang. “Marius?” roper han igjen. Hvor ble det av gutten? 

“Her..” Plutselig står han døråpninga med hunden i hælene. Hawking løper bort til Isak og snuser akkurat hakket for intenst, selv når han vennlig blir skubbet unna.  
Imens har Marius’ øyne falt på den gule lappen som henger til spott og spe på kjøkkendøra. Det prikker i kinnene, og Isak er sikker på at han rødmer. Burde sikkert bøye hodet vekk, men klarer ikke la være å lete etter reaksjon i kroppsspråket til Marius. 

“Er kjapt i dusjen, bare kom opp?” Han plukker ned lappen og leser undrende, mens nye kampesteiner vokser fram i magen på Isak. Munnen kjennes som om noen har fora han med tre pakker kjeks. “Hva er det?”  
“Nei, det er..” Isak unngår blikket. Tenker på Even der oppe og skulle ønske han var hvem som helst andre enn læreren til Marius. Det ville vært.. Ja, ok det ville fremdeles vært kleint, men likevel.. Han forsøker å svelge for å ta av for munntørrheten. “Nei, altså - jeg satt jo og jobba, da. Og Sana skulle.. Ehm - levere noe. Var bare redd hun ikke skulle finne meg og sånn. Kunne jo ikke ta med mobilen i dusjen, og..”

Det er bullshit, alt for mye bullshit på en gang, og Isak lykkes ikke jælva bra med å skjule det.  
Fy faen, for et sjukt rollebytte! Ikke liker han å lyve for gutten heller, men hva skal han si? Altså, Marius må jo få vite noe før eller siden, men ikke sånn, ikke nå.. Isak reiser seg og snapper lappen ut av henda på han. 

“Men.. Men pappa - jeg ringte jo, og..” Ordene får Isak til å stoppe i steget. Når han ser han i øynene, innser han at blikket som betrakter han verken er anklagende eller forskende. Nei, det er en liten, fattig Marius med rødflammete kinn og triste øyne som står foran han her. En som egentlig har noe annet på hjertet.

Det tar ikke lang til før fremtoninga suger opp all oppmerksomhet og hindrer Isak i å tenke på seg selv. Isteden tar han to skritt nærmere, klemmer gutten inntil seg og hører et kvalt hikst mot den lurvete t-skjorta.  
“Nei men.. Hva har skjedd med deg, da?”  
“De var så kjipe. Jeg ville ikke være der mer.” Isak klemmer han bare tettere og stryker over den skjelvende ryggen. Skjønner jo at noe er galt, men hva? Alt virka helt fint da de stakk.

“Skal vi sette oss?” Han tar Marius i hånda og leder han bort til kjøkkenbordet, må til bunns i det her. “Vil du fortelle?” oppfordrer han så fort de sitter. Vet jo at tretten år gamle gutter ikke akkurat er berømt for sin meddelelseskunst.  
“Jeg vil jo ikke sladre..” Et øyeblikk ser det ut som han er i tvil. Store, usikre øyne sperret opp, sakte tilbaketrekning. Eller? “Men..”  
Okei, et _men_ er lovende. Kanskje det går an å få han på gli? Hva sier man? Isak sender Even en tanke igjen. Vedder på at han ville visst akkurat hva man burde si her.

“Var noen slemme med deg?” Han tar hånda hans over bordet for å i det minste forsikre om ubetinget støtte. Denne gangen rister Marius lett på hodet, men det er vanskelig å avgjøre om det er et nei, eller om han bare er oppgitt, for han stirrer i bordplata, skjuler ansiktet.  
“Nei.. Eller jo - kanskje litt?”  
“Altså, jeg har ikke tenkt å ringe og skjelle ut noen,” prøver Isak seg, selv om han gladelig kunne skjelt ut hele verden om det trengtes. “Kanskje du kan si litt om hva som skjedde?”

Han har lyst, Isak ser det. Stirrer gjennom vinduet og ut i mørket med blanke øyne. Kremter når Isak stryker over hånda hans igjen og vender tilbake til han.  
“Det var Jakob og Omar som gjorde de greiene..” Det er nesten så ordene ramler ut når de først kommer. 

“Hvilke greier?” Isak er ikke helt med.  
“Det om lærerne.. Skrev om dem og sånn.” Det siste kommer som skyldbevisst hvisking mens tusenvis av dårlige svar går gjennom hodet på Isak. Det og en god porsjon sinne.  
“Oi, nei det var ikke særlig fint gjort,” lander han til slutt på, hører sin egen keitete far hvert ord. Så klart han skal ringe, nei ikke ringe, han skal.. De drittungene fortjener..

“Nei, det syns ikke jeg heller, og det sa jeg til de!” Marius har hevet stemmen igjen, som om den enkle støtten styrka han.  
“Dem.. Men uansett. Det hender jo at folk gjør dumme ting, man kan være venner allikevel, eller?”  
“Ja, men de ble skikkelig sure da jeg sa hvor dust det var.” Marius reiser seg og begynner å vandre hvileløst rundt bordet. “Dytta borti meg og sa jeg er gullunge og sånn.. Og så slutta de ikke. Jeg sa at vi kunne snakke om noe annet, men de bare..”

“Det skal du ikke finne..” begynner Isak, og det var et poeng der et sted.  
Bare at Hawking overdøver det og bjeffer skarpt opp mot trappa. Han har stått og kikka opp en stund, men Isak hadde håpa at Marius ikke merka noe. 

“Nei, Hawking - kom hit,” halvveis roper han febrilsk. Det passer så forbanna dårlig. .  
“Hæ? Er det noen der?” Blikket til Marius er ren skepsis. “Han pleier aldri å bjeffe sånn?”  
_Eh.. Nei, men samma det._ har Isak lyst til å si, men det funker dårlig.  
“Sikkert bare fordi nabokatta var der oppe nettopp..” Og der spytta han ut en løgn til, for en håpløs pappa han er akkurat nå! 

“Jeg kan ikke være med dem når de er så barnslige!” Marius er opprørt, legger fakter bak ordene. “De planla alt, liksom!”  
“Hvordan klarte de det?” spør Isak, mest for å ha noe å si.  
“Det var Omar. Han stod utenfor klasserommet og kobla til, men Jakob visste om det, og de lo skikkelig.. Jakob sa at jeg er kjip og holder med lærerne bare fordi du er homo og sånn..” Faen å det svir! Er det noe Isak ikke vil.. Han hører jo det såre i stemmen, og det kjennes som hans, Isaks, feil.

Når Marius først har begynt, er det vanskelig å skru av. Ordene bare renner ut.  
«Det er jo skikkelig slemt å bruke bilde, da. For vi vet jo ikke om han virkelig satt inne, liksom. Det er bare noe Herman på fotballen sa..» Alt Isak trenger å gjøre er å nikke og si ja og ha. «Dessuten synes jeg det var dust mot Louise. Hun virker skikkelig snill, og ingen bryr seg jo egentlig.” Bare å få sagt det høyt virker som det gir han en viss ro. Han kikker ut vinduet igjen, eller kanskje på speilbildet av dem som avtegner seg mot kveldsmørket på utsida. 

Så kommer en slags ettertanke.  
“De burde heller funnet på noe annet kødd, liksom.. Noe gøy..”  
«Funnet på noe annet kødd, faktisk.» Isak rister på hodet. «Så du synes ikke heller de burde droppa det?» Han vil være streng, men det kjennes vanskelig akkurat nå.  
«Nei, men liksom..» Stemninga har letta ti hakk, og det er like før Marius smiler nå. 

Isak tillater seg å trekke pusten dypt, smaker litt på den dårlige samvittigheten igjen når han kommer på Even, stuck der oppe. Kvelden deres er ødelagt.. Den han gleda seg til.  
Uansett hvor lite Isak ønsker det, må han deale med det her først og fremst. Deale med krangelen og at gutten bare stakk fra en overnatting. Men hva med Even?

“Du Marius?” Han må vite mer. “Hvorfor dro du egentlig fra Jakob? Skulle dere ikke overnatte?” Det vakende smilet i fjeset blir borte. Marius ser ned igjen, som om det er pinlig at noen har vært kjipe med han..  
“Vi satt i trehytta og prata. Skulle spille kort, og så juksa Jakob og Omar hjalp han.. Bare fordi de syns jeg var kjip med de skjermbildene.” Han løfter blikket igjen. “Og så ble jeg jævlig sint, og da baila jeg. For at jeg ikke skulle slå noen, sånn som du har sagt..” Gutten søker i blikket han får, som om han vil ha anerkjennelse, bifall, så Isak nikker.

“Okei, men vet foreldrene til Jakob at du dro? Eller hvorfor?”  
“Nei, de.. Tror ikke det.” Telefonen vibrerer i lomma på Isak og han griper den automatisk. Første innskytelse er at det sikkert er Even som er drittlei, sint på han til og med. Men det er ikke det. Vilde har tydeligvis fått snusen i at noe har skjedd.. 

_Hei Isak, hørte at guttene kranglet. Det kan vi ikke ha noe av! Vi har sendt Omar hjem nå. Vil dere komme hit begge to, så vi kan snakke? Vi har eplekake! Klem Vilde_

Han leser høyt for Marius, øyner et glimt av håp i blikket hans.  
“Hva synes du? Lurt å ta en prat med Jakob, kanskje? Omar og, men han kan vente,” legger Isak til. Kjenner at Marius ikke kommer til å ha så mye valg akkurat i denne saken. Det er nemlig et perfekt forslag! 

Ikke at Isak har lyst ut av huset, eller noen fortærende craving etter eplekake, men han må jo finne på noe. Even kan ikke bo på rommet hans resten av kvelden, hvor gjerne Isak enn skulle ønske det funka. Det her slår to fluer i en smekk. Særlig ettersom Marius nikker sakte akkurat nå. 

“La meg hente en genser oppe, så kan vi stikke bort? Tar du på Hawking selen imens?”  
“Ja, men jeg skal jo ikke overnatte der!” Det er fremdeles et par fragmenter av sinne igjen i stemmen hans og Isak må smile av den bestemte unge mannen han har fått ansvar for. Og kanskje litt fordi han er letta, fordi flokene ser ut til å legge seg i pene, striglede bunter.  
“Okei,” sier han istedenfor å flire, mens han reiser seg og går mot trappa. 

Når han kommer opp, står døra til rommet hans på gløtt, og Even sitter ørkesløst på senga. Har trukket på seg klærne fra søndag, legger Isak merke til. Nå kikker han spørrende opp, nikker mot den åpne døra som for å minne Isak på at den kan lukkes.  
“Sorry, jeg...” Isak gjør stemmen myk. Har mest lyst til å be Even bare bli. Gjemme seg her til de er tilbake og Marius sover. For det var ikke sånn det skulle være..

“Jeg hørte ganske mye.” Even biter seg nesten forlegent i underleppa, som om det var galt av han å få med seg noe han ikke kunne unngå å overhøre. Øynene glitrer mot Isak, som om han ville sagt så mye, men ikke får plass i snarvisitten. “Du trenger ikke si sorry. Aldri si sorry for å ta vare på Marius, ok!”  
Han reiser seg tar det skrittet som skal til for at de står helt inntil hverandre, og Isak strekker armene rundt han et kort sekund. Drar han mot seg og vil bare å krype så nær Even det går.  
Men ikke nå.. Skuffelsen sprenger i brystet.

Han svarer ikke med ord. Det er ikke nødvendig eller særlig smart. Legger heller hånda rundt Evens nakke. Drar fingrene gjennom håret hans og lukker øynene et øyeblikk mens tommelen stryker over glatt hud øverst mot hårfestet, små bevegelser. Det er så vanskelig å løsrive seg! Særlig når han ser opp på Even og stirrer rett inn i det dypblå blikket hans. Det som forstår og ønsker og håper på en og samme tid.

“Jeg må gå, okei?” Ordene er mest en påminnelse til han selv, nesten fysisk vonde å si. “Skulle ønske at..” Han stanger hodet mot Evens bryst, blir grepet av en barnslig trang til å gjemme seg der og kjenner ei hånd stryke oppover ryggraden.  
“Ja, gå!” hvisker Even tonløst. “Melder deg.. Håper det ordner seg.”

De tillater seg et raskt og alt for tørt kyss, men det er alt.  
“Kommer du?” Ordene stiger som uvelkommen damp nedenfra. Isak er fremdeles uflidd, men det får ikke hjelpe. Fossbakkens kan bare tenke sitt. Han trekker på seg en litt stor genser, en som i den minste skjuler den flekkete t-skjorta. 

Hawking er allerede i selen når han kommer ned. Gutt og hund står påkledd i gangen med jakka til Isak utstrakt og hånda på dørklinka.  
“Jeg fikk melding fra Jakob!” En viss glød er tilbake i Marius ansikt. “Han vil vi skal skynde oss..”  
Isak trekker på seg jakka. Er nær ved å ta feil sko, når han skal kippe dem på seg. Shit! Det var Even sine.. Stod de så synlig? Ja, ja..

Ute er det allerede dunkelt og høstlig. Marius og Hawking danser foran han. Det er ikke langt. Bare rundt svingen og ned gata.  
Selv om det er september, selv om bladene fremdeles har grønnskjær og henger på trærne, biter kveldslufta godt i kinnene. Isak hutrer, kjenner motviljen rive i han. Vil ikke bli revet ut av den fine bobla han bare ville bli i for bestandig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de fine kommentarene og tankene dere deler med meg. Setter enormt pris på hver eneste en ❤️.  
> De kommer ekstra godt med når skriving sitter litt langt inne, som det har gjort siste uka.  
> Blir kjempeglad om du har lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar nå også❤️


	31. Tatt på fersken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allie for kyndig ordvrengeri på et langt kapittel ❤️

“ Digitale verktøy er nyttige hjelpemidler i læringsdialogen. Elevene kan bruke verktøyene for å dokumentere mye av det som skjer rundt dem, samt følge utviklingen i og reflektere rundt egen læringsprosess..”  _ Blah, blah, blah.. _

Det er ikke noe galt i det dama fra udir messer om, men foredraget varer for lenge. En hel time Even kunne brukt til å rette de prøvene eller ta en prat med Chris for eksempel. Han må prate med henne. Og kanskje med Jakob, trenger å nøste opp.

 

Han drar opp mobilen. Forteller seg selv at det må være lov å sjekke klokka.. Er bare at Isak har sendt melding, og den må faktisk leses, dessuten fortjener han jo et svar, og..

  
  


_ Var innmari tomt i senga mi i natt! _

_ I know.. :-( _

_ Drømte om han sjukt deilige fyren som var her i går, da. _

_ Tenker på de greiene etter dusjen... _

 

_ Ja?  _

 

Det blir vanskelig å sitte stille, så Even vrir seg litt. Forsøker å rette så diskret på seg som han bare klarer, men blir aldri helt fornøyd. For harde trebenker, for mange folk.

_ Det var digg! Kan vi gjøre det igjen? _

_ Yes!!! ❤️ _

_ Eller kanskje.. Noe annet? _

 

Og der ble det et kunststykke å holde maska. Ikke smile inn i skjermen.. Even bøyer hodet dypt.

_ Faen, Isak. Jeg må konse, liksom..  _ _ Er på kurs om multimodial vurderingspraksis _ _ på digitale flater. Det er dritviktig! _

_ Sexy..  _

_ Skikkelig! _

_ Okei, jeg skal la deg konse. _

 

Det er ikke fett. Det er kjedelig hverdag og alt han ikke trenger, men det er fornuftig.

 

_ ❤️ _

_ ❤️ _

 

“Even!” Sara hvisker litt for hørbart og dulter han i skulderen. Han legger pliktskyldigst ned mobilen og setter seg demonstrativt så skolerett at hun gir han et sarkastisk flir. 

“Slapp av, det er ingen andre som følger med heller,” hvisker hun når hun lener seg nærmere. “Bare se..” Han kaster et blikk rundt i auditoriet. Det er sant. Folk sitter stort sett med nesa i en skjerm. 

Et stikk av dårlig samvittighet presser han til oppmerksomhet. Han legger seg i selen for å høre etter og Sara gjør det samme, men så fort foredraget er over og folk strømmer ut, tar hun tak rundt overarmen hans og holder igjen. 

 

De måtte skippe kaffen i morges. Litt for å komme i tide til det her, men aller mest var det fordi Even hadde en idé han ville sette ut i livet og måtte diskutere med Mari før oppstart. 

 

Uansett.. Nå ser Sara ut som hun er i ferd med å sprekke av nysgjerrighet. Så fort det kun er de to igjen blant benkeradene, snur hun seg mot han, sensasjonslysten skrevet i hele ansiktet. 

“Så... du og Isak?” Hun formulerer det som et spørsmål, men det er egentlig ikke det. Klart hun fikk med seg navnet øverst på mobilskjermen hans nettopp. Og selv om hun ikke spionerte, har hun garantert kobla det med det hun braste inn i på møterommet i går.

 

Even slår blikket forlegent ned og bekrefter antydningen hennes med et nikk.

“Jammen, det er jo skikkelig kos - gratulerer! Han er en fin fyr, da.” Lykkeønskinga virker totalt genuin. Ingen surmuling om at han har tatt typen hennes eller noe, ikke på kødd en gang.

“Ja, han er det.” Even koster på seg et bredt smil. “Takk!”  

 

Han har jo tenkt ganske mye på det her. Kommet frem til at det ikke er så farlig om hun vet, at det til og med kan være en fordel. Det er faen ingen enkel situasjon han og Isak har satt seg i. Den dagen verden skal få vite, må de liksom velge alt mulig med omhu. Kanskje til og med spørre noen om lov? 

Sara er perfekt å kunne spørre til råds. Hun kjenner Marius, er inne med Mari; hun kjenner til og med Isak..

 

“Det var egentlig ikke..” Hvordan skal han si det her? “Vi visste egentlig ikke da vi møttes at Marius kom til å begynne i min klasse.” Det er ment som et slags forsvar, og i hodet hans hørtes det bra ut, men Even vet jo at hun er i full stand til å rive det i fillebiter.

“Ehm.. men dere må jo ha skjønt det?” Av det forvirra blikket å dømme er spørsmålet oppriktig. “Han har en unge som skal begynne her, og..” Hun stopper seg selv og han kan nesten se tannhjulene dreie, prøver å ro..

“Ja, det var liksom ikke det vi..”

“Å ja..” Før han får snakka ferdig har hun allerede snudd seg mot han og ler rått. “Da så!”

“Jepp..” 

 

“Men du..” Hun fortsetter før Even rekker å formulere noen av de spørsmålene han har på hjertet. “Jeg bare lurer.. Hva er egentlig greia med at han er faren til Marius?” Okei - det burde ikke være en overraskelse at hun spør. 

“Du, det..” han drar på det, kjøper tid.

“Jeg mener.. Det lå liksom ikke helt i korta at han.. Eller, den gangen, da.” 

Dette er ren, skjær sladder, hun elsker det! Likevel trenger han faktisk ikke gi henne det her.  

“Akkurat det synes jeg du skal spørre Isak selv om.”

Sara ser direkte fornærma på han, snurt til og med.

“Jeg har jo taushetsplikt, da! Jeez..” Hun drar kortet helt automatisk og rister skuffa på hodet. “Jeg kan sikkert spørre Chris, liksom. Hadde bare trodd at..” 

 

Lenger kommer hun ikke, for døra blir revet opp av en ivrig Mari som stikker hodet inn.

 

“Even, hun fant det!” 

“Fant hva da?” Sara rygger fysisk tilbake, uinnvidd og tydeligvis dobbelt fornærma nå, men Mari lar seg ikke merke ved det, hun bare svarer.

“Hvem som har logga seg på skjermene med de kjipe meldingene og bildene. Var egentlig Even som tipsa oss, men vi trengte digitale spor som kunne avsløre dem. Det var enkelt så fort vi visste hvem vi skulle lete etter.”

 

“Så bra det ordna seg.” Ordene kommer nesten for kraftfullt, men Even er sjukt letta over at de nå klarer å holde Marius utenfor det her. 

“Ja, det gikk kjapt. Vi har nok til at det ikke kommer til å se ut som noen har sladra, okei?” Mari legger en hånd på skulderen hans, som om hun har catcha nervøsiteten. “Vil gjerne at du skal være med og snakke med gutta, da. Først i alle fall. Så skal de få unnskylde seg til både Louise, Javes og Sara her. Blir du med, Even? Så tar jeg det med deg, etterpå?” Hun smiler lunt til Sara før de strener i vei. 

 

Inne på kontoret sitter Sigrid allerede, strikkejakka dratt ekstra godt rundt seg og munnen som en strek. Omar er hennes ansvar å deale med, og hun virker ikke videre fornøyd. Ikke at Even har planer om å være mild med Jakob, men han har aldri trodd på utilnærmelighet heller. De er bare barn og forstår faktisk ikke alltid at folk blir såra når de prøver å være morsomme.

 

Det er to veldig forskjellige gutter som omsider tråkker inn, henta av Venke. Omar sine skuldre er betydelig luta og hadde han brukt lue hadde han garantert knuga den i hånda. Jakob virker derimot mest irritert for at han overhode er her og mumler frem en kommentar om at han misser gym. I sitt stille sinn tenker Even at det kanskje er like greit at gymlæreren slipper å ha han i timen akkurat i dag.  

 

“Herregud, det var jo bare lættis da,” er tilsvaret når Jakob blir konfrontert. “Dessuten er det jo sant, da. Det vi skreiv. Alle veit jo det!” 

Hovmodet er til å ta og føle på, og Even har mest lyst til å riste hele ungen. 

“Lættis?” Han klarer ikke holde seg fra å spytte ut ordet, men forsøker å holde stemmen rolig når han fortsetter. “Er det noe det der ikke er, så er det lættis. Og akkurat nå gjør du ting veldig mye verre for deg selv. Det at du fremdeles syns dette var en morsom ting å gjøre? For å si det sånn - jeg tviler sterkt på at foreldrene dine er enige!” 

Å dra inn foreldre funker alltid. En lett panikk smyger seg inn i øynene på gutten. 

 

“Men åssen veit dere det her, egentlig?” Ny taktikk, finne tysteren.. Even har hørt den før. “Hvem er det som.. Jeg skal..” Jepp, det er det siste Even vil at skal skje. Til det står Marius sin opprørte stemme altfor friskt i minnet. Han er for irritert til å holde maska så godt som han kanskje burde, legger en tanke for mye kraft bak ordene nå.

“Jakob, du har en iPad. Både den og skjermene her på huset har en logg. Det var faktisk en enkel sak for IT å lete gjennom de loggene og finne ut hvilke skjermer du har kobla deg til når.” 

Det er ikke det, enkelt altså. Hadde ikke Even overhørt Marius ord, ville dette vært som å lete etter nåla i høystakken, men akkurat det trenger ikke Jakob å vite.

 

Omar har sittet duknakket og stirret ned i bordet helt siden han kom, blikket til Sigrid har han ikke våget å møte. Nå hvisker han et knapt hørbart  _ unnskyld _ , bryr seg ikke om at Jakob ser forferdet på han. 

“Hva sa du?” smeller det fra Sigrid. Hun kommer ikke til å fire en tomme, så mye er klart. 

“Unnskyld,” gjentar Omar uten å se opp. Så kremter han. 

 

Når han først begynner, kommer tidevannet skyllende. Kameratens fordømmelse betyr tydeligvis lite. Dette handler om at gutten angrer på ekte.

“Jeg er sånn skikkelig lei for det. Trodde det var en kul greie, og det var det og de første gangene. Da det ikke var i min klasse. Jeg syns bare det var morsomt, eller lættis da, å stå utenfor og høre folk reagere. Men så var det den gangen i gymmen.. Og læreren så skikkelig såra ut. Det var..”

 

Sigrid sier ikke noe, bare himler med øynene og ser misbilligende på han. Det strekker seg så langt og blir så pinlig at Even til slutt kjenner seg kallet til å gi han et svar.

“Omar, du vet at voksne også kan bli såra og lei seg, ikke sant?” Han har tydeligvis lykkes med å gjøre stemmen så myk at Omar våger å se opp før han nikker stille. “Selv om det dere skrev kanskje kan være sant, er det faktisk private ting. Ting som man ikke vil at alle skal si masse rart om eller le av.”

“Ja..” Gutten nikker igjen. “Jeg skal aldri gjøre det igjen! Unnskyld!”

 

Even koster på seg et smil, ser ikke behovet for å skyte spurver med kanoner. 

“Nå er det ikke meg du skal si unnskyld til. Det skal dere si til alle dere skrev om etterpå.”

“Jeg vil det,” bekrefter Omar så kjapt at han nesten snubler over de enkle ordene.

“Og det skal du og, Jakob.” Even setter øynene i den ikke fullt så angrende synderen.

“Ja, så klart.” Gutten fnyser såpass av han at Even nesten godter seg over neste trekk. “Mari?” 

Det er hun som må ta den neste delen nå. Sørge for at det blir konsekvenser av det de har gjort. 

 

“Ja, gutter, dere har gjort dere skyldige i noe såpass alvorlig her at foreldrene deres må informeres.” Mari gransker dem begge med blikket. “Her på skolen synes vi også det er best om dere forteller sånt selv.”

“Hæ?” Stemmen til Jakob er fylt med en blanding av sinne og vantro. 

“Dere skal ringe hjem og fortelle hva dere har gjort!” Mari er kontant. Holder stemmen og blikket fast på han. “Dere bestemmer selv om det er mamma eller pappa dere vil snakke med, men dere skal ringe. Og jeg tenker du begynner her, Jakob.” Hun ser han rett i øynene.

“Da ringer jeg pappa,” er det dødelig fornærma svaret. Det er greit, det må det være. Mari har allerede henta den digre kassa av en telefon fra pulten sin og setter den midt på møtebordet. 

 

På et vis er det alltid hjerteskjærende å være vitne til denne prosedyren. Det blir mange klamme hender og klønete formuleringer, og Jakob er ikke noe unntak. Hvor cocky han enn virka og hvor irritert han enn var for å bli tatt på fersken, endrer tonen seg veldig når han får pappa på tråden. 

 

Kanskje særlig fordi de alle hører et skuffa men kraftfullt  _ Ærlig talt, Jakob _ over høyttaleren som Mari har skrudd på. Etter det følger en høyst impulsiv skjennepreken. Even må faktisk jobbe litt for å roe ned en kraftig opprørt Magnus Fossbakken, og får klare forsikringer om at  _ Dette skal vi snakke om hjemme _ . Når de legger på, kjennes de hakket nærmere reell anger fra Jakob sin side også.

 

Det funker egentlig greit at han tar med seg gutten ut av rommet, slik at Omar kan ringe i fred. Han ser ut som han trenger en viss skjerming fra kameratens påhør, og færrest mulig i rommet hjelper. Sigrid gir ikke ved dørene, men hun følger prosedyre, det skal hun ha.

“Mamma, jeg har gjort noe skikkelig dumt,” hører Even den sprø, litt skjelvende stemmen si bak seg mens de går ut. Så sender han Jakob på biblioteket for å gjøre lekser før Venke får kloa i han. Sier han kan bli der til han blir henta igjen og tenke ut hvordan han best kan si unnskyld. 

 

Det første Venke gjør når hun skjønner at Even nettopp stod her med en av “gjerningsmennene”, er å lene seg over disken og hviske skringrene.

“Visste jeg det ikke, at det var de der ungene, der…” Hun rister på hodet så de stive krøllene spretter, til tross for en overdose Elnett. “Du vet, de der muslimene..”

Hun får ikke sagt mer, for Even gidder ikke høre på det øret akkurat nå. 

“Venke, da.” Han prøver med sitt blideste tonefall. “Det der mener du ikke, vel.” Han har hørt sånne takter fra henne før, men hun er soft, Venke. Når hun først blir kjent med hver enkelt elev, fordufter enhver motforestilling.

 

Even tar med seg en kaffe inn på arbeidsrommet. Han skal rette, han skal det nå! Bare.. Isak vil kanskje vil høre at ting egentlig gikk bra, forholdene tatt i betraktning? Det kan ikke skade med en kjapp beskjed. 

 

_ Ordna seg. Vi fant loggen  _ _ og gutta innrømma det. _

_ Så bra! _

 

I meldingsloggen står fortsatt meldingene fra tidligere i dag. Kan hende er det en longshot, men Even kan jo spørre for sikkerhets skyld.. Har så lyst til.. Kanskje Isak kan komme innom han på vei hjem fra jobb?

 

_ Jobber du lenge i dag? _

_ Ja.. Sorry :(  _ _ Skal på et foredrag som varer til seks..  _ _ Og så er det full rulle hjemme.. _

_ Å ja. Går greit.  _ _ Fikk bare så lyst til å se deg.. _

_ I know! Jeg og..  _ _ Til helgen igjen, kanskje? _

 

Helgen? Det kjennes som en evighet! Men han vet jo at Isak er busy, vil nødig mase.

 

_ Okei. Kos deg på foredrag!  _ _ Ring meg på vei hjem, da? _

_ I will ❤️ _

_ ❤️ _

 

“Og her sitter du og stirrer ned i telefonen din og gliser.... Isak, eller?”

Han skvetter til av den forstyrrende stemmen, og Sara fniser nesten litt av han. Humøret har tatt en 180. Hun må jo også være uendelig letta over at skjermbildesaken er nøsta opp i. Ikke at det stod noe om henne som var karakterbristende opplysninger, men likevel.. Even klarer ikke kvitte seg med tanken på hvor intenst ubehagelig det må være å bli minna på at du ungene du ser hver dag faktisk sitter og spekulerer om livet ditt på fritida. 

 

Even vet ikke om han rødmer, men han tror faktisk han gjør det. Hun dumper ned på sin egen stol, men ruller helt bort så de sitter tett sammen. Nysgjerrig er hun fremdeles, det er tydelig . 

“Du ser så fornøyd ut. Er det seriøst, eller?”

 

Even kniper leppene sammen. Det er vel det? Selv er han dønn seriøs i alle fall. Til tross for at det kun har gått fem dager siden teltturen, selv om han ikke har rukket å fortelle om seg og diagnosen, selv om de er enige om at Marius ikke trenger å vite ennå.. Det er liksom bare ett svar på det spørsmålet der..

“Ja, det er planen, liksom.”

 

Hun nikker. Fremdeles i godt humør, men hun rynker panna og ser alvorlig på han. 

“Altså, først må jeg bare si at jeg synes det her er skikkelig fint!” Hun svelger litt, som om hun synes det neste er ubehagelig å si. “Men dere skjønner at det kan bli ganske rart for Marius, eller? Jeg tenker bare.. Kanskje det hadde vært lurt å gjøre noen grep? Bytte han med en av elevene til Louise for eksempel? Noe sånt?”

 

Æsj, Even liker ikke det han hører. Hun har jo rett, men.. Hjelper ikke å tenke at hun sier det for å være en god venn eller gjøre han en tjeneste. Det knyter seg faktisk i magen når han møter blikket hennes og finner oppriktig bekymring. Hva svarer man på sånt? 

“Du har nok rett i det. Men greia er at vi liksom ikke har kommet  _ så _ langt ennå. Det er bare.. Ja, vi trenger vel egentlig litt tid, tror jeg”  _ På alle mulige måter _ , legger han til for seg selv. 

“Jeg skjønner det.” Sara tar hånda hans. Ser på han med et vemodig smil. “Og jeg skal ikke si noe, jeg altså. Bare.. Si ifra om du vil prate mer om det, da.” 

“Takk,” hvisker han, men det kjennes ikke som noe å takke for. 

 

Det er jo fint at hun sier det, men stemninga er ødelagt. Som om noen prøver å stikke hull på ballongen, på den fine bobla de har.. Som om noe er i ferd med å gå istykker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble et litt langt kapittel denne gangen, men så klart. Even måtte jo ordne opp..
> 
> Her er jeg fremdeles syk og skriving går litt halvseint. Blir derfor ekstra glad for kommentarer og synsing. Elsker tilbakemeldingene deres, og håper dere har noe å si om dette kapittelet også ❤️


	32. Hverdagsmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allieverwas for betalesing og støtteplotting ❤️

Den tomme forballbanen bader fremdeles i flombelysning. Regndråpene avtegner seg mot lyskasterne, ser nesten ut til å formere seg under de kalde lysstrålene.  
Selvfølgelig begynte det å bøtte ned på veien! Typisk når det er Isaks tur til å hente på fotballen og han bestemte seg for parkere ved butikken og rusle det siste stykket. Poenget var å gi Hawking en ekstra kveldstur, men gutta er såklart ikke klare, så nå står de og henger utenfor garderobene. 

Det er allerede torsdag og pappa maser per melding om en familiegreie på lørdag. Eller, familie og familie, trettiårsdag for den nye dama. Hun som liksom er så allergisk. Isak og Marius er selvskrevne, men det blir gjerne flest forretningsforbindelser og bekjente. Kanskje et par av fnisejentene fra forrige gang, venninner av dama som kasta lange blikk etter han. Hans såkalte stemor har tydeligvis ikke delt særlig mye om sin nye familie. 

I tillegg vil pappa at de skal prøve å få med Lea, og selv om Isak gjerne henter henne, betyr det full dag med fammen. Håpet om et par timer med Even svinner for hver melding som tikker inn. Hvis Isak fikk bestemme ville han vært med Even hele helga, kun de to. Kjenner seg egentlig klar for å ta inn på hotell om nødvendig.. Nice dream!

En ny beskjed tikker inn, og Isak gjør tabben å sjekke.  
_Hei Isak, Jay-Ann ønsker seg bordpynt med engler på dagen sin. Lar det seg gjøre, tror du? PS: Husk at hunden må bli hjemme!_  
Hvorfor kunne han ikke bare sendt hele kravlista i tre eksemplarer mens han først var i gang? De vet jo begge hvordan det her kommer til å bli. 

Isak skriver et svar, hamrer over skjermen i irritasjon.  
_Hawking har et navn, for helvete! Og Jay-Ann kan ta den jævla bordpynten og tørke seg et visst sted med den. Jeg driter i engler!_  
Han sender det ikke, selvfølgelig gjør han ikke det! Jammen godt han må legge telefonen vekk og tenke seg om idet gutta kommer dundrende ut døra. 

Isak får en ødelagt fotballsko stukket opp i nesa med beskjed om å fikse. Gutta drar på bager, rister på vått hår og irriterer seg over å måtte gå hele veien til butikken. Ser ut til at de er tilbake i gjenge nå som greia med skjermbildene er løst. Marius happy stemme blander seg med resten når de skravler om kamputtak og en bedømmelse de påstår var urettferdig. 

"Hvorfor var dere så treige?" undrer Isak. Syns han har venta unødvendig lenge.  
"Vi snakka med Herman!" Det er nesten så Omar får stjerner i øynene når han nevner den nye hjelpetreneren, han alle nå forguder. "Han er sykt flink, og så har han hatt Even som lærer."  
"Jaha, så bra.” Isak har ikke noe spennende å svare. Even er et touchy tema, for Isak er tydeligvis fullstendig ute av stand til å holde seg normal når navnet blir nevnt - i den grad at Marius faktisk har sendt han et par rare blikk.

"Men han sier jo de greiene om at Even er gal, han og." Det er Jakob som føler trang til å snakke mer. “Akkurat som søstera mi sier.” 

Isak griper litt for hardt om nøklene i lomma, så hardt at taggene skjærer seg inn i huden. Han har ikke tenkt noe mer på det Marius sa på søndag. Overhodet ikke..  
"Hva mener du?" Ai, la han for mye kraft inn der? Det kjennes som en jævlig dårlig ting å spørre en tolvåring om, men det kjennes litt for relevant til å la ligge.  
"Nei, jeg veit ikke jeg.. Han sier bare at det var no’ greier med eksamen eller noe. Sjuke tilstander, tror jeg."  
"Synes han virker helt normal, jeg.” Marius høres riktig veslevoksen ut.

Praten slutter der og Isak har ikke tenkt å si noe mer. Gutta akker seg over at intervalltreninga tok knekken på dem helt til de glemmer at de er slitne og spruter vann på hverandre fra drikkeflaskene isteden. Det siste må Isak bare stoppe. Ille nok at det regner, han trenger ikke mer tilgrising av baksetet enn nødvendig.  
De slipper av Omar først og ser han lunte siste stykke opp mot huset, forsikrer seg om at han er trygt inne før de drar videre. 

Hjemme hos Fossbakkens står Vilde allerede i døra når de stopper bilen og klyver ut.  
"Hei Isak, så hyggelig å se deg." Den klare stemmen når helt ned i oppkjørselen. Hun har klistra på sitt bredeste smil, og Isak kjenner henne godt nok til å se at nå vil hun noe. "Har du to minutter? Magnus er hjemme! Jeg kan fikse kveldsmat til oss?”  
Isak bare nikker. Han trenger egentlig ikke kveldsmat, men noen ord har han tid til. Dessuten går det alt for lang tid mellom hver gang han ser Magnus nå for tiden.. Selv om guttene deres henger sammen hele tiden, blir det sjelden øl med den gamle kompisgjengen.

Gutta forsvinner inn på stua, og Isak slår seg ned på en barkrakk på kjøkkenet. Betrakter Vilde mens hun finner frem brød og pålegg i stillhet, ser hvordan hun tar sats når hun endelig sier noe.  
“Du, det greiene Jakob var med på, det på skolen? Du hørte om det, eller?” Isak nikker, gir henne en oppfordring til å fortsette. “Skjønner jo nå at det var det guttene kranglet om på tirsdag også.”  
“Ja, det var nok det.” Han forsøker å høres casual ut. Han var forsiktig på tirsdag også, har ingen planer om å legge Marius innrømmelser på bordet, fremdeles ikke.

“Vi synes det er så leit, da, Magnus og jeg. Har snakket masse med Jakob. For å være ærlig, kunne vi ikke skjønne hvor det kom fra.”  
“Nei, det..” Isak kjenner seg egentlig ferdig med det her.  
“Så til slutt fikk fikk vi rista ut av ungen at gutta tydeligvis har en sånn anonym app hvor de driver og jazzer hverandre opp!” Magnus kommer inn i rommet. Gir Isak en velkjent dult i skulderen før han sniker seg forbi Vilde og åpner kjøleskapet. Heller automatisk opp et glass brus til hver. Cola til seg selv, Fanta til Isak som alltid. 

“Hvor var jeg? Jo, stemmer. Jodel, det var det den het!” Engasjementet er tydelig.  
“Jodel, ja.” Isak har hørt om det, ikke akkurat hans greie.  
“Ja, fytti! Har lasta den ned nå, der stod det mye rart, ass. Folk kan skrive hva som helst, liksom. Helt anonymt. Attenårsgrense og, men det er jo ingen som sjekker.”  
“Så de brukte ting de har lest der?”  
“Jepp, lærergossip, egen kanal med det navnet. Veit ikke helt om vi bør si noe til skolen, men det virka ikke helt sunt. Stod jo noe om alle..” Magnus stopper der og Isak har egentlig ikke lyst til å spørre. 

“Jeg reagerer litt på han læreren som faktisk har sittet i fengsel, jeg.” Det er Vilde som bryter inn. “Blir bekymret, liksom. Det er jo ganske alvorlig, da.” Typisk Vilde, og Isak vet ikke helt om det er noe poeng i å irettesette henne, men han forsøker.  
“Men skolen sjekker jo sånt. Man må ha politiattest for å jobbe der. Og hva om han har driti seg ut en gang? Hvis han har gjort opp for seg, er det ikke så kult for han at folk fremdeles prater om det. Eller joiker eller hva det nå er.”

Vilde og Magnus veksler blikk, nikker begge to, men blir avbrutt når Jakob stikker hodet inn døra.  
“Hvor er de andre?” spør han, og får en oppramsing om søsken som har lagt seg eller er ute fra sin far.  
“Så det blir bare oss til kvelds,” sier Vilde. “Dere kan godt begynne å smøre, egentlig.”  
Isak er egentlig mest letta for at de er ferdige med å snakke om skole.

Så fort alle har laget seg noen brødskiver og satt seg til bords, åpner Jakob samtalen igjen.  
“Kan vi spørre Isak nå, mamma?” Vilde nikker og gutten snur seg mot Isak. "Jo, jeg har sånn skikkelig lyst å ha med Marius på hytta. Kan vi det?”  
“På hytta?” Isak smiler til Jakob. “Hvor skal dere på hytta? Når?”  
"I høstferien!" Marius supplerer ivrig. "Kan jeg bli med dem? Pliiiis?"

“Vi skal dra hele familien, altså,” skyter Vilde inn. “Du vet, den hytta på Norefjell? Vår tur i år.”  
“Hele uka?”  
“Ja?” Vilde nikker ivrig. “Vi blir hele uken. Christina har fått tilbud om å være med en venninne til Nice, og da synes vi det var fint for Jakob å ha med seg en venn..”

Isak nikker anerkjennende. Han og Marius har absolutt ingen planer. Faktisk kjennes det som en av de ukene som er mer bry enn noe annet, særlig nå som det ikke finnes SFO og Isak må jobbe. Det er to uker til, og han har bekymra seg.  
Men dette.. Ei hel uke med Marius bortreist.. Akkurat når Even har ferie.. Isak tillater seg å håpe at han ikke at han har lagt noen planer for den ferien..  
"Det høres helt topp ut," sier Isak han høyt og klart. Tenner et lys i øynene på Marius når han sier det. “Vi har ingen planer, klart Marius kan være med.”  
“Yes!” er den unisone konklusjonen fra gutta.

Kveldsmaten går med til planlegging av hyttetur. Det blir ikke mer snakk om Jakob og den sladreappen, og Isak gjør sitt beste for å skyve vekk det lille ubehaget som dukka opp da de nevnte den.  
Regnet har gitt seg når Isak og Marius går mette og fornøyde ut døra, og den korte kjøreturen hjem er enkel. En sedvanlig diskusjon om lekser senere er Marius allerede i seng. 

Aller helst vil Isak ringe Even med en gang. Høre stemmen hans i det minste. Han er bare redd det er for lytt i huset og at Marius skal få med seg noe av samtalen. Derfor blir det med meldinger. 

Isak forteller om høstferien, får bekrefta at Even er like gira på det som han selv, i alle fall etter emojiene å dømme.. Og det er kanskje derfor det glir det over i ideer om hva de skal gjøre med alle de kveldene og nettene for seg selv. Ordene hjelper på savnet, de gjør faktisk det. 

Når han i tillegg kler av seg og slenger seg på senga, den med sengetøyet som burde vært skifta men fremdeles ligger på fordi det lukter _han_ , blir det utrolig fristende å leke seg med fingrene over huden.  
Han starter med å sirkle navelen, drar den ene hånda oppover over brystkassa. Føler seg møysommelig fram, kiler lett med fingertuppene, klemmer mens pusten blir tyngre og han må legge fra seg telefonen, bruke den andre hånda også.

Ordene de har sendt hverandre, tanken på at Even nesten sikkert gjør det samme akkurat nå blanda med den velkjente lukten.. Isak stryker med faste bevegelser nedover magen. Drar fingrene over innsiden av lårene og lysken. Det er godt. Men først når han legger hånda rundt den harde kuken, kommer det et dypt, lavmælt stønn. Det er en befrielse.

Små rykninger går gjennom han mens han masserer lett og når han intensiverer håndbevegelsene, blir han nødt til å lukke øynene. Hoftene følger med i små, tette støt og han strekker ut hånda, den som lå på brystet. Griper lakenet under seg. Knuger det mellom fingrene og trekker pusten skarpt inn. 

Det er ikke det samme som om Even var her, men det er nok til at Isak kommer med et langtrukken klynk. Sperrer øynene opp så fort han husker at han ikke er alene i huset og biter seg i leppa. Ikke en lyd, så Isak blir liggende helt stille. Kjenner en behagelig ro bre seg i hele kroppen. 

Han faller inn i en døs, akkurat det er lett. Men søvnen vil liksom aldri komme skikkelig. Noe griper fatt i han og rister han våken hver gang han er på vei til å skli litt unna. En tanke, noe folk har sagt. Ordene til Jakob, de om galskap, alt han ikke fikk seg til å spørre om. Den appen, hva het den? Joik?

Klokka to tenner Isak lyset på nattbordet. Innser at han må sjekke det her om han skal få noen timer på øyet i natt. Det var ikke Joik som var navnet, men Jodel. Isak laster den ned. Den er såre enkel, og etter å ha klikket litt rundt og lest rare meldinger om alt fra klespoker til musejakt, skjønner han den greia med kanaler, den Magnus snakka om. 

@lærergossip er heller ikke vanskelig å finne. Isak kikker seg nedover lista. Det står ikke navn, men stort sett initialer som indikerer hvem de snakker om. Han gjenkjenner Louise, og han ser posten om Javes. Et spørsmål om rektor eksisterer i det hele tatt og om Mat og Helse-læreren virkelig er allergisk mot nøtter.  
Men hvem er det han lurer, egentlig? 

All denne scrollinga er bare blendverk. Posten Isak egentlig vil sjekke er irrgrønn. Lyser mot han som nummer tre på fra toppen. Den med _EBN_ og seks kommentarer. Den som allerede er delt fire ganger selv om den kun er noen timer gammel. Isak tør egentlig ikke, vet ikke engang om han synes det er rett, men det er jo bare sladder.. Han åpner. 

1: Kul fyr! Beste læreren jeg har hatt ❤️  
2: @1 - sikkert en av gullungene hans, du!  
1: @2 - Hva mener du med det?  
3: Fyren er gal, han klikka på eksamen. Prata i ett kjør om alt mulig skit. Jeg fikk 2, liksom. #takkskaruha!  
3: Tror han er sjuk, ass. På ekte, sa masse psycho greier.  
4: @3 - I know! Han var sånn da jeg gikk der og. Men jeg har hørt at han er homo. Er det sant?

Isak svelger og svelger. Fy faen! Tenk å ha sånn dritt stående om seg på nett. Han skal.. Han må ringe Even, fortelle, advare.. Det her er jo ikke greit!  
Så kommer han på at Even sover. Han fikk nattamelding for over to timer siden. Den fine med to hjerter.

Hans eget hjerte hamrer. Om Isak hadde trodd at dette skulle hjelpe, tok han gruelig feil. Han slenger fra seg telefonen på nattbordet som om den var smittsom og synker tilbake på ryggen i senga. Der blir han liggende, øynene vidt oppsperra. Hva faen? Hva nå?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her begynner historien å snøre seg til. Føler jeg har kommet til det punktet hvor trådene må trekkes i og legges rett, og det er faktisk skikkelig vanskelig! 
> 
> Håper derfor dere har tålmodighet med litt ventetid i forkant av neste kapittel. Jeg må gjenlese, revaluere og plotte mer.
> 
> Selv om jeg annonserte at dette er en lang historie, har også denne vokst i fortellingen. Rart hvordan historier har det med å gjøre det..  
> Jeg blir stadig enormt positivt overraska over engasjementet for historien. Tusen takk ❤️  
> Hører gjerne fra dere, som i at jeg blir kjempeglad for kommentarer, kudos, hjerter og andre innspill ❤️


	33. Krydder i hverdagen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etter to og en halv uke, er jeg egentlig livredd for at historien er fullstendig glemt. Men jeg har jo tenkt å fortelle hele, da. Trekker pusten dypt, lar det stå til og håper med hele meg at i alle fall noen fremdeles henger med. 
> 
> Beveger alt inn i en ny fase nå og kommer til å poste annenhver dag, minst fram til kapittel 40. Mye er allerede ferdig skrevet. Det har vært en liten tålmodighetsprøve å sortere og stokke alle ordene på rett plass. Ikke fritt for at akkurat det gått utover Allieverwas, som har stilt opp og vært superbeta som vanlig ❤️

Even krasjlander inn i seg selv. Klokka er 08:09, og alarmen har pepet litt for lenge. Det er tjue minutter til timen begynner, og han fyker opp av senga.  
Han har ikke sjans i havet! 

Det blir noe febrilsk og klønete over alt han gjør, for først er han nødt til å vikle seg ut av den der fine drømmen.. Den om Isak. Blikket, varmen, følelsen av å være fullstendig innhyllet i han. Even må forlate alt det der og komme seg på jobb, men han har ikke det minste lyst. 

Det blir dårlig med frokost, kaffe også. Han ringer for å få Venke til å låse inn elevene, trekker på seg klær og hopper over det meste av morgenritualet.  
Når han kaster seg på sykkelen, er han fremdeles i halvsvime. Det går relativt radig, selv om morgentåka lurer bak hver busk. Veien er for det meste utforbakke, men innen han triller inn i skolegården, er han likevel ti minutter for sen og må løpe inn på tegnesalen. 

På vei inn tar han seg tid til å sjekke mobilen. Isak har ringt, akkurat som han lovet. Even forbanner seg selv for å ha gått glipp av det. De har kommet inn i et fint morgenrituale den siste uka, for Isak har ringt han på vei til jobb hver dag. Og i dag føkka Even det til. 

_Forsov meg, sorry! Snakkes senere ❤️_

Meldingen er det beste han rekker, blir nødt til å gjøre det godt igjen senere.. Kanskje han kan foreslå å sees etter jobb? I kveld? Tross mangelen på kaffe og frokost, får tanken Even til å smile.

Klasse 8A har stelt i stand det glade vanvidd, så smilet forsvinner kjapt. Jakob som tydeligvis ikke har lært en dritt, bruker storskjermen til å vise et YouTube-klipp som vakler hårfint på grensa til porno. Nå spiller han det av for full eh.. musikk mens noen sitter med henda foran ansiktet og andre vrir seg ukomfortabelt. Samtidig sitter en litt for stor gjeng og følger forlegent interessert med. Peker og spør, men våger ikke helt. Marius har heller ikke funnet fram malesaker, han er nemlig hektisk opptatt med å filme oppstyret. 

Even himler med øynene av hele situasjonen og løser den kjapt med å trekke ut stikkontakten. Ser strengt på Marius og Jakob før han vandrer bort og konfiskerer begge mobilene. Hans egen skyld at ting har gått over styr så klart, men likevel.. 

Å få fjerna filmen hjelper kun bittelitt, for flere har benytta sjansen til å tenke utenfor boksen.  
Matilde er i ferd med å klyve over en pult og under en annen med tre gutter etter seg. Hun hviner i skrekkblanda fryd når Tobias får tak i henne for å male henne i ansiktet.  
Det første Even må gjøre, er å snakke skarpt til guttegjengen, sørge for Matilde kan smette unna mens de fremdeles er forfjamsa. Så kommanderer han dem alle fire marsj på plass. 

Når Tobias og Matilde endelig befinner seg på hver sin kant av rommet, blir han fremdeles møtt med småsnakk. Det hviskes i alle kroker når han forsøker å få ro, og Even lurer på om han rett og slett hater sånne dager. Alt har begynt skeivt og klassen er i fulle rulle. Normal tiltale hjelper ikke.. Det ender med at han hever stemmen to hakk for mye og skremmer vettet av en tredjedel av ungene. Kjenner seg som en verdens mest talentløse goofball, men klassen sitter endelig som tente lys og betrakter han, og venter på at han skal si noe.

“Det va’kke porno, da!” Når skal Jakob lære å holde kjeft?  
“Mulig,” medgir Even, “men det passa jævla dårlig i klasserommet.” Ups - språkbruk, han krymper seg innvendig. Jakob stirrer bare furtent ned i pulten, helt til han kommer på noe nytt.  
“Du Even?  
“Ja?”  
“Hvor mange har du hatt sex med?” 

Even trekker pusten og forsøker å telle til ti. Kommer til tre. Elever spør om sånt, men det er vanskelig å tolke om spørsmålet er oppriktig eller ironisk.  
“Femtenhundreogelleve.” Svaret er en refleks som får dem til å sperre opp øynene, kikke vantro fra den ene til den andre.  
“Seriøst?” Marius virker nesten indignert.  
“Nei, så klart ikke.” Mulig han var litt kjapp nå, så han tar seg i det. “Men sånne ting bør man ikke spørre folk om, Jakob.”  
“Hvorfor ikke?” Gutten ser oppriktig uforstående ut.  
“Fordi det er privat og ikke noe lærere og elever trenger å snakke med hverandre om.”  
Overraskende nok nikker Jakob lydig til det. 

Even skal akkurat til å annonsere dagens oppgave når nestemann fyrer løs.  
“Hvorfor var du så sein, egentlig?” Ai - at klassen ikke bare kan falle til ro! Emilie spør også uten å rekke opp hånda.  
“Måtte ta en viktig telefon,” lyver Even. Det er kanskje ingen direkte løgn, han hadde jo en viktig telefon med Isak. Om han bare hadde rukket den.. “Men dere, nå som vi har kommet seint i gang, vil jeg at dere finner fram malesaker og starter på de portrettene så raskt og effektivt som mulig, okei?”

Han får ingen protester denne gangen. Mens elevene romsterer og roter frem det de trenger, rekker han å ta av seg jakka. Kjører opp pc’en og håper resten av timen blir rolig. Kanskje han rekker et par rettinger mens de jobber? Simen har allerede spurt etter dem, og Even begynner å kjenne på dårlig samvittighet. 

De jobber bra i kanskje 20 minutter. Noen rekker opp hånda, så Even går rundt. Står ved siden av Simen og tipser han om skyggelegging når han oppdager at Marius har sneket seg opp til pulten for å hente den konfiskerte mobilen.  
“Du, det der..”  
Marius ser opp, men Even klarer ikke å avgjøre om glimtet i øyet er usikkerhet eller en utfordring.  
“Jammen pliis! Jeg må ha den, liksom. Pappa skulle melde meg om tannlegetime..”  
Det er tynt, alt for tynt, og Even kjenner at kverulering er det siste han trenger nå.  
“Du har ikke lov til å filme andre elever, punktum! Da må du klare deg uten. Jeg sier ifra om du får melding.”  
“Skal du sitte og følge med på mobilen min? Er det lov?”Forhandlinger.. Selvfølgelig må de komme akkurat i dag.  
“Jeg kan ha den liggende foran meg. Skal ikke røre den, lover!”

Marius ser ut som han har tenkt å diskutere mer, men rekker det ikke før det er Emil sin tur til å friste lykken. Even var glad for å se Emil tilbake på skolen i går, men akkurat nå kunne han vært det foruten, kjenner han.  
“Du Even?”  
“Ja?”  
“Er det sant at du er homo?”  
Spørsmålet skaper halvsjokka hvisking og fnising, selv blant de stille jentene i hjørnet. Even lukker øynene. Herregud - hvordan ble det sånn? 

Han er vanligvis en dyktig klasseleder, men i dag er det ingenting som funker. Ungene fornemmer svakhet og går etter strupen. Uansett hva han sier og gjør, kjennes det som om de ler av han. Alt er LOL. 

Akkurat det spørsmålet her er jo et han virkelig vil svare ærlig på! Synes han skylder dem såpass, ikke minst dette med å snakke respektfullt om legning. Men det er bare.. Hva kan man liksom dele om seg selv med en gjeng hormonelle 13-åringer? Hva forstår de? Hvor mye bør forklares?  
De har ikke hatt om det her ennå, og mottagelsen av Louise var ikke akkurat sømløs.

“Ehm..” Han kremter for å kjøpe seg tid. “Dette er også noe man ikke bør spørre så direkte om, Emil. Som egentlig ikke har noe med jobben min som lærer å gjøre.”  
Kort stillhet.  
“Nei, men er du det?” Emil lar seg ikke irettesette. Setter opp et storforlangende ansikt, synes tydeligvis han har rett på svar. Even sukker.  
Klassen følger med nå, til og med Marius, og det er kanskje det aller kleineste.  
“Ikke egentlig,” begynner han spakt, og elevene ser på han som om de ikke engang skjønner at det var et slags svar på spørsmålet. 

Han vet ikke hvordan han skal fortsette, og får ingen hjelp av gjengen foran seg. Matilde og to jenter hvisker intenst seg imellom. _Hva var det jeg sa!_ sier Jakob lavmælt til Emil, dulter han i siden. Og så er det Simen som sitter og stirrer ned i pulten som om svaret vil være altfor kleint uansett.  
“Men..” De fleste sperrer opp øynene.  
“Men hva?” Matilde har kasta seg på.  
“Jeg kan egentlig falle for og være sammen med både menn og kvinner..” Det er litt tafatt, men det er starten på en forklaring. 

Responsen er mer nysgjerrig enn egentlig negativ. Emil og Jakob ser på hverandre og tilbake på han.  
“Går _det_ an?” lurer Tobias på, som om han forsøker å få tak i konseptet.  
“Så klart det går!” annonserer Jakob høylytt og Even nikker.  
“Har du hatt guttekjæreste noen gang?” vil Matilde vite.  
Even nikker igjen, selv om det begynner å gå litt for nære innpå personlige ting nå. Heldigvis slipper han unna på enkleste vis når klokka ringer og han jubler innvendig av lettelse. Dette var nok for i dag. For selv om elevene virka aldri så interessert, er friminuttet og basketbanen der ute uendelig mye mer forlokkende. 

Marius og Jakob kommer for å be om telefonene tilbake, og selv om de skulle ligget hos Venke resten av dagen, blir det til at han gir dem. Orker ikke krangelen.  
“Faren min er homo.” Ordene til Marius er lavmælte, nesten hviskende, men øynene hans glitrer med noe som er vanskelig å tyde. Even svelger hardt og håper han ikke rødmer i all forstokkelsen. Han burde si noe, men det kommer bare et halvkvedet pip, og før han rekker å samle seg, er gutta borte. 

Faktisk har ikke Even flere timer i dag, så når han først skulle forsove seg, er ikke fredag så ille. Likevel bør han bli på jobben, Slippe å ha retting hengende over seg i helga.. Etter denne morgenen trenger han å roe ned uansett. Har lyst på skikkelig frokost, få snakka ordentlig med Isak etterhvert. Kanskje følge opp den henvisningen på Marius? Den er sendt, og det kommer til å ta tid, men en telefon for å sjekke om den faktisk er mottatt skader aldri. 

Planene holder humøret oppe helt til han kommer opp på personalrommet. Der er det fullt oppstyr. Maja, mat og helselæreren, ligger utslått på sofaen; rødflammet, det korte håret fuktig av kaldsvette. Venke virrer rundt med telefonen mot øret og snakker i halvhysteriske ordelag når hun kommanderer en eller annen på den andre enden.  
“Hva skjer?” Even tar tak i Louise idet hun haster seg forbi.  
“9C putta _muskat_ i kjøttkakene! De vet utmerket godt at Maja har nøtteallergi, men tror du de gadd å høre etter? Nope - de ville absolutt krydre litt ekstra. Vi har ringt ambulansen - det haster!” Hun stresser videre. Har en vannflaske å avlevere til pasienten. 

“Hva med klassen?”  
“Måtte sende dem ut fem minutter før, faktisk.” svarer Louise stakkåndet. “De har en time til etter det her, og hadde ikke vaska opp eller noe som helst, men.. Det er liksom ingen som kan overta. Mari er i møte og jeg har norsk med 8A om fem minutter.. Tiende er på tur til Oscarsborg, så..” 

Hun ser håpefullt på Even, og han forstår hintet utmerket, men.. Nei, nei nei.. Det her var så innmari ikke hva han så for seg. Han trenger kaffe, han trenger frokost, men hvordan kan han la femten fjortenåringer suse rundt på mat og helsen på egen hånd?  
Det eneste han kan gjøre er å steppe inn. 

Faktisk kjennes det ikke umulig å få orden på akkurat den gjengen her. Må ha noe med alvoret i situasjonen å gjøre. De kommer inn som de skal og danderer seg pent i grupper, slukøra og sannsynligvis sjokkerte over reaksjonen de selv har forårsaka.  
“Hei Even.” Det er Christina, Jakobs søster som smiler til han. Om han ikke tar feil, har Matilde har også en søster i denne klassen. Josefine? Han hadde dem i kunst og håndverk i fjor, så han kjenner de fleste.  
“Hei 9C. Hører dere finner på hyss?”

Å få dem til å rydde er ikke vanskelig, ei heller å selge inn idéen om å finne en måte å unnskylde seg til Maja på, en blomst eller et hyggelig kort. Innen Mari kommer for å overta, er Even ganske fornøyd. Halvdød av kaffetørst, så klart, men han har fått kjøttkaker til frokost og snakka en relativt angrende klasse til rette. 

Eneste spørsmålet han stusser litt over, er det han fikk fra Josefine. Både hun og Christina snakka om at småsøsknene liker å ha han som lærer. Men så kom en tenksom kommentar.  
“Men Matilde mener du har sånn trynefaktor, da. At du er kulere med noen av guttene. Broren hennes, for eksempel.” Hun sleivpekte på Christina også. Even lo det så klart vekk. Nekta og prata om noe annet. Men kommentaren ble sittende.  
Kan det være noe i det? Har han vært for grei mot gutta?

Alene på kontorplassen med dobbel kopp kaffe, forsøker Even å slå nummeret til Isak. Han vet jo at klokka er 11 og det er en long-shot, men har lyst til å forsøke. Oppringinga blir avvist, men melding kommer med en gang.  
_Er i møte. Tror det varer en stund. Ringer deg etter jobb, okei? ❤️_  
Omtenksomme Isak. Even sender hjerte tilbake. Nå har han i alle fall noe å glede seg til etter endt arbeidsdag. 

Lunsjen går med til å høre Louise legge ut om et undervisningsopplegg hun har laget basert på Stjerneveien. Hun snakker oppglødd om deling på nett og hvor viktig det er at de adresserer dette temaet tidlig. Særlig etter alt som skjedde før i uka.. Even er enig, han; hadde kanskje ikke trengt å høre fullt så detaljert om alt sammen, men jo da, han er med. Låner til og med bort en engelsktime til formålet. 

Innen Mari kommer og ber om to ord med han på kontoret, har han egentlig kommet seg såpass at dagen begynte å kjennes okei. Det er først når han følger på inn der og legger merke til Maris uttrykk at bekymringen melder seg.  
“Du Even, jeg er nødt til å ta opp dette.. Altså, jeg vet jo sannheten her, men.. Jeg har fått en mail fra en mor..” Hun kikker nesten skremt opp på han. “Du snakket med Sara og Louise om problemene dine, gjorde du ikke?”  
Even nikker. Han har jo det. Trodde de greiene var ute av verden..  
“Okei, jeg bare leser den høyt, jeg. Så kan vi diskutere det etterpå.”

_Hei,  
Jeg er nødt til å melde bekymring i forbindelse med min datters kontaktlærer, Even Bech Næsheim. Det har kommet oss for øre at han kanskje ikke er helt ved sine fulle fem? Klassen han hadde i fjor fikk etter sigende en dårlig avslutning på sitt skoleløp på grunn av han? _

_Slikt skaper usikkerhet for oss. Min datter, Hanna, har dysleksi og strever med skriving. Vi jobber mye med dette hjemme, men har ikke fått hjelp av han i den anledning. I går kom hun hjem med tilbakemelding på en oppgave at teksten hennes mangler en rød tråd.  
Ettersom hun ikke forstod hva læreren mente, tok hun kontakt med Even for å spørre. Som hennes kontaktlærer bør han ha kontroll på slikt. Det virket ikke som han hadde tid til henne da han var opptatt i samtale med et par av guttene i klassen. _

_Vi håper skolen kan ta tak i vurderingspraksisen her, og minne lærerne om hvor viktig det er at elever med dysleksi blir tatt på alvor og tilstrekkelig fulgt opp!_

_P.S: Synes det er på sin plass å nevne at det går en del rykter om nevnte lærer som blant annet omhandler rusbruk og utsvevende sexliv. Vil råde skolen til å ta tak i slikt. Dere vet, folk snakker.._

Det P.S.’et.. Even åpner og lukker munnen. Må ha pustet inn noe ekstra tungt, for ordene i mailen ligger som stein i magen. Stein som vokser, klorer seg fast.. En klage, og det gjelder ikke en oppgave han selv har gitt en gang.. Var det noen som spurte han om hjelp i går? Even kan ikke huske det. Alt kjennes mest som et påskudd til å skrive dritt om han til ledelsen.

“Ja.. Det er sånn det står, da..” Mari ser på han med bekymrede øyne. “Og altså - det med rykter om deg er jo bare tull. Det har jo ikke noe med jobben å gjøre. Skal svare henne på akkurat det, men når det gjelder vurderingspraksis må jeg jo videreformidle når foreldre ber om det. Oppfordre deg til å ta Hanna på alvor..”

“Men jeg _gjør_ jo det!” Han sier det kraftig. Det her handler minimalt om vurderingspraksis og dysleksi. Aller helst vil han rope ut at det er urettferdig. At det ikke har noe som helst med hans vurderinger å gjøre og at norsklærer burde være like delaktig som han, men..  
“Even..” Mari reiser seg, legger hånda på skulderen hans. Ser så medlidende ut at kvalmen står i svelget på han. 

Hva skjedde nå, egentlig? Hvordan ble det sånn?

“Jeg må gå,” sier han heftig. Ser ingen annen løsning. Det er verken grunn eller unnskyldning for å stikke, men Mari hindrer han ikke, isteden slipper hun taket i armen hans og sender nok et av de irriterende blikkene. Han merker at hun følger han med øynene selv etter at han har snudd ryggen til, men det driter han ærlig talt i. Ingen flere timer i dag, han kan stikke om han vil, og det akter han å gjøre nå. 

Ordene kverner _det går en del rykter om han_ , _rusbruk og utsvevende sexliv_ , _råde skolen til å ta tak_.. Alt han håpet å unngå..  
Ei melding tikker inn mens han pakker sammen, og han ser det er Isak. Et lite lyspunkt i gjørma, kanskje? Even leser med en gang. 

_Hei Even, er ferdig på jobb kl. 15.00 i dag. Hadde vært fint å se deg! Vi kan jo snakke om det. Ringer på vei hjem ❤️. Forresten, leste at noen snakka dritt om deg på nett i går.. Syns det var så kjipt.. Kanskje vi kan prate om det? ❤️❤️_

At meldingen er pepra med hjerter gjør saken bare verre. Isak også? Snakka dritt? Hva er det isak har lest? Han kjenner seg helt kvalm på nytt. Hvor faen kommer egentlig alt fra? Telefonen ligger som en klump i jakkelomma mesteparten av veien hjem, en han er veldig klar over. 

Så fort han har kommet inn døra og skal til å slenge fra seg alt på bordet, kjenner han telefonen vibrere i lomma. Får bekrefta at det er Isak så fort han drar den opp.  
Faen!

Hva har han tenkt å si? Er han sint? Tror han på det han leste? Even aner ikke. Det eneste han vet, er at han ikke orker å face det nå… Til det er gnagingen i magen for overveldende. Ikke har han krefter til å avvise oppringingen heller.. Isteden slenger han telefonen fra seg på kjøkkenbenken, går inn på soverommet og krøller seg sammen under dyna.  
Bare litt - bare til han får sortert tankene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er sikkelig nervøs for denne delen av historien. Dette kapittelet og det som følger. Derfor setter jeg ekstra stor pris på om du har tid til å legge igjen litt om hva du tenker om kapittelet, eller bare hjerte eller kudos så klart ❤️


	34. Familieselskap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie er som vanlig beta/fikse-masteren, særlig i oppstarten her da jeg slåss litt for å komme i gang med festen :-)  
> Tusen takk! ❤
> 
> Det er lørdag i Isaks verden..  
> Bli med på familieselskap, 'a!

Englene er på plass, slik Isak til slutt ble nødt til å gå med på. Marius og han stressfiksa alt klokka åtte i går kveld etter at pappa ringte og fiska og smiska som vanlig. Som om ikke den høyst handlekraftige Terje Valtersen definitivt burde kjørt ut til Nille og handla englefjas sjæl, liksom? Nei, han hadde tatt seg vin til maten; bare ubetenksomhet, altså..  
Det ble Isak denne gangen også. 

Kanskje like greit at han hadde noe å henge fingrene i. Ellers ville sakte drukning i billig tax-free øl fra i sommer vært kveldens mest nærliggende aktivitet. Og hadde han ikke drukna i øl, ville det vært undring og dårlige tanker som satt inn nådestøtet. Alt sammen rettferdiggjort det med at han fortjente det ellerno’!

Han forsøkte jo å ringe Even gang på gang, hele dagen! Sendte alt for mange meldinger gjorde han også.. Men intet svar. Det her kjentes som et iskaldt gufs fra alle de sommerferiedagene han systematisk prøvde å finne ut hva han digge fyren fra teltturen egentlig het. Og de hvor han funderte på hvor heftig han egentlig hadde latt seg lure.

Telefonen verker i lomma. De distraherende vibrasjonene som med jevne mellomrom kommer derfra har ikke akkurat gjort magefølelsen bedre.  
Isak aner ikke hvorvidt det er jodelryktene sin skyld at Even holder seg taus. Folk snakker om galskap, at han er manisk, ligge rundt, ruser seg - you name it. Og kanskje aller verst: at han bruker elevene til å gjennomføre fikse ideer. 

Isak skjønner ikke en dritt, vil ikke tro det. Men greia er jo at han ikke vet; at samme hvor mye han betrygger seg sjæl med at alt kan være rykter, at det er en forvridd versjon av sannheten; får kverninga kroppen til å sitre. Enhver bevegelse får det til å kjennes som om innsiden er bytta ut med gelé. Og for en gangs skyld hjelper det ikke å være forsker og vitenskapsmann. Det hjelper ikke å sette fornuft og rasjonalitet i førersetet når følelsene bare velter fram og noen har glemt å lukke demningen. 

På en måte er han nesten glad for dette familieselskapet. Den numne følelsen som har slått rot i brystet nekter å forsvinne, men han har i alle fall noe å drive med, å henge fingrene i. I små øyeblikk har travelhet til og med klart å ta plassen til grublinga. 

Som da han stressa med å kle opp Marius og seg selv, eller da de bittelitt for sent skulle hente en halvskeptisk Lea. Hun har aldri lagt skjul på hvor lite keen hun er på å feire Jay-Ann, men også hun møter opp når pappa kaller. Ved ankomst greide Isak til og med å sno seg unna smalltalk, ved å melde seg frivillig til å finne fram drikkevarer og ta imot maten.

Lunsjen gikk såpass på skinner at pappa faktisk er synlig takknemlig nå. Trekker Isak i jakkeermet og vil ha han med en runde innom alle gjestene, nesten som om han vil vise han frem til venner og bekjente Isak knapt aner hvem er.  
Men likevel.. Det kjennes litt som stolthet fra pappas side, og Isak gjør sitt beste for å presse fram noen ord. For det er jo bra å bli trukket han fram som forskeren i familien, få skryt av søknaden på seniorforskerstillingen og pappa annonserer sin fulle tiltro til at den blir Isak sin nok så høylytt. Det skjer riktignok etter en del enheter alko, men Isak setter pris på det likevel. Denne udelte støtten i jobb og karriére er noe han alltid har kjent fra pappa.

Under noe som har utvikla seg til en dørgende kjedelig samtale med varaordførerens kone, trår Jay-Ann reddende til ved å vinke på han fra sofaen. Isak er i grunnen ferdig med å være skeptisk til sin jevngamle “stemor”. Særlig ettersom tiden har gått og hun og pappa fremdeles holder sammen. Det siste ville han aldri satt penger på den gangen de ble presentert for hverandre og han gjenkjente henne som au-pairen til naboen. Men han møtte helt klart et par egne fordommer i døra den gang, og når alt kommer til alt, er hun ikke så verst. Det er dessuten hun som er jubilanten og hedersgjesten i dag, så Isak synes han bør koste på henne noen minutter. Forsikrer seg først om at Marius prater ivrig med Lea og har det bra, så går han bort og dumper ned sammen med henne og venninnene.

Han kan fremdeles styre seg når det gjelder venninnene hennes, da. De er et kapittel for seg. Slår seg ned rundt han og gir kaster han inn i et tredjegradsforhør om _alt_ som har skjedd siden sist. Skravler til han blir svett i ørene gjør de og, men han jatter med en god stund for Jay-Ann sin skyld. Og telefonen i lomma durer igjen og igjen. Stresser han vel så mye som det gjør å fortelle om jobben og hverdagen som fotballfar, fullt klar over at de fleste av dem er single og knapt har begynt å tenke på barn. Der er det vel han selv som er anomalien.

Det går i tinder og kjendissladder. Praten kjennes som kakling, men Isak deltar der han kan. Så fort han våger å håpe at han er glemt, gjør han et tappert forsøk på å snike seg ut.  
"Isak - hva skal du?" Det er hun høye, mørke som reiser seg med en gang han gjør det. Hun er akkurat hakket for ivrig til at han har lyst til å svare. Isak husker henne særlig godt fra forrige gang også, og han må faktisk medgi med en liten dose skrekk og gru. Den gangen var hun nok litt vel full da hun tilbød seg å suge han på do.. Og det var jo bare at hun kanskje er litt i overkant keen, men likevel.. Vanskelig å avvise en som ikke vil høre på det øret.

"Sorry, naturen kaller." Han får bare være direkte, for hun har allerede tatt et par skritt etter han. Ser ut som hun er klar for å følge han hvor som helst.  
"Å ja. Kan du ta med et glass prosecco tilbake til meg?" kurrer hun. Blunker som om de to har en greie. Isak ser ingen grunn til å si nei til sånt, så han nikker før han snur om på hælen og stikker. Letta når han registrerer at hun ikke følger etter. 

Ute i gangen forsøker han å få noen minutter alene. Endelig! Isak griper etter mobilen i lomma. Er det en bra ting at den har dura flere ganger i dag? Han har faktisk pinna den jodelen om Even, den fra i går.. Skjønte greia med pinning da han, etter alt for mange timer uten å ha fått fatt i Even, halvdesperat åpna appen utpå kvelden . 

Den hadde vokst noe enormt allerede da. Post etter post med drit Isak ikke aner hvor kommer fra. Folk som ytrer alle mulige slags begrunna og ubegrunna “meninger” om _hans_ Even og gjør han sint. Så mye crap at det har kilt seg fast. Omskapte drømmen hans i natt til et mareritt der han halset avgårde i et evinnelig hamsterhjul av nye, kjipe utsagn. 

_6: Han har seg med hvem som helst, da. Så han oppe på Aurevann i sommer. Jeez - null sperrer, liksom! Forbilde? I think not!_  
Aurevann, det var der de to møttes. _Deres_ sted! Kanskje den som svei mest.. Kom ikke noen respons før de hadde gått en stund, heller.  
_OJ: Hva mener du @6. Hvordan kan du vite det?_  
_6: Han plukker opp fremmede folk ute, tror jeg. Har sett det sjøl. Særlig oppe ved badestranda. Gjør alt for et knull. Han virka helt desp da jeg så han, klar for å bytte weed mot sex og sånn._

Isak lener hodet mot veggen. Vet ikke om han har energi til å sjekke de fem nye svarene som har plinget inn i løpet av dagen. Det er ikke så mye at han kjøper alt som står der. Mer at Even ikke svarer han, og det kjennes vanskelig å sortere. 

Hva om Even aldri vil vite av han mer? Hva om det her gjelder noe helt annet? Særlig den tanken gjør bare så forbaska vondt akkurat nå! Gnager i magen, ormer seg vei gjennom hele kroppen. De skulle jo møttes nå i helga, være sammen i kveld til og med.. Men nå virker alt bare føkka, og Isak skjønner ikke en dritt. 

"Pst.." Lea stikker hodet ut gjennom dørkarmen og Isak skvetter så synlig av stemmen hennes at hun ler. "På alerten, brorsan?"  
"Shit - trodde du var hun venninna til Jay-Ann jeg nå.."  
"Hun som er så sjukt keen på deg?" Isak nikker. “Herregud, det der er kleint. Du må jo bare si ifra til henne da."  
"Mhm.." Isak senker hodet og stirrer i gulvet. Kjenner hvor lite lyst han har til å gå tilbake til festen nå som han først har klart å rømme.

"Hva sier du?" Hun og dulter han i skulderen. “Skal vi gjemme oss under bordet og klype folk i tærne som før?"  
Assosiasjonen henter frem et smil, selv nå. De pleide det. Hun og han. Når mamma og pappa hadde de der overdådige festene sine, bad inn kreti og pleti og lokket med fri bar. Isak syns alltid de fulle folka var skumle, men Lea sørget for å dra han med seg dit duken nesten slepte i gulvet, stjal med kake og satt og skravla til folk hadde glemt at de eksisterte og leggetida for lengst var overskredet.

"Det hadde faktisk vært sjukt digg akkurat nå," mumler Isak. Tenk om det hadde vært mulig. Ingen skravleglade damer eller stive snipper, ingen insinuerende kremting eller spørsmål om hvorfor kjolen til Lea er fra HM.  
"Men seriøst.." Lea smiler igjen. "Jeg trenger en sigg. Keen på å bli med ut?"  
Isak kikker seg rundt seg og registrerer at Marius spiller badminton med barnebarna til varaordføreren på terrassen. Hønene kakler i sofaen og pappa står og ser viktig ut med viktige folk. Han kan trygt ta sjansen.  
"Jepp. Men bare hvis du har en røyk å bomme bort.."  
"Røyker du, da?"  
"Eh, nei.. Men jeg trenger en akkurat nå." _Egentlig en langt sterkere enn du har å tilby._

"Hva er det som plager deg så innmari?" Det er det første Lea spør om så fort døra er lukket og den kjølige, klamme høstlufta slår imot dem.  
"Plager meg?" Det er et tappert forsøk, men hun har kjent han for lenge. Kan proklamere Isak Valtersen på rim om det behøves.  
"Er det kjærligheten, eller? Han fyren du fortalte om sist? Spytt ut!"

Isak drar på det, vet ikke helt hvordan han skal ordlegge seg. Hun kommer sikkert ikke til å synes det er så veldig fett at han driver og.. eller forsøker å date læreren til Marius. Men dette er Lea..Og selv om hun også har sine sperrer, har han aldri fått misbilligelse fra henne.

"Du vet han Even?" Øynene hennes smalner som om hun prøver å huske.  
"Even.. Even? Hvor har jeg hørt det navnet før? Er det han du dater?"  
"Han er læreren til Marius."  
"Å ja - han Marius mener er gal?" Hun gjør store, sensasjonslystne øyne, selv om Isak skjønner det er sårt, også for henne. Hun skulle bare visst hvordan hun vrir kniven rundt i såret.

"Eh.. Ja. Stemmer." Isak gir henne rett. "De der ryktene som Marius prata om.. Jeg vet ikke, men har liksom hørt mer om dem nå, da.."  
"Hvor da? Fra Marius?" Hun kimser litt. "Du vet jo at trettenåringer prater tullball og tøys? Hva synes du, liksom? Hvilket inntrykk har du?"  
"Altså.. Jeg synes han virker som en flink lærer, altså. Har bare vært kul med meg. Og Marius, da! Men.."

Nå setter hun opp grubleansiktet for fullt.  
"Hm.. Men, men men?" Isak gir henne tid til å tenke. "Er det han du dater? Læreren?"  
"Det er kanskje ikke det som er viktig her?" Isak forsøker å forminske.  
"Men det er det, sant?"  
"Jo.." Han sier det nesten i refleks, men så fort ordet er ute av munnen, angrer han. "Shit du MÅ ikke si det her videre. Det er liksom.."  
“Men da er det jo viktig, da!” Den lille triumfen irriterte han da de var 11 og 14, og den irriterer nå også. 

Likevel er stemningen god. Hun er lutter øre, så Isak tar seg i å spytte ut ganske mye. Forteller i grove trekk at de møttes før sommeren, at han fikk sjokk da fyren dukka opp på skolen. Hvor ulurt men likevel bra det føltes å begi seg ut på noe sånt..  
"Så det er problemet? Du dater læreren til Marius, og nå vet dere ikke om det kan sies høyt? Lillebroren min, ass! Han har det med å ta ting så jævla seriøst hele tida.." Lea rister på hodet og forenklingen hennes kjennes bra. En liten hvilepute fra alt som gnager.

"Altså, jeg ser den, men.. Om det er han du liker, finner dere sikkert ut av det. Har han prata med sjefen sin? Noen på skolen?"  
“Eh nei.. Og Marius vet ikke en dritt.." Isak svelger hardt og tar steget. "Men greia er at det er faktisk ikke det som er problemet.." Faen, nå må han jo si noe om alt han har lest også, selv om det hadde vært digg å bli i Leas problemløsning 101.

Det her er ikke noe Isak hadde planlagt, men han forteller om ryktene, om Jodel, at han ikke har hørt fra Even på 20 timer og 34 minutter nå..  
Så holder han pusten, stakkånda. Venter på dommen.

Lea har blitt helt alvorlig. Er allerede på sigg nummer to og tilbyr en til Isak også.  
"Det er kjipt, da.." Hun legger hånda på skulderen hans.  
"Kjipt er bare fornavnet," mumler Isak. "Og det verste er at når han ikke vil snakke med meg, så tenker jeg det kanskje er fordi alt de sier er sant? At det her er folk som kjenner han, og jeg har latt meg lure? Dratt Marius ned i søla sammen med oss begge." Han stønner svakt før han legger til siste setning. "Og det.. Det gjør egentlig jævla vondt!" 

Lea er stille en lang stund. Han se henne kverne på det, formelig høre henne tenke.  
“Ey.. Folk på Jodel kjenne han bedre enn deg? Smart, Isak! Hva slags resonnement er det?” Det er faktisk et snev av sinne i stemmen hennes. “Jeg trodde du var en smart fyr, jeg? Hva faen gjør du her, egentlig? Du må jo dra til han hvis han ikke svarer, da.. Det kan jo være alle mulige slags grunner til det! Gi han en sjanse, please?”  
“Wow!” Han har ikke så mye å si. Må smake på idéen.  
“Ja! Du gir jo folk sjanser hele tida. Meg, Marius og den føkka faren vår.. Sikkert tusen andre som jeg ikke aner hvem er. Hva om han _er_ sjuk, da? Da må han jo få lov til å fortelle sin versjon? _Så_ kan du gjøre deg opp en mening. Etterpå. Eller kanskje alt bare er løgn og telefonen hans har hengt seg opp på nettet eller noe? Du må jo dra dit! Nå.”

Det er noe fristende ved tanken. Møte opp hos Even, et siste forsøk om ikke annet..  
“Men du og Marius, da? Dere blir jo stuck her hvis..”  
“Og i så fall kan pappa fint paye taxi hjem for oss. Såpass skylder han deg!”  
“Men jeg kan jo ikke si..”  
“Slapp av, jeg fikser det, okei?”

>Hun er allerede på vei inn. Roter i veska og rekker han bilnøklene han la der til oppbevaring.  
“Nå drar du til Even, finner ut av det du lurer på. Funker det, vil jeg ikke se deg før på mandag, okei?”  
“Men..”  
“Jeg kan være hos Marius. Jeez! Jeg faller ikke i staver av å tilbringe to dager med min egen sønn, liksom..”  
Isak smiler. Ikke et bredt glis, det våger han ikke. Men håpet fikk plutselig ny glød. Han vet jo at hun takler et par dager, kjenner at dette er en sjanse han må ta. Han hadde glemt hvordan søsteren hans kan kommer med gullkorn fra tid til annen. 

Før han setter seg i bilen, får hun en klem. Hun vinker etter han med kryssede fingre når han svinger ut av oppkjørselen.  
Det stikket, den skjelvingen han har gått med i brystet i hele dag, er satt på vent.  
Ikke at alt magisk kjennes fiksa fordi han er på vei til Even, men dette er søren meg det beste rådet Isak har fått på lenge! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til alle dere som la igjen kommentar på forrige kapittel; ❤❤  
> Det betydde helt spesielt mye med de fine tilbakemeldingene på akkurat det kapittelet!  
> Ble skikkelig glad av å lese hver eneste en, særlig etter at jeg hadde gått og vært redd for at ingen ville plukke opp tråden.  
> Dere er helt supre❤ 
> 
> Men nå, da.. Hva synes dere om Lea? Terje? Isak i familieselskap? Leser fryktelig gjerne noen ord om det, altså!


	35. Stakkars fyr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allieverwas for betalesing as usual ❤️
> 
> Synes det er verdt å bemerke at jeg ikke har noe horn i siden til Jodel. Har kommet i kontakt med folk som i dag er gode venner via Jodel.  
> Sladder, skitsnakk og uthenging kommer ikke fra en app, det kommer fra folk som velger å spre og gjenta.  
> Jodel kan, som så mye annet, være alt fra fantastisk fint til knusende. Hvordan en post utvikler seg, er opp til brukerne.
> 
> Be kind, always!❤️

Det rare med tiden er at den bestandig beveger seg framover. Den går framover i Chile. Den går framover i Japan, og den går framover her. Mennesker og deres utvikling kan kanskje gå både framover og bakover, til siden også. Men uansett hva Even gjør, går tiden framover.

Han skulle ønske han hadde lært seg å løpe ved siden av eller bare ignorere den. Tiden har alltid ertet han. Roper at det er for tidlig eller for sent, tikker ekstra høyt med viserne for å understreke poenget. Enten den puster han i nakken som nå, eller kiler han i øret med rastløshet.

Den korte uka han hadde Isak, var tiden et framkomstmiddel. En vei til neste mål.. Fortære neste glede, oppfylle neste drøm. Men så kom den der meldingen..

Even orker nesten ikke klyve ned i det ginnungagapet en gang til. Han var jo på vei.. Skulle sjekke meldinger, ringe Isak tilbake, fortelle om dagen sin og Mari og alt. Bare at siste SMS ikke var fra Isak, den var fra Louise. 

_Even, jeg har fått vite om en jodelkanal som er sjukt kjip! Skriver om oss, og det er ikke pent. Tror det er der de skjermgreiene er fra. Du bør sjekke. @lærergossip. Må flette inn noe om det i opplegget mitt til mandag. Sorry om jeg bryr deg i helgen.._

Wow - sorry fra Louise, uvante takter. Kanskje nettopp derfor han ble så nysgjerrig. Vet jo hvordan jodel funker. Hvor ille kan det være? Så han åpna, fant sine egne initialer. Leste 68 meldinger om seg selv. 

_3: Fyren er gal, han klikka på eksamen. Prata i ett kjør om alt mulig skit. Jeg fikk 2, liksom. #takkskaruha!_  
_6: Han har seg med hvem som helst, da. Så han oppe på Aurevann i sommer. Jeez - null sperrer, liksom! Forbilde? I think not!_  
_10: en han er sjukt mye kulere med guttene, da. Tror du det er fordi han er homo @4?_

Det som er sant og det som er halvsant i skjønn forening. Alt klassen dilla med i går - alle spørsmålene.. De kommer herfra! Og hver eneste post er et nytt spark i magen.. Til og med de hyggelige postene kjennes feil.

_11:Stakkars fyr, la han være i fred da. Håper aldri han leser her. ❤️_  
_13: Stakkars fyr? Øh - stakkars elever! Du er morsom @11_

Det er liksom noe i alle disse ordene som legger seg i et mønster og gjør han liten. Minner om hvem han _egentlig_ er.. Beslaglegger alt han bryr seg om og ber han pelle seg vekk. Even skjønner jo hva som må skje nå. Hvorfor han ikke kan svare Isak.. 

Å se seg selv gjennom Isaks øyne var helt annerledes. Å se en som til og med trodde han kunne fylle skoa til Isaks drømmekjæreste. At han kom til å fikse eksamen neste gang, være en god venn istedenfor en klam klut, bli en god ektemann og far en dag istedenfor en hemsko.  
Even har hatt det så godt siste uka at han nesten hadde glemt. Glemt hvor sørgelig til kort han kommer og hvor feil han er. 

Han har liksom stappa de dagene han må leve innestengt i hodet som eier han inn bakerst i skapet. Latt dem gjære, råtne skikkelig og gjenoppstå som fantasifulle muggmonstre. Fy faen! Hvor patetisk går det an å bli? Å være med Isak har fjernet han fra virkeligheten. Hvisket ut hvor feil han egentlig er, alle de gode grunnene til at han er alene, hvorfor ingen holder ut med han..

Men tiden? Akkurat nå er den en gremmelse. Even er ikke med! Han trykka inn stoppknappen utallige ganger, vil bare av.. Men den virker ikke. Ingenting stanser, saktner ikke farten en gang og sekundene slutter bare aldri å tikke. Det neste som kommer er alltid i morgen, og i morgen - det er stress. Even er for sen og for tidlig på samme tid. 

Timene som er igjen av helga svinner hen, og Even vet at han ikke kommer til å klare å ta den telefonen. Skrive det svaret.. Han kommer til å bryte alle løfter som vanlig, for han er så klart bare sjuk, patetisk.. 

Dag og natt har sklidd i hverandre. Han drømte at Isak la ved siden av han og kysset han på panna. At han selv hvisket sannheten, fremkalte lyn i de klare øynene.. Så hvordan skyggen smatt unna så fort den fikk sjansen. Eller var Isak kun en tegning? Even vet knapt hva han skal tro mer og akkurat det kjennes uutholdelig.

Klokka tikker og haugen med tegninger på gulvet har vokst siden i går kveld. Det var vel dette folk mener med at han er gal, gæærn, psycho. For det er jo sant! Og han må bare holde seg unna. Spare folk for bryet. Marius fortjener ikke det her og Isak fortjener det i alle fall ikke.

Uunnværlige Isak.. _Han er alt for bra for meg.._ En sannhet hugget inn i som dype sår i bergveggen, som har festa seg i et eller annet sted dypt der nede i selve rotsystemet. Even kommer bare til å knuse alle drømmene hans, han vet jo det. Ødelegge for Marius, skjemme ut både Isak og seg selv. Vet godt hvor feil han er, hvor langt etter han ligger. Verden går videre uten han..

Han bokser argt i retning av telefonen. Den har sluttet å synge nå, men ligger begravd under alle tegningene et sted. Så snur han seg rundt og gjemmer seg langt inn i dyna helt til en ny, øredøvende lyd overmanner han. Ringeklokka denne gangen, det burde gå fint å ignorere den. Han klarer det faktisk opp til flere ganger, men på femte ring, kjennes det ikke okei mer. Ikke når noen røsker i døra.

Han sleper seg opp av senga. Joggebuksa er flekkete og håret er fett, men han kan i det minste sjekke kikkhullet. Vite hvem han ikke åpna for. 

Når han kniper igjen det ene øyet kan han fokusere fullt på… Isak? Shit, han er her! Står og stirrer tilbake som om han har røntgensyn eller noe. Even rygger to skritt. Snubler over turstøvlene fra forrige helg, dulter borti en klesknagg med haugevis av jakker på og trekker dem med seg når han deiser i gulvet. 

“Faen, Even! Jeg hører jo at du er der!”  
Det kommer en guttural lyd fra strupen hans et sted, sannsynligvis høres også den gjennom døra. Han har ikke noe valg. Vil ikke at Isak skal se han sånn, men kanskje det er det rette? Kanskje det vil få han til å løpe sin vei når han ser hvilket fugleskremsel han egentlig trodde han var sammen med? Sannheten, liksom.. 

Så fort han har stavret seg på bena, røsker han opp døra. Det er ikke i sinne, mer fordi det koster, og Even må handle mens han ennå våger. 

Å se inn i de klare, forbausede blikket til Isak gjør noe med han. Even trodde han skulle klare å holde seg rolig, men et eller annet går i tusen knas i han når han ser hva han er i ferd med å gi opp. Det milde, forståelsesfulle.. For det finnes ikke spor av sinne i de øynene.  
Det frister å kaste seg i armene til Isak, snakke om hvor vanskelig dette er. Kanskje til og med be om hjelp? 

Men det er ikke mulig.

Det går ikke an å belaste en som allerede står i dritt til haka med sin egen verdiløshet. Så han gjør seg hard.  
“Hva er det du vil?” Det stikker i han når Isak formelig rygger tilbake av ordene.  
“Jeg.. Jeg bare..” Isak ser ned. “Jeg var veldig bekymra for deg. Vi hadde jo.. En avtale?” Det siste er nesten hvisking. 

“Det er sant! Alt sammen.” Isak blunker fortere og Even må senke blikket. Klarer ikke å se han i øynene.  
“Hæ? Men..”  
“Alle ryktene?” Even henter kraft fra den der kula som gløder i magen på han. Vissheten om at Isak må ha det bra. At han kommer til å ha det best uten han. “Alt som står. At jeg er psycho, gæærn. At jeg får ting for meg. Fikse idéer som.. Ja, som deg!”  
“Men..”  
“Ikke noe men. Jeg var skikkelig gira da vi møttes, har bipolar, okei? Nå skjønner jeg hvor sjukt det var, og nå må du faktisk gå!”

Isak svelger hørbart. Først en gang, så en gang til. Så rygger han ennå en gang, snubler nesten i trammen.  
“Jeg.. Jeg trodde?” Og det er kanskje det verste, at sinnet aldri kommer. “Hva med Marius? Skolen? Skal du..”  
“Vetta faen!” Even gjør seg hard. Må se vekk når han sier det. Spørs hva skolen sier når de hører alt sammen. Det om eksamen, weeden, foreldrene som klager.. ‘’Det her er ikke.. Det går ikke, Isak!” Tennene hans er så hardt sammenbitte nå at han har vondt i kjeven. Han trekker korte, kjappe innpust for ikke å begynne å grine. Nekter å se opp, selv om han merker at Isak leter etter blikket hans. 

Føttene til Isak beveger seg rastløst. Stemmen har blitt ekstremt kort og tilknappet.  
“Da.. Jeg.. Det her..” Han forsøker flere ganger å stokke sammen ord, men det kommer ikke noe fullstendig, så Even ser bena hans snu og gå sin vei. Tunge skritt vekk, hvert av dem et nytt slag i trynet, et slag han har gitt seg selv. Og når Even endelig ser opp, er den tåkete, uskarpe formen av en lutende, sammensunken Isak på hjemtur med sin uforettede sak.

 _Det eneste rette_ sier han til seg selv. Gjentar ordene hviskende. Igjen og igjen til han vet at de er sanne. Klart de er! Fine, omtenksomme Isak skal ikke være sammen med han. Skal ikke måtte leve med en som Even. Som bare kommer til å såre han igjen og igjen. 

Mens døra glir igjen bak han, drar Even seg tilbake til senga ved en kraftanstrengelse. Akkurat i tide til å merke hvordan han glir ned i mørket en piksel i sekundet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sorrynotsorry.. Pliis, ikke skyt ❤️  
> Men fyr gjerne av noen ord i kommentarfeltet. Jeg tåler litt kjeft, altså ❤️
> 
> Introen til dette kapittelet er en omarbeiding av noe jeg skrev til _I gode og onde dager_ , ficen jeg aldri avslutta.   
> Var fornøyd med det jeg hadde skrevet, men det kom aldri til sin rett i den historien. Valgte derfor å bruke biter jeg syns passet veldig godt her i introen til dette kapittelet.


	36. Stang ut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takker Allie for betalesing, håndholding og stadige interessante diskusjoner og samtaler ❤️  
> Noen som blir med på fotballkamp?

_Mååål!_  
Brølet er så høyt at det nesten overdøver den faretruende knirkinga når en horde voksne folk spretter på likt opp fra de raklete tretribunene .  
“Yeeeesss!” Vildes stemme skingrer såpass i øret hans at Isak er overbevist om at et eller annet må ha gått i stykker.  
Mulig det var noe i han selv, trumhinna for eksempel.  
Om ikke annet blir han slept ut av tankekverna etter anklene. Det målet her kom nemlig helt overraskende på han. 

"De er blitt skikkelig gode, da," sier Vilde selvtilfreds mens hun dulter Isak i skulderen. “Såå forskjell på Marius fra i vår, liksom. Han hadde neppe mekket det skuddet der da sesongen startet! Og Jakob med målgivende pasning! Stolt, eller?”  
Hæ? Var det Marius som scora? Selv om Isak ikke fikk det med seg, er det siste han vil å blamere seg med å spørre, så han klistrer på seg et glis isteden. 

Men det er kjipt å være så helt ute av sync med resten av gjengen. Entusiastiske fotballforeldre hoier høylytt om corner og offside, men selv klarer han knapt å holde fokus på hvem som har ballen. Det er noe med utakta, noe med hvordan alt han presterer å spa fram forblir hjelpeløs cellofan over et katastrofeområde han febrilsk forsøker å holde for seg selv.

Isak burde ikke blitt med hit, han innsér jo det. Helt siden han måtte gå med uforretta sak, komme tilbake til familien, face Lea og fortelle, har den der utaktsfølelsen hengt ved; og den blir ikke akkurat bedre av å være med andre folk.  
Er bare det at å sitte alene med alle tankene frister enda mindre enn å være her. Dessuten ville Marius blitt så sjukt skuffa, så valgfriheten kjennes stort sett innskrenka. 

Skvisa inn mellom Gjermund og Vilde, holder han derfor termokoppen i en skjelvende hånd mens han skygger for sola med den andre. Stressa, trist, sint - det skyller om hverandre og kjennes som en alt for stor oppgave å fordøye. 

_Det er sant! Alt sammen._ Ordene har festa seg. Lever i sus og dus, side om side med _Fikse idéer som.. Ja, som deg!_  
Det kjennes så kaotisk alt sammen, som å være stuck i en eller annen sump. Kvikksand kanskje, selv om han ikke vet en dritt om hvordan kvikksand kjennes. Bare.. Han får liksom ikke begynt nøstinga når han ikke finner verken den ene eller den andre enden.. 

Hva faen var det som skjedde hos Even i går?

“Herregud, jeg glemte nesten å spørre deg.. Fikk du lest alle de greiene på jodel om han Even? Ja, læreren til Jakob og Marius og de?” Gløden i øynene til Vilde gjør Isak kvalm, gir han lyst til å hysje på henne, dempe skurringa.  
“Jepp..” mumler han lavmælt. Håper forgjeves at det slutter der. Hun burde i det minste drite i å snakke om det her, liksom! Med halve foreldregruppa på plass.. Har de andre lest? Er det greiene her common knowledge nå? 

De står midt i en klynge foreldre fra klassen. Alle gutta i samme årskull spiller på samme lag, akkurat som da han sjæl spilte. Gjermund og Tobias er begge mer på håndball, men har møtt opp først og fremst fordi Tobias ville se på klassekameratene.  
Foreldra til Simen er her begge to, Nasir har tatt turen for å heie på Omar og det er første gang Isak ser faren til Emil på noe sånt. Litt overraskende med tanke på mangelen på engasjement for ei uke siden. 

“Hva er det dere diskuterer?” Far til Emil er brysk når han bryter inn i samtalen. Faen - han hørte hva Vilde sa.. “Snakker dere om han Even?”  
“Ja, Gud bedre!” Mora til Simen gjør store øyne. “Har dere også lest? Det var Simen som viste oss, altså.. Vi hadde ikke hørt om det der jodle-greiene en gang. Stakkars mann, sier jeg bare!”  
Isak blir plutselig sjukt opptatt av plain sentring på midtbanen. Forsøker å unngå å få frokosten i retur mens han på fåfengt vis håper å bli glemt. 

“Hey! Det der var innkast til hjemmelaget!” Magnus hoier inn fra siden. Han kommer gående med en diger termos som lå i bilen. Isak er lovet kaffepåfyll han også, og puster letta ut når resten av forsamlinga følger Magnus’ rettferdige harme. Det tar ikke langt tid før så godt som samtlige fedre på deres side av tribunen piper på dommeren. Vilde er foruretta som fy. Den stakkars unggutten som var så uheldig å pusse på seg hele gjengen, stirrer fortvila opp mot den andre delen av tribunen, mot motstanderlagets foreldre heier han frem for den såkalte shitty avgjørelsen.

Isak får ikke helt med seg hvordan avklaringa kommer, men etter litt nøling er de i gang på nytt, og de indignerte ropene dør ut. De spiller vennskapskamp på hjemmebane mot naboklubben, unger de har konkurrert mot i alle år. Kjent dem siden de var bittesmå og sikkert gått i barnehagen og på barneskolen med. Men kamp er uansett kamp..

"Halve klassen på banen, det er ikke verst, da.." Det er Gjermund som dulter litt tafatt borti han, vil konversere. Isak vet ikke hva han skal svare. Er det tørrprat? Når han ikke er umiddelbart fornøyd med responsen, forsøker han å fange også Vildes oppmerksomhet. "Lest de ryktene jeg også, forresten. De der om læreren? Tobias var faktisk nesten lei seg da han skjønte hvordan det hang sammen. Tror dere det er noe i dem? Isak, du kjenner han kanskje litt sånn utenom også?"

Hæ? Så Isak riktig nå? Nikka Gjermund til han? Nå skjønner han faktisk inge.. Å ja, kaféen! Shit!  
Han avverger med å nikkeriste på hodet. Det hjelper sikkert ikke, men han vet ikke hva annet han skal gjøre, så han stirrer i bakken og håper det går vekk. 

Tobias står ved siden av faren sin og han trenger bestemt ikke å høre det her, men han virker heldigvis mest opptatt av kampen. Lener seg inntil rekkverket for å følge med på klassekameratene. Faren bøyer seg ned, hvisker Tobias ett eller annet i øret før gutten stikker av gårde og stiller seg nesten på linja. 

"Mja.. Jeg må innrømme at det er litt voldsomt alt som skrives," Vilde har heldigvis oversett den der hintinga til Gjermund, men hun hørte tydeligvis alt han sa om Even. Hun trekker på munnen og Isak vet ikke om det er snakk om et smil eller en grimase.  
"Men jeg blir egentlig ganske bekymret..” Hun kommer ikke helt i mål. Tanken ser ikke ut til å være tygd helt ferdig.

Far til Emil har hørt samtalen han også. Nå tar han et skritt fram. Kommer bort til dem og stiller seg med ryggen mot gelenderet.  
"Såvidt jeg har skjønt, er det noe i det her.." sier han med så mye engasjement at kjeven strammer seg. "Og hvis det virkelig stemmer, er jeg mildt sagt urolig."

 _Det er sant! Alt sammen._

"Vi bør kanskje si ifra til skolen, eller?" Det er Vilde sitt forslag. Alltid en eller annen øvrighet hun gjerne vil ha til å hamle opp for seg. "Han der Even virker jo ikke helt god. Ja, Jakob liker han, altså - men om alt stemmer, er han kanskje ikke den beste til å ta vare på barna våre, liksom.."  
"Gå til skolen? Med hva da?" Far til Simen ser fra den ene til den andre. “Har mannen gjort noe kriminelt?”  
“Jeg tenker egentlig først og fremst eksamensresultater og sånt!” sier Emils far stramt. “Vil nødig at min sønn skal lide på grunn av en slik fyr!” 

Fy faen, for en ubehagelig type! Var det ikke samme mann som ikke engang gadd å stille opp da ungen hans var skada? Han burde ikke hatt uttalerett. Isak biter tenna sammen så det knaker i kjevene, før han brått reiser seg, beredt til å gå i forsvar.  
“Men..” Lyden av egen stemme stagger Isak. Hva er det han driver med?  
“Det du sier der er faktisk ganske viktig,” begynner Vilde. Legger ei hånd på Isaks arm, vil ha han til å sitte ned igjen. “Altså, om han har et rusproblem, for eksempel.. Jeg har hørt at rus og psykisk sykdom ofte henger sammen, egentlig.” 

“Men ærlig talt, dere, dette er da bare løse rykter vi har lest anonymt på nett?” Mor til Simen løsgjør seg fra veska hun hadde i hånda og slår hendene sammen. “Jeg kan ikke forstå at skolen har så mye med det her så lenge vi ikke vet? Hvis vi skal ta opp noe, må vi vel ha noe håndfast?”  
Bak henne legger Isak merke til hvordan Nasir nikker istemmende. Ikke at Even er læreren til Omar, men det kjennes betryggende at ikke alle bare kaster seg på.

“Ja, men datteren vår som hadde Even i fjor er ganske sikker på at noe er litt sant..” Hæ? Skal til og med Magnus blande seg? Isak skutter seg, dør litt mer innvendig for hvert ord.

“Hei, dere” Gjermund tar ordet. “Jeg har snakket litt med et par av foreldrene til jentene om det her, faktisk. Syntes det var nødvendig etter at jeg hadde vært inne og lest, og jeg kjenner jo folk fra håndballen.. Vet at både foreldrene til Hanna og Vibeke, og mora til Matilde er rimelig bekymra. Far til Emily virka ganske klar for å skrive til rektor.. Men.. Så er det noe i det Kjersti her sier!” han legger en stor neve rundt skulderen på mora til Simen. 

“Corner!!” Nasir har fulgt med på kampen istedenfor på Gjermund: Nå brøler han. Far til Emil vrir på hodet og snerrer fram en indignert ed, nok en gang retta mot dommeren som dømte utspill fra mål og snøt hjemmelaget for _seieren_ , faktisk. Folk engasjerer seg, og til og med Isak later som han bryr seg. Roper ut frustrasjon selv om han han har null anelse om hva som egentlig skjedde, eller om påstanden var riktig. 

Det funker en liten stund, men akkurat når Isak tror de er ferdige med det helvetes Even-temaet, dundrer Gjermund på igjen.  
“Dere, jeg må stikke, men det var egentlig litt på grunn av det her jeg kom.” Folk vrir på hodet, lar seg lokke tilbake til samtalen. Hadde ikke isak sittet så inneklemt, ville han lusket av gårde. Har virkelig ikke lyst til å høre på det øret her. Ikke nå, ikke med banesåret så ferskt og åpent. Og han vil ikke snakke om det, vil ikke snakke om Even og bli minnet på at han selv er en fiks idé. Skulle ønske de andre foreldrene bare kunne drite i å mene så mye hele tida..

“Jeg syns egentlig vi bør møtes skikkelig om vi skal ta dette til skolen. Sortere, finne ut om vi faktisk har noe som er verdt å gå videre med. Om det er nødvendig. Synes dere ikke?” Gjermund messer og messer, det her var tydeligvis ønsket konklusjon hele veien.  
“Det var en utrolig god idé!” kommer det begeistra fra Vilde, som om Gjermund snakka om å bake boller. 

“Ja, vi kan vel hoste, vi, eventuelt, kan vi ikke? Onsdag for eksempel?” Magnus griper hånda hennes og stemmer i. Tanken på at det skal være hjemme hos akkurat dem gjør Isak om mulig mer svimmel enn han allerede var.  
“Flott,” nikker faren til Emil og et par foreldre bak han stemmer støttende i de også.  
“Jeg vet ikke, jeg..” Mora til Simen er nølende. “Det kjennes ikke helt riktig, det her..”  
“Var det ikke nettopp dere som ville ha det sånn som dette? Finne noe håndfast før vi går videre?” Gjermund klarer ikke helt å skjule at han er oppgitt, og et par av de andre rister på hodene de og.  
“Jo, så klart.” Hun får liksom ikke sagt mer, ser seg nødt til å nikke. 

“Isak?” Det er så klart Magnus som spør. Isak hadde håpet å slippe det direkte spørsmålet, for han har faen ikke lyst til å svare. Ikke har han føkkings lyst til å være med heller. Det kjennes så feil som det kan få blitt, utleverende på et vis. Snoke i Evens greier? Ja, klart han vil vite mer! Klart han vil finne ut hva som egentlig skjedde her, men..  
Samtidig kan han liksom ikke droppe å troppe opp heller. Hva om folk synes det er rart? Hva om de begynner å konfrontere Marius? Det kan virkelig ikke få lov til å gå utover han. Ikke på noen måte! For et jævla rot det her er, men han kan ikke annet enn å nikke, samma hvor nølende det blir. 

“Fint, da sender jeg ut invites, jeg da,” sier Vilde som om det her var en fest hun skulle stelle istand.  
Men hun får ikke noe svar, for det blir mål i ellevte time, og tribunen går av skaftet nok en gang. Isak ser ikke opp en gang. Makter ikke å løfte blikket mot banen for å finne ut hvem som scora. Trenger det ikke heller, for det er Omars navn som blir ropt til himmels. Isteden blir Isak sittende og pelle på det flisete treverket mens han merker seg selv flyte vekk med strømmen. 

Det surkler i gresset når de alle klyver ned fra tribunen. Hjelper ikke at septembersola står på når regnet har herja hele natta. Isak kjenner hvor klissvåte skoa hans blir med en gang han setter føttene i gressmatta. Kulda trekker inn med fuktigheten og får han til å skjelve selv om det egentlig ikke er kaldt i lufta, men den funker samtidig effektivt som tjoring til her og nå. 

Noen trekker han i armen når han skal til å traske mot garderobene.  
“Isak?”  
Hun har hette og solbriller, står med ansiktet litt vendt bort fra folk som går forbi. Sara.  
“Hæ? Har du..” Han kommer ikke videre verken i ord eller handling.  
“Tja, har en nevø som spiller på motstanderlaget. Så dere alle sammen, men prøver liksom å slippe og bli gjenkjent, da..” Hun nikker mot resten av gjengen foreldre.  
“Ser den..” Isak er ikke i humør til noe mer sprudlende. Vil bare hjem og legge seg. Han har ikke utveksla mer enn fem setninger eller noe med Sara på over ti år, liksom. Hvorfor nå? 

“Men du..” Hun griper tak i håndleddet hans, nesten så hun griper til en fortrolighet som ikke er der. “Jeg vil nødig blande meg, altså, men.. Kunne ikke unngå å høre hva dere snakka om, og.. De er litt feil, liksom.”  
Å nei, ikke hun også. Isak holder blikket festa på en nedtråkka gresstust og trekker pusten i noe som blir et sukk. Forsøker å dra seg vekk også. 

“Hør, da!” insisterer hun, og han kommer på hvorfor de ikke egentlig har kontakt. “Vet at du ikke har kjent Even sånn kjempelenge.. Og da, når jeg hører hva de foreldra sier, så..” Hun svelger og tar sats fester grepet rundt han. “Vil bare si at jeg kjenner han.. Og det her er bare skikkelig urettferdig! Det er ikke sant alt de tror.. Even er ikke sånn, ikke i det hele tatt!”

Et gisp rømmer ut mellom leppene og Isak løfter hodet ved en feiltagelse. Blunker og blunker mens han stirrer på henne. Pokker og! Hvorfor Sara, liksom? Av alle som skal blande seg..  
“Øh.. Han sa..” Isak prøver seg, men har glemt å tenke ut noe mer og det går ikke fort nok.  
“Jeg _vet_ at dette er nitti prosent bullshit. Ikke les, ikke hør på dem. Håper du skjønner det!”

Hun nikker bare kort før hun slipper armen hans. I et svakt øyeblikk får Isak lyst til å spørre mer, men det er Sara, liksom, så han mumler et stokkete, tafatt _ja_ i stedet og bøyer hodet igjen, får ikke med seg når hun forsvinner omtrent like kjapt som hun dukka opp. Eller kanskje det bare er han som er treig?

 _Håper du skjønner det.._  
Hvordan i hule skal Isak skjønne det når han knapt skjønner hvordan han skal komme seg gjennom resten av dagen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommer til å være evig takknemlig for mottakelsen av forrige kapittel! Posta det med vilje (og en viss nervøsitet) rett før jeg ikke kunne sjekke nett en del timer.. Sjelden jeg skriver noe så dystert, så å få tilbakemeldinger på at det både var noe som kjentes og ble oppfatta troverdig, var enormt verdifullt og utrolig motiverende.  
> Dere er skikkelig fine ❤️❤️
> 
> Noe bedre etter det her, da?  
> Noen forslag til Isak eller kanskje til Even? Eller bare et hjerte ellerno'! Hører fryktelig gjerne fra deg ❤️


	37. Salt i såret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så ble det desember og tid for å finne fram lys og litt glede, ble det ikke?  
> Kommer en liten update herfra i dag også. Kanskje ikke fullt så fluffy som en adventsfic, men håper dere har tid til å lese likevel.
> 
> Allie måtte betalese to ganger denne gangen, for kapittelet endret seg etter nytt skrivekurs og ny input. Er kjempeglad du gidder ❤️

_Hei, Even_

_Så leit å høre at du er syk. Håper virkelig ikke det har noe med de stygge utsagnene på Jodel å gjøre! Tenker sånn i forhold til det du fortalte meg på begynnelsen av året og sånt._  
_Jeg ble veldig lei meg da jeg leste om meg selv der inne. At folk skrev at jeg er masete og slitsom, eller slenger dritt fordi jeg er gift med Tanya. Det er liksom ikke noe kult å lese sånt, eller å vite at folk tenker det, da.._

_Og så synes jeg kanskje det de skrev om deg var ekstra ille og dårlig gjort. Vi har jo jobbet sammen en stund nå, og jeg kjente ikke igjen noe av det! Bare så du vet det!_

_Ville bare fortelle at jeg fikk brukt den engelsktimen din til noe nyttig i dag. Vi snakket litt om både drittslenging på nett og om hvordan man bør snakke til og om hverandre. Elevene var veldig med i diskusjonen, og virket som de tenkte seg litt om. Kan nesten ikke få meg til å tro at det er dem som skriver sånt om oss, egentlig._

_Håper du føler deg litt bedre utover dagen og at vi sees imorgen. Hvis ikke skal jeg ta godt vare på klassen, altså. Si ifra hvis det er noe jeg kan gjøre!_

_Klem, Louise._

Even blir liggende i mørket og stirre på mailen. Det skarpe lyset fra skjermen svir i øynene og var det ikke for at telefonen dura for tredje gang og han trengte at den skulle slutte, ville han aldri lest.

Men hun er fin, da, Louise. At hun tenker på han, gidder å skrive. Mulig han ikke helt har energien i dag, men har skal svare henne. En annen gang, kanskje..

Mandag får bare være mandag.. Tanken på å skulle karre seg på jobb ble uansett for stor nå. Even skulle ønske han klarte å ta tak, handle, komme med tilsvar som Louise.  
Men å se Marius? Når kommer han til å orke å utsette seg for den slags salt i såret? Han hadde ikke takla det, tror ikke han kommer til å takle det imorgen heller..

Dessuten er det en sak til som gjør det ubehagelig å møte klassen..  
For Even har tenkt, har i grunnen ikke gjort så mye annet enn å gruble på hvem som står bak. Det ekle med Jodel er jo nettopp anonymiteten. At de samme folka som sitter foran han hver dag, som smiler og er hyggelige, kan være nettopp de som skriver den verste dritten. Det kan være elever og det kan være kolleger. Og mulig det er hans egen feil at det finnes noe å skrive om, men liksom..

Even kaster telefonen på gulvet igjen; den fyller han bare med uro. Den krasjer mot parketten og minner han om alt han absolutt ikke må tenke på.. Bunken med tegninger ligger der fremdeles. Portretter fra et annet liv, en drømmeverden, kanskje et parallelt univers. Even vet at han er usaklige med de drømmene, men tenk om.. Hvis kanskje alt han sa til Isak var en drøm? At Isak ikke hørte det? At det går an å..

_Nei!_

Han må være streng mot seg selv, burde vært det allerede for lenge siden. Isak er ikke for han! Hvor vanskelig kan det være å få seg til å skjønne det? Hodet er med, men bare ekkoet av navnet krafser Even opp innvendig. Klorer og kravler, skraper og skjærer til det er alt for mye. Even vrir seg vekk igjen. Borer fjeset ned i puta og pakker dyna bedre rundt seg.

 

Når han våkner igjen har det gått _tid_ , mye tid! Ute mørkner det, men lys kommer gjennom soveromsdøra som har blitt stående på gløtt. Det lukter kaffe og Even kan høre lyden av radio og rolig romstering der ute.

Hvem i..? Pusten henger seg opp, for han klarer ikke skjelne hvem sine skritt han hører. Å strekke seg etter lyset på nattbordet er en kraftanstrengelse, så han blir sittende og stirre på skyggene som beveger seg utafor.

"Even?" Elias! Det er enkelere å gjenkjenner den myke, nesten hviskende stemmen. Han står sannsynligvis så godt som helt inntil dørsprekken, må ha skjønt at Even er våken.  
"Elias? Hva gjør du her?" Stemmen er rusten. Kanskje ikke så rart, når de siste ordene han sa var de til Isak på lørdag. De harde, vonde som han helst vil dytte ned i nattbordsskuffen og late som om ikke eksisterer.

"Jeg har prøvd å få tak i deg i dagevis. Blei ganske bekymra. Og siden det ikke en gang virka som du hørte ringeklokka; ja da måtte jeg liksom.. Camilla har dratt på trening og tatt med tvillingene på barnepassen, så vi har noen timer.."  
Han har åpna døra litt mer nå. Det undersøkende Elias-blikket scanner Even, glir ubehagelig over dyna og kler av han til siste dun.

"Ja.." mumler Even, egentlig mest for å for å si noe.  
"Satt på kaffe til oss, for det her blir vel uansett frokost, kjenner jeg deg rett. Egg også, eller? Hva tror du om det?!" Elias tar et par skritt inn i rommet. “Men du.. Ta en dusj først, ‘a. For pokker, det trenger du!” Han vifter demonstrativt med hånda, og Evens lepper fortrekker seg i noe som kunne vært et smil om det bare hadde vært en annen dag, eller et annet sted..

Greit, han kjenner seg ikke like oppklort på innsiden som i går, heller ikke fullt så tung i kroppen som i morges. Nå er han mer mørbanka og har muligens energi nok til i det minste å karre seg opp av senga.  
Ok, Elias vil ha dusjing og spising? Det bør gå.. Even bretter dyna sakte til side og aker seg så han sitter opp med bena på gulvet.  
"Nye klær, eller?" Elias blunker og legger ei hånd på skulderen hans, napper i den svette t-skjorta, før han svinser tilbake ut på kjøkkenet, nynner til radioen akkompagnert av smør som freser mot stekepanna.

Vannet kjennes hele tiden enten for varmt eller for kaldt mot kroppen, men Even forsøker så godt han kan å ikke kjenne etter. Det er på en måte en gevinst i å vaske bort de siste dagenes uro. Noe som nesten grenser til håpefullt. At uansett hva han har og hva han har mista, så har Even en kamerat som selv gjør inntog og fikser. Det er ikke første gang Elias plukker han opp og.. Ja, hva skulle han egentlig gjort uten?

Even orker til og med dra en kam gjennom håret når han kommer ut av dusjen, den rene joggebuksa lukter det nye skyllemiddelet og maten frister egentlig greit den og.

"Så hva har skjedd?" Elias stirrer uendelig nysgjerrig på han fra stolen han har dratt inntil kjøkkenbordet. Alt er dekket. Kaffe, egg, digre blingser á la Elias..  
"Nei, jeg har vel bare vært her."  
"Eh.. Det ser jeg.." Elias trekker på smilebåndet, får et trassig uttrykk i øynene. "Og hvorfor har du bare vært her?"  
"Ehm.."  
"Ærlig talt, Even.. Jeg trodde du var på en eller annen rosa sky med Isak, jeg nå? Særlig etter den meldinga forrige helg? Du ditca Henriette ganske brutalt der, men jeg var liksom klar for å overse det. Tenkte at du endelig var happy, og.. Så kommer jeg og finner deg sånn her?"

Even henger med hodet mens Elias prater og prater. Kreftene kommer ikke til å strekke til, ikke for å si alt. Isteden går han inn på soverommet og fisker opp telefonen fra gulvet hvor den deisa ned sist. Er på vei ut på kjøkkenet med den når han ser han har fått meldinger ukjente nummer.

_Hei Even, fant nummeret ditt på opplysninga. Synes det er dumt at du er syk. Hva har vi i engelsklekse? Mvh Simen._

_Hei Even, la igjen iPaden på skolen, så jeg får ikke gjort lekser. Håper det går bra, siden du er syk! God bedring!! Hilsen Marius._

_Hei, Skulle ønske vi hadde deg i engelsk! Marius sier at du er skikkelig flink til å forklare og jeg skjønner ikke sånn nåtid og presens og sånn. Og så ville jeg si at jeg ikke tror på de greiene.. Omar._

Det er som om en bit av den store steinen i magen løsner. Flyter opp og blir til en klump i halsen, men den sitter til gjengjeld så fast at det ikke hjelper med et kort hikst.. Even blunker intenst mens han drar opp Jodel, finner kanalen, finner seg selv og så veien ut på kjøkkenet igjen.

Elias studerer meldingene han får overrakt. Skaker på hodet, rynker brynene og kremter.  
"Jepp. Her var det mye dritt."  
"Jah.." Even venter åndeløst. Det lille atomet i han som vil at Elias skal si at det som står er tull, hopper urolig opp og ned. Men det er jo ikke tull.. Så han holder pusten likevel.

"Og du synes det som står her er treffende og godt skrevet, da eller?"  
Even nikker. Elias ser nesten ut som om han har tenkt å begynne å le, men fnyser isteden. Så tar han for seg en setning og leser høyt:  
_Fyren er gal, han klikka på eksamen. Prata i ett kjør om alt mulig skit. Jeg fikk 2, liksom. #takkskaruha!_ Og det synes du var smart og riktig å skrive? Det og _Gjør alt for et knull. Han virka helt desp da jeg så han, klar for å bytte weed mot sex og sånn._ Ja, her har vi to kvalitetsbeskrivelser av deg, synes jeg!"

Er han ironisk? Even er ikke helt sikker.. Han rister på hodet.  
"Nei, men.."  
"Nei men hva? Er det de meldingene her som er greia, eller?" Elias hever øyenbrynene og setter de brune øynene sine forskende i han.  
“Den første er jo..”  
“Den første er en eller annen kar som har skikkelig lyst til å skylde på noen andre enn seg sjæl for at det gikk dritt på eksamen! Du hører vel det?”  
Ordene kommer så hardt at Even instinktivt rygger tilbake.

"Hva sier Isak, da?" Blikket til Elias blir spørrende, tonen litt mykere.  
"Isak?" Even må smake på navnet. Vet ikke helt om han makter å gå inn det her. "Han.. Ehm.. Jeg vet ikke?" Stemmen blir mye svakere enn han hadde tenkt.  
"Nehei?" Elias legger telefonen stille fra seg på bordet. Lener seg litt fram, senker stemmen og sakner farten. "Og hvorfor ikke det?"  
"Hanvarher.." Even spytter det ut, så synker han sammen på stolen.

"Hva skjedde?" Harmen fra nå nettopp er borte, og Even kan se at han anstrenger seg for å være rolig.  
"Jeg... Jeg bad.. Eller - det var nok kanskje best sånn, for Isak kan jo ikke.."  
"..være sammen med en sånn som meg?" Elias fyller ut tomrommet når stemmen knekker, legger ei grublende hånd på haka. "Lurer så fryktelig på hvor jeg har hørt noe lignende før.. Åh, vent! Det var her jo her, på dette kjøkkenet.. Tru’kke de greiene du holder på med der er så jævla lurt, ass.." Strengerynken kommer til syne mellom øyenbryna. Som om dette er en greie.. Er det egentlig det?

"Men jeg kan jo ikke belemre han med greiene mine. Du vet… bi.."  
" _Alle_ har _greier_ , Even! Jeez. Tror du Camilla er happy go lucky bestandig med den der diabetesen sin? Eller at jeg var dritkul å bo med da jeg brakk beinet? Nope! Å være sammen betyr faktisk å.. Ja, å godta _alle_ sider ved en person, da.”  
“Men..” Even nøler.  
“Hva med å spørre Isak hva han føler? Gi han en sjanse til å bestemme selv hva han vil? Har du gjort det?”

Even stirrer i bordet. Forslaget er godt, fristende å gjøre noe med, til og med. Det svimler når han kommer på de harde ordene han selv sa. De kjentes vonde da, og de kjennes feil nå.  
“Nei..” hvisker han, men han våger ikke helt å løfte blikket. “.. jeg burde gjort det.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er skikkelig glad og takknemlig for alle de fine kommentarene og tilbakemeldingene. Dere skulle bare visst hvor mye det betyr!  
> Mange har stilt spørsmålet om hvem som står bak sladderet, og det er jeg glad dere lurer på! Er jo ikke sånn at sladder og rykter oppstår i et vakuum.. Kandidatene er dessuten opptil flere. Kom gjerne med teorier og spekulasjoner, med så observante lesere, vil det uansett være skikkelig gøy å lese litt om hva dere tenker. ❤️❤️
> 
> Mulig neste kapittel drøyer til tirsdag. Har rekalibrert og endra på rekkefølger, så fremdeles arbeid som gjenstår der.   
> Kjenner meg dog ganske sikker på at det vil være masse fine adventsfics å kose seg med så lenge.


	38. Fem høns

Møtet har allerede starta når Jakob slipper dem inn i en gang overfylt med sko og jakker. De hilser lavmælt mens de jobber med yttertøyet. Marius fikk meldinga akkurat i det Isak var på vei ut døra hjemme. Ville han bli med og henge med Jakob så lenge? Derfor er de forsinka.

Gutta er allerede på vei opp trappa når Jakob vifter Isak i retning den lukkede stuedøra. Så fort han åpner, slår diskusjonen mot han. Foreldre sitter stua sammen i digre men likevel overbefolkede sofaer. Krakker og klappstoler er henta og langs veggene står det også folk.  
På salongbordet står et halvtomt fat med boller og to store kanner kaffe. Eller, de er sikkert tomme nå, for halvdrukne pappkrus er satt igjen rundt omkring.

Gjermund løfter hodet når Isak kommer inn. Sender et fullstendig ubestemmelig blikk. Vanskelig å skjelne om det er irriasjon for forsentkomminga eller om han er fornøyd med at det kom en til. Han har laget seg en provisorisk talerstol av en plantesokkel plassert foran tv'en, og ser for alt i verden ut som han har tatt kontroll over møtet.

Vilde sitter på en barkrakk ved siden av. Har skriveblokk og penn, kanskje for å ta referat? Hun er jo klassekontakt, så.. Selv blir Isak litt stående bak de andre, rett innenfor døra. Hele møtet fyller magen med en uggen følelse og resten av han med tvil, så det kjennes greit å holde litt avstand.

"Jeg synes fremdeles dette er absurd!” Det er moren til Simen som snakker. Hun satt på en krakk helt foran, og er nå så engasjert at hun reiser seg. Snur seg og kaster irriterte blikk mot et par av de andre. "Dere galopperer av gårde på grunn av en sak dere har lest i en sladreapp. For meg har dette veldig lite med den jobben han gjør som lærer å gjøre. Jeg kan ikke se at det gagner barna våre å holde på sånn her, og jeg synes virkelig ikke det er noen grunn til å ta opp noe som helst med skolen!"

"Det er ikke bare det, da." Matildes mor reiser seg fra den andre siden av rommet, legger inn sin stemme i potten. "Begge mine døtre opplever forskjellsbehandling - at han rett og slett er ganske urettferdig mot jentene. Og det er faktisk ikke greit! Stod jo en del om akkurat det i de postene, og det synes jeg virkelig er på sin plass å ta opp!"  
Et foreldrepar som sitter rett ved siden av henne nikker alvorlig.  
“Ja, altså vår datter har helt konkrete vansker som hun overhodet ikke har fått hjelp med!” Det er faren som snakker, men Isak klarer ikke for sitt bare liv å komme på hvem dette egentlig var foreldra til. “Kom gråtende hjem med _treer_ på en norskoppgave!”

“Ja, det er akkurat det her jeg mener! Sånne saker er høyst skolerelatert, vil jeg si! Jeg bekymrer meg da for min sønns fremtid.” Den nasale, litt for strenge, stemmen til Emils far igjen. Isak må lete litt med blikket, ser at han har okkupert en av de dype lenestolene.  
"Barna her i huset har også hørt mye rart, altså" legger Vilde til, men Isak kan ane en viss nøling hos henne denne gangen. “Likevel er det jo litt viktig at vi konsentrerer oss om jobben han faktisk gjør her. For det er der vi kan si noe. Hvis vi egentlig vil det, da?”

Isak skutter seg, deg går ilinger nedover ryggraden for hver nye stemme som kaster seg på. Kakerlakkene som har bodd i magen noen dager nå, kravler fritt. Hva gjør han egentlig her?

Han har tenkt, grubla, fundert. Saras ord går på repeat side om side med Evens egne. Hvor passer de inn? Hvem kan forklare? Even kan umulig kan være den sjuke jævelen de folka her vil ha han til, men samtidig, han sa jo selv at det var sånn.

Og hva skal Isak liksom gjøre?

Forsøket på å gå til Even var bare smertefullt. Han klarer knapt å tenke på det, for hver gang han toucher borti, rives skorpa opp.  
_Fikse idéer som.. Ja, som deg!_  
Det er så klart i hodet at det kjennes som ordene er pynta med blinkende neonlys. Flasher opp bare han snur seg litt forkjært eller holder en bevegelse for lenge.

Om Sara hadde rett i det hun sa, så må de ordene ha vært en slags beskyttelse eller noe, men, de gjør ikke mindre vondt av den grunn. Even valgte selv å ytre dem. Og det, vel det blir ikke borte!  
Men hodet hans bare ikke på plass mer. Det ligger igjen på en dørterskel et par kilometer unna, har ligget der siden lørdag.

Faktisk makta ikke Isak å dy seg. Han vet jo at Sana på jobben egentlig kjenner Even. De har ikke snakka om det, men så, etter denne helga bare måtte han vite..  
Så, etter å ha gått flere runder med seg selv tok han til slutt mot til seg og spurte. Svelga hardt og lød garantert klønete. Det forstod han med en gang, for smilehullene kom til syne og hun oppførte seg som om noen hadde tildelt henne en magisk hijab som lot henne forstå alle verdens innerste hemmeligheter.

Først ville hun vite hvorfor han spurte, og da Isak trodde han hadde klart å vri seg unna tilleggsspørsmålene, kom et par til. Det uventa var at hun bare hadde gode ting å si om Even. Visste tydeligvis om sykdommen også, uten å gi noe på den fronten. Ville vite hvorfor Isak spurte; selv om han pakka det så pent inn han kunne og bare nevnte det i en random bisetning.

Etter den samtalen var han fremdeles forvirra. Han fant jo det han ville, men hvor smart var det å spørre? Hvor mye vet hun _egentlig_? Har hun sett han dårlig i det hele tatt? Kanskje han burde spurt mer om hvordan de kjenner hverandre?  
Samtidig liker han tanken på å ha funnet en person til som synes Even er bra. For han har intenst lyst til å klamre seg til det håpet Sara ikke helt greide å tenne. Det er bare så vanskelig.

“Vi har fremdeles ikke noe særlig håndfast, da.” Det er Vilde som skjærer gjennom to-tre private smådiskusjoner som har oppstått rundt i rommet.  
Shit, Isak merker at han har falt ut av diskusjonen. Null oversikt over hvem som har sagt hva. Kanskje fordi kakerlakkene nekta å bli igjen hjemme og plager han intenst? Han _må_ klare å følge med, så han retter seg opp og forsøker å holde fokus når Gjermund snakker.

“Jo! Vi har faktisk det!” Gjermunds ord er lavmælte, men de får folk til å tie. Et kort sekund ser han rett på Isak med borende, forskende øyne som det frister aller mest å snu seg vekk fra. Hoder ristes på mens stemninga skifter. Isak strekker ut en hånd og støtter den lett dirrende mot veggen, puster skjelvende inn. Hva var det som plutselig ble så ubehagelig nå?

"Det er noe jeg tror dere bør høre før vi fortsetter.” Gjermund har skrudd opp volumet igjen, stemmen hans kjennes som bulder mellom ørene. "Dere har snakka om at vi trenger bevis, og rett før vi skulle gå inn i dette møtet, mottok jeg lydopptak som bekrefter noen av de ryktene vi har lest."  
“Mottok?” Vilde stiller seg nølende. “Fra hvor da? Hva handler det om, liksom?”

 Gjermund ser brydd på henne mens han drar frem telefonen sin.  
"Har det her. Har fått det konfidensielt etter å ha forhørt meg litt rundt. Tror det er beviset vi trenger. Det er flere, korte klipp, og det er særlig to av dem som er interessante. Det virker ikke bra!”

Isak vet ikke hva han skal tenke, eller om han i det hele tatt vil tenke noe som helst. Bevis? Hva er det egentlig som skal bevises? Om han bare var et av de halvdrukne kaffekrusene på bordet isteden, om han bare kunne svinne hen i en sakte lunk..

Magnus svinser rundt og fikser noe i bakgrunnen. Kommer med passordet til wi-fi og mener Gjermund bør kunne logge seg på den sonosen som heter _Stua_. Etter litt teknisk mekk, hysjes det om kapp.  
“Tror vi må ha stillhet her inne.. Opptakene er ikke helt klare..”

En samtale lyder over høyttalerne. To mannsstemmer som diskuterer.

_“Du.. Har ikke med deg noe særlig stæsj, har du vel?”_  
_“Eeh.. Nei..” Rasling, romstering, til slutt fikling med noe som må være plast._  
_“Men jeg har denne..”_  
_“Eyyy..”_  
_Så kommer lyder av mer romstering og opptaket flyter ut i uklarhet._

Isak svelger og svelger. Ser seg rådvill rundt i rommet. Kakerlakkene i magen fryser og hakker tenner. Bør han gå?  
“Det var første,” kommenterer Gjermund etter at han resolutt har satt telefonen på pause. “Jeg tror de fleste forstår hva som ble snakket om her?” driver han på, søker bekreftelse. “Og det støtter jo det greiene med..”  
“Men det er umulig å høre om det er han eller hvem det er, da.” Vilde melder sin skepsis. “

“Nettopp. Derfor har vi et opptak til!” sier Gjermund og kjører igang lydene som virkelig får Isak til å stivne.

_Latter, mye latter._  
_Minst to diffuse personer. Mannsstemmer langt unna._

“Nei, vent,” Gjermund kikker på forvirra opp. “Det her er feil. Var ikke dette.”  
Han reiser seg, rekker telefonen til Magnus for å få det retta.

_Plasking i vann blir overtatt av våt hud som klasker mot hverandre.._

“Du må taste koden,” Magnus rekker telefonen tilbake til Gjermund og klippet fortsetter å spille.  
Det er alt Isak frykta.  
Han knytter nevene til det gjør vondt og spaner åndeløst rundt i rommet. Folk har begynt å bli rastløse, utålmodige og klippet bare fortsetter å spille. Isak vet ikke hva de får med seg men selv hører han alt.

_Tung pusting, en strøm av gisp avslutta av korte klynk. Diffuse, utydelige lyder, men alle som noensinne har bodd et sted med litt for tynne vegger skjønner hva det her er; skurring eller ei._

“Altså jeg synes dette er uhørt! Hva i alle verden har vi med å sitte her og lytte til sånt?” Moren til Simen har reist seg igjen, og Isak sender henne en takknemlig tanke. Faktisk er hun ikke lenger den eneste som virker motvillig. Folk rister på hodet, rasler med vesker og jakker.

_Så.. Alt avbrytes av et skjærende hyl. Det kommer så plutselig at tilhørerne kvepper. En slags gråt, rasling, jamring, helt til alt blir stille._

“Dere, jeg beklager virkelig!” Germund nesten roper ut. Han kikker rådvill rundt seg. “Det var ikke dette dere skulle høre, jeg.. Det er et hvor navnet hans blir sagt!”  
Han trykker febrilsk på mobilen, og folk stilner litt igjen, selv om et par stykker blir stående med veska i hånda.  
“Sånn! Nå!”

Isak krymper seg. Dette er krise!

_Rasling i en teltduk, flere stønn, høylytte gisp.._  
_«Even...» Stemmen er hans egen. Rusten, fjern, rusa. Så kommer romstering og et alt for dypt stønn til._

“Slå det av!”  
Isak visste ikke engang at han hadde tenkt å si noe før han halvveis skriker det ut. Vil bare at det skal ta slutt, orker ikke mer! _Ingen_ ønsker å høre seg selv sånn her!  
“Slå. Det. Av!”

Det funker. På et eller annet vis blir lyden borte, men Isak våger ikke svelge en gang, munnen er helt tørr. Vilde stirrer sjokkert på han, Gjermund mer forundra. Resten ser stort sett beskjemma ned i gulvet.

Hjertet banker, selv om han kjenner seg iskald innenfra og ut. Dundrende slag river gjennom hele kroppen. Han er en isskulptur, ikke herre over en eneste bevegelse, ikke tilstede i seg selv mer. Svetter og fryser om hverandre, har tatt steget ut. Står rett bak seg selv, bitteliten og trengt helt inn i hjørnet. Tror han skal til å si noe når alt som kommer er et stakkarslig pip.

Lavmælte kremt sprer seg i rommet. Folk ser på hverandre, stirrer måpende på Gjermund. Så snur alle seg mot Isak, og han aner ikke om det er fordi de kjente han igjen eller fordi han protesterte. De fester øynene i han, gransker, forventer en reaksjon. Vilde har vridd ansiktet til en uvel grimase og Magnus munn er vidåpen.

Så knirker det høylytt i døra bak han.

Isak er fremdeles ikke på plass, men han snur seg likevel. Det går uutholdelig sakte og alt for fort.  
To par øyne stirrer på han gjennom åpen dør. Munnen til Jakob er like vidåpen som farens, men Marius fortrekker ikke en mine. Bare stirrer med store, alvorlige øyne. Og hvem som helst andre kan gjerne stirre, men dette..

“Marius..” Det blir bare hvisking, men gutten reagerer akkurat slik han for enhver pris ikke må. Slipper opp dørhåndtaket og vrir seg rundt. Rasker med seg jakka og er ute av ytterdøra før Isak får gjort noe som helst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uten Allie ville dette kapittelet vært mørkere og enkelte foreldre mer ondskapsfulle. Så stor takk for betalesing og rettledning nok en gang! ❤️
> 
> Dette er noe av det mørkeste jeg noen gang har skrevet og derfor langt utenfor min komfortsone.  
> Så jeg tror jeg går og gjemmer meg nå..
> 
> Hører selvfølgelig gjerne fra dere, og jeg tåler fremdeles kjeft..  
> Lover kjapp oppdatering om hvordan det går med både Marius, Isak og Even ❤️


	39. Hvor skulle jeg ellers være?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allieverwas og Amfelia for kyndig betalesing. De har begge vært uunnværlige både når det gjelder å bryte ned noen av problemstillingene her, trettenåringers språklige finurligheter og andre fine, motiverende diskusjoner ❤❤  
> (Her måtte jeg faktisk ha to, I know - viktig for meg å få dette riktig!!)

Isak skulle ønske det regna.. At noe, hva som helst, kunne vaske vekk alt det feile, sende det strømmende ned i rennesteinen. Han ville satt pris på mørke også. Slippe å bevege seg på åpen gate, slippe forbipasserende biler eller hundeluftere med lange blikk. Tenk om mørket bare kunne skjule han? Tenk om han kunne flyte vekk med sølevannet?

Da Marius forsvant ut døra, fulgte han etter uten et ord. Gadd ikke snu seg eller bry seg om jævlene der inne. Løp først for å ta han igjen, men skjønte fort at det ikke kom til å skje, for mens gutten åpna døra hjemme, stod han selv tvekroket over busken til naboen og spøy. Aner ikke hva naboen synes om det, men det kunne ikke bry han mindre. 

Han stavrer seg på beina tar seg oppover grusgangen til inngangsdøra. Det føles som å vasse tjære, men det er dit han må. _Må_ forklare, selv om han ikke aner hva han skal si, må face Marius med en gang. Sette ord på det som han ikke engang våger å navne i tankene. Trenger bare få kontroll på pusten først, bli ferdig med den grininga. 

Huset er helt mørkt og stille når Isak forsiktig gløtter på døra. Ikke engang Hawkings glade tassing kommer han i møte. Hva skjer? 

Alt går på automat. Av med yttertøy, en tur innom badet for å kaste vann i ansiktet. Gjør feilgrepet å se seg selv i speilet, men ser bare ennå verre ut når han forsøker å lage en grimase.  
Så står han utafor døra, skjelver ukontrollert, men det har ikke noe å si. Marius må komme først. 

Det kommer ingen respons når han banker i utakt, så Isak roper guttens navn. Skal til å snu, når han hører et klynk fra Hawking. Klør som tapper mot gulvet..

Så Isak tar mot til seg og forsøker på nytt. Det er jo der inne de er. Hans Marius, hans hund.  
"Marius?" Tre nye rapp på døra.  
"Nei!" Stemmen er brusten og liten.  
"Vær så snill?"  
"Gå vekk!" Marius legger litt mer styrke bak ordene nå.  
“Ja.”

Isak vet jævlig god at døra ikke er låst, men det siste han vil akkurat nå er å trenge seg på. Så han bøyer hodet og går. Ser knapt trinnene foran seg på vei ned trappa, men på et vis ender han i stua i det innerste hjørnet av sofaen. Blir sittende og stirre tomt framfor seg i det dunkle rommet. 

Rollen han er tildelt kjennes føkkings umulig. En trygg, stødig pappa? Isak fnyser. Hva er han nå? Etter at Marius har hørt han stønne fram navnet til læreren sin i en blanding av kåtskap og intens fjernhet? For noe helvetes, helvetes, helvetes dritt!

Isak reiser seg og løper ut på do. Forsøker å brekke seg, men alt er for lengst spydd opp, så han tørker øynene med hard hånd. Har mest lyst til å gni til den etterlater merke.  
Hva for slags faenskap var det der? Hvordan kunne noen tro at et sånt lydopptak var en god idé å spille av? At all? 

Fy! Faen! Drittfolk!

Mest sint er han på seg selv. Sint fordi han ikke takler det her, for at han er en møkkdårlig far for Marius akkurat nå, maktesløs og jævlig. 

Når han kommer tilbake på stua, ligger telefonen og vibrerer på bordet.  
Det er Vilde - den siste han vil snakke med. Ikke slutter den å dure heller, for så snart Vildes intense ringing opphører, er nestemann allerede på. Ukjent nummer, men det kan igrunnen være det samme. Ei melding popper over skjermen  
Hun starter med et stort, fett _UNNSKYLD!_ Tydelig at hun har skjønt greia, men Isak driter så jævlig i unnskyldningene til Vilde akkurat nå. 

Det mørkner ute og huset er fremdeles på lydløs. Han kommer ikke til å komme ned av seg selv, så Isak tar de tunge stegene opp trappa igjen.  
Egentlig er han ikke klar for å face Marius. Alt er føkkings opp ned og ut inn. Faen meg så vrengt og vrangt at Isak knapt aner om han er ekte mer. Han bare går mens planløse tanker svever omkring i han et sted. Han får heller prøve å lande dem om Marius åpner denne gangen. 

“Er du der?”  
Åndeløs stillhet. Isak holder pusten og lytter. Gjennom susinga fra kjøleskapet nede, gjennom Hawkings små lyder hører han det, knapt mer enn hvisking.  
“Ja..”  
Det kommer ikke noe mer, så etter alt for mye nøling, åpner Isak døra på en liten klemme.  
“Kan jeg komme inn?”  
Ikke svar, bare et skarpt innpust, og det er ikke et nei, så Isak tar et skritt inn i rommet.

“Marius?”  
Innerst i sengehjørnet ligger dyna i en klump. En klump med hale og minst to labber. Den puster også. Hikster til og med.  
“Du..?” Isak forsøker seg med å legge en varsom hånd over dyna. Stryker sakte opp og ned helt til noe begynner å romstere der inne. Så dukker fjeset til Marius opp. Isak kan se noe som ligner raseri lyse ut av øynene på han, og spor av tårer snirkler seg over kinna. 

Isak tar sats.  
“Jeg er så jævlig lei meg for det her..” Ordene bare visner i munnen på han, og Marius øyne smalner. “Det var jo ikke meningen at… Det ble.. Jeg ville aldri..” Hele munnen er som sandpapir, hodet også.  
“Jeg visste det, okei? Har visst det skikkelig lenge, så kan du bare gå?” Stemmen er så kraftig og overbevisende at Isak nesten hopper tilbake. Hjertet dundrer i ørene.  
“Ja, ja jeg skal gå..” 

Hans første innskytelse er å gjøre alt Marius vil, alt for å blidgjøre, glatte over. Det kjennes mest behagelig midt i all dritten. Men han kan ikke det. Det er ikke hvem han er, og det er ikke hva han vil Marius skal være, så han snur seg i døra.  
“Greit, jeg går, men jeg sitter utafor og venter, okei? Så kan du komme ut når du vil snakke om det?”  
Og han ser trassen blekne, ser lynet slukne der inne i de grønne øynene et sted.  
“Ja..” Marius nikker. Ser ut som han vil si noe mer, men det kommer ikke noe. 

Så Isak går. Lukker døra inntil. Lister seg ned trappa og inn på kjøkkenet. Der setter han på vannkokeren og finner frem te. Heller det varme vannet på en termos og tar med den og to kopper før han henter mobilen fra stua og klyver opp trappa igjen. Setter seg tungt ned på det øverste trinnet og venter. 

Når han sjekker telefonen, ser han at Jonas har ringt han opp igjen. Kommer på at han i virvaret forsøkte å ringe Jonas på vei hit. Fullstendig ulogisk og han skjønner ikke hva han tenkte med, men er sjukt glad at Jonas aldri svarte. Hva kunne _han_ gjort med det jævla rotet her, liksom? Han vet jo ikke noe en gang, men Isak ville bare.. Trenger å prate med _noen_. Lea er uaktuell og Isak ikke aner hvem andre det skulle vært.. 

Skulle bare ønske han ikke var så innmari alene.

Det verste er at han egentlig bare vil prate med Even. Ikke den Even han møtte i døra sist, men den gode, trygge Even, den Even han savner hver jævla dag, hver eneste natt. For Isak skjønner fremdeles ikke en dritt av hva som skjedde der, og dagene bare renner vekk mellom fingrene på han.  
Endeløs kjøring og henting på trening, pappa som skal ha hjelp til å kjøre bort noen bord, lass med arbeid på jobben..  
Når skal Isak liksom komme noen vei? Han har en jobb å gjøre, en gutt å passe på, en maske å holde, og akkurat nå går det føkkings jævla skitdårlig. 

Og det verste er at midt i det der skrekkscenariet som var avspillingen av lydopptakene, kom minnene strømmende også. Fullstendig uanmeldte og helt upassende brøt de seg fram gjennom all isen og bare var der. Side om side med alt som var kjipt. 

Isak hikster igjen. 

Hodet har falt ned mot brystet og han er usikker på om han duppet av når tassende skritt kommer mot han over parketten. Han kvepper til og retter seg opp så godt han kan. Stirrer på Marius nakne føtter rett foran seg. 

"Pappa?" Stemmen er sår, gjør vondt i brystet.  
"Ja.." hvisker Isak og ser opp. Den fattige holdningen og de røde øynene stikker i hjertet.  
"Sitter du her ennå?"  
"Hvor skulle jeg ellers være?"

Marius sukker dypt før han setter seg overfor Isak på trappetrinnet. Isak holder fram den nå halvtomme termosen, men Marius bare rister på hodet. Hawking har blitt liggende på matta inne på Marius rom. Isak kan skimte han gjennom den åpne døra. Det forblir stille. De sitter bare der, side om side. 

Så strekker Isak ut hånda. Legger den forsiktig over Marius sin som holder tak rundt trappeavsatsen, livredd for at han skal trekke den til seg, redd for å puste, redd for å ødelegge.  
"Det var jo ikke sånn det skulle være.." kommer det plutselig fra gutten. Isak bare rister på hodet, lar han fortsette. "Altså, jeg skjønte jo at det var noe, har skjønt det ganske lenge egentlig. Først virka du så ukonsentrert og liksom som du var et annet sted hver gang vi snakka om skolen. Og jeg skjønte ingen ting, men så var det den kvelden jeg kom hjem og skoene til Even stod i gangen." Marius puster skarpt inn. Et sug melder seg i magen til Isak innimellom alt som er vondt, alt som er gjort og sagt i dag. Marius visste? 

"Visste du det? Du visste det?” Isak forsøker så godt han kan å holde blikket hans, ser det rykker litt innerst i munnviken, så han tar sjansen på å spørre. “Og hva.. Hva tenkte du om det?"  
"Fett? At det var litt fint, egentlig. Likte litt at det var en hemmelighet, da, og at du ikke visste at jeg visste og sånn. Lurte på når du skulle si noe. Altså, jeg var jo ikke helt sikker, da men så.." Det som var begynnelsen på et smil bare visner hen og stillheten er tilbake.

"Det var bare så innmari dust gjort med de lydfilene! Så utrolig slemt, liksom," sier Marius til slutt.  
"Ja.. " Isak rister på hodet. han vet ikke hva han skal si, så han sier akkurat det. "Jeg vet egentlig ikke hvordan jeg kan fikse det her, jeg, Marius. For ja.. Det var jo meg, på det opptaket." Ordene er smertefulle, konkret, fysisk vonde, men Isak synes han må smake på hvordan de lyder. 

Marius bare nikker. Det blir stille igjen. Hva faen skal Isak gjøre? Om han bare kunne pakke hele gutten inn i bomull og hente fram alle kosedyrene fra kurven under senga, lese høyt for han til han glemte hele jævelskapen..

Alt Isak har gjort, alt han har sagt og gitt og jobbet for... Det raste faen meg ned som et forbanna korthus - der inne av alle steder. Der Marius har lekt, følt seg trygg, vært en velkommen gjest bestandig. 

Det var til Fossbakkens han alltid rømte. I begynnelsen også, når det faktum at mamma var borte ble for heavy. Lekte med Jakob hele dagen til de begge var så trøtte at de segna om midt på stuegulvet, og Isak måtte komme og bære han hjem og i seng.

"For _ingen_ , og jeg mener _INGEN_ , skal trenge å oppleve det du opplevde i kveld." Isak trenger å gjøre akkurat det helt klart, men Marius bare ser på han, bunnløse, mørke øyne. "Det har liksom alltid vært deg og meg mot verden, og nå.. Hvordan kan jeg gjøre det her godt igjen?"  
Marius ansikt fortrekker seg og han snur seg vekk. Stillheten er kvelende. Ingen rører seg, ingen sier noe. 

Og midt i det her, midt denne helvetes situasjonen som Isak ikke engang aner hvordan han skal begynne å komme ut av, ringer det på døra. 

De nesten hopper der de sitter. Isak kan kjenne Marius rykke til. Ser som i sakte film hvordan Hawking reiser seg og bjeffer før han gjør et byks mellom dem og styrter nedover trappa.  
Isak og Marius ser på hverandre. Den plutselige avbrytelsen har liksom halvveis snudd på alt. Hawking bjeffer igjen, og de må ha brukt lang tid på å reagere, for det ringer en gang til. 

Og Isak hadde ikke tenkt å åpne. Har ikke engang rukket å reflektere mer over hvem det kan være annet enn Gjermund og de andre foreldrene med med høygaflene høyt hevet, før Marius smetter ned. Isak hører hvordan han hysjer Hawking, får han til å sette seg, og har intet annet valg enn å følge på, sjekke hva som skjer. 

Han runder hjørnet ned mot utgangsdøra og rekker akkurat å se Marius åpne før sjokket tar han. Som i en døs blir han stående og måle mannen på trammen opp og ned, før han løfter blikket og ser rett inn i forundrede, blå øyne. 

“Even?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere, ass! De kommentarene på forrige kapittel er mer enn jeg noen sinne kunne håpet å få tilbake❤❤  
> Klart det var lov til å være litt vonbroten, etter det kapittelet ❤ Jeg er også enormt takknemelig til dere som likevel tok dere tid til å skrive en kommentar og stille spørsmål for veien videre❤ Ettersom jeg var såpass usikker på det som jeg var, betydde det spesielt mye!
> 
> Hører gjerne fra dere når det gjelder det kapittelet her også, for det var nok et av de der ordene er ekstra møysommelig puslet sammen.


	40. Ubeleilig

_Jeg tror pappa savner deg innmari mye!_

Even gjentar ordene for seg selv mens han går. Eller han går ikke, ikke egentlig. Han småløper langs høye hekker, kan ikke komme fort nok fram. _Jeg tror pappa savner deg innmari mye!_ Det blir en rytme. Et bein foran de neste, _Jeg tror pappa savner deg innmari mye!_

Ordene stod knota inn mellom engelske grammatikkoppgaver, skrevet med grønn fargeblyant i snirklete, litt klønete bokstaver. Ei grønn plastmappe med lekser levert i postkassa.  
Even tok den først for et halvtrassig utspill fordi han aldri ga Marius lov til å skippe de leksene. Svarte han at penn og papir i dette tilfellet var fullgode erstatninger og han hadde å levere, samme hvor syk Even var. 

Men om det fantes trass der, ble den fort overskygga av den lille beskjeden. Sju enkle ord med enorme dimensjoner. 

Isak savner han! 

Herregud for en tillitserklæring! Bare det at gutten bryr seg nok til å sende beskjed.. Even blir fremdeles kald og varm om hverandre når han tenker på det. Det brant i kinna da han skjønte at de er avslørt. Sendte tankene i en spinn så tekoppen i hånda trua med å skvulpe over. Marius har gjennomskua dem, men er det så ille? Velviljen står skrevet i hver eneste lille, grønne bokstav. 

Det lille hintet fra Marius er alt, og det var nok!  
Nok til å vekke Even, nok til at han endelig er på vei dit han aller helst vil være. Det er ikke langt heller. Han burde gjort dette for lengst! Hvor skulle han ellers være?  
Hva er det han har somla med, egentlig? 

_Hva med å spørre Isak hva han tenker?_  
Elias ord har vært et mantra de siste dagene, det er ikke det. Klart Even må spørre Isak, det gir mening! Det bare.. Han trengte å samle seg først, pakke bort den livredde stemmen som stadig forteller hvordan han egentlig har brent alle broer. Den som gnager systematisk på det lille motet han har. Eter det tvert av, får han til å fundere for mye, legge planer bare for å skrote dem igjen. Uten Marius hjelp, ville han mest sannsynlig fremdeles bare gått og gått på uten å komme seg ut den riktige døra.

Han har allerede trykket inn ringeklokka. Magen kjennes som et ormeból, men det får ikke hjelpe. Hva om Isak kaster han på dør? Hva om han ikke får sagt det han må, ikke får forklart? Det er nesten så Even har mest lyst til å stikke igjen. 

Men han kan ikke det! Isak savner han innmari mye, det var jo det som stod. Da kan han ikke snu nå, så han holder pusten og venter. 

Først høres tråkk fra hunden, utålmodig pistring som om de nærmer seg. Selv blir han stående helt stille, fortsetter å holde pusten, nesten som om det gjør at han hører bedre. Er det mer i bakgrunnen? Noen stemmer der inne? 

Nei, det virker ikke sånn! Isteden er det i ferd med å bli stille igjen, så stille at redslene får ny og alt for mye plass til å lage bråk. Hva om Isak har sett han i vinduet? Hva om han bare ikke gidder å åpne? Han kan ha blitt veid og funnet han for lett for lengst.. Nei, Isak er sikkert på date med en annen, han nå. Marius bare kødda. Enda en joke på bekostning av den tetteste læreren i byen, liksom. Even svelger tungt. 

Det krever noe av han å ringe på en gang til når alt kjennes feil. Klumpen i magen har vokst til et fjell, men Even nekter å gi etter. Det er nå han er her. Det er nå han har bestemt seg! Så han retter seg opp og presser inn den klokka på nytt. 

Denne gangen høres romsteringen sterkere, akkompagnert av bjeffing. Marius stemme er like ved når han hysjer på hunden, sannsynligvis rett innenfor døra. Endelig åpner den seg, glir den opp i torturfart; så sakte at Even kjenner hver millimeter sitre i kroppen.  
De står side om side i åpningen, gutten og hunden. Ser opp på han med triste, livløse øyne, og et øyeblikk kjennes det som om de ikke engang forstår hvem han er. 

Mørket slår imot han; ubeskrivelig, tyngende. Even klarer ikke sette fingeren på det, men det er som om en klam hånd har festet grepet om huset.  
Likevel er det først når Isak runder hjørnet at balltreet treffer han i magen, at det blir vanskelig å puste. 

“Even?”

Stemmen er liten og knekt. Han gynger fram og tilbake på fotsålene, knapt i stand til å holde seg oppreist. Evens første innskytelse er å løpe bort, holde rundt han. Kan han det?  
Han kikker usikkert fra Isak tilbake på Marius. En ting at han vet i teorien, noe annet og mye mer håndgripelig om han skal se. Gutten biter leppene sammen. Stirrer ned, blikket hundre prosent fokusert på skoene til Even uten å gi noe som helst.  
"Kan jeg?" Det blir bare tafatt, Even hører det selv. Til og med Hawking bare sitter der. Skuler, betrakter han mens svar uteblir. Likevel kjennes den godkjenninga fra Marius enormt viktig. 

Motet siver ned i skotuppene, flyter utover trammen. Hva faen er det han driver med? Han ser fra den ene til den andre. Hva trodde han liksom? Den lille kritiske stemmen, den som alltid er der et sted, leder debatten, for han skjønner ikke hva han har vandra inn i, kjenner seg så utilpass at han allerede er i ferd med å snu. 

Så kommer det et hikst fra Isak. Et nakent hikst som gir gjenklang i hele Even, rakner teppet av stillhet som har bretta seg rundt dem. Even tvinger seg selv til å løfte blikket; ser rett inn i ulykkelige, badende øyne, klarer ikke mer. For Isak gråter og det er så sårt at det gjør vondt ned i tærne.

Even skjønner ikke, vet ikke hva han er vitne til her, men har det noe å si? Han er villig til å kaste alt på båten i akkurat dette øyeblikket. Kan ikke bli stående og se på uten å handle. Han tar skrittet over terskelen og tråkker av seg skoa på veien. Det får ikke hjelpe at Marius nærvær kjennes forsteinet og rart midt i det hele. 

Så Even bykser fram, vil være der raskt nok, helt inntil. Puster først langtrukkent ut når armene ligger rundt Isak. Når Isak synker mot han, lener seg inn med full tyngde og endelig hviler hodet mot skulderen hans. En krampaktig hånd klorer seg fast rundt overarmen. Kroppen rister og et nytt hikst får Even til å pakke armene ennå tettere rundt han. 

De blir stående sånn. Lenge. Even stryker Isak rolig over ryggen, gjør sin egen pust så jevn han klarer, hører at Isak sin etterhvert følger takten den også. Han vet ikke engang hvordan han skal begynne å spørre hva dette er, så han lar det ligge.

“Marius?” Even får ikke snudd seg, tror gutten har blitt stående i den lille gangen.  
“Ja?” Stemmen er knapt hørbar, men den er der, rett bak han.  
“Kan du lukke døra?” Det kommer ikke noe svar, men Even hører skritt, kjenner hvordan den kalde luftstrømmen opphører og hører skrittene forsvinne ut på kjøkkenet. Den lille gesten kjennes egentlig som en slags lettelse. Bekrefter at han har lov å være her på et vis, lov av Marius også.

Isak holder han fast. Klynger seg mot han og knuger stoffet i skjortebrystet i den ene neven. Even lener seg litt bakover, kikker på Isak og legger hånda si forsiktig over hans. Stryker tommelen varsomt over de harde knokene; vil så gjerne ha han til å slippe opp, slappe av bare litt.  
“Hva driver du med?” Even bøyer seg fram og hvisker så stille han kan mot øret til Isak. “Hva har skjedd?” 

Reaksjonen er et nytt hikst. Store øyne ser opp på han, og akkurat når Even tror han ikke skal få svar, kommer det. Usortert og fossende.  
“Det var så jævlig! Hos Vilde og de, og alle var der, liksom!” Små, korte hikst sniker seg inn mellom ordene, og pusten er grunn og litt for rask. “Marius skulle.. Han skulle leke med Jakob. Og nå er alt helt føkka. Bare så sjukt skittent, liksom. Deg og meg, det..” 

Øynene hans er store og paniske, graver et dypt, vondt hull i brystet på Even.  
Han bare skjønner ikke, ordene gir ingen umiddelbar mening. At noe vondt og stort har hendt er det ingen tvil om. I et forsøk på å bryte gjennom, skyver han Isak litt fra seg. Stryker tommelen over kinnet hans, tørker vekk tårer med den. 

“Jeg kom for å si unnskyld,” sier han selv tafatt. Det beste han kommer på der og da uten å grave for mye i det her ferske. Isak bare ser på han og nikker, uten hint om hva han tenker.  
“Jah,” Hele ordet blir til et dypt sukk.  
“Og så fikk jeg en hilsen fra Marius..” Even forsøker å fortsette, kan ikke snu nå. “Han vet.”  
“Ja.” Isak er ikke overraska. 

Lydene av Hawkings tassing kan høres fra kjøkkenet sammen Marius klirring. Isak løfter hodet, nikker mot den åpne kjøkkendøra.  
“Skal vi gå til han? Jeg vil ikke.. Synes ikke han skal være alene, ikke nå!” Han frigjør seg, etterlater seg et tomrom når han går.

Even skal til å følge etter, men blir stående rådvill i døråpninga. Betrakter Isak når han dumper ned ved kjøkkenbordet. Setter seg hos Marius som har smurt seg kveldsmat. 

Det her var ikke hva Even så for seg. Ikke at han aner hva han hadde tenkt, men for eksempel hadde han ikke engang vurdert muligheten for at Marius kom til å være her. Alt fokus var på å unnskylde, tenke ut en gest. Litt bekymring for at Isak ville være avvisende eller nølende, kanskje, men det var det.

Og nå står han og kjenner seg som en inntrenger. Vet ikke om det er meningen at han skal følge på, om de vil han skal gå eller hva som skjer. Ingen tar initiativ, bare sitter og stirrer blankt framfor seg. 

Til slutt blir Even nødt til å spørre.  
“Men hva.. Hva er det som har hendt, egentlig?”  
Far og sønn løfter blikkene på likt. Setter de samme, triste øynene i han, lar det gå så lang tid at Even knapt forventer svar. Så åpner Marius munnen og lukker den igjen, Isak reiser seg og trekker han inn i rommet.  
“Sett deg.” mumler han åndeløst. 

Så Even setter seg. Er overhodet ikke forberedt på hva som kommer. På hvordan Isaks ord former en historie hvor hvert ord får Even til å rakne litt mer innvendig. Foreldremøtet, lydopptakene, hvor jævlig det ble. Og til slutt: Marius og Jakob hørte alt.  
“Men..” Det frister å komme med kraftsalver, frister å grine, frister å hyle ut hvor føkkings urettferdig det her er! Gjemme seg og aldri mer face verden. I alle fall ikke face Marius, men han sitter fremdeles og spiser brødskiva si i stillhet, og alt Even helst vil si kveles av hans nærvær. 

“Hvordan kan.. Det er ikke lov!” Even har ikke ord, ikke ordentlig. Alt han burde si er som skåret ut av han. Han slår armene rundt seg selv, vil gjøre seg liten, stirrer ned i bordplata. Det her går jo ikke an!

Stillheten knuger igjen, ingen så mye som ser på hverandre, hvordan kan de det? Even skjønner jo nå at han kom på verst tenkelig tidspunkt. Han kom for å unnskylde seg til Isak, et stort nok steg i seg selv. Men hva med Marius? Er det han som fortjener en unnskyldning nå? Han er jo uskyldig i all denne driten. Hva var meningen med å la _han_ høre det her? Hva kan Even gjøre for han nå?

“Hva hørte du, Marius? Sånn egentlig?” Det har vært stille for lenge, og bare lyden av egen stemme kjennes som et brudd. Og selv om han er helt tørr i munnen, synes han at han må spørre. Det er faktisk jobben hans å passe på at Marius har det bra. Even svelger hardt, men munnen er like tørr. 

Det tar litt tid, og Even er nesten på vei til å si at han ikke behøver å svare når spede ord treffer stillheten.  
“Jakob og jeg hørte sinte stemmer. Nedenfra altså..”  
“Ja?” Even oppfordrer gutten som endelig ser ut som han er på gli. Isak lytter intenst han også. Trommer med fingrene på bordet og lytter. 

“Så vi gikk ned, og da skulle de spille av noen lydgreier. Folk som prata, og jeg hørte pappa. Men så ble alle sure. Krangla med han Gjermund og sånn, og siden vi liksom ikke klarte å høre helt, prøvde vi å åpne døra, bare bittelitt.”  
“Var det da de spilte det klippet hvor jeg sa Evens navn?” Isak kaster seg på.  
Ansiktet til Marius blir helt rødt. Han forsøker å gjemme det i henda mens han nikker. Even kjenner selv hvordan flauheten kommer krypende, ser på Isak som stirrer på Marius og har fått en bekymret rynke i panna. 

“Det var ikke meningen!” utbryter gutten til slutt, alt for høyt og kraftig. Utløser et skarpt innpust fra Isak. Får han til å løfte hodet og stirre hjelpeløst på Even.  
“Du, Marius?” Even svelger skammen, gir det sitt beste forsøk. “Du vet at det ikke var din skyld at du hørte det der, ikke sant?”  
“Nei?” Han flakker med blikket før han drister seg til å se Even i øynene.  
“Nei, Marius. Det var virkelig ikke din skyld. Her er det mange voksne som har vært skikkelig dumme. Kanskje til og med pappa og jeg. Men ikke noe av det her er din skyld, okei?”  
Gutten blunker flere ganger, svarer ikke, bare nikker svakt. Det slår Even at det her må gjentas. Mange, mange ganger, helt til Marius tror det. 

Hawking har begynt å trave frem og tilbake mellom utgangsdøra og kjøkkenet og Even legger merke til hvordan Isak halvveis lar seg distrahere. Men det får ikke hjelpe, han er godt i gang nå. Drister seg til et spørsmål til mens han har Marius oppmerksomhet.  
“Men hva tenkte du, egentlig? Da du hørte det her? Da alt skjedde?” Åpne spørsmål, akkurat som han har lært. 

Det er bare at denne gangen funker det ikke, for Marius stivner helt. Kniper leppene mot hverandre, ser nesten trassig rett på Even. Kun Isaks korte, stressa åndedrag høres. Blander seg med Hawkings hvileløse vandring.  
Marius forblir taus, bare reiser seg. Setter asjetten og glasset i oppvaskmaskinen, snur seg mot Isak.  
“Pappa, kan jeg gå og legge meg?”

Isak gransker han forundret. Åpner munnen som han skal til å si noe, men snur seg mot Even igjen. En slags bønn om støtte, kanskje, for han ser letta ut når Even nikker.  
De behøver ikke svar i dag. Hvis Marius trenger tid, skal han få det. Kanskje det kommer om ei uke, kanskje seinere..

“Ja, du kan godt det,” sier Isak lavmælt. “Er det greit at vi tar med Hawking ut en tur?”  
Marius bekrefter med mumling. Nekter å se opp i det hele tatt når han forlater rommet. Og Even kan se på hele Isak at han egentlig har lyst til å be om en nattaklem, men ikke får seg til det. De snakker, men likevel er det en usynlig mur et sted. En som ikke lar seg bryte ned på en enkelt kveld. 

Så fort Marius har gått, reiser de seg begge to, og Even vet ikke helt hva han skal igjen. Gå hjem med sånn halvveis uforretta sak? Om det er det Isak vil, så gjør han det.  
“Sorry, Isak. Jeg kom for å unnskylde meg!” Han buser ut med det en gang til, et forsøk på å få has på den beklemte stemninga. 

Isak sier ikke noe med en gang. Romsterer isteden. Finner sko og jakke, setter på Hawking sele.  
“Ja, jeg vet.. Vi.. vi har en del å prate om.” Han høres helt nøytral ut. Umulig å si hva han tenker. Hva han synes om at Even dukka opp.. 

Heldigvis var han ikke ferdig, for idet han lukker opp døra kommer det mer.  
“Du skal få lov til det, unnskylde altså. Alt er bare så føkka akkurat nå, men.. Bli med ‘a!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet er skrevet og skrevet om et par ganger. Fremdeles vanskelig å skrive og snakke om vanskelige ting. Heldigvis har jeg Allieverwas til å passe på alt fra energi til rytme til ordflikking. Takk for det ❤️
> 
> Heldigvis har jeg også dere lesere, som jeg setter enormt pris på, hver eneste en av dere! Særlig de som legger igjen fantastiske, rørende og nyanserte kommentarer. De kan og har ofte gjort hele dagen min ❤️
> 
> Blir et lite taktskifte nå. Klarer ikke lenger annenhver dag fram mot jul, men et til to kapitler i uka, håper jeg fortsatt å få til ☺️


	41. Dra deg ned i søla

Så fort Isak åpner døra, langer Even ut. Blir stående og halvtrippe ved porten, har Hawking hakk i hæl. Den ene hånda fikler med glidelåsen på jakka og den andre rusker Hawking i pelsen. Han snur seg og kaster flakkende blikk mot Isak som fremdeles stresser med å knyte på seg skoene, virker nesten usikker på om Isak følger etter. 

Stjernene er gjemt bak et tjukt skylag i kveld og månen er ingensteds å se. Kun sporadiske gatelykter viser vei i høstmørket. Alt er stille og tomt. Folk har lagt seg for lengst. Først blir de gående i stillhet, bare akkompagnert av den rytmiske lyden av sko som subber mot asfalten. De lar Hawking ta dem dit han vil. Det er tross alt bare han som er overstadig begeistra over annenhver gresstust. 

Isak har så utrolig mye han vil snakke om, men klarer ikke starte på noe som helst. Alt kjennes blåst over ende og alt for tungt å plukke opp. Ser ikke ut som Even vet hvor han skal begynne heller. Så da går de her, da. Side om side uten å evne til å formulere ord eller sammenheng. Helt til de runder et hjørne og med ett befinner seg utenfor gatelyktenes rekkevidde.

«Vet du hva som er det aller kjipeste?» Evens stemme kommer så plutselig at til og med Hawking ser opp. Det er rust i den, spor av anstrengelse. Han har snudd ansiktet vekk også.  
«Nei?» Isak leter etter hånda hans i mørket, en erstatning for blikket han ikke kan se.  
«At det her, det som skjedde i kveld var..» Even svelger hørbart, sukker oppgitt. «Ja, at det var akkurat noe sånt jeg var så jævlig redd for.»  
«Hæ?»  
«At jeg liksom har dratt deg ned i søla. Og kanskje verre - fått med Marius i dragsuget. Det er.. Det..»

Det går i stå og avslutningen blir et slags hjelpeløst hikst. Isak smaker på ordene. _Dratt deg ned i søla?_ Var det egentlig det som skjedde? Det kjennes ikke riktig  
Hodet er fullt av det, magen og brystet også; av lydene, spørsmålene om hva foreldrene egentlig forstod, men aller mest av Marius vonde, sårede blikk. Og alt Isak vil er at det skal stoppe, men dratt ned i søla? Av Even? Isak vet ikke hva som er riktig å si nå, om han orker å si noe i det hele tatt.

«Kan vi ikke..? Det her handler liksom om..» At det skal være så vanskelig å få fram ordene! Isak snubler over dem, finner ikke veien gjennom labyrinten. Han stopper opp et øyeblikk. Legger armen på overarmen til Even. Får oppmerksomheten og trekker pusten dypt.

«Det som skjedde i kveld var helt for jævlig, mot Marius, mot meg, men mot deg også. Det handler ikke om at _du_ har dratt noen ned i søla, og jeg orker faktisk ikke.» Even ser litt forvirra på han. Venter på mer. «Kan vi please snakke om noe annet? Snakke om oss?»

Han prøver å holde Evens granskende blikk. Det ser ut som han har lyst til å spørre mer, men ender med å nikke blekt.  
«Okei,» sier han før han kaster resignert på hodet og går videre.

Det blir stille igjen. Mørkt.  
Isak blir gående og kikke på ryggen til Even. Ser hvordan han stapper henda i lomma, hever skuldrene og trekker seg inn i seg selv. Først når de er ved lekeplassen stopper han på nytt. Snur seg under gatelykta, studerer Isak. 

"Isak?" Stemmen er nølende, knapt mer enn en hvisking. Isak vet ikke helt hvordan han er ment å respondere. Følger heller Hawking med øynene mens hunden snuser seg fram langs gjerdet. Blir stående ved siden av den slitne, flisete benken hvor han har sittet mange ganger da Marius var mindre. Sittet og sett på han og Jakob fly mellom husker og sklie. 

Så napper Even han i jakkeermet, vil ha han til å snu seg og Isak lystrer. Blikket som møter han treffer midt i magen, så uforbeholdent og usikkert på en og samme tid at Isak nesten mister pusten.  
"Jeg.. vet ikke hvor jeg skal begynne, det er er så mye." Even høres andpusten ut, selv om turen ikke har gitt han noen grunn for det. Han åpner munnen og vil si noe, men angrer seg, trekker seg ørlite tilbake, og plutselig orker ikke Isak den trykka stemningen et sekund til.

“Du sa jeg var en fiks idé!”  
Hjertet sitrer i halsen og den vonde snøringa i brystet gir ordene et ekstra springbrett. Det bare detter ut av han; tonefallet gjennomsyra av anklage. En mur av dårlig skjult sinne så nær overflata at Even neppe kan misforstå. Det gjør han ikke heller, for ulykken står skrevet i hele fjeset hans. Det er ikke meningen, det er ikke krangel eller ufred eller fokus på alt som er feil han vil ha, men.. 

"Æh.." Even har slått ned blikket igjen. "Men det var jo, det var fordi.. Åh - jeg er så håpløs!" Han gjemmer hodet i hendene, lener seg tilbake opp mot himmelen før han knyter seg sammen som en ball. Isak rister på hodet. Der er det igjen.  
_Jeg er så håpløs_.  
Oppgitt sparker han borti en stor kvist som Hawking kaster seg over.

"Men faen da, Even! Hva er det du mener, da? Du kan ikke bare si sånt! Det går ikke, du må jo.. Jeg veit jo aldri om du plutselig kommer til å trekke deg, liksom."  
Han ranter nå, gjentar seg selv og har ikke lyst til å gi seg. Isak vet ikke om det er sinne eller fortvilelse. Kanskje en blanding? For her står fyren som for bare noen dager siden kalte han en fiks idé, som stikker hver gang noe blir skummelt og hva er det Isak vil? Kaste seg i armene hans og bare glemme at verden eksisterer. Og det, det kan umulig være sunt. 

"Isak, jeg.. Unnskyld!" Ordene lyder nedtrykt, motløse.  
"For hva?" Isak nesten hogger tilbake, ser selv hvor vanskelig han gjør det, men den lille usikkerheten i han gir ikke slipp.  
"For alt, okei? Jeg har tusen ting jeg har lyst til å si unnskyld for!"  
Isak har tatt tak i jakkeermet hans og knuger det i hånda. Klarer ikke slippe, klarer ikke se vekk, klarer ikke si noe, klarer ikke. 

“Unnskyld for at jeg skremte deg vekk! Unnskyld for at jeg såret deg! Unnskyld for at jeg ikke fortalte deg at jeg har bipolar lidelse!”  
Even vrir seg ubekvemt. Hawking trekker i båndet, men ikke en gang de små rykka kan hindre Isak i å bli sugd inn. Han stirrer på Even med vidåpne øyne ute av stand til å si eller gjøre noe som helst.

"Jeg var så jævlig redd for å miste deg! For det er liksom.. Alle mennesker er alene uansett, men med deg.. Ja, så kjentes helt annerledes, og det skremte meg. Sånn skikkelig! For jeg har aldri følt det sånn her før.. Og tanken på at noe kunne ødelegge oss var bare helt forjævlig skremmende.”  
Før Isak rekker å reagere har Even slått ned blikket igjen, sparker skoen mot en gresstust i veikanten. 

"Men..” Det er så mye her, så mange tråder og så mye som har skjedd. Umulig å sortere når han knapt klarer å konsentrere seg. Når alt han kjenner er den glødende kula som har flyttet inn i magen. Den ligger der og pulserer, sender ilinger ut i hele kroppen. Det er så sterkt at han får problemer med å stå. Blir nødt til å dumpe ned på benken, og klarer ikke helt å finne noen sammenheng i sine egne ord. “Jeg trodde liksom aldri helt på deg! Det var jo ikke sånn. Ikke sånn vi skulle være, for du sa jo at du ikke skulle stikke igjen, og da.." Blir det barnslig og rotete det her? Isak aner ikke.

"Du Isak, helt siden første gang jeg så deg, har jeg tenkt på deg hver eneste dag. Så ofte og så mye det her kjennes som alt. Alt som er verdt noe." Even peker mellom dem. Så løfter han endelig blikket, og Isak kan ikke gjemme seg for oppriktigheten som lyser ut av øynene hans. Ser hvordan han skjelver når han dumper ned ved siden av han på benken. "Og greia er at det at folk vet om det lydopptaket, at de har masse meninger om meg og snakker dritt, det betyr ingenting så lenge du vet. Og jeg var så sjukt stolt av at du ville være sammen med meg, ville ropt det til himmels, vist det til alle som har lyst til å se og..” Han luter hodet igjen. “Det kjennes bare så jævlig kjipt at vi aldri fikk muligheten til å si det her på _vår_ måte. Ikke på skolen, eller til folk og sånn. Og aller verst, ikke til Marius.

Det holder nå! 

Isak kjenner det rykker i han, for han orker ikke mer tvil og selvbebreidelse nå. Orker ikke forsøkene på å gripe ord som danser utenfor rekkevidde og han orker ikke se Even streve. Det er for mye, for vanskelig å veie for og imot når alle puslebrikkene ligger hulter til bulter og ingen aner om det mangler noen. Ikke har det noe å si heller, for Isak kjenner det nå. Den lille spiren av overbevisning som vokser i han, den som kanskje ikke er rasjonell, men kjennes ustoppelig likevel. 

Han aker seg nærmere Even på benken. Kjenner kroppsvarmen hans når lårene deres er helt inntil hverandre. Lener seg inn, helt til han kan kjenne hektisk pust mot kinnet.  
“Even? Stopp!”  
Ordene kommer ut som frostrøyk. Svever forbi Evens øre, og Isak håper de når fram, for stemmen holder neppe til noe mer. Blir letta når han kjenner Even nikke. Trekker seg litt unna igjen for å hente guts på nytt. 

“Jeg må være med deg, okei?”

Og det er sannheten. Så enkel og vanskelig på en og sammen tid, og alle sidesporene kjennes irrelevante. Isak betrakter mannen ved siden av seg, og kjenner seg bare ennå mer sikker når han ser lyset fra gatelykta glitre i blanke øyne, når han hører snappingen med pusten og ser det rykke i munnvikene. 

Så strekker han ut en hånd. Legger den om jakkeslaget til Even og trekker han nærmere. Det går helt av seg selv, mer instinktivt enn bevisst. Den teite avstanden har vart alt for lenge, så Isak lener seg nærmere. Trenger å legge hodet på skakke, søker Evens lepper med sine egne. 

Han gir fra seg et sukk når de endelig møtes. Det er hardt og desperat og mykt på en gang, leppene som presses mot hverandre, tungene som søker, det varme åndedrettet. 

Isak synker inn i det. Lar verden bare forsvinne rundt dem. Presser hele kroppen mot Even, kjenner hvordan hver muskel i han spenner seg, slapper av igjen, blir en del av rytmen. Han løfter hånda som ligger mot brystet og lar fingrene gli gjennom håret til Even før de får hvile lett rundt nakken hans. 

Det er mørkt her ute, øde til og med. Lufta truer med duskregn og egentlig er de småfrosne begge to, men det gjør ikke noe. Endelig er de sammen. De er helt inntil hverandre og de kysser.  
Bare vissheten sender et jubelbrus gjennom hver celle i kroppen til Isak, helt til tærne krøller seg i skoa og fingrene griper krampaktig om skulderen til Even. 

Dragsuget som melder seg i magen når han kjenner hvordan Evens armer legger seg rundt han, sier alt, uten ord. At dette er riktig, at han vil være her for alltid.

Det er først når Hawkings klynking blir umulig å overhøre, at Isak motvillig frigjør seg. Tar seg tid til å legge hånda under haka på Even og løfte blikket hans. Møter smilet han finner der, deler det. 

“Vi skal være sammen, okei?” Isak må bare si det en gang til. Trenger å høre lyden av ordene.  
“Ja,” hvisker Even. Lener seg mot han igjen. Borer først hodet inn mot nakken hans, før han ser opp igjen. Legger pannen mot Isak sin i et lånt sekund. 

Det er sikkert ikke rasjonelt, men Isak orker ikke tanken på at de skal gå hver til sitt nå.  
Han søker Evens hånd. Tar den i sin og klemmer.  
«Bli med hjem, da.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Allieverwas, betaleser extraordinaire ❤️
> 
> Tusen takk også for fantastiske kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Dere slutter aldri å imponere ❤️❤️  
> Håper dere likte dette, nok et kapittel som kjentes vanskelig å skrive, men kanskje da aller mest fordi jeg hadde så lyst til at det skulle være litt ekstra fint. Blir veldig glad for en liten kommentar om hva du syntes 😊


	42. I rett univers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mange takk til Allie som har betalest og hjulpet meg å få dette best mulig, selv midt i julestria ❤️

Even forstår ikke umiddelbart hvor han er.  
Må stokke om den søvnomsuste hjernen, myser blindt ut i mørket uten å kunne ane verken tid eller rom. Kobler først når han borer nesa inn mot myke krøller foran seg og kjenner den trygge lukta av Isak. Lar roen som kommer med den vissheten senke seg.

For få timer siden ville dette vært noe som hendte i en drøm, noe uvirkelig for han. Even klarer knapt å tro at han har havna i rett univers, at han kan våkne drapert rundt Isak, omtrent som de sovna. Bare tanken sender ilinger gjennom han, munner ut i et bredt smil.

Dette er på ekte.

De har krøpet enda nærmere hverandre i søvne. Utmattelsen har bare rukket å bli noen timer gammel og den kjennes fremdeles som dump verking i brystet, som en stølhet i hjertet. Spor av hva det kosta å se Isak så ulykkelig, høre Marius såre ord og se selvbebreidelsen i øynene hans.  
Men det er bare spor og alt er annerledes nå. For midt i alt det vonde fant de noe. Alle kantene og hjørnene, brikkene de kan bygge videre på. Og det, det skal Even gjøre alt som står i sin makt for å sørge for at de gjør.

Å ligge så tett burde sikkert kjennes for varmt. De beholdt det meste av klærne på, for bare det å ligge inntil hverandre og snakke ispedd et og annet prøvende kyss føltes som nok der og da.  
Even pakket dyna tett om begge to etter at de hadde hvisket lenge og Isak sovna midt i en setning. Så kanskje ikke så rart det har blitt i varmeste laget.

Nå merker han seg at Isak har forsøkt å krype halvveis ut av det lille dynefortet han bygget. Og kanskje er han litt sånn? Som fort blir varm og hektisk i søvne? Even vil gjerne vite. Det og så mye annet, og bare tanken på at han skal få lov til det nå, slår gnister innerst i magen et sted.

Uansett har han det for trygt og godt til å bry seg med temperatur. Det klamme håret i nakken og de hektiske rosene i Isaks kinn får bare være. Akkurat nå er det dette som funker aller, aller best.

Isak er så fredfull, sukker svakt der han ligger og døser i armene hans. Hodet hviler tungt mot puta mens brystkassa hever og senker seg i lange, jevne åndedrag som presser svakt mot Even på innpust. Og det er sikkert bare innbilning, men Even syns han kan ane rytmen av Isaks hjerteslag under håndflata. Hånda har nemlig krøpet opp under Isaks t-skjorte i søvne, funnet seg til rette mot myk hud og spredte hårstrå i løpet av natta.

Egentlig må han på do, men Even har ikke lyst til å forlate kokongen deres, ikke for noe i verden. Våger ikke helt å vende ryggen til og teste om den forvitrer hvis han gjør det. Så han prøver å tenke substansløse tanker, blir liggende og studere hvordan tuntreet utenfor blåser grenede skygger over soveromsveggen.

Har nesten klart å døse hen når fingrene til Isak stryker han langs armen i en slags halvbevisst, sløv bevegelse. Krummer seg rundt underarmen hans mens Isak gir fra seg små sukk.

Nei, Even må opp! Nesa hans finner og snuser seg gjennom Isaks hår en gang til - for sikkerhets skyld. Han kysser Isak forsiktig i nakken før han stille smyger seg ut av senga. Hengslene i døra piper litt akkurat idet han skal til å lukke bak seg, og Even ber en stille bønn om at Isak får sove videre i fred. Han trenger jo det!

Det finnes mange små lyder i dette huset om natta. Even er vant med sitt eget stumme, lydløse mørke, men her suser det i rør fra naboen og kjøleskapet nede durer høyt nok til at lyden bærer opp trappa. Et lys på kommoden i gangen er slått på som en slags nattlampe for alle som skulle trenge et ærend opp.

Inne på badet har Isak hengt en post-it-lapp på speilet. Tydelig noe han har gjort etter at de kom hjem, fordi Marius allerede sov. Å lese hva som står, stikker Even i hjertet.

 _Marius, du må ikke være sint på deg selv, og jeg håper at du ikke er sånn kjempesint på meg heller. Vi skal klare dette, sammen!_  
_Vent litt med å dra på skolen. Vil gjerne snakkes først. Jeg har hjemmekontor i morgen._  
 _Pappa_ ❤️  
_P.S. Even er her også. Håper ikke du syns det er dumt._

Det blir liksom vanskelig å ikke la tankene surre mens han gjør seg ferdig. Hva vil Marius tenke når han våkner? Har han allerede vært oppe og lest lappen? Hva skal Even si til han?

Han vet ikke! Vet bare at det _må_ funke på et eller annet vis, og at han, Even må ta det ansvaret. Få det her til å bli bra. For han vil være her i dette huset ofte og mye. Bety noe for _alle_ som bor her, ikke bare være et spøkelse som kommer og går for Isak sin skyld.

På vei tilbake til soverommet, ser han nattbordslampa stå på inne hos Marius. Den åpne døra vitner om at han også har vært oppe i natt. Har han lest? Even kan ikke unngå å kaste et blikk inn, våger til og med et skritt mot døra.

Hawking ligger i en liten ball i sengeenden, reagerer knapt annet enn å løfte hodet kikke opp på han som om alt er helt normalt.  
Gutten sover, men det er anstrengt. Han har krøllet seg sammen helt ytterst mot sengekanten, fingrene knuger dynesnippen og holder den hardt opp mot brystet som om det var et kosedyr. Det verker fremdeles i Even når han tenker på bekymringene den gutten har måttet holde ut i altfor ung alder.

Inne på soverommet ligger Isak bøyd over telefonen sin og leser, men han kikker opp så fort Even kommer inn.  
“Vekka jeg deg?” Even kjenner seg litt skyldig i all den nattlige aktiviteten.  
“Kanskje litt? Men det går bra. Jeg har fått melding fra Vilde.” han sier det stillferdig, trøtt i stemmen. Likevel kan Even på han at budskapet ikke er trist. Se det i hvordan det rynker seg ytterst i kanten av øynene og at munnvikene trekker svakt oppover.  
“Hva står det der, da?” spør han mens han klatrer ned i sengen igjen. Skutler seg tilbake under dyna, legger seg helt inntil Isak som snur seg rundt og facer han. Rekker han mobilen hvor en stor skriveboble lyser opp.

_Hei Isak, UNNSKYLD!!! Vet ikke hvordan jeg kan få sagt det nok. Føler meg skikkelig dust som i det hele tatt hosta de greiene, og jeg tror de fleste er enige med meg i at det som skjedde var langt over streken. Magnus og jeg er klare for å hjelpe om du vil anmelde han Gjermund. Vi kastet alle ut rett etter at du gikk. Jeg snakket med mannen til en venninne også. Han er advokat og mener at dere har en sak. Håper ikke du er så sint at du ikke vil ha hjelp nå, men jeg skjønner hvis du er det! God klem fra Vilde, Magnus og Jakob 🌸🌸🌸_

“Anmelde?” Even snakker mest for å legge en liten demper på at den meldinga faktisk var litt rørende. At det kjennes godt å vite at det finnes bra folk også.  
“Vilde, ass!” Isak smiler skjevt og rister hodet dypere ned i puta. “Litt typisk henne å overdrive. Men hun mener det godt.” Så snur han seg og legger telefonen tilbake på nattbordet der han fant den.

Når Isak kryper inntil han igjen og legger seg godt til rette, kan Even skimte en stripe av dagslys der ute. En smal rødme nederst på horisonten. Om han skulle jobbet ville det være på tide å stå opp snart. Men Mari vet at han ikke kommer, han ga beskjed i går.

De trenger dette. Sove til de våkner, spise skikkelig frokost med Marius og bestemme seg for resten sammen. Snakke med skolen, kollegene og foreldrene. Kanskje særlig med Vilde. Klart de trenger å vite hvem som står bak, vite om flere elever enn Jakob og Marius har fått med seg noe, hva foreldrene tenker nå og ikke minst hva ledelsen har å si.

Men alt det der kan de finne ut av etterhvert, sammen. Akkurat nå er de her inne, og Isak har tatt tak i hånda hans. Den hånda som Even lot dvele på Isaks hofte. Nå tvinner fingrene deres sammen, og klemmer litt ekstra. Even trekker han til seg og lager plass ved å la bena skli litt fra hverandre. Isak synker ned mot han, hviler hodet mot halsgropen et øyeblikk. Blir liggende og la verden være akkurat så ufullstendig og mangelfull som den er.

Her inne er det uansett bare hverandre de har å svare for og til, og det holder for nå. Even trenger ikke hundrevis av bebreidelser eller unnskyldninger så lenge han kan holde rundt Isak og kjenne gløden spre seg gjennom kroppen

Det kjennes som den perfekte pause fra verden når Isak endelig løfter på hodet og utålmodig stjeler et kyss, et skikkelig et. Presser seg mot Even så de er helt inntil hverandre fra topp til tå, og bryter ikke før han blir tvunget til å trekke pusten.  
“Jeg er så glad for at du kom,” hvisker han. “Sånn skikkelig!” De siste ordene er knapt hørbare. Han er et syn når han sier det. Bøyd over Even med varme kinn og bustete hår.  
“Jeg og!” Even nikker, drar hånda gjennom de myke krøllene før han trekker Isak mot seg på nytt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Med dette kapittelet tar jeg meg en aldri så liten juleferie. Nå er det ikke til å stikke under en stol at deler av den ferien skal brukes til utmaling av hvordan denne historien går videre, altså, men kommer nok sterkere tilbake med nye kapitler etter at juleakevitten er drukket, gaver er åpnet og familien har fått sitt.
> 
> Så til alle dere trofaste lesere, som jeg setter mer pris på enn dere aner, ønsker jeg riktig god jul ❤️🎄✨  
> Vil også benytte anledningen til å takke for alle de fine, interessante og tankevekkende gavene jeg har fått av dere hele veien i form av fantastiske kommentarer og overveldende respons. ❤️❤️


	43. God morgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riktig godt nyttår, kjære lesere💫❤️  
> Håper dere hadde en fortreffelig jul og en riktig fin nyttårsaften også.  
> Jeg tar kvelden nå, men dere er hjertelig velkomne på frokost hjemme hos familien Valtersen. Håper dere er med på det❤️

"Du kan skrive at det her er gyldig fravær, sant?" Marius stemme virker verken furten eller demotivert. Sporene fra i går høres ikke mellom kjøkkenskramling og radiolyder.  
"Jeg kan det, så klart." Evens svar er tenksomt og Isak må spisse ørene mer for å få med seg resten. "Men er nok best å overlate det til Louise denne gangen."  
"Jammen.."  
Isak smiler for seg selv, står nesten pressa mot dørkarmen, forsiktig med å ikke dytte borti kjøkkendøra så den glir opp. Han vil ha med seg dette. 

Han våkna nemlig i tom seng og jazza seg opp over at Even var vekk. Klarte først å puste skikkelig igjen da han åpna soveromsdøra og hørte helt opp trappa hvordan de skravla i munnen hverandre der nede. Selv om de helt tydelig hadde lukka døra inntil for ikke å vekke han. Hans Even og hans Marius i full sving på kjøkkenet - sammen. Følelsen av noe riktig skylte over Isak i en varm bølge som gjorde hele morgenen litt sånn dus og fin i kantene. 

Kaffeduft får lov til å bre seg i leiligheten sammen med osen fra noe Isak håper er eggerøre. Planen er å joine dem, men Isak har blitt stående og lytte som en annen snik. Det varmer så fint i brystet når han hører Even og Marius snakke sammen sånn her. Even som tuller med en glad, livlig Marius; nesten som om i går ikke hendte i det hele tatt. 

Isak ønsker seg mer av dette, en sånn hverdag. 

Kanskje har de snakka om ting før Isak kom ned, kanskje ikke. Det kjennes i alle fall bra at ikke _alt_ dreier seg om lydopptak og drit. For dessverre hugger det fremdeles effektivt til i mageregionen hver gang tankene streifer i den retningen. Han kommer på at han bør svare Vilde. De trenger støtte, og det noen han bør ta med seg i krigen, så er det henne. Det vet han av erfaring. 

Med mobilen i hånda slår Isak seg ned på nederste trappetrinn. Blir sittende og tenke et øyeblikk, leter fram ord før han taster. 

_Hei, må innrømme at det i går var jævlig. Regner ikke med du visste hva han Gjermund planla, så vi er cool. Ble sikkert feil for dere ifht Jakob og sånn også. Vi er hjemme i dag. Vet ikke helt hva folk fikk med seg, og vil ikke utsette Marius for noe på skolen. Snakkes gjerne om det passer for dere._

Isak håper at det duger, at hun skjønner at han ikke er sint på _dem_. Han leser gjennom og trykker send akkurat idet kjøkkendøra blir skjøvet opp. Tre engasjerte ansikter dukker opp i åpninga. Hawking først så klart, men det er Even som kommer bort og stryker ei myk hånd gjennom håret hans. Isak kaster et kjapt blikk mot Marius i døråpninga før han tar sjansen på å se opp. Smiler og fanger Evens hånd i sin egen. Tar imot litt lånt mot fra sterke fingre som lukker seg rundt hans. 

"God morgen!" Even er helt rolig. "Jeg håper du liker eggerøre, for Marius og jeg har laget masse mat mens du spionerte."  
"Jeg spionerte ikke! Har dere gjort det sammen?"  
"Jepp, han er kjempeflink. Spise?" Even nikker mot Marius, og det varmer litt ekstra å se guttens øyne stråle stolt. Isak lar seg lede til ferdig pådekka frokostbord.  
"Det er Even som har dekka på!” hevder Marius.  
"Så hvis noe mangler er det hans feil, da?" Isak har han på kornet, men gutten bare smiler tilbake og nikker iherdig. 

Frokosten ser overdådig ut. Kaffe, eggerøre, ferskt brød, druer i en skål til og med. Isak kan ikke huske å ha hatt så mye mat i kjøleskapet.  
"Jeg visste ikke hva dere pleier å spise, så.." begynner Even litt forlegent mens værmelderen på radioen melder godvær for helga.  
"Så han kjøpte alt mulig rart," supplerer Marius. "Vi har stekte tomater, liksom." Han holder fascinert opp ei lita stekepanne, viser at det ikke er kødd.  
"Må jo liksom gjøre litt nytte for meg når jeg får være her." Even kikker nesten flau ned, men Isak strekker seg etter hånda hans over bordet.  
“Kult,” hvisker han, og får et strålende, blått blikk tilbake. 

De forsyner seg og blir sittende og spise i stillhet.  
"Du Marius?" Even kikker til slutt bort på gutten. Er alvorlig i tonen, som om han skal ta opp noe heavy. Et øyeblikk strammer det til i magen på Isak igjen. Han hater at det er så mye å snakke om, så mange miner å detonere, men blir overraska når Even fortsetter.  
"Jeg er skikkelig glad for den beskjeden som du la ved leksene, vet du." 

Det tar litt tid. Først virrer Marius med hodet som om han ikke har hørt, noe usikkert dirrer i lufta. Isak skjønner ikke hva Even sikter til. Hvilken beskjed?  
"Å, den? Ja.." Svaret er spakt når det endelig kommer. Marius bøyer seg ned og rufser Hawking i pelsen. Ignorerer Isaks faste blikk på seg, tar seg god tid før han fortsetter. "Jeg syns jo egentlig det er litt fett da. For når pappa får mer å gjøre, slutter han kanskje å passe på hvor mye jeg gamer, liksom."

Even smiler fornøyd fra øre til øre, men Isak er fremdeles halvforvirra.  
"Så du tror ikke jeg gidder å passe på deg?" Det er latter i stemmen til Even nå.  
"Nei, ikke sånn.. Eller - jeg vet jo at du er litt streng, men du er litt kul også, noen ganger, og det er bra." Marius kinn blusser opp og han slår blikket ned. Det gjør ikke så mye at Isak ikke forstår hva han er vitne til. Det er noe bra, så mye skjønner han.

De blir avbrutt av dørklokka, og Marius spretter letta opp. Han turer ut i gangen før de voksne får summet seg, så Isak ser sitt snitt til å spørre.  
"Beskjed?" Han kikker undrende på Even.  
"Eh.." Even drar på det, ser litt tvilende ut. "Jeg vet ikke om Marius vil at jeg skal si det, men faktisk.." Han stopper der, men Isak strekker seg over bordet og legger hånda over hans igjen.  
"Ja?"  
"Marius leverte meg lekser i posten, og.. Ja, han hadde lagt ved en lapp, da." Even kikker beskjedent på han, men Isak kjenner allerede at det rykker i munnvikene. Digger at Marius og Even faktisk snakker - eller i alle fall kommuniserer, da - på egne ben. Even blir litt hektisk i kinna blikket stivt festa på maten."Han skrev at du savna meg." 

Isak kjemper for å dressere hordene med sommerfugler som nettopp våkna til liv i magen. De flakser så mye at han sliter med å sitte stille. Må late som han reiser seg for å hente glasset med sylteagurk fra benken, og orker ikke sette seg igjen på noe annet sted enn rett ved siden av Even. Da kan han nemlig lene seg inn, legge hånda på skulderen hans og hvile haka mot den hånda.  
"Så fint," hvisker han, møter glitteret i Evens øyne, et gjenskinn av hvordan han selv har det.

Even legger en arm rundt midjen hans og trekker han nærmere. Isak vet ikke om det er en klem eller et kyss han skal få, men avbrytelsen som kommer inn døra irriterer mer enn hva godt er.  
"Isak!" Vilde står der med viktig mine og hånda på dørkarmen. Rød i kinna og litt andpusten som om hun har jogga bort. Om øynene hennes utvider seg litt når hun ser Even, når hun ser dem på denne måten, skal ikke Isak være den som sier noe. Hun smiler bredt og ubetinga og det er bra nok. "Hei Even." Det siste tillegget kommer sånn halvveis distrahert og helt av seg selv.

"Frokost, Vilde?" Isak summer seg og reiser seg opp. "Even og Marius har mekka til oss. Nok til deg og." Hun nikker. Rekker akkurat å slå seg ned på en tom stol før to gutter og en litt for vilter hund presser seg gjennom døråpninga samtidig.  
"Hey! Pass på Hawking" Isak har ikke lyst til å være streng nå, men han vil nødig at hunden skal vifte ned frokostserviset han arva etter mamma. "Nok mat til Jakob og, så klart,” legger han litt vennligere til.  
"Yes! Halla, Isak." Jakob stirrer storøyd på all maten på bordet mens Marius drar fram asjetter og kopper fra skapet. Det er først når Vilde tapper sønnen bestemt på skulderen at han legger til et "Hei, Even." som om det var helt normalt å finne han her. 

"Pappa, kan vi ta med maten opp?" Marius er tydeligvis klar for å henge med kompisen på tomannshånd. Normalt ville Isak nekta, men akkurat nå passer det godt å snakke med Vilde og Even på tremannshånd. Derfor nikker han medgjørlig. 

Det utløser et øyeblikks virrvarr; skiver som skal smøres og pålegg som må sendes, men til slutt har Vilde fått kaffen sin, Isak påfyll og de er tre igjen når gutta lusker opp trappa med Hawking i hælene, allerede dypt inne i en FIFAdiskusjon. 

Stemningen er litt merkelig, men ikke ubehagelig. Til slutt syns Isak han bør si noe og summer seg.  
“Hva skjedde etter at jeg stakk i går, egentlig?” Han har tusen spørsmål, mange som koker ned til hva folk vet og hva de tenker.  
Vilde tenker seg om. Kikker skyldbevisst bort på Even før hun sier noe.  
“Vet du hva som skjedde?” Even bare nikker bekreftende, men Vilde legger ut på en slags forklaring likevel. “Jeg tror egentlig bare de fleste var der fordi de ikke visste, liksom. At de var redd for å gå glipp av noe viktig, for du er jo ganske mye med barna deres, og..” Hun ser ned. Har rota seg bort litt. 

Even kikker på henne og Isak kan se noe såra innerst i øyekroken, men han lar det ikke ta overhånd. Det er en slags medfølelse med Vilde der også som han lar vinne og som Isak beundrer han litt ekstra for.  
“Jeg skjønner det, Vilde.”  
Hun ser takknemlig opp igjen, fortsetter. 

“Jeg tror ikke folk skjønte at det var deg, altså.” Det siste er henvendt til Isak. “Det virka som de trodde du gikk på grunn av Marius og at du syns Gjermund gikk over streken. Det var skikkelig mange som bare reiste med en gang du hadde gått. Sa de ikke ville være med på dette og stakk.”  
“Så du tror ikke de kommer til å si eller gjøre noe mer?” Even ser spørrende på henne. Nesten litt overraska.  
“Nei, egentlig tror jeg ikke noen verken vil eller tør, for de mumlet mest om hvor sykt kjip Gjermund var.” Hun tenker seg litt om. “Det virket som de skammet seg for at de var der i det hele tatt, liksom. At de tenker at de tok feil.” 

Hun pirker med gaffelen i eggerøra før hun tar en stor bit. Så kommer hun på noe mens hun tygger, kan ikke bli ferdig fort nok.  
“Og unnskyld, Isak, men jeg tror faktisk ikke at Gjermund hadde skjønt at det var deg på den lydfila om det ikke var for Magnus.. Beklager virkelig det!”  
Typisk! Isak kan levende se det for seg, Magnus og hans jevnlige klavertramp, kjenner irritasjonen stige.  
“Hva sa han?”  
“Nei, han mente det godt, da. Snakket om at han syns det er koselig om du har funnet noen, og så ble det feil. Men det skjønte han liksom ikke før Gjermund kom med at det ga mening at det var deg fordi han hadde sett dere sammen.”

Hun er i ferd med å vikle seg inn i noe som neppe kan bli bra, for Isak ser at Even også irriterer seg nå. Heldigvis blir de avbrutt av at Evens telefon ringer.  
“Det er sjefen, jeg må ta denne.” Han reiser seg og vandrer inn på stua. 

Isak blir sittende alene med Vilde. Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si nå, men hun er kjapp.  
“Det _er_ skikkelig koselig, da!”  
“Hva da?” Isak er litt forvirra, syns ikke det er noe innlysende koselig over situasjonen.  
“Om dere er sammen, liksom?” Å ja, det ja.  
“Ja, det er jo det.”  
Isak klarer ikke la være å smile, så han ser ned. Er ikke klar for å overøse Vilde med _hvor_ “koselig” han egentlig syns det er, og hvordan varmen stråler helt ned i tærne bare av at de sitter her og snakker om det. 

“Men dere vil ikke anmelde? For jeg skjønner skikkelig godt hvis dere vil det!” Vilde er tilbake i alvorlig modus, dramatisk til og med. “Det virket som han angret, altså, men likevel..”  
Det blir Isak sin tur til å tenke seg om.  
“Tror ikke det. Det betyr en del fuzz i så fall.” Han og Even har ikke rukket å diskutere dette inngående, men for Isak er det vel så viktig med minst mulig styr, særlig for Marius sin skyld. “Det er jo bedre om vi kan snakke med han, i alle fall først?  
“Ja, vil dere det, da?” Vilde gjør store øyne, som om det var mer enn hva hun forventa.  
“Snakke er vel en start?” Det er Even som bryter inn. 

Han går ikke tilbake og setter seg, men legger isteden hånda på skulderen til Isak.  
“Det var Mari som ringte. Hun skulle egentlig bare spørre om opplegg til en av timene, men jeg bad om et møte. Må nesten si litt om hva som har skjedd, og det ble så masse på telefonen, så..”  
“Ja,” Isak nikker og tar tak i hånda som ligger på skulderen. “Vil du at jeg skal bli med?”

Even knuger om han litt ekstra og trekker pusten dypt. Til slutt kommer svaret som en ettertanke.  
“Jeg må nesten snakke med henne selv. Det her berører min rolle som lærer for klassen og alt.” Han slipper ikke taket, og Isak kan kjenne rigiditeten i kroppen hans når han lener seg inn. Even gruer seg til det her. “Men kan ikke du og Vilde bli her imens? Finne ut hvordan vi kan få prata med han Gjermund, kanskje? Og passe på gutta, så klart.”  
“Vi kan det.”

Isak reiser seg for å følge han ut og Even fortsetter å holde hånda hans helt ut i yttergangen. Slipper først når han må for å dra på seg jakka. Forslag om å låne bilen blir møtt med et takknemlig nikk. Før Even forsvinner ut døra, tar Isak ekstra godt tak rundt han. Stryker han gjennom håret og gjør sitt beste for å smile inn i all nervøsiteten han ser i de klare, blå øynene.  
“Du, det kommer til å gå bra, okei?” hvisker han.  
Må beherske seg for å vente helt til han får et nikk fra Even.  
Så lener han seg fram og gir han et lett kyss til avskjed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allieverwas for kyndig betalesing nok en gang ❤️
> 
> Har kost meg masse med å lese kommentarer fra dere alle i jula. De fine på forrige kapittel og jammen noen av de litt eldre også. Blir aldri lei ❤️❤️  
> Blir kjempeglad for ord, hjerter og kudos denne gangen også ✨🤩


	44. Skolerett

Skolen har egentlig alt for mange vinduer. Særlig når hvert eneste av dem er en ny sjanse for å bli spotta, det siste Even trenger akkurat nå. Han styrte unna friminuttene, men tar likevel veien om helsesøster, den mest avsidesliggende og diskrét inngangen.

Et par ganger vurderer han å gå tilbake til bilen. Den står snikparkert på baksiden av bygget og det ville være enkelt stikke av. Men han kan ikke snu nå. Isteden forsøker han å overse at pusten løper løpsk, og at han allerede kjenner seg småfrossen innvendig.

“Hvem er det som tramper i min gang?”. En tilgjort, dyp stemme trenger gjennom den halvåpne helsesøsterdøra så fort han er innafor. Faen! Hjertet spretter opp i halsen og han fryser til, selv om hun neppe er den verste som kunne oppdaga han.

“Shit! Er du her?” Når han prøver å svare, blir det et halvstusselig pip, så han kremter før han fortsetter. “Tenkte å smyge meg usett inn bakveien, jeg nå..”  
Han dytter lett på kontordøra hennes, avslører Chris som sitter og myser mot pc-skjermen. Hun vender seg mot han og løfter et øyenbryn  
“Tid for kanossagang? Det måtte jo skje. Har jo skjønt at du ble tatt på fersken da du mora deg med Isak? ” Tonen er adspredt og tilfeldig, men Even strammer seg opp.  
“Hæ? Hva vet du om det?”

Minst tretten scenarier spiller av i hodet samtidig, alle fulgt av sin egen særegne panikk. Foreldrene har ringt rundt, elevene i 8A blir holdt hjemme i dag, Mari har innkalt til ekstraordinært personalmøte hvor han må forklare seg foran alle.. Mulighetene får det til å svimle, dyrker fram et helt lite tornekratt i magen hans.

“Åh - du vet - jeg har faktisk en magisk dildo som napper når du kommer!”  
Okei, er det kødd? Akkurat nå? Even orker ikke skjemt. Chris grabber den store, kritthvite demodildoen fra pulten og vifter den i lufta mellom dem. Setter opp et så komisk tryne at det blir umulig å ikke trekke på smilebåndet.  
“Chris..”

“Okei, da.” Hun setter den pent ned igjen. Kikker litt furtent opp på han. “I går kveld var jeg på date, og midt under middagen fikk jeg en telefon fra ei halvhysterisk barndomsvenninne. Mulig jeg bør innse at den daten ikke ble helt vellykka, men...” Hun stopper opp og blir sittende og stirre drømmende ut i lufta.

“Ja?” Even må til slutt oppfordre henne til å fortsette.  
“Hva?” Hun glipper med øynene og snur seg mot han igjen. “Ja, du vil vite hva hun sa?”  
Even nikker iherdig.  
“Nei, hun la ut, da vet du. Følte seg ganske kjip tror jeg. Ikke bare det, hun var rimelig bekymra for ungene også. Og den ser jeg faktisk.”  
“Ja..” Even blir stående og studere skoene sine. Legger merke til at de egentlig bør pusses. “Det er kanskje dem jeg også er mest bekymra for.”

Chris reiser seg fra skrivebordsstolen. Kommer bort og legger ei hånd på overarmen hans.  
“Du, slapp av! Hvis du og Isak har funnet hverandre, er jo det en bra ting, er det ikke?” Hun smiler så overbevisende at Even blir nødt til å senke skuldrene et par millimeter. “Og jeg skal ta det der med Marius og Jakob, i alle fall min del. Jeg drar dem inn til en samtale etterhvert, vil bare observere litt først. For ærlig talt - det i går var sjukt kjipt - ikke misforstå, men det er ikke verdens undergang.”  
Mulig Chris kødder i vei, men når alt kommer til alt, finnes det logikk bak det meste.

“Men har du hørt folk prate? Lærere eller noe?” Nysgjerrigheten bare velter ut før Even rekker å tenke seg om. Er liksom et poeng å vite hva han begir seg ut på.  
“Næsj.. De veit ikke en dritt, virker det som. I alle fall ikke lærerne, men jeg var ute og spana litt i friminuttet. Tok på meg hatt og frakk og stilte meg bak en avis.” Even ser forvirra på henne. “Nei, da - tok med meg yoghurten ut bare, satt meg der klassen din pleier å holde til i friminuttet. Lovte å rapportere til Vilde, nemlig.”

“Har ikke du taushetsplikt?”  
“Er det forbudt å si noe om hva folk _ikke_ snakker om også, nå?” Hun ser så indignert ut at Even må smile igjen. “Altså, det var et par jenter som lurte på hvorfor ikke gutta var på skolen i dag, og en gutt som mente det ville vært fint om du kom tilbake snart. Det var alt. Tror du er ganske safe, ass!”

“Takk!” Even blir stående og stirre, vet ikke helt hva mer han skal si.  
“Men kom deg opp, nå,” husjer hun. “Skal vedde på at det er like greit å få det overstått? Regner med du skal ta det opp med ledelsen og sånn?” Hun er allerede på vei tilbake til det hun holdt på med, så Even nikker før han lukker døra bak henne igjen.

Oppe i administrasjonen er det tomt og stille som alltid når det er time. Ikke engang Venke er på plassen sin, og Even er glad til. Vil helst ikke snakke med flere på veien. Han må fortelle Mari alt, og for å være ærlig, aner han fortsatt knapt hvor han skal begynne.

Mari kommer inn fra personalrommet og møter blikket hans gjennom korridoren.  
“Hei Even, der er du jo. Klar for en prat?”  
_Nei, overhodet ikke_ er definitivt galt svar, så han sier ingenting, men lar henne vinke han inn på kontoret sitt og lukke døra bak dem.

Der inne dumper hun ned ved møtebordet. Rekker fram en skål med druer mens han tar plass. Even takker nei. Er ikke plass til noe spiselig midt i alle ordene som må ut. Shit - han har mye å snakke om og han begynner å angre på at han sitter her alene. At han ikke tok med seg Isak.

 _“_ Så Even, du hadde noe du ville ta opp?” Hun har tatt på seg den alvorlige minen, før hun legger til; “Om det er en jobbrelatert grunn til at du er borte om dagen, håper jeg det er noe vi kan finne en løsning på?”  
“Ehm.. Tror det er mest min egen skyld, liksom..” Even vrir henda i hverandre, de er klamme og iskalde på en gang. “Eller kanskje ikke, egentlig..”  
“Okei?” Mari kikker granskende på han. “Da blir jeg ganske nysgjerrig på hva det var du ville si, jeg.”  
Blikket er så åpent og undrende at Evens dårlige samvittighet vokser. Han vet jo at dette kommer til å ødelegge dagen hennes.

“Jeg får bare.. Det er..” At stemmen sprekker på første stavelse er neppe et godt tegn, men han er her nå, har hennes oppmerksomhet. Må gjennomføre. “Det er ganske innvikla.”  
“Even, er det? Har det med diagnosen din å gjøre?” Mari nøler og ser halvveis sorry ut for i det hele tatt å dra det inn, napper en drueklase fra skåla og blir med ett fryktelig opptatt av den.

Instinktivt skyver han stolen en halv meter bakover når hun begynner sånn. Irritasjonen over hvordan hun tenker gir han et springbrett; sats til å få fram det han vet han må si.  
“Jeg har blitt sammen med Isak!” Det blir butt og kort og ikke dekkende i det hele tatt, men det er en start. En nede, to igjen!  
“Isak?” Øynene hennes smalner mens hun grubler, men fortsettelsen er fremdeles blank. “Det er jo hyggelig, men hva har det med jobben å gjøre?”

Hæh? Forstår hun ikke? Faen, når blir han nødt til å forklare også, og det er innmari vanskelig når halsen driver og snører seg sammen for annethvert ord.  
“Han er faren til Marius Valtersen, i 8A, min kontaktelev.” Even krymper seg innvendig når han ser hvordan ansiktet hennes går fra undrende til forskrekka på en brøkdel av et sekund. Hun leter etter ord, svelger flere ganger før hun svarer.

“Takk.. For at du forteller meg dette. Det..” Hun drar på det mens sinnarynken hun av og til har mellom øyenbrynene blir synlig. “..kan bli et problem.. Nå har ikke skolen så mye regler rundt sånt, eller rutiner, men..” Henda hennes går avvergende i været. “Jeg skal ikke late som jeg syns dette er en spesielt god nyhet. Selv om jeg håper og tror at du er i stand til å være profesjonell, kommer folk til å snakke. Om forskjellsbehandling og sånt. Lærerne, foreldrene også.”

“De snakker allerede.” Even sier ikke mer. Kjenner hvordan motstanden i han vokser seg til et lite isfjell, men han må fullføre nå!  
“Allerede? Hva mener du, Even? Hvis det stemmer, er jo det veldig uheldig.”  
Han drar opp mobilen og spør om hun har hørt om Jodel. Det har hun så klart, likevel er @lærergossip tydeligvis nytt når han viser henne den.

Ordene er tenkt og tenkt igjen. Dagene hjemme, i går kveld, på veien hit. Nå bare velter det frem alt sammen. Han snakker om all dritten som står, om hvordan det har preget siste uka og hvor dårlig han takla det. Han hater å fortelle, steiler innvendig over halvparten, men det finnes ingen vei utenom.

Mari har tatt fram sin egen mobil. Kikker og sjekker, rynker øyenbrynene og ser lite blid ut.  
“Det her er bare.. Det er helt jævlig!” skyter hun panisk og plutselig inn. Hun virker fullstendig sjokkert når hun leser. “Og jeg skjønner godt at du har noia nå, for ja - jeg tenker vi bør varsle politiet her, jeg. Har liksom visst at Jodel kan være noe dritt, men den kanalen her bør faktisk rapporteres og stenges!”  
“Går det an?”  
“Ja, man kan rapportere en hel kanal. Her er det snakk om privatpersoner, riktignok ikke navngitte, men dere blir likevel blir ganske offentlig hengt ut gjennom initialer. Akkurat sånt som politiets ungdomspatrulje jobber så iherdig imot.”

Even nikker. Hjertet dundrer i surround og brystkassa kjennes for trang for normalt åndedrett. Mari studerer han et øyeblikk, skjønner sikkert at han sliter, men det får bare være.  
“Slapp av! Du gjorde rett i å komme hit. Slik jeg ser det, er det du forteller nå to helt forskjellige ting. Han faren du er sammen med.. Jeg trenger litt betenkningstid der, men det ordner vi på et vis. Mye verre er det at lærerne mine blir utsatt for netthets. Alt i den kanalen er sikkert en smakebit av sånn elever prater, men å skrive det som “sannhet” i en anonym kanal er en helt annen greie! Det kan jeg faktisk ikke leve med!” Hun er så engasjert at hun nesten gisper etter luft når hun avslutter setningen.

Og endelig får Even også puste. Han liker seg fremdeles dårlig, og han er på ingen måte ferdig, men støtten hennes gir mot. Nå gjenstår bare den der siste klossen, den som skal øverst i det allerede vaklevorne tårnet.. Blir det stående også etter at den er satt?  
“Det.. Det er ennå en greie, da..” Even stirrer ned i bordet.  
“Jaha, jeg..” Stemmen hennes er liten, som om hun ikke orker mer nå. 

“Det er en foreldreaksjon på gang i 8A. Eller det skjedde noe ganske ille i går, et slags resultat av den kanalen og sånn..” Han kjenner blikket hennes på seg, selv om han nekter å se opp. Kaver mens han snakker om møtet, om Gjermund og lydfila hans, må blir ferdig før det taggete krattet som vokser fram innerst i magen et sted har tetta seg fullstendig.

Det er jobben hans som står på spill, og han hører jo selv hvor elendig forbilde han er for elevene. Hvor vanskelig det blir å gjenvinne respekten fra klassen dersom flere elever vet eller har hørt. Dessuten, bare det å gjennomføre utviklingssamtaler nå fortoner seg umulig.

Mari har lent seg sjokkert tilbake i stolen mens han snakker. Kinna blir rødere og rødere og hun virker tydelig opprørt, sint til og med.  
“Det her er ondskapsfullt! Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si! Den lydfila.. Du er en dyktig lærer, Even! Får til så mye bra med elevene, og de foreldrene, de bare.. Ja, de vet ikke hva de gjør!”

Lettelsen over at sinnet ikke er retta mot han selv, er enorm, som om hun skar gjennom det tornekrattet med en diger machete. Even nikker, mest fordi han ikke kommer på noe å si, og kanskje litt fordi stemmen neppe bærer.  
“Jeg tenker egentlig politi igjen, jeg.” Mari er ikke ferdig. “Dette her handler jo om mer enn vanlig sladder! Den lydfila kommer fra et sted, og det å oppbevare og videresende..”

“Nei!” Even hører at den spontane avbrytelsen blir krass, men klarer ikke å respondere annerledes. Trekker pusten dypt og prøver å mildne stemmen når han fortsetter. “Jeg tror ikke vi vil ha så mye styr.. De fleste skjønner at han der var langt over streken.”  
“Ja, jo - men likevel?”Mari nikker mellomfornøyd.

Even begynner å kjenne seg klar for å avslutte denne samtalen for nå, trenger en pause. Han har liksom sagt sitt, og det tilrøvede motet begynner å ta slutt.Det beste nå er kanskje om hun får tenke gjennom dette på egen hånd, og han og Isak på sin side kan ordne opp som de ønsker med det som gjelder dem. Maris indignasjon over det her siste blir litt mye. Kjennes liksom som hun legger seg i noe som er han og Isak sitt. Og alle tankene om politi igjen, det blir bare for mye.

Febrilsk forsøker Even å finne noe å si som kan lede dem dit.  
“Kan ikke Isak og jeg få lov til å prøve og løse det med foreldrene selv? Snakke med mannen?”  
Han håper at han snakker seg hjem til Isak og Marius igjen nå. Han er helt tom.

“Jeg vet liksom ikke helt, jeg. Den delen med Jodel må jeg faktisk ta med politiet.” Mari er litt blass i øynene hun også, virker tvilrådig. “Når det gjelder den lydfilen og problemene med foreldrene i 8A, syns jeg vi begge skal tenke oss godt om. Om du er sammen med far til Marius? Ja, vi bør nok gjøre noen grep, men det kan vi løse etterhvert. Jeg tror..” Hun drar på det igjen, leter etter ord. “Kanskje det er best du blir hjemme i morgen også? Til jeg får sjekket litt rundt? Kom på idrettsdagen på mandag, så tar vi et nytt møte når vi har noen forslag på plass?”

Even reiser seg avmålt og kanskje litt prematurt. Har lyst til å styrte ut derfra, men forsøker å være så vennlig og høflig han kan når han sier god helg og takk for at hun tok seg tid til å høre. Det går i en tåke å avslutte, men han tror de har en slags avtale nå. At hun faktisk ga han en viss backing også. Mandag, nytt møte, politi, ikke politi.. Han har ikke helt oversikten her inne, må komme seg ut, få puste skikkelig.

Så fort kontordøra går igjen bak han, stryker Even nedover trappa, unngår å møte noen på veien. Døra inn til Chris er lukka når han går forbi igjen.

Endelig utenfor lener han seg fram. Henda på knærne mens han trekker pusten dypt. Blir stående et minutt eller to og forvisse seg om at han fremdeles funker. Kaver litt de siste meterne mot bilen.  
Trygt i førersetet, synker han sammen med panna i rattet. Lar det synke inn at det her faktisk gikk bra! Hun var ikke nærheten av å gi han noen reprimande. Ikke for alt bryet han skaper nå, og ikke for det med Isak. At hun må ha betenkningstid for å finne ut av dette, får han leve med.  
Likevel blir han sittende en god stund, trenger noen minutter før han er klar for å face resten av dagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takker som alltid Allieverwas for super betainnsats så Chris ble hakket mindre klein ❤️
> 
> Håper ikke dere syns verken Mari eller Even gjorde skam på seg her, men leser gjerne noen ord om hva deres syns. ❤️❤️


	45. Mye mer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til deg som spurte pent i kommentarfeltet om ikke Isak og Even kunne få ha litt mer tid sammen de to.  
> Dette kapittelet var allerede skrevet, så here goes.  
> Ble ikke frokost, da. Men jeg håper dette også funker.  
> ❤❤

Ringesignalet er etterlengta, likevel kikker Isak spent, nesten nervøst mot inngangsdøra. Han vet utmerket godt hvem det er, men drar på seg en t-skjorte og tar en ekstra sjekk i kikkhullet for sikkerhets skyld. Så våger han å åpne, utsette seg for den kjølige høstlufta og hva den har å by på.

Ja, det er noen grader for kaldt til å stå her i bokser og t-skjorte, men det er ikke temperaturen som får det til å skjelve oppover langs ryggraden. Even måler han med intense, klarblå øyne; skiller leppene ørlite og biter seg i underleppa før han tar et skritt fram og hviler pannen mot Isak sin panne. Han synker inn mot Isak mens han holder blikket hans i sitt, og gir fra seg et litt for kraftig sukk.

“Gikk det bra?”  
“Ja, jeg tror egentlig det.” Even er kortpusta. Løfter hodet, lar Isak se hvordan munnvikene kruser seg forsiktig oppover. Litt av det nervøse suget Isak har gått med i magen ender som gåsehud på armene og et sukk av lettelse. “Og så får jeg komme hjem til deg,” hvisker Even til slutt. Bøyer seg fram igjen og stryker nesa lett nedover pannen og over kinnet hans.  
“Du vet at du ikke trenger å ringe på, sant?”  
Even svarer ikke, bare legger armene rundt Isak og klemmer han inntil seg.

“Er du kald?” spør han til slutt, kikker ned på Isaks nakne føtter og dytter han litt innover i gangen. Isak klarer knapt å vente til han har lukka døra bak dem med å smyge av Even ytterjakka. Fører leppene forsiktig over kjeven og halsen hans. Søker nærmere han og smaker seg over lett salt hud, helt til nesa toucher Evens øreflipp og han kjenner den lille latteren som puster han i nakken. Even fletter hånda hans i sin, fôrer kjernen av tilfredshet som er i ferd med å vokse fram i brystet et sted.

Så fort Even har sparka av seg skoene, kikker han Isak over skulderen.  
“De er ikke hjemme,” Isak stryker hånda over kinnet hans for å påkalle oppmerksomheten. “Magnus trengte visst et par slaver til å dra opp båten for høsten, så..”  
“Så du solgte Marius?” Even presterer å høres opprørt ut selv om han fremdeles snakker rolig.  
“Jepp! Hawking også. Trengte pengene.” Isak stiller seg helt inntil igjen, presser seg mot Even for alt det er verdt. Hvisker. “Og så ville jeg være alene med deg, da.”. 

Lettelsen når Even smiler så bredt at hele ansiktet stråler, fortjener et kyss. Et vått, slurvete et som sender små gnister av forventning på tur gjennom kroppen.  
“Bli med inn på stua?” oppfordrer Isak til slutt, før han finner Evens hånd og trekker han med seg.

Der inne aker Isak seg godt inn i sofahjørnet. Vinker Even til seg og drar han ned sammen med seg så de ligger helt inntil hverandre. Det er bittelitt trangt og akkurat passe nært.  
“Så hva sa hun?” Isak hører gjerne mer, selv om han allerede kjenner seg halvveis berusa av å ha Even tilbake.

“Hun var egentlig mest sjokka over de Jodel-greiene. Ville ta det med politiet.” Even løfter hodet litt og kikker Isak inn i øynene. Drar hånda gjennom håret hans. “Og så måtte hun tenke litt på deg og meg og kontaklærerjobben min, men hun trodde egentlig at det kommer til å løse seg.” Stemmen hans er litt groggy.  
“Så fint,” Isak bøyer seg fram, krever et kyss til. 

Det begynner pent som en slags besegling av at alt har gått bra, men det tar ikke en gang et halvt minutt før tungene deres duellerer og Even biter han forsiktig i underleppa. Fingrene hans finner veien under t-skjorta og Isak gyser når han kjenner at de er kalde langs ryggraden. Pusten går allerede tungt og Even sin hånd brenner seg inn i siden hans, der den den har blitt liggende og dvele.

Selv drar Isak beinet rundt Evens hofte, bruker det til å vri litt på dem begge. Trykker seg mot Even som nå nesten ligger oppå han og lar henda vandre langs bukselinningen hans. Stryker Even varsomt, men bestemt over rumpa. Sakte men sikkert vikler de seg inn i hverandre, fornøyde med å være bare de to.

Når Even til slutt snapper etter pusten og løfter hodet, er kinna rødflammede og øynene lett glaserte. Selv om han selv er fullt påkledd, trekker han i t-skjorta til Isak.  
“Av med denne?”  
Isak nikker sakte, får hjelp til å heise den opp. Selv om Even får det travelt med å åle seg nedover langs kroppen hans. Han stopper ved hoftene; har for lengst spotta hvor hard Isak er under den tynne, blå boxeren. Kikker så fornøyd opp igjen at Isak ikke kan unngå å vri seg forventningsfullt.

Even lener panna mot Isaks hofte. Stryker hånda opp mellom lårene hans mens pusten sveiper tungt over den betydelige bulen i det blå stoffet som allerede er fuktig. Løfter hodet litt igjen og slikker seg om munnen før han dvelende bøyer seg fram. Borer fjeset ned i boxeren, puster inn i det i takt med Isak. Så dytter han borti kuken med nesa og får det til å rykke i den. Isak klarer knapt å legge bånd på seg. Lukker øynene og forsøker å motvirke impulsen til å presse seg mot han. 

Endelig kjenner han Even bruke hånda. Han gnir opp og ned utenpå boxeren og sender kriblinger gjennom den allerede harde kuken. Kriblinger som reiser videre gjennom hele Isak til han murrer fornøyd. 

Dette er digg og det frister å bare fortsette her. Likevel, denne gangen vil Isak ha mer. Har tenkt på det lenge. En nervøs blafring gjør seg gjeldende i magen. De har liksom ikke gått hele veien ennå, og nå _må_ Isak bare spørre, for det ville være lett å fortape seg helt i det her. 

De små hårene bakerst i nakken på Even reiser seg litt når han stryker gjennom dem. Bestemt og forsiktig bruker han to fingre. Får Even til å se opp igjen. Isak møter det blikket og holder det. Legger ei hånd på kinnet hans og stryker tommelen lett over Evens hovne lepper før han tar sats.  
“Even, jeg vil.. Kan du knulle meg?” Isak biter leppene sammen, venter åndeløst. 

Det ble kanskje rustent og andpustent, men reaksjonen er heldigvis umiddelbar. Noe sultent kommer til syne i de blå øynene, i krusningene som farer over leppene; og Isak elsker svaret han ser der. “Jeg trenger.. Må kjenne deg skikkelig.” 

Even nikker, allerede ivrig. Han har krabba seg opp på alle fire og fått et helt nytt skinn i øynene. Hvisker Isak et oppheta _Jeg kan det_ i øret. Så reiser han seg helt opp og får det travelt med å dra av seg resten av sine egne klær mens Isak kvitter seg med den dumme bokseren som allerede har fått være i veien alt for lenge. 

Så stopper Even opp. Fester blikket på Isak og haugen med puter han har bygget seg opp og nå legger seg dovent tilbake mot . Gjør litt ekstra show av å ake seg lenger opp, strekke bena ut på chaiselongen og la dem falle lett fra fra hverandre. Viser alt og soler seg i hvordan blikket til Even følger sirklene han selv tegner over magen med fingrene.

Selv flyter Isak avgårde på synet av Even. Har sett han naken før, men det er mer enn bare det akkurat her og nå. Mulig det ligger i blandingen av forventninger og hvordan sollyset spiller over kroppen hans. Lys og skygger som fremhever den lange nakken, det synlige kragebeinet. Brystvortene ser allerede stive ut, ber bare om å bli lekt med. Magen er både stram og myk på samme tid. Han er så fin at Isak feiler totalt i å undertrykke de lille gispet som siver ut mellom leppene hans. 

Han må bare handle før drømmer seg helt bort. Strekker ut en arm og drar fram kondompakka og tuben med glid. De han ikke helt tilfeldig gjemte bak en av sofaputene i sted. Blir så varm i ansiktet at han må slå blikket ned, men våger fort å se opp igjen når han hører latteren til Even.  
“Okei?” Even forsøker så godt han kan å blunke, slenger på et av de megawattsmilene som Isak forelska seg i den første kvelden. Alt Isak kan er å vrikke på seg for å understreke at han vil ha Even nærmere.  
«Kom igjen.»  
Mulig han høres brysk men det er mest fordi kontrollen over stemmen glipper. 

Even gjør som Isak sier. Krabber opp langs kroppen hans og kysser en sti på veien mens han tar imot gliden og kondomene. Ser åndeløst på mens Isak sprer bena mer, lager bedre plass til at Even kan sette seg på kne mellom dem. 

Så fort han har satt seg opp på knærne, dveler Even litt igjen. Legger hodet på skakke og biter seg lett i underleppa. Så stryker han langs innsiden av lårene med den ledige hånda og Isak klarer ikke la være å spenne seg mot han når han kjærtegner den myke huden der. Trykker seg mot hånda hans og lar murrelydene bare komme. 

“Skal du bare sitte der og se?” Han hører hvor utålmodig han høres ut, krevende til og med. Dette er fint, men Isak vil ha mer, og han vil ha det nå. Vet ikke hvor mye lenger han orker å vente.  
“Shh,” Even smiler ned til han. “Du er jævlig deilig sånn her, la meg få se litt, da.”  
Men igjen gjør han som Isak sier. Tar endelig tak rundt hoftene hans. Kneler med spredte ben og manøvrerer så Isak blir liggende halvveis oppå, halvveis mellom lårene hans. 

Glid klemmes ut og fordeles mellom henda, så trekker Even pusten dypt før han følger fingrene med blikket mens han smetter dem ned der Isak vil ha dem. Stryker lett over pikken hans med den ene hånda, mens den andre jobber seg bakover. Glir varsomt oppover langs kløfta der bak. Leter seg fram først, øker presset så fort han er i ferd med å sirkle seg inn mot åpningen. 

“Mh..” Isak slipper fra seg et sukk og dytter ned mot hånda hans som best han kan. Han fanger blikket til Even og holder det. Begynner å kjenne hvordan det her tar over for alt annet. Hyller han inn i en fin, litt tåkete boble. Og det gjør noe med Even også, det ser han, for blikket er helt mykt og øynene er nesten blanke.  
“Fy faen, Isak, du er.. Ååh..” Den dype stemmen skaper ekko i brystet, og hjertet hopper desidert over noen slag. 

Even lager små sirkler rundt åpningen med et par fingre. Det er så deilig at Isak stønner dypt. Legger en arm over øynene og bruker den andre til å gripe om sofaryggen. Rykker til når Even gisper fornøyd mens han trenger inn i han med en finger. 

Isak drar hånda over pikken sin, trenger det når den ligger så spent og hard mot magen. Så synker han tilbake mot putene, nyter hvordan Even åpner han. Lar han gni og massere forsiktig der inne, krumme fingrene og sakte legge til flere. Isak gir seg hen til impulsene det skaper og hvordan de sildrer ut i hele kroppen; helt trygg på at han kan flyte i dette uten å drukne.

Når Even bøyer seg mot han, har han frigjort ei hånd som han bruker den til å leke over Isaks nakne brystkasse, Klemmer lett på en brystvorte, drar neglene nedover magen og får Isak til å klynke og klemme rundt fingrene der nede. Når han endelig klarer å åpne øynene igjen, møter han så mye utilslørt varme i Evens øyne at pusten hekter seg og hjertet kjennes som det forsøker å fylle hele brystet. 

_Ingen_ har sett sånn her på han før. 

Isak stryker lett langs sine egne lår, sprer dem videre og håper at Even skjønner hva han trenger. Han er helt åpen her han ligger og det føles usigelig godt å bare slippe alt.  
“Nå, Even, jeg vil..” Isak aner ikke om det han sier har sammenheng, eller det faktisk er de ordene han får fram, men han er klar nå. 

Han vil ha Even på ekte.

Isak blir liggende og beundre det han ser. Even ser klar ut han og; svett, rødflammet, pikken glinsende og spent som en buestreng opp mot magen. Han gisper utålmodig og fikler ukoordinert med å tre på kondomet et øyeblikk. Så gløder øynene hans mot Isak og han griper han om hoftene på nytt, løfter litt opp og posisjonerer seg. 

Endelig. 

En skjelving går gjennom Isak når Even presser seg inn i han. Det går sakte. Even holder blikket hans låst i sitt eget. Søker bekreftelse, kanskje? På at det kjennes ok? Men det kjennes ikke ok. Ikke i det hele tatt. Følelsen av å bli fylt opp er så utrolig mye mer enn ok, så himla deilig. Isak nyter hvert øyeblikk, elsker varmen som brer seg mellom dem og skyller over han. 

Even stopper først når han er helt inne. Kaster hodet bakover og gisper etter luft. Viser at det koster å ikke bare bevege seg med en gang. Det kjennes så trangt at Isak må konsentrere seg om å puste inn i det, men det varer bare et øyeblikk. Til han synker litt lenger ned i putene og slapper av mens Even stønner fornøyd. 

Det er noe nytt og nakent over hvordan de fremdeles holder hverandres blikk. Hvordan Isak kan se hver eneste fortrekning i ansiktet til Even, se hva det gjør med han når hoftene deres endelig møtes i små, rullende bevegelser. 

Isak kaster seg inn i det, blir en del av den økende rytmen. Oppslukt av gløden som starter der Even beveger seg i han, hvordan den brer seg til magen og videre. Og Even ser så tilfreds ut, som om han er akkurat der han vil være. Munnen har falt litt åpen og han fyller rommet med lette, små gisp. 

Når Isak forsøker å ta tak rundt pikken sin rister Even på hodet. Tar heller hånda hans i sin, fletter fingrene deres sammen. Holder de sammenknyttede hendene deres mellom dem et stund, før han selv bøyer seg fram så han kommer nærmere. 

Hele vinkelen blir annerledes, bedre nesten. Å kjenne hvordan Even kommer ennå dypere, drar et høylytt gisp fra Isak. De er helt inntil hverandre.Grepet om alt som ikke er de to, er i ferd med å glippe. Plutselig er Even over alt; over han, inni han, rundt han. 

Han hiver etter pusten og stilner et øyeblikk. Krysser beina bedre rundt hoftene til Even og trekker han dypere. Trygler om mer med hele seg. Hoftene deres rykker mot hverandre i raske støt nå. Isak merker at han er i ferd med å fly avgårde. Hodet er så lett og så omtåka på samme tid. 

Even spenner og slipper opp muskler, er så nære Isak nå at han kan kjenne hvordan han bevege seg over brystkassa og magen. Det er berusende. Isak visste at det her kom til å være deilig; men han er helt overvelda. Å kjenne Evens nakne hud mot sin, omslutte han, være omsluttet av han, det.. Isak aner ikke lenger hvor han slutter og Even begynner, trenger ikke vite det heller.

Det her er mye mer. 

Isak tar gladelig imot det intense, slurvete kysset som kommer, selv om Even bryter rytmen deres når han strekker seg nærmere. Han presser Isak dypere ned mot underlaget også. Lar han merke hva som er i ferd med å skje, hvordan bevegelsene blir råere, grådigere. Han smyger ei hånd ned mellom dem. Får såvidt plass og lar Isak gni seg mot den mens talende rykninger sprer seg gjennom og mellom dem. 

Brått holder Even pusten, stivner og stilner i hele kroppen. Gjemmer hodet mot halsgropen til Isak, før det går et skjelv i han og lydene han lager blir dype. Isak lukker øynene og trekker pusten skarpt inn. Holder hardt rundt Even mens hele kroppen spenner seg. Klemmer så godt han kan rundt pikken som fremdeles pulserer i ham. Slipper opp og klemmer igjen. 

Så lar Isak alt bare fare, legger hodet bakover og nyter øyeblikket totalt. Klamrer seg til Even mens lårene rister. Lar orgasmen fylle hvert eneste fiber i han, sive ut av han. Kjenner hvordan hver flik av Even nyter dette, og hvordan han selv nyter Even. 

Med et lavmælt gisp lekende over leppene, synker Even sammen over han mens Isak kjenner den deilige utmattelsen bre seg gjennom kroppen. De siste skjelvingene er i ferd med å gi seg. De er så nære, berører hverandre fra hodet og helt ned til tærne. Even har lagt hodet på brystet hans og Isak bøyer seg frem og kysser han mykt på panna, grer gjennom noen løse hårstrå med hånda. 

Når Even løfter hodet forsiktig og begynner å romstere, er det egentlig mest fristende å bare bli liggende. Isak strekker ei hånd etter håndkleet som han heldigvis tenkte på i sted. Får et skjevt og fornøyd smil fra Even som bruker det til å tørke rolig og forsiktig av dem begge. Til slutt pakker han det sammenknyttede kondomet inn i det og legger det ned i en bylt ved siden av sofaen. 

Even strekker seg etter flere kyss når han legger seg ned. Får så klart det han ber om mens Isak pakker armene sine godt rundt han igjen. Sånn blir de liggende helt tett. Puster hverandre inn og kjenner på tilfredsheten med å bare være sammen. 

“Takk,” mumler Even til slutt mot halsgropa hans.  
“Takk?” hvisker Isak, mens han manøvrerer så de blir liggende litt mer ved siden av hverandre. “Det er vel jeg som skal takke. Så ja, takk.” Han slipper ut en kort latter, kysser Even igjen.

“Det er ikke helt det jeg mener..” Even trekker seg halvveis og litt for raskt ut av kysset.  
“Hva er det du mener, da?”  
“Hm.. Jeg tenker..” Even har slått blikket ned. “..mer takk for at du tar sjansen. På å være sammen med meg.. Selv om..” 

Isak nikker mest for å få han til å stilne. Vet liksom ikke helt hva han skal si. Det er jo ikke sånn. Han løfter hodet litt og legger hånden på Evens kinn. Må få han til å forstå.  
“Du Even, nå er det sånn her.” Even lar han fange blikket sitt, ser på han med store, sårbare øyne. “Siden første gang vi møttes, har jeg tenkt på deg hver jævla dag. Jeg adopterte ei bikkje, og irriterte meg over at jeg ikke visste om du er allergisk eller ikke. Mens jeg var på sommerferie med familien og kidden, var på jobb, skrev jobbsøknader… Uansett hva som skjedde, så tenkte jeg på deg. Håpa at vi skulle treffes igjen, men hadde slutta å tro at jeg skulle være så griseheldig. Så please, ikke takk meg. Du er mye mer enn alt det der du går rundt og mener er feil. Og du er den eneste jeg har møtt som får meg til å føle meg sånn som dette. Jeg _vil_ være sammen med deg!”

Even blir helt stille, holder pusten. Bare ser lenge på Isak med store øyne før han drar han inn i et kyss. Krevende lepper streifer hverandre, søker dypere og lar det bli et sånt kyss som kunne vart i timesvis. Isak vet at de begge gladelig hadde ligget sånn resten av dagen. Kysset, kjent varmen fra hverandre, snakket om alt og ingenting. 

Sånn funker det dessverre ikke.

“Men du, vi kan ikke bare ligge her for alltid,” sier han derfor lett når leppene deres skilles.  
“Ikke?” Even ser litt skuffa ut.  
“Nope.” Isak gjør store øyne, blunker mot Even. Lar seg friste til å stryke han en ekstra gang over ryggen. “Du kan være så deilig du bare vil. Jeg har en unge som kan komme inn den døra og kreve middag når som helst.”  
“Når som helst?” Even ser så forskrekka ut at Isak må dempe det med et smil.  
“Tja, kanskje ikke når som helst.. Men han er en del av dealen, da. Bor nå her han og, liksom. ”  
“Okei,” Even smiler helt nå. Stavrer seg litt motvillig opp og begynner å finne klærne sine. “Tror jeg vil velge å kalle han en bonus, egentlig. Sånn bortsett fra akkurat nå..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allieverwas for nyttige og interessante diskusjoner om alt fra edelstener til gjenstander som bare forsvant.
> 
> Skulle tro man ble vant til å publisere, at nervøsiteten preller litt av etterhvert.. Men så kommer det et kapittel som jeg ønsker skal bety litt ekstra, og alt er like skummelt nok en gang. Føles litt som å ha tatt på alt for store sko og prøve å fylle dem. Så jeg holder pusten litt, jeg nå - og håper at dere liker.
> 
> Å få vite litt om hva du tenker, betyr at det blir meningsfyllt å skrive, så blir veldig glad for noen ord ❤❤


	46. Gjøre det godt igjen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er fredag, så hva skjer'a?  
> Noen skal kanskje slappe av i helga, andre skal gjøre opp for seg..

**To** : isak.valtersen@nmbu.edu.no; even.bech.naesheim@skolenett.org  
**Cc** : vilde.l.fossbakken@lienbeauty.no  
**From** : gjermundgr@klubb.handball.no  
**Subject** : Angående onsdag

Fredag 21. Oktober, 2018

Hei,  
Jeg har tenkt mye på det som skjedde på onsdag og hvorfor det ble så feil. Vil veldig gjerne sende dere en uforbeholden unnskyldning! Ser at det kan være vanskelig å forstå hvorfor jeg lot det bli så viktig å få fram “sannheten”.

Jeg har tatt meg friheten å sende følgende mail til samtlige foreldre:

_Til alle foreldre i 8A,_  
_Jeg, Gjermund Grønhaug vil med dette dementere påstandene jeg onsdag feilaktig fremsatte om klassens kontaktlærer, Even Bech Næsheim. Det har i ettertid kommet frem at disse var basert på usanne rykter, og at lydfilen som ble spilt av ikke kommer fra noen sikker kilde._

_I tillegg vil jeg på det dypeste beklage min fremferd i denne saken, både overfor dere foreldre, skolen og klassens lærere. Mine ytringer og handlinger var et resultat av bekymring på elevenes vegne og ikke på noen måte tilstrekkelig overveid._

_Jeg har full forståelse for at enkelte vil finne det vanskelig å akseptere min beklagelse. Likevel er det viktig for meg å formidle min anger knyttet til håndteringen av denne saken. Håper heller ikke at dette ikke vil gå utover min sønn, Tobias og hans skolehverdag._

_Med vennlig hilsen_  
_Gjermund Grønhaug_

Håper disse ordene kan bidra til at dere forstår min oppriktighet her, og at dere kan tenke dere å høre min forklaring. Jeg vil sette enormt pris på om dere er villige til å møte meg i morgen, selv om jeg forstår at en forklaring ikke kan gjøre det godt igjen sånn uten videre.

Hilsen Gjermund

 

_Hei Isak,_  
_Jeg har snakket en del med Gjermund,_  
_og han angrer skikkelig på det som skjedde._  
_Siden du sa at dere tenkte å prate med han,_  
_har jeg bedt han hit på lunsj i morgen kl. 13.00._  
_Hvis det passer for dere, kan dere jo få snakket da._  
_Klem Vilde 💝😃_

_Takk for av du fixer._  
_Vi kommer!_

_Så du mailen han sendte?_

_Jepp!_

_Hva tenker du om den?_

_Vi får høre hva han har å si._

_Så fint! Sees i morgen. 🌸☀️_

_Sees._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takker Allie som vanlig for gjennomlesing og påpek av at jeg ikke må avsløre story-points for tidlig❤️
> 
> Så var det dere lesere, da - som jeg digger sånn innmari! Takk for herlig, tenksom, fin respons på forrige kapittel. Ble helt rørt av å lese tilbakemeldingene deres❤️ Er veldig glad for at dere fant akkurat så mye mening i det som jeg gjerne ville skrive inn i det!
> 
> Ikke lange kapittelet det her, men plottet går litt framover likevel 😊


	47. Skitt og kanel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikke helt lat søndag, men semilat lørdag..  
> Håper dere er med på det ❤️

Kaffekoppene er tømt for lengst og avisa ligger oppdelt og henslengt over sofaryggen. Fra kurven sin bjeffer Hawking i søvne. Even lener seg bakover og synker dovent ned i alle putene.. Kjenner Isak rykke til under fingrene som han tapper lett mot leggen hans. Han fikk et par frosne føtter i fanget da Isak slengte seg ned ved siden av, oppå, tett ved han. Nå som de er godt varmet opp, benytter Even sjansen til å tegne snirklete mønstre over det ru buksestoffet hans, får Isak til å kvele latteren, vri forsiktig på seg og gjemme halve ansiktet i henda.  
“Kilen, eller?”  
“Hæ? Nei!” Isak setter øynene i han, forsøker å se dønn oppriktig ut. Hadde sikkert klart det også, og det ikke var for nesa som rynker seg og munnvikene som nekter å holde seg på plass.

“Nei vel.” Even tar han på ordet. Lirker hånda oppunder buksebeinet og fører pekefinger og langfinger langs kanten på sokken. Stryker lekent over den varme huden der. Isak vrir seg på nytt, stikker ut tunga og fukter leppene før han legger hodet bakover og mislykkes i å undertrykke et latterhikst.  
“Nei, men jeg bare..” Isaks stemme er akkurat litt for høy og insisterende, men han kommer ikke lenger. Even trenger ikke høre mer, har allerede bøyd seg fram for å plassere et kyss midt i latteren et sted. Blir møtt av varme lepper og mild, stakkato pust, ei hånd gjennom håret som trekker han nærmere. 

"Pappa, har du sett den grønne treningsjakka mi?"  
Even spretter tilbake så fort Marius roper, selv om det er fra gangen. De løfter begge hodet i tide til å møte gutten med blikket når han kommer inn. Men Isak trekker ikke hånda til seg. Lar den istedet gli dovent ned langs halsen hans og bli liggende og dvele på brystet.  
"Nei, hvorfor skulle jeg ha den?" spør han indignert.  
“Fordi..” Marius slår blikket ned, har ikke noe godt svar. 

Isak puster langtrukkent inn gjennom nesa. Åpner og lukker øynene demonstrativt, før han strittende av motvilje reiser seg og leverer en liten lekse.  
"Okei. Det er _din_ jobb å holde orden på sånne ting, bare så du vet det. For denne gang har jeg vaska den. Måtte faktisk det på torsdag.” Han tar rommet i et par skritt mens Marius følger han med øynene. “Stikker og finner den nå; men du må faktisk si klart ifra til Emil at melk er noe man drikker, ikke noe man kaster på folk. Dessuten lukter det jævlig surt når du bare slenger den i skittentøyet etterpå og lar den ligge der!"  
Så forsvinner Isak oppover trappa og Marius sitter igjen med et fårete smil retta mot Even.

Han får et halvsmil tilbake mens Even aker seg opp i sofaen og planter beina i gulvet.  
“Hvem spiller dere mot i dag?” koster han på seg å spørre, selv om han knapt vet opp og ned på en fotball. Det er fremdeles forunderlig, nesten rørende, hvor lett Marius har akseptert han.

Even har bare sklidd inn her hjemme. Ikke vært hos seg selv siden han provisorisk henta meds på torsdag. Og faktisk - det frister ikke å dra hjem til tom leilighet. I går lagde de taco sammen alle sammen og Marius fikk velge film. Han satt med dem her nede i flere timer. Og Even er en del av dette her nå, har klart å snike seg inn i symbiosen, til tross for ræva odds og alt som var feil bare for et par dager siden.

“Vi spiller cup i Drammen, så en del forskjellige, tror jeg.”  
“Vinner dere?” Even aner ikke om laget er noe bra en gang.  
“Såklart!” Han slår smilende ned blikket.

Marius dumper ned i den dype lenestolen. Trekker opp beina etter seg og lar det bli stille i rommet, pirker på en løs tråd i jakkeermet sitt. Even har begynt å kjenne igjen det der nå, gutten lurer på noe.  
“Men.. Jeg bare.. Skal dere møte han pappaen til Tobias?” spør han til slutt. Hodet fortsatt bøyd, fremdeles fiklende. Han enser ikke øyekontakten Even gjerne skulle hatt og forsøker seg på.

“Ja, vi skal det.” Even svelger hardt. Kjenner de svever farlig nært det unevnelige. I tid, rom, ord. Det de har tråkka seg masse små omveier rundt og utsatt på ubestemt tid. “Vi er liksom nødt til å snakke med han. Fortelle han at han ikke kan gå rundt og gjøre sånt, at det ikke er lov. Og så vil vi jo vite hvorfor han.. Hvorfor..” Ordene går i spinn i halsen og fordufter mens hjertet dundrer alt for hardt. 

“Hvorfor han lot alle høre dere pule?”  
Even fryser til mens skammen sniker seg gjennom brystet. Ordene kjennes på en måte ikke som de hører hjemme i munnen på en gutt på tretten, selv om både tonen og minen er dagligdagse. Han gransker gutten i stolen uten å bli klokere. Marius holder uttrykksløst blikket hans og munnen er en strek. Er det et klønete sleivspark eller vil han snakke? Hva sier man? Even griper febrilsk etter ord. 

“Ja, for eksempel. Det er ikke jo ikke helt normalt, ikke lovlig heller å ta opp eller å spille av sånt.” Han går for saklig i mangel på valgmuligheter. “Det er faktisk ikke.. Tenker du mye på det?” Han buser ut med det siste. _Var det nødvendig, Even? Var det smart å spørre så direkte?_ Faktisk aner han ikke. 

“Nei!” Svaret fra Marius er overoppheta og litt for kontant til å være troverdig. Han biter leppene sammen og ser ned.  
“Okei,” Even hvisker, innser at det ble mye og at press ikke kommer til å gjøre noe bedre. “Vi skal i alle fall sørge for å si til han at det han gjorde var skikkelig kjipt - for oss alle sammen!”  
Marius nikker med blikket stivt festa i gulvet. 

"Okei, da ligger jakka på treningsbagen din," Isak kommer helt uanfekta tilbake. “Skulle du ha matpakke også?”  
"Ja." Marius bøyer hodet og svarer tomt og tonløst.  
“Er det noe?” Øynene vandrer fra Marius til Even, og Isak får også med seg den ubekvemme stemninga.  
“Nei, vi bare snakket.” skyter Even inn, mest for å dekke over. Møter blikket til Isak og forsøker å kommunisere ordløst at dette er noe de to kan ta etterpå. “Har du smurt mat, Marius? Eller skal jeg hjelpe deg å fikse noe?” Han forsøker seg på en avledning. Merker fornøyd med hvordan gutten duknakket følger han ut på kjøkkenet når han bryter opp og reiser seg. 

“Hva med drikke? Pleier du å få med deg kakao eller noe?” Even holder opp en tom termokopp han fant i skapet.  
“Nei, jeg pleier ikke, men..” Det lille smilet er tilbake, nå nesten beskjedent.  
“Da syns jeg vi skal fikse det denne gangen.” Even spotter vannkokeren på benken. Fyller den og setter den på. “Isak? Har dere kakao?”  
“Øverst i skapet,” supplerer Marius, men Isak er allerede på plass. Har fått selskap av Hawking som tydeligvis ikke syns det var noe stas på stua alene.  
“Kakao? Skal du ha det?”  
Marius nikker ivrig når Isak trekker ned den røde boksen ned fra ei høy hylle. 

“Du, Marius,” Even er ikke helt fornøyd med hvor halvkveda det ble inne på stua, så han begynner nølende. “Du vet at vi godt kan snakke om det vi snakka om i stad? Altså, jeg syns det er jævlig kleint jeg og, men det skjedde jo, så.. Ja, hvis det er noe du tenker på, så må du bare si det. Eller spørre, da.”  
Stemninga synker et par hakk igjen. Isak har låst blikket sitt i hans og slår seg ned på en kjøkkenstol hvor han blir sittende og vri seg urolig. 

Marius virrer med hodet, men til slutt kommer det svar.  
“Jeg prøver å ikke tenke på det.” Det ligger en slags avvisning der, men den er ikke total. “Skulle egentlig bare si at Jakob og jeg har funnet ut at det er han som er dust. Pappan til Tobias, altså. Og det må dere si.”  
“Vet du, Marius, det skal vi virkelig si, for det synes jeg og.” Isak prøver seg forsiktig.  
“Ja, jeg også,” stemmer Even i mens Marius nikker. De blir stående sånn, i klein, enig stillhet inntil vannet koker og Even må snu seg for å fylle termokoppen. 

Så rasler det fra gangen. Hawking traver urolig frem og tilbake, men han bjeffer ikke. Lar ytterdøra gli opp og tar imot besøket på sitt eget vis. De hører skritt der ute, så en manns stemme.  
"Ja, hei - så fin! Hallo? Isak? Marius?" 

En for Even ukjent fyr kommer til syne, men så fort Omar dukker opp ved siden av han, er det null problem å forstå. Det farskapet ville være umulig å frasi seg.  
"Nasir, halla," Isak reiser seg. "To sekunder!" understreker han med to fingre i været. Så heiser han bagen til Marius opp på bordet og pakker ned mat og drikke. "Så bra du kan kjøre. Er nødt til å fikse noe greier, nemlig."

Nasir nikker, følger Omar med øynene. Gutten er allerede på vei bort til Even med utstrakt hånd, så høflig han bare klarer.  
“Hei Omar, fint å se deg.” Even har ikke glemt meldinga gutten sendte. “Hvordan går det med engelsken? Skjønner at du skal spille fotball nå, altså - men jeg kan sikkert hjelpe deg en gang.”  
“Kult!” Et sakte smil brer seg i de store, mørkebrune øynene. Så snur han seg mot Marius. “Skal vi stikke? Jeg lurte på..” Gutta snakker kamp allerede på vei ut i gangen. Strategiforslagene går varme før de rekker så mye som å forlate kjøkkenet. 

"Null problem for meg å ta med Marius," Nasir trekker på skuldrene. "Nesten enklere at Omar har selskap. Åssen går det egentlig? Jeg snakket med Magnus.." Han henvender seg til Isak, men det er ikke fritt for at blikket glir nysgjerrig bort på Even.  
"Bra! Det går bra." Isak smiler bredt, men Even kan høre pusten hans hekte seg, merke at han tar sats før han fortsetter. “Du må hilse på Even, da. Han er..” 

Even har rettet seg opp, strekker hånda høflig fram, men Nasir overser det formelle, tar heller Evens hånd i begge sine.  
"Så hyggelig å endelig møte deg! Det er du som er lærer for A-klassen, er det ikke? Omar har sagt igjen og igjen at han skulle ønske han gikk i din klasse!"  
"Å.. Ja, det er..." Ordene betyr noe. Kroer seg sammen i brystet hans og blir der. "Jeg har dessverre bare A, men har blitt godt kjent med Omar også. Han henger jo med gutta mine støtt, så vi ser hverandre masse."

Ja.." Nasir leter etter ord, men fortsetter ufortrødent. "Så... Hørte jeg om det med foreldrene i klassen din. Magnus sa.. Så utrolig vanskelig og urettferdig!"  
"Jepp, det er sjukt urettferdig," mumler Isak bak dem. Nasir snur seg mot han.  
“Men bare.. Kan jeg spørre?" Det er en vennlig nysgjerrighet over hele mannen mens han ser fra den ene til den andre. "Er dere virkelig sammen?" 

Isak og Even veksler blikk mens Nasir flakker med blikket, venter på svar.  
"Ja, vi er det." Even får æren av å svare, men Isak nikker strålende fornøyd han og. Å si det høyt skaper små krusninger i magen, særlig når han ser hvordan Isak har blitt litt hektisk i kinna. Hadde de vært alene, ville Even krevd å få kysse dem med en gang.  
"Så fett! Gratulerer!" erklærer Nasir. 

_Pappa? Nasir?_ Gutta roper fra gangen, høres ut som de er på full fart ut døra allerede, fullstendig gira på kampen. Nasir trekker unnskyldende på skuldrene og rygger ut av rommet.  
“Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Even!” understreker han igjen mens Isak gjør tegn til å følge han ut. Even nikker et i like måte og lar dem mumle om fotballcup og hva som er pakket ned ikke. Begynner heller å rydde bort brød og pålegg. 

Så for han hører døra blir lukket der ute, sniker Even seg etter Isak ut i gangen. Veksler blikk med Hawking som skotter dovent tilbake fra teppet sitt i kroken og blir liggende. Isak står fremdeles med ryggen til når han lister seg bort og legger armene rundt han bakfra. Den lille, overraska støkken som ufrivillig går igjennom Isak får Even til å smile. Han prøver å skjule den også, lener seg tilbake og smelter inn mot Even.

"Det _er_ ganske fett, egentlig." Even legger leppene mot Isaks øre, snuser inn lukta av han og kjenner håret hans kile i nesa.  
“Hæ?” Isak snur på hodet og gjør med det nakken mer tilgjengelig.  
“Å være sammen med deg,” mumler Even inn mot huden hans.  
"Jeg vet, det er dritfett!” Isak ler lett. Legger hendene på magen over Even sine. “Også er det fremdeles et par timer til vi skal være hos Vilde og de.." 

Isak snur seg i Evens armer og ser oppfordrende på han, selv om det ikke er nødvendig.  
“Er det?” hvisker Even mens han trekker Isak til seg og leter seg fram med henda under t-skjorta hans. Han liker det skjelvet som vandrer oppover langs ryggraden hans, bøyer seg fram på jakt etter flere kyss.

Men Isak vrir seg unna. Benytter seg av Evens forfjamselse til å snike seg forbi og ta trappa i doble steg. Stopper på toppen og snur seg, blunker ertende ned til Even. Med en gang han ser at Even følger etter, begynner han å dra av seg t-skjorta. 

Der oppe blir Even ledet inn på soverommet og dratt ned ved siden av Isak på senga. Tar ikke lang tid før han kjenner seg omslutta av Isak og egentlig ganske ør. Han hjelper til å kneppe opp Isaks bukse og leter seg fram innenfor stoffet. Legger hendene rundt rumpa hans og presser han mot seg bare fordi det føles godt og de kan gjøre det de har lyst til en liten stund til. 

Hendene til Isak er over alt, følges av varm pust og fuktige lepper mot huden. Isak planter kyss nedover halsen hans og følger kragebeinet med leppene. Løfter hodet utålmodig når kanten på t-skjorta er i veien.  
“Du må være naken, da.” mumler han, og Even er helt enig. 

Han lar Isak trekke t-skjorta over hodet på seg og fortsette å dra i det ene plagget etter det andre med ivrige hender. Ler litt av det fornøyde gryntet Isak lager når han endelig er helt avkledd og kroer seg mot han. Isak er så deilig sånn her, hard og myk og kåt på en gang. 

Even ruller seg over på ryggen, dykker ned i følelsen av Isaks nakne kropp tett mot sin egen og skrur av tid og sted for en liten stund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie har lest og godkjent her også, og det er jeg skikkelig takknemlig for ❤️
> 
> Noen tanker? Skuffa over at det ikke var rett på lunsj hos Vilde? Syntes de trengte å prate litt mer.  
> Sveise seg mer sammen og unngå å begrave alt som har skjedd i nervøsitet og pynte det med glitterspray..  
> Og så jeg er spent da, om dere syns Even og Marius fikk til en fornuftig samtale, og om dere er fornøyde med å være med på lat formiddag hjemme hos Valtersens.  
> Legg gjerne igjen noen ord ❤️


	48. Spøk til side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allie for betalesing og sparring 😘

“Tror du vi overlever?” Det kommer plutselig mens de går hånd i hånd bort mot familien Fossbakkens store, hvite trehus. Isak er litt åndeløs, skutter seg idet han spør og gjenspeiler Evens egne følelser rundt hele lunsjen.  
"Tja.. Kommer an på. Blir det voldelig tror du?” Det er rimelig teit, men Even trenger bare å kødde litt. Han husker knapt hvordan Gjermund ser ut en gang og nå skal de plutselig møtes sånn her. Det hjelper liksom ikke at høstdagen byr på lys og farger i et vell av sjatteringer, nervøsiteten er der likevel.

“Kanskje litt? Kunne godt tenke meg å bli litt småvoldelig, jeg.” Isak drar det ut for alt det er verdt. Trangen til å snakke rundt alvoret kommer til å forfølge dem rundt svingen. Helt bort til og inn i huset til og med.  
“Ja, det hadde vært digg,” medgir Even. “Men så er det visst fengselsstraff for vold har jeg hørt.”  
“Sant det,” Isak gjør sitt beste for å se skuffa ut.  
“Og det går faktisk ikke! Du kan ikke sitte inne i månedsvis, liksom. Tenk om du faller for en eller annen fengselsbetjent, og så ser jeg deg aldri igjen?”  
“Yeah, right,” Isak flirer. “Det kan fort skje, ja. Så ikke noe vold, da?”

De har snakka masse om dette. Planlagt hva de skal si, forsøkt å diskutere seg fram til forskjellige scenarier, lurt og lurt igjen på hvorvidt det i det hele tatt er smart å møte opp. Er Gjermund egentlig så sorry som han virka i den mailen? Eller er han mer redd for konsekvensene? Kommer de til å måtte snakke om hvorvidt det han gjorde var lovlig i det hele tatt? Vurdere anmeldelse? 

De skal ikke lange biten, men Even kan sverge på at tornekrattet rekker å vokse seg både sterkt og ugjennomtrengelig i magen på veien. Han er faktisk skikkelig sint på mannen fremdeles, selv etter unnskyldningen. Alt han fratok dem på null komma svisj, bare ved å være så høylytt, så bombastisk. Det syns ikke hele tiden, men når det kommer fram sånn som med Marius isted, følger harmen med på lasset. 

Det er ikke fritt for at han føler seg rimelig frynsete i kantene, og han vet at det gjelder Isak også. Even har lært seg å lese det nå, hvordan nervøsiteten liksom blir en del av alle små bevegelser og han begynner og fikle. Akkurat sånn som nå.

"Du.. Noe helt annet jeg tenkte på.." Isak har noe på hjertet, klemmer hånda hans litt ekstra.  
"Yes?" Even snur seg halvt mot han. Stryker tommelen over knokene hans og kjenner et lett gys gå gjennom mannen ved siden av seg.  
"Jeg skal ha sånn.. familieselskap. På tirsdag. Hjemme hos oss." Isak kikker granskende opp og stemmen er beklemt, som om dette er noe skummelt han er nødt til å si.

"Å ja." Even vet ikke hva han skal tro. Blir han sendt hjem nå? Forsøker Isak å gi beskjed om at han bør holde seg unna den dagen? Er han veid og funnet for lett?  
"Ja, vi har en greie med at vi spiser middag sammen i slutten av måneden, og onssdag er det hos oss."  
Even nikker megetsigende, stålsetter seg. 

"Vilduværemed?" 

Det er nesten så ordene detter ut av Isak, og noen helt andre ord enn Even forventa. Så fett. En kjerne av glede prøver forsiktig å finne fotfeste i han, men snubler på veien. Er dette en bra ting? Høres ganske skummelt ut.  
"Hm.." Han begynner sakte, trenger betenkningstid. "Jeg.. jeg har jo egentlig noen rettebunker og sånt.." Even vet faktisk ikke. Gleden over å bli spurt er der, men tvilen insisterer på å få plass den også. Hva om de ikke liker han? Om de blir skuffa når de ser han? 

"Skummelt?" Mulig Isak merker usikkerheten, kanskje den lille skjelvingen i fingrene hans også.  
"På en måte? Jeg mener.. Faren din? Du har jo fortalt litt. Søsteren din også. Tenk om hun syns det er kjipt at Marius liksom måtte oppleve.."  
Det blir litt mye her og nå, særlig klint opp i den hersens lunsjen de ikke kan unnslippe. 

"Duh..” Isak stikker armen inn under hans, nesten som om han værer at timingen var dårlig. “Du trenger ikke svare nå, men jeg ville liksom at du skulle vite at.. At jeg vil ha deg med, da. Så tar vi det litt som det kommer, okei? Ser hva du tenker etter det her føkkings møtet eller noe?"  
"Takk" hvisker Even stille. "Jeg har skikkelig lyst, det er bare.." 

Isak stopper han i oppkjørselen. Stryker hånda over kinnet hans.  
“Vi snakker om dette en annen gang, okei?” Han lener seg frem, kysser Even lett og dvelende. “Jeg burde ikke spurt nå. Hadde bare så lyst til å snakke om noe annet.”  
Even bare nikker.

Oppkjørselen er en vellykka blanding av koselig og strigla, og det ligger en uuttalt velkomst over hele stedet Huset er gammel og velholdt, hagen fargesprakende med gult og rødt løv mot den hvite fasaden. Egentlig hadde Even sett for seg at Jakob kom fra noe mindre pretensiøst, noe enklere. Men er det rettferdig å kalle det pretensiøst? Når Even ser nærmere står det en shabby tråbil parkert under en overdådig sargenteplebusk. Midt på plenen troner en diger trampoline, for øyeblikket overtatt av falne høstblader. Even kommer på noe han har hatt lyst til å spørre Isak om.

“Forresten, familien Fossbakken, kjenner du dem godt?”  
Isak tenker seg litt om, men trenger ikke lang tid.  
“De har liksom alltid vært her,” forteller han. “Husker dem faktisk fra før jeg flytta inn. Marius lekte med Jakob allerede i barnehagen, visst. Så det har vel blitt en del kaffekopper eller saft og boller på terrassen liksom. Øl til og med, og vi voksne har på en måte blitt venner vi og.”  
“Så bra.” Even kikker opp mot huset. Ser at Vilde allerede har spotta dem fra vinduet.  
“Ja, er litt sånn arbeidsfelleskap, egentlig. Kjøring, henting, hjelp med lekser og hundepass. De stiller alltid opp, da.” Isak smiler nesten takknemlig. “Og det er bra. Kanskje derfor det ble ekstra kjipt at det liksom måtte skje her..”

“Isak?” Vildes stemme skjærer tvers gjennom beretningen hans. Hun har åpnet for dem. Står med døra på klem.  
“Klar?” hvisker Isak og tar Evens hånd igjen. “Hei Vilde!” roper han høyere.  
“Nei,” hvisker Even tilbake og får et skjevt smil.  
“Ikke jeg heller..”Isak leder han etter seg opp grusgangen og gjennom porten. “Men så får vi heller være uklare sammen, da. Det går bra.”  
“Jepp,” Even forsøker å høres kjekkere ut enn han føler seg. 

De fikser det her.  
Uansett hvor uklare de er, går det bedre når de er sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de fine tilbakemeldingene og spennende innspillene dere gir meg🤩😍 Jeg gleder meg sånn skikkelig over hver eneste kommentar fra dere. Stas å ha så herlige lesere!  
> Fortsatte en liten runde til rundt grøten, jeg. Dette kapittelet ble etter litt rådslagning skilt ut fra det forrige.  
> Heftig helg på Isak og Even. Små og store ting skal på plass litt etter litt her. Håper dere syns at skrittet å møte familien var fornuftig, selv om det kanskje kom på et litt spesielt tidspunkt. Leser gjerne hva dere tror om det ❤️


	49. Om flis og bjelker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allieverwas har betalest både live og to ganger. Takk for generell håndholding og nødvendige påminnelser om hva jeg har lagt opp til i min egen story ❤️

Kakerlakkene melder seg til tjeneste så fort Isak tråkker over terskelen. Det hjelper ikke at Vilde gliser med hele tanngarden og prøver å se dem i øynene. Alt som gikk galt forrige gang sitter fremdeles i veggene og sårskorpene er så ferske at de fort kan komme til å rives av alt for tidlig. 

"Hei, velkommen til oss." Vilde strekker formelt fram lanken til Isaks forundring. Så kommer han på at Even aldri har vært her før. Typisk henne å vise det polerte; glatte over formålet for besøket. Samtidig er det noe fint i hvordan hun anstrenger seg for å ta godt imot kjæresten hans. 

“Hei, Isak,” Hun sender et mer uformelt blikk i hans retning. “Håper det gikk greit å få guttene avgårde på cup? Magnus og ungene dro alle sammen.”  
Han mumler _ok, så bra_ , takknemlig for at de blir færrest mulig og at ungene er ute av huset. 

"Ja, dere er de første, da.” Vilde har det med å påpeke det innlysende. “Jeg har ordnet litt lunsj til oss, så da vi kan jo gå inn og sette oss hvis dere har lyst?" Hun slår ut med hånda i en gest så fort de står rundt det oppdekka spisebordet. Stresser med å glatte ut duken og trekker ut en stol til Even. "Håper det er nok pålegg. Jeg har bakt rundstykkene selv." Stemmen skingrer og volumet er ujevnt mens hun snakker ned det overdådige lunsjbordet.

"Takk for at du gjør dette, Vilde." Even får sagt det Isak hadde på tunga, for det er jo fint av henne og det er innlysende hvor mye det koster.  
"Ja, vi setter pris på at du engasjerer deg," legger han til, med fare for å høres ut som en peppy lagleder. Det blir litt teit, og han klarer liksom ikke trekke pusten helt ned i magen før Even legger en hånd på skulderens hans. Gir han et holdepunkt som smelter inn mot skjorta og forviser kakerlakkene tilbake til de mørke krokene. 

"Det skulle egentlig bare mangle," mumler Vilde nesten sjenert og det er visst et svar til dem. "Det ble jo så sykt dumt sist, liksom." Hun får et svakt rosaskjær i kinnene og slår blikket ned når Isak nikker stivt. 

De blir sittende i en påtatt høflig passiar. Even konverserer tilsynelatende lett om interiørvalg. Spør hvordan hun får til de grønne plantene, bemerker at de ser ut som de er dyrka med tryllestav. Så peker han på Van Gogh-maleriet på kortveggen og sier at han liker det 

Ingen nevner Gjermund. 

Isak er glad til, trenger tid til å dressere kakerlakkene. Og Even konverserer kanskje i vei, men det fine skinnet i øynene hans er midlertidig fraværende. Uansett hva de har snakka om og planlagt, er det umulig å vite hvordan samtalen blir.

Vilde er i gang med et innlegg om hvorfor taklistene er mørkegrå og at det er en statement når det endelig og alt for tidlig, kimer i dørklokka. Med en gang hun spretter opp og forsvinner ut i gangen, fanger Isak Evens blikk med sitt eget. Isak gjenkjenner sin egen rastløshet i hvordan han biter seg i leppa. Så han stryker hånda varsomt langs låret hans og lar den til slutt hvile over Evens egen hånd. Stillheten kan så godt som skjæres ut i blokker innen siste gjest til slutt står i døråpninga. 

Gjermund ser blek og trøtt ut, har ringer under rødsprengte øyne. Det er lite igjen av den høylytte, overstyrende mannen fra før i uka. Likevel melder en intens motvilje seg i Isak. Å se han nå tilbakekaller følelsene fra sist. Hvordan han var liten og utafor seg selv; trengt opp i et hjørne mens fyren bjeffa egenproduserte “sannheter”.. _Bevis_... Isak krymper seg. 

Når Gjermund strekker ut hånda, fryser Isak til innvendig, later som om han ikke ser. Håndtrykk kjennes unisont med fraser som _hyggelig_ eller _takk for sist_ , en gedigen joke. Even følger Isaks eksempel mens Vilde og Gjermund dumper ned på stolene sine. Først da kommer et forsiktig og mer uformelt _hei_ fra fyren. 

"Ja, nå er vi jo her for å snakke," forsøker Vilde å introdusere, men tomheten gjennomsyrer hvert ord. “Eller, dere har jo litt å snakke om, så..”  
Gjermund virrer stressa med hodet når hun reiser seg og begynner å servere te. Ser ut som han gjerne skulle tjora den høyst tilstedeværende elefanten ytterst, nederst i hagen et sted heller enn å ta den med hit. Even streifer taust og fraværende med blikket, men Isak orker ikke mer kleinhet.

"Har du noe du ville si, eller?" Det er alt annet enn defensivt, men han driter i om det fremstår hardt, gidder ikke nølinga. “Det var du som ville møtes,” legger han til.  
"Ja, jeg.." Gjermund forsøker å ta opp smørkniven, men den glipper og klirrer skingrende mot asjetten. Når han får fiska den opp igjen, smører og smører han på det hersens rundstykket sitt i en evighet.

Til slutt gjør Isak en utålmodig gest med armen, får Gjermund til endelig å starte med raspende stemme.  
"Jeg har ikke klart å slutte og tenke på det. Tenkte egentlig jeg gjorde noe bra, men så ble det så forjævlig ille! Og det.. Skjønner jeg at er utilgivelig." Han legger brødskiva uspist ned igjen og blir sittende som en bautastein. 

"Jeg ble faktisk skikkelig sjokkert, jeg," skyter Vilde inn mens hun setter ned tekanna og finner stolen sin. Isak er takknemlig for at hun bryter opp det forsteinede de var på vei inn i.  
"Jeg skjønner det," Gjermund luter skuldrene og fortsetter å stirre ned i tallerkenen. Så svelger han tungt, løfter blikket og ser rett på Even. "Unnskyld, virkelig! Du var ikke en gang til stede, men du vet sikkert hva som skjedde? Det kunne ikke blitt mer feil!"

"Det kan du trygt si," fnyser Isak kontant. Klarer ikke å holde det inne mer. Vil ha unnskyldningen ubestridt på bordet, et premiss for hele resten av samtalen.

"Jeg har slettet det opptaket, da. Gjorde det med en gang! Og så har jeg tenkt. På hvorfor det ble som det ble.." Gjermund lener seg litt frem. "Tror ikke dette er en unnskyldning, men en slags forklaring, kanskje.."  
"Ja? Hva da?" Even har forholdt seg imponerende rolig til nå. Mest knuget Isaks hånd under bordet. Nå bøyer han seg litt frem i stolen.

"For å forklare...,” Gjermund tar først en dyp slurk av tekoppen. “Rett før sommeren flyttet jeg og guttene mine hit fra andre siden av byen. Tobias kjenner dere, og storebroren hans heter Ulrik.”  
De nikker tonløst alle tre. Husker en annen sønn som skulle spille kamp da de var på den teltturen. Gjermund merker seg nikkene, løsner litt. 

“Der vi bodde før hadde Ulrik en lærer han klagde mye på. Det gikk på favorisering og uthenging av elever og sånt. Moren hans og jeg avfeide han begge to, selv om historiene han kom med var ganske ille. Tenkte at det bare var unnskyldning for de dårlige karakterene. Selv da han kom hjem og fortalte at hun hadde skjelt han ut foran hele klassen uten at han hadde gjort noe som helst, så.."

"Huff da, det høres ikke bra ut," skyter Vilde inn, tusen ganger mer medfølende enn Isak har lyst til å være.  
"Nei, det var helt feil. Verken min ekskone eller jeg backet han, isteden kjefta vi på Ulrik for å snakke dritt om skolen og læreren."  
"Fin ting å be dem ikke snakke dritt, da!" Isak klarer ikke unngå å påpeke ironien. Han er ikke kjempekeen på en lang sippestory.“Men hva har det har med dette å gjøre?” 

"Vi lot det rett og slett gå alt for langt," mumler Gjermund. "Ikke før han brøt helt sammen og kom gråtende hjem, skjønte vi hvor reelt alt var. Den dagen hadde hun dratt fram prøven hans i anatomi og fått klassen til å le av at lårhalsen var plassert opp under kragebeinet og den typen feil. Ulrik var knust, og vi hadde ikke hadde gjort en damn shit for å hjelpe. Det føltes jævlig!"

"Ser den," skyter Isak inn. For faktisk, hadde det vært Marius, ville det slått han hardt. Både Vilde og Even nikker istemmende.  
“Så hva gjorde dere?” Vilde er helt med, og Gjermund sender henne et takknemlig blikk. 

"Da vi endelig forstod alvoret, tok vi kontakt med skolen. Men, unnskyld at jeg sier det..” Han skotter skrått på Even. “Det er ikke enkelt å kritisere en lærer man ikke er fornøyd med. Ikke når inspektøren ikke ville høre på det øret. Vi fikk beskjed om at vi manglet bevis, at det ikke var sikkert at Ulrik snakket sant. Ble tipset om å notere ned konkrete saker med dato og hendelsesforløp dersom noe skulle oppstå igjen. Og på en måte hadde de jo rett, vi hadde ikke noe bevis..”  
“Kjipt,” spiller Even tonløst inn, klikker leppene mot hverandre. Alt Isak kan høre er Gjermunds dundrende stemme som messer om _bevis, bevis, bevis_ igjen og igjen.

“Nå skjedde dette midt i vårt eget samlivsbrudd og forestående flytting, så vi lot det ligge. Hadde bare ikke overskudd til den kampen, samme hvor mye det skuffet Ulrik.” Om han så sliten ut da han kom, ser Gjermund om mulig ennå mer medtatt ut nå. . “Forsettet mitt etter det har vært å ikke forsømme meg som far på den måten igjen.” Han sier det ut i lufta og Isak kan ane en viss sammenheng her. Det kan de vel alle. Han tar en stor bit av brødet og tygger møysommelig. Ingen sier noe 

"Så da disse ryktene begynte å dukke opp om deg, Even, ville jeg ikke være den faren som bare stod og så på. Tobias er jo ganske ny her, og flyttinga har vært en påkjenning for oss alle. Han har bare snakket pent om deg, altså; men jeg kunne ikke koste på meg å overse noe som kunne få betydning for han senere.” Han kikker opp på Even for å forsikre seg om at det siste er mottatt. “Alt snakket blant foreldrene og på Jodel.. Ja, det som ble sagt om forskjellsbehandling traff meg litt, da. Så det var egentlig et skikkelig mislykka forsøk på å samle info og samarbeide med de andre. Sjekke om det var noe bevis og konkludere etterpå. Men selvfølgelig, det med den lydfila skulle aldri ha skjedd. Det var bare.. I kampens hete. Jeg tenkte meg ikke om. Unnskyld!”

Monologen er over, så mye er tydelig ut i fra hvordan Gjermund luter skuldrene som om lufta er i ferd med å sive ut av han. Men de er ikke ferdige! Isak vil ikke gi seg nå, for blodet bruser i ørene hans og alt det her kjennes for enkelt. 

“Det er jo fint at du angrer, men ærlig talt!”Isak setter øynene i mannen foran seg og ordene bare kommer. “Hvordan i helvete gjør alt det at det ble logisk for deg å spille av et paparazzisexsoundtrack for Gud og hvermann? Hva faen har det med forskjellsbehandling å gjøre?” Han forsøker ikke engang å dempe sinnet, er helt varm i kinna og sitrende i kroppen. Nekter å avfeie den maktesløsheten han stod her med på onsdag. 

Gjermund og Vilde trekker seg bakover i stolene sine, men Even har hevet hånda og lagt den på skulderen hans, klemmer bekreftende.  
“Jeg forstår at du mente å ikke være passiv, men det er faktisk litt vanskelig for meg feie dette under teppet,” sier han stødig. Tonen er oppgitt mer enn sint. “Det du har sagt og gjort, gjør det så godt sm umulig å ha klassen videre.”

Kanskje er det nettopp hvor rolig han sier det som har effekt, for Gjermund gjør store øyne. Åpner og lukker munnen mens han stirrer vantro og litt overraska på Even. 

“Men elevene vet jo ikke noe om dette?” Det virker nesten som om mannen ikke forventa mer pes, at dette var en vri han ikke så komme.  
“Elevene vet ikke noe?” Isak kjenner det bobler igjen eller fremdeles. “Hva med de to elevene som overhørte alt sammen? Jakob?” Han nikker mot Vilde. “Og ikke minst _min_ sønn, Marius. Han måtte høre på et sånt opptak av meg! Hvordan tror du dette er for han?” 

Det blir uutholdelig å sitte stille, så Isak reiser seg.  
“Det er faktisk ikke bare _din_ unge som har opplevd kjipe ting, og det her var det siste Marius trengte!” Kontrollen over stemmevolumet glipper, mulig det kan kalles brøling, men Isak kommer _aldri_ til å glemme hvordan Marius lå sammenkrøpet i senga med Hawking rundt seg den kvelden. Akkurat den kampesteinen i magen er for gedigen til å skyve vekk. 

“Jeg visste jo ikke at det var deg, da.” Det er kun hvisking og Gjermunds øyne er vidåpne, forskrekka.  
“Men faen, da, visste ikke at det var meg? Du så oss jo! På kafeen den gangen?” Han nikker sakte, men forståelsen uteblir, så Isak fortsetter. “Herregud, du drev jo til og med og pesa meg for det under den fotballkampen!”  
“Pesa deg?” Stemmen er mer stødig nå, overraska. “Jeg skjønte bare at dere kjente hverandre, så skulle mest høre om du visste noe, jeg.” 

Vilde ser forvirra fra den ene til den andre. Rynker øyenbrynene som om hun prøver å komme på den dagen.  
“Hæ? Hva er det dere snakker om?” spør hun til slutt.  
“Det er en stund siden,“ supplerer Even. Han har fått med seg referansen. “Isak og jeg møttes på kafeen ved idrettsbanene, og _han_ jobba der.” Isak er så innmari enig i den lille forakten Even legger på _han_.  
“Så du visste at de er kjærester?” Vilde ser spørrende på Gjermund som fremdeles virker forvirra.  
“Ja, eller nei.. Eller.. Kunne jo ikke vite hvem det var på den lydfila, da. Den er jo fra før sommeren, liksom..”

Vilde setter blikket nysgjerrig i han og Isak himler demonstrativt med øynene og kjenner at Gjermund godt kunne spart seg den siste kommentaren.  
“Takk for den,” mumler han, men Vilde er allerede på det neste steg.  
“Hm.. Jeg tror.. Det har ikke så mye å si hvem det var, egentlig. Jeg skjønner godt at Isak blir ganske sint for at Marius hørte alt, liksom. Jeg mener, Jakob..” Hun ser anklagende på Gjermund som rygger litt tilbake. 

“Uansett om du ikke visste at det var Isak, så er jo jeg _læreren_ deres, en de skal stole på.” Even snakker mer hektisk denne gangen. “Og det funker faktisk ikke så jævlig bra for meg når du har gjort alt du kan for å bevise at jeg bruker fritiden min på å dope meg og ligge rundt.” 

Gjermund krymper seg, blir litt ekstra liten i stolen, mens Even har reist seg han også. Snakker med en sårhet i stemmen som nesten er fysisk vond å høre på. Isak tar hånda hans og knuger den alt for hardt, elsker at Even klemmer hans hånd tilbake. 

“Forresten, de greiene jeg sa om stæsj, det du hevda var weed.. Det var føkkings campingutstyr! Og du bare kjørte på!” Isak vet at dette stikket er billig, men han klarer ikke dy seg.  
“Jeg er så jævlig lei for det,” gjentar Gjermund dystert, ser nesten ut som han er på gråten. “Jeg har sletta den filen nå.”  
“Ja, du sa det! Fint!” Isak spytter ut ordene og slenger seg ned på stolen igjen. Han trekker pusten dypt, trenger holde den noen sekunder.

“Vi er jo glad for at du sier unnskyld,” begynner Even mens han setter seg ned. Stemmen er grumsete, men saklig. “Det er bare det at ting har gått skikkelig galt her. For jeg kan faktisk ikke være kontaktlærer for den klassen mer. Møte foreldre, face de som enten var her eller har hørt ryktene. En ting at det stod på Jodel, men det ble faktisk ti ganger verre av det som foregikk her på onsdag.” Det er saklig, det er velformulert og Isak ville både smilt og lent seg helt inntil han om situasjonen var en annen. 

“Jeg..” Gjermund stirrer ulykkelig fra den ene til den andre. “Er det noe jeg kan gjøre? Noen måte å gjøre det godt igjen? Jeg har sagt til folk at det var feil, liksom.”  
Even kremter. Svelger flere ganger mens han tenker seg om.  
“Det jeg trenger, er å få vite hvor den lydfila kom fra. For noe av det mest ubehagelige er å gå rundt og vite at noen har sittet utafor teltet og tatt opp det der, og ikke minst gitt det videre. ”  
“Ja, det er skikkelig creepy, syns jeg,” stemmer Vilde i med store øyne. “Du er jo ikke den eneste som har de filene, Gjermund. Tenk om de blir brukt igjen, liksom.”  
“Jeg vet ikke, jeg..” 

Isak legger merke til noe såra og overraska i øynene på Even når Gjermund trekker på det. Han er selv i ferd med å fyre seg opp på nytt, men Vilde slår til før han rekker å reagere.  
“Men hva tror du da Gjermund? Hva er det med deg? Vil du ha i pose og sekk? Du må jo faktisk gi litt her. Vi snakker noe som fort kan anmeldes.” Hun har blitt sittende, snakker rolig, selv om ordene er skarpe. “Du bare kjørte på uten å spørre, eller sjekke eller vite noe som helst. Syns du ikke du har gjort nok skade nå? Du må da virkelig kunne si hvem som vil Even eller Isak så forferdelig vondt?”

Det blir helt stille. 

Vilde har låst blikket sitt i Gjermund og viker ikke en tomme. Han åpner og lukker munnen, kremter før han får sagt noe.  
“Jeg tror ikke egentlig han ville Even noe vondt..”  
“Hvem da?” bjeffer Vilde.  
“Nei, det er en gutt som jobber litt for idrettslaget,” det er så lavt at Isak må bøye seg litt fram over bordet for å høre skikkelig. “Han ville nok mer hjelpe meg enn å skade Even, altså.”  
“Herman?” Even skjærer gjennom og Gjermund bekrefter med blikket. “Det forklarer faktisk litt..” Isak synes han kan høre skuffelsen.

“Kommer du til..?” Gjermund ser oppriktig redd ut.  
“Hva tror du egentlig om meg? Jeg er lærer, ikke torpedo!” Endelig trenger harmen tydelig gjennom hos Even også. Isak må spørre mer om denne Herman senere, har jo hørt det navnet han også.  
“Sant det..” sier Gjermund bare dumt og bøyer hodet selvbevisst og litt beklemt.

De blir sittende og spise i stillhet alle fire. Samtalen har gått i stå og det er liksom ikke noen som kommer på noe mer å si. Mulig det bare går noen minutter, men det kjennes for Isak som timer. Kakerlakkene kakler travelt der inne, gjør det uaktuelt å spise opp det siste rundstykket. Om det var hans hus, ville Isak bedt Gjermund om å gå. Mulig mannen skjønner det selv, for han drikker tom tekoppen i en diger slurk. 

“Meneh..” Han drar på det og gjør tegn til å ville reise seg. “Jeg kommer sikkert til å si til alle som vil høre at jeg tok feil, så det er sikkert ikke noe farlig å møte klassen og sånt, altså.. Og jeg er virkelig veldig, veldig lei for det. Ønsker deg Even, eller dere, da, alt godt!”

Han får ikke noe ordentlig svar, men Even nikker sånn halvveis mens han reiser seg.  
“Jeg tenker det er best at jeg går nå, jeg. Så kan dere.. Jah.. bare spør meg om dere kommer på noe mer, da.”  
Isak og Even veksler blikk, ingen av dem keene på å se mer til denne fyren om de kan unngå det. 

De reiser seg likevel sammen med han, nesten som for å forsikre seg om at han virkelig stikker nå. Denne gangen tar Isak han i hånda på tross av motviljen. Mannen har jo faktisk prøvd å unnskylde seg..  
“Takk for at dere gadd å høre..” Isak gidder ikke å reagere og Vilde er allerede på vei til å følge han ut. 

Isak og Even bare står det halvlamma igjen noen sekunder. Isak tilter hodet litt på skrå når de endelig snur seg mot hverandre. Han trenger sånn innmari en klem nå! Så mye at han puster lettet ut når Even strekker ut armene og drar han inntil seg. Takk og lov at han kan smelte inn mot Even, lene seg på han. Det dempede sukket han lager når hodet endelig hviler på Evens skulder, kommer helt fra magen. Evens åndedrett kiler han i øret, Even snuser han og hviler hodet mot han like mye som omvendt.

De blir sikkert stående en tanke for lenge, men kreftene er bare ikke der. Ingen av dem råder helt over seg selv. Når Vilde kommer tilbake med er ektefølt _endelig_ , kvepper Isak skyldbevisst til og tar et forlegent skritt ut av omfavnelsen, selv om Vilde ikke gjør annet enn å smile av dem. 

“Var vi for harde mot han, syns du?” Spør Even Vilde så fort de har satt seg igjen .  
“Hvorfor det?” Hun kikker nesten indignert på han. “Dere har jo ikke noe ansvar for han? Det er ikke deres feil at han har det kjipt nå, liksom!”  
Isak er enig. Klarer til og med å smile samtykkende til hun som tross alt har hosta dette vanskelige møtet.  
“Sant det,” medgir Even. 

Så fort de har takka for seg og rømt åstedet, blir de gående retningsløst hånd i hånd. Isak kjenner seg helt kjørt, og han kan se på Even at påkjenningen merkes for han også. De er tomme begge to, kan snakke mer om alt mulig senere. 

Når funker stillhet best.

“Tror du Hawking har lyst på en skikkelig tur nå?” Even kikker sidelengs på han. Til og med fra den vinkelen kan Isak se at det er håpefullt. Han skjønner greia, trenger luft og rom og stille rusling sjæl.  
“Why not? Har aldri fått nei til en tur i skogen fra han. Vi stikker å spør, da.” Han setter opp farta og staker ut riktig retning, for det her er første gang siden de gikk hjemmefra, at lyset i øynene til Even er forsiktig tilbake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Alle_ synes det er ubehagelig med konflikt sa en klok dame en gang. Så også jeg. Å skrive en god konfrontasjon syns jeg rett og slett er litt vanskelig. Så lenge jeg skrev på Seleksjon hadde jeg jo den luksusen å kunne overlate sånne vanskelige ting til andre. Nå måtte jeg jammen i ilden og forsøke meg selv. Syns det var spennende, da - men det tok meg nok også litt mer tid enn vanlig. Og så håper jeg dere er fornøyde med resultatet. 😊
> 
> Jeg har dessverre fryktelig mye å gjøre som ikke involverer skriving for tida, selv om det er lærerting. Kan derfor fort bli minst ei uke til neste kapittel, sorry!
> 
> Blir som alltid rørt og glad over engasjementet for denne historien 😍❤️ Ekstra glad om du har tid og lyst til å fortelle meg hvordan du syns det gikk da jeg skulle begi meg ut i konfliktenes hengemyr..


	50. Bedre enn sitt rykte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk Allie for betalesing og din ærlige mening, den er gull verdt ❤️
> 
> Det er mandag, det er idrettsdag og fremdeles én uke igjen til høstferien 🍁🍄☀️

_“Even, jeg er ferdig med portrettet mitt, kan du se over før jeg leverer?”_  
_“Når skal vi ha om Australia i engelsken egentlig?”_  
_“Har du sånn gnagsårplaster? Jeg trenger det.”_

Sola skinner, bladene er gnistrende gule og spørsmålene hagler. De er her hele gjengen. Så fort Even parkerte sykkelen inntil gjerdet, flokket seg rundt han. Nå lurer de på alt mulig rart. Matilde, Emil og Simen sa på hvert sitt vis at de er glade for å ha han tilbake. Av Emilie fikk han en impulsiv klem og selv Tobias hilste bare blidt.

Even kan knapt tro det, men de har faktisk savna han.

Ikke fritt for at det dukka opp en liten klump i halsen da han forstod akkurat det. Egentlig skulle han gjerne hatt to ord med Louise før oppstart, men det her må han ta seg tid til. Har laina ungene opp i kø og svart på det ene spørsmålet etter det andre. Ingen graver i hvorfor han var borte eller virker som de vet noe som helst.

Marius og Jakob står og kødder midt i mølja. Har knytt sammen skolissene til Hanna, bare så de kan få gleden av å ta henne imot når hun snubler i sine egne skritt. De ler halvflaut når Even retter et strengt blikk i deres retning, vet at det der var kjipt gjort. Business as ususal.

Det er som om ingenting har skjedd.

Til slutt går klokka fra dem, og han må småjogge bort til de andre voksne. De har samla seg rundt Javes. Even hører på avstand hvordan mannen dirigerer med myndig stemme. Spenningen rumler i magen i dag, Even må innrømme det. Det ble fort tydelig at foreldrene klokelig har holdt kjeft, men han vet ikke hva kollegene har fått vite. Even regner nesten med at Mari syns hun var nødt til å si noe. Før de hørte eller leste rykter.

Det kommer neppe noen direkte spørsmål, men han blir ikke overraska om han får et stikk eller to gjennom dagen. Det får han bare tåle. Alt er verdt det, for Even vet innmari godt hvem han vil være og hva han vil stå for nå.

Helgen ble så fin.

Etter møtet med Gjermund var det som om bekymringene diskret lista seg vekk og ga dem sjansen til å være i fred. Høstsola forsteina effektivt snikende troll langs turstien. Ingen avbrøt dem etterpå, da de satt i hagen med hver sin kalde pils. Og det var som om tomheten hadde forduftet helt mens de lå fletta sammen på sofaen om kvelden.

Marius kom hjem og fant dem midt i en heftig diskusjon; er brunost eller syltetøy best på vafler? Sterke meninger ble ytra og veddemål ble gjort. Alt kulminerte i en utførlig testing ut i går hvor de så klart stekte alt for mange. Og selv om konklusjonene glimret med sitt fravær, vant egentlig alle sammen.  
Marius fikk med seg restene bort til Jakob og holdt kalas i trehytta. Noe som ga Isak og Even tid til å utforske greier som var vel så digg, men på ingen måte trenger å kombineres med verken brunost eller syltetøy.

Å komme hjem til tom leilighet i går kveld, kjentes som en krasjlanding. Even vet jo det var fornuftig, at rettebunke og forberedelser venta, men han har kasta seg fra side til side i senga halve natta. Rart hvor fort han ble fullstendig avhengig av å sove inntil Isak. Skrev noe sånt til han i morges og fikk streng beskjed om ikke å gjenta “feilgrepet” i kveld.

"Bare en ting," Javes dype stemme runger gjennom forsamlingen, påkaller alles oppmerksomhet. Han står der med listene sine og er i full dirigentmodus. "Sigrid er syk, så jeg overtar skogsorienteringa. To runder - en før lunsj, en etter."  
De fleste holder maska, men Sara og Even koster på seg å dele et oppgitt blikk. Så klart Sigrid er syk, hva ellers. Rart hvordan noen alltid er uheldig akkurat på idrettsdagen..

Louise stikker seg ut av mengden, men Even klarer ikke å oppnå blikkontakt med henne, for hun skrider bort til Javes og stikker klasselister i henda på han.  
"Pass på å være nøye med fravær, da. Fint om du noterer hvis noen mangler turutstyr, for det er greit å melde hjemmet om sånt. Og så.."  
"Det går bra," Javes kremter halvfornærma når han avbryter henne, og Even legger merke til at folk rundt dem nikker. Jepp, de var kanskje skeptiske til han først, klagde og stilte spørsmål, men har tydeligvis skjønt at mannen takler oppgavene sine helt fint.

Så fortsetter dagens dirigent å rope opp fordelingen.  
_Louise og Lars tar liten og stor ball, Maja klarer du deg aleine på croquet, siden jeg skal på tur? Even og Sara kjører høydehopp nedenfor gressbakken._  
Even tillater seg å sone ut etter det. Han trenger ikke vite hva alle skal.

Idrettsdagen er fast opplegg; friidrett på banen. Alltid ei ukes tid før høstferien, heldigvis ofte i strålende høstsol. Til og med Venke pleier å karre seg opp av kontorstolen for å selge pølser i pausen. Hver lærer sin stasjon, og elevene får aktivitetskort de skal fylle. Et trinn på tur om gangen så det ikke blir for folksomt.

Even søker Louises blikk i virrvarret som oppstår når folk skal finne og rigge postene sine. Det kjennes lenge siden de har snakka, og selv har han ikke vært flink å holde henne oppdatert. Nå kikker hun ikke engang i hans retning. Synd egentlig, for han trenger en update på uka som gikk. De får ta det i pausen..

Sara og han mekker klart bom og matter. Jobber i stillhet, tilbake til den smidige duoen de hadde gående med den forrige klassen. Even savner henne litt når de jobber på denne måten, samkjørte uten for mange ord eller knirk i systemet. Han håper at sånt kommer etterhvert med Louise også. Ikke at hun har gjort noe galt, men utryggheten hennes kan av og til kjennes slitsom.

Sara digger ikke idrettsdag. Mumler sine sedvanlige gloser om at ingen krever at hjernekirurgen går på tur med pasientene, liksom. Hun er god i algebra, ikke friidrett.

Even flirer, erter henne med redselen for å brekke en velstøpt negl, minner om at de har godt av å komme seg ut litt. Selv syns han egentlig det er ganske bra å være ute; mild høstluft, sola i øynene og en myk start etter uka som gikk.

Så fort de er ferdig med monteringa, myser Sara rundt seg. Even følger blikket hennes bort på Javes som bøyer seg for å hjelpe en elev. Overhodet ikke vanskelig å spotte at hun liker det hun ser  
"Kjipt at han der kom ferdig forlova, eller?"

Even digger å erte henne. Hun setter først opp et uskyldig blikk, men han bare hever øyenbrynene.  
"Kanskje litt," innrømmer hun med et skjevt smil. "Men jeg kan nøye meg med å se på, jeg." Demonstrativt ser hun tilbake dit mannen er allerede på vei inn i skogen, nesten 60 spente 13-åringer på slep.

"Sikkert like greit, han er uansett et dårlig catch! Ugudelige arbeidstider og ræva lønn, liksom. Høres ikke ut som din type."  
“Jeez, hva var det for noe?” Hun dulter han i siden. “Er ikke helt golddigger heller da!”

Elevene begynner å flokke seg rundt dem, og de er nødt til å konsentrere seg om å justere bom og signere aktivitetskort istedenfor å snakke.  
"Apropos type,” begynner Sara forsiktig når de har en pause omtrent 28 hopp senere. "Hvordan går det går det med deg og Isak, egentlig?"  
Spørsmålet er nølende, som om hun virkelig er bekymra.  
“Hm.. Isak og meg? Akkurat _det_ går veldig bra!”  
“Men.. Har det skjedd noe? Jeg bare må spørre, for jeg har liksom skjønt at det var noe greier.”

Hvordan vet hun dette? Ordene hennes skaper en del mer uro enn Even liker.  
“Jeg så Isak på en fotballkamp, sammen med mange av foreldrene” fortsetter hun, “Han virka skikkelig ukomf, egentlig.”

Selv om det fremdeles ikke er noen elever i kø, kjennes det nakent å snakke her. Even kikker rundt seg og får øye på Louise borte på ballbanen. Igjen feiler han i å fange blikket hennes.  
“Du har hørt hva som skjedde, eller?”  
“Nei, eller jeg overhørte at de prata om deg, men det var egentlig alt.”  
“Så Mari har ikke sagt noe?”  
Hun rister på hodet.

“Altså - det er en lang historie, men all pratinga endte med at foreldrene holdt møte på onsdag. Om meg da.“ Even er usikker på hvor mye han skal si. Ikke det, han stoler på henne, men det kjennes fremdeles så rått, så utleverende. “Isak var der, og det ble skikkelig jævlig. De hengte ut han og.”  
“Hæ? Hvorfor det?”  
“Nei, fordi han er sammen med meg, da..”

Det butter imot når han kommer på hva Isak måtte tåle. Å skylde seg selv er en vane det fremdeles er lett å gripe til. Selv med Isaks tusen forsikringer, er det selvbebreidende suget på plass i magen. Men Even prøver, han gjør virkelig det.

"Men ordna det seg, da? Den kanalen på Jodel er jo helt borte. Skikkelig glad for det, egentlig."  
Stemmer, det! Stod jo greier om henne også der, og selv om det var mest barnslig piss er det aldri gøy å bli hengt ut. Sara blar demonstrativt opp på @lærergossip, holder opp telefonen og viser at å skrive inn kanalnavnet ikke leder noe sted. Even hadde ikke engang sjekka, men han kjenner at et par knuter løsner sakte i brystet hans når han ser det.

“Jeg hadde nesten glemt hele Jodel, jeg faktisk,” innrømmer han. “Det som kom etter ble liksom enda mer ille, så Jodel og det der skjermstuntet til gutta.. Ja det ble litt borte, rett og slett.” Han klarer ikke si mer, kjenner seg plutselig helt ru i halsen.

Sara har sensa ubehaget. Setter medfølende øynene i han og stryker hånda langs overarmen hans.  
“Nei men for faen, da.. Folk er så..” Hun rister på hodet. “Det her var maks urettferdig! Jeg husker jo hva som stod, og det var bare idiotisk. Om meg, om deg.. Stakkars Javes, da. Han er ferdig med straffen for lengst men må tåle pes og stygge tegninger, det er..”

Det betyr noe å høre sånt, særlig fra henne. Dessverre blir de avbrutt av elever som ønsker seg mer høydehopp, og har intet annet valg enn å konsentrere seg om dem igjen.

“Hvor kommer alt sammen fra, liksom? Noen må jo ha starta det?” Endelig ser det ut til at elevstrømmen har stansa. Det er snart lunsj og Sara gjenopptar tråden, noe Even er takknemlig for. Han mente å snakke med henne om akkurat dette.

“Det høres sikkert rart ut, men en av foreldrene nevnte faktisk Herman oppi det hele.”  
Even liker det ikke, vet at hun jobba mye med den gutten. Han holder det dessuten vagt foreløpig, føler seg ikke helt komfortabel med å si noe om lydopptaket. Det kommer først noe forvirra i blikket hennes, så stopper hun og tenker seg om.

“Herman, ja? Han virka skikkelig unnvikende sist jeg så han på Rema.”  
“Har litt følelsen at han kanskje tolka den eksamenskarakteren ganske personlig. Han kom jo ikke inn der han ville på videregående..” Det er første gang Even sier det høyt, men han har vært inn og ut av den tanken hele helga. På Saras skuffa reaksjon, ser han at hun også kjøper den versjonen.

“Så hva skjer nå, da?”  
“Helt ærlig, jeg vet ikke. Har fortalt Mari alt, om meg og Isak også. Vedder på at det er hun som har fått fjerna den kanalen. Skal snakke mer med henne, så vi får vel se om det blir sparken, da.”

“Sparken?” Sara ler lett av overdrivelsen. “Ærlig talt! Kan jo være det skjer et eller annet i forhold til deg og klassen, på grunn av Isak og sånt. Men _du_ skal vel ikke få sparken fordi folk er duste?”  
Indignasjonen hennes får det til å rykke i munnvikene av lettelse.  
“Nei, sant det.” Han kikker ned i bakken og smiler svakt mens hun dulter han i skulderen.

Litt overraskende ser de Mari komme joggende bort til dem. Hun går og snakker på mobilen samtidig.  
“Ja, hun er her nå, du skal få henne,” sier hun til personen i andre enden og rekker telefonen til Sara. “Barnehagen,” hvisker hun.

Sara griper telefonen og rusler bortover, mens Mari blir stående. Stemningen skifter med henne her isteden. Even hadde håpet å slippe de store samtalene i dag. Mulig Mari heller ikke er helt forberedt, for hun drar litt på den når hun til slutt spør.

“Går det bra?”  
“Ja, det går egentlig greit, var fint å se elevene igjen..” Even vet ikke hvor utfyllende hun vil han skal svare. “Har du sagt noe til folk”  
“Nei, jeg har ikke det.” Hun snur seg mot han, ser ut som hun jobber seg inn i samtalen ord for ord. “Det her trenger ikke kringkastes til folk det ikke gjelder. Men jeg tok faktisk en prat med Louise, ga henne de viktigste punktene. Du bør nok kanskje være så åpen du kan med akkurat henne, det er jo hennes klasse også.”

Even skotter bort på Louise. Nok en gang vender hun ryggen til akkurat idet han ser i hennes retning. Klart hun skal få vite alt, bare synd de fremdeles ikke har fått snakka.

“Vi snakka med han Gjermund, da. Han med lydopptaket.” Den samtalen bør han informere Mari om.  
“Oi - det var tøft gjort. Hvordan gikk det?”  
Både han og Isak er egentlig fornøyde med hvordan den ble. Ikke at forklaringen kjennes vanntett eller unnskyldningen god nok, men de er enige om at de i det minste fikk sagt sitt, og at det kjennes bra.  
“Sånn passe. Tror ikke han kommer til å gjøre det igjen. Han angra jo, så..”  
Mari smiler og nikker.  
“Bra!” bekrefter hun.

Så blir hun stille igjen, lar blikket gli over banen og værer ut i lufta en stund, før hun er over på nytt tema.  
“Du Even, jeg har tenkt litt..”  
“Ja?”  
“Det er ikke mye jeg får gjort med timeplanen din.. Hva om Sara overtar for deg som kontaktlærer? Hun har jo klassen like mye, og selv om du fremdeles blir nødt til å ha dem, slipper du kontakten med foreldrene på samme måten?”

Han så dette her komme. Er ikke fan av å miste elevene, men endringen trengs og når han først skal gi dem videre, er tross alt Sara den beste kandidaten.  
“Ja.. Jo.. Det er en løsning.”  
“Et forslag i alle fall. Kan du ikke tygge litt på det?”  
Even trenger ikke tygging. Han har for lengst skjønt at det å ha kontaktlæreransvaret ikke kommer til å gå.

“Men hva med Sara? Hun ville jo ikke være kontaktlærer i år?” Even kjenner et stikk av dårlig samvittighet.  
“Henne får vi bare kompensere, og ja, du mister kontaktlærertillegget, da..” Mari kikker litt usikkert på han. Klart det er sure penger, men akkurat det er en liten pris å betale. “Du kommer fortsatt til å ha klassen i engelsk og kunst & håndverk, men jeg fikk akkurat bekreftet at det blir utredning på Valtersen. Det betyr mest sannsynlig forsering i engelsk. Da står du igjen med kunst og håndverk på han, og det får bare gå for nå. Neste skoleår legger vi kabalen på nytt.”  
Det rykker litt i munnvikene. At hun ikke har klart å bytte mer om på timeplanen er egentlig en lettelse. Han vil jo helst ha dem alle sammen, særlig sånn som de møtte han i morges.

Sara kommer tilbake, og når hun erklærer at hun må dra og hente sykt barn, kjennes det nesten litt bra å kunne si at han så klart kan holde fortet her alene. Alt i alt har det vært en bra ny start. Elevene virker fornøyde, kollegene er som før. Even får beholde timene sine, slipper foreldrene og folk virker genuint uvitende og likegyldige.

Alt er som det pleier. Bortsett fra Louise, hun har ennå ikke sett i hans retning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Før eller senere måtte Even tilbake på jobb. Face kolleger og elever og våge å la det stå til.  
> Samtidig er denne historien på vei mot sin naturlige avslutning. Jeg anslår 54 kapitler, men vil ikke lukke døra helt for en utvidelse. Sånn kjempegod til å regne har jeg jo aldri vært 😉
> 
> Håper dere henger med å trådknyttinga mi. Synes selv at det er både utfordrende og spennende å forsøke å lande en så lang og omfattende historie som dette.. Kan imidlertid love at jeg har et par ess i ermene de siste kapitlene også❤️
> 
> Si gjerne hva du tenker om Evens dag på jobben. Jeg blir som alltid akutt glad for hvert eneste ord fra dere lesere ❤️❤️


	51. En kamp du ikke vet noe om

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Allieverwas som passer så godt på at jeg får med mine egne poenger ❤️

“Og så kommer han til si sånn _Håper du passer godt på Isak, at han spiser og sover og får pult masse._.” Stemmen er tilgjort, og Even ser at det rykker i munnvikene hans.  
“Seriøst?” Han koster på seg å spille sjokkert.  
“Yup! Og da svarer jeg at det siste der kunne han godt hjulpet til litt mer med, om han bare gadd å være barnevakt litt oftere.” Isak rynker lett på nesa, latteren bobler i han.  
“O-kei - det høres jo ut som en bra ting å si til faren sin.”  
“Njei, kanskje ikke... Men jeg tro'kke du skal bekymre deg for pappa. Han er stort sett harmløs.” Isak ser lurt på han. “Men Lea kan sikkert..”

Hånda Even har lagt på korsryggen hans, den som har gravd seg inn mellom lag på lag med stoff og funnet bar, varm hud, forsøker å klype lett. Men huden er for glatt og Isak åler seg unna, napper i båndet til Hawking spretter mot dem og tror de vil leke.

“Det er faktisk Lea jeg er mest bekymra for, da.”  
Akkurat det er helt oppriktig. Bare å snakke om den familiemiddagen sender ilinger nedover ryggen på Even, og aller mest er det på grunn av henne. “Det kjennes litt viktig, egentlig, at hun godtar meg. På grunn av Marius.. Altså - det her er liksom _meet the parents_ ganger to.” Han snapper etter pusten.  
“Du..” Isak legger ei hånd på overarmen hans. Stopper dem begge og snur seg mot han. “Klart hun godtar deg! Hun kommer til å digge deg, okei?”

Sola er en svak stripe nederst på horisonten, får Isak til å gløde i restlyset fra dagen som var. Det oppriktige blikket vekker noe i Even. En liten ball av spenning i magen som egentlig er litt fin.  
“Men du kommer, sant?” Det er så nølende og uendelig sjarmerende at Even må stoppe opp. Legger armen rundt Isak, hånda spredt ut på ryggen hans som ei vifte og trykker han inntil seg.  
“Jeg kommer. Kommer til å være dritnervøs, men jeg vil jo møte dem, Lea også.”  
“Fett.” Roen brer seg sakte i hele fjeset hans. 

Even vil ha en bit av den roen, lener seg inn mot Isak og trekker han nærmere. Pannene deres møtes en kort stund og han lukker øynene. Så smelter de sammen. Tar små museskritt nærmere hverandre til det ikke en gang er plass til et papirark mellom dem. 

De står på et fortau, i en sving, midt i skolekretsen. Even lager små sirkler med tommelen over nakken til Isak, kunne ikke brydd seg mindre om hvem som ser dem. Ikke når Isaks pust kiler han over kinnet, når henda hans stryker han gjennom håret. Og i alle fall ikke når tungene deres møtes og glir mot hverandre. 

De blir stående sånn helt til Hawking piper utålmodig. Han har slettes ikke tid til klining på gatehjørnet, for hundejordet lokker visst innstendig. Og det er helt greit, de har ting å ordne. Hånd i hånd går de videre i stillhet. Begge er smertelig klare over at all verdens småsnakk ikke klarer å dekke til hvor de er på vei. Isak fletter fingrene i Even sine. Stryker han over knoken med tommelen før han kikker skrått opp på han. 

“Sikker på at det går greit?” Stemmen er lav og forsiktig. “At du vil snakke med han alene?”  
Å ha med Isak ville vært så fint, en styrke.. Men hvordan kan han? Even aner ikke hva som venter han, bare at det mest sannsynlig blir en skarp påminnelse om alt han ikke har fått til.  
“Ja..” han nøler, klemmer litt ekstra rundt Isaks hånd. “Ja det må bli sånn.”  
“Okei, da tar jeg med han her bort på hundejordet.” Isak vifter med båndet for å demonstrere, og Hawking danser allerede ivrig i den andre enden. “Kom bort når du er klar, da.”

Store, hvite blokker tårner seg opp foran Even. Leilighetene ligger tett, side om side, forbundet av svalganger som sjelden er folketomme. Grøntarealene bærer preg av lite stell og mye ugress. Folk her har neppe overskudd til å ta tak. Stedet er velkjent, berømt og beryktet i hele byen. Det bor mange familier her og Even har vært her før. Flere av elevene hans kommer herfra. 

Han har forsøkt å spotte Herman på jobb. Tenkte det var mindre påtrengende om de møttes “tilfeldig”, men verken i går eller i dag var han tilstede. Ifølge Marius missa han trening i går fordi han var syk. Så Even har ringt også, men han var ikke overraska over mangelen på svar. Nå virker det mest fair å bare finne han.

Utafor en av trappeoppgangene sitter en sammenkrøllet skikkelse. Når han løfter hodet og blir klar over hvem som kommer, ser det ut som han skvetter til. I alle fall spretter han opp, forsøker å stikke. Det går hals over hode, og Even har allerede lagt om kursen for å avskjære han. 

Skikkelsen er fremdeles et stykke unna når han snubler. Gir fra seg et høyt pip idet han faller flatt til bakken og blir liggende. Som om både luft og vilje har forlatt han. 

Even er der på et blunk, setter seg ned på huk og legger ei hånd på skulderen hans.  
“Gikk det bra?” En liten vri på hodet konstaterer at det virkelig er Herman.  
“Nei!” Sinnet kjenner påtagelig. Even aner ikke om det er svar på spørsmålet eller et generelt nei til verden i sin alminnelighet. Vet at det finnes grunn for begge.  
“Herman..” Han stryker lett over det uvaskede håret.

Impulsen til å stikke ser ut til å ha ebbet ut. Isteden kravler Herman seg opp, trekker knærne oppunder haka mens han kikker usikkert på Even. 

Det blikket.. Ikke mindre smertefullt nå enn første gang Even så det. Turen til barnehuset den dagen.. Han vegra seg så jævlig, men måtte bare gjennomføre. Husker hvor happy Herman var på trikken inn, fornøyd med en uforutsett fridag, trodde han skulle på eventyr.. Skuffelsen i øynene da dama på barnehuset møtte dem og leide han vekk for å «snitche» som han kalte det. Minnet har brent seg fast i Even for evig og alltid. Ei hard lekse i utilstrekkelighet. 

Det begynte med et tilfeldig hjemmebesøk. Herman hadde vært mye borte og en uerfaren Even ville prøve en ny taktikk. Om Herman ikke kom på skolen, skulle skolen komme til han. Lite ante han om hva som venta. For alt Even ville da døra åpna seg, var å dra Herman ut og smelle den igjen bak dem. 

Tomme flasker og halvtomme bokser, overfylte askebegre med tvilsomme sneiper. Folk Herman ikke ante hvem var sov på sofaen. Og midt i alt, en gutt som forsøkte å ta vare på en hund han egentlig var livredd for og som neppe hadde vært ute av huset på dagesvis 

Even kunne grått blod. 

Alle helger, alle ferier.. De gangene han sendte gutten hjem med vond bismak og en dårlig følelse i magen.. Det møtte han da, i den døråpninga. Alle stygge mistanker bekrefta. Even _måtte_ melde, kunne umulig vende Herman ryggen, selv om han vet at gutten aldri kommer til å takke han. I hans hode vil det alltid være Even som bærer en del av skylda for at pappa måtte flytte.. 

“Satt du her ute, du da?” Han begynner forsiktig. Håper spørsmålet er sånn nesten nøytralt.  
“Glemte nøkkel. Mamma jobber overtid.” Svaret er en mumling, men det kommer. Herman stirrer ut i lufta, nekter å se på Even.  
“Kjipt, da. Fryser du?”  
Han rister på hodet, lar samtalen dø ut. 

“Hvordan går det egentlig?” Even forventer ikke svar, men han tester en ny infallsvinkel.  
“Fint.”  
Jepp, standard intetsigende. Even har ikke tenkt å gi opp.  
“Kom du inn på en skole til slutt?” 

Det er så forbanna. Så lenge de går på ungdomsskolen har de et nettverk, noen som følger med og passer på at verden ikke raser fullstendig sammen. Men nå.. Etter føkkings avlagt eksamen har ikke Even en døyt han skulle ha sagt. 

“Salg og service.” Det tar så lang tid før Herman svarer at Even nesten er overraska når det endelig kommer.  
“Jaha, hvordan er det?”  
“Kjedelig. Vet ikke om jeg gidder..” 

Herman skaper en mur av luft rundt seg. Legger armene rundt knærne og gjør seg så utilgjengelig han bare kan. Even må finne en måte å bryte muren på. Kanskje direkte er best?  
“Men du, Herman? Skjønner du hvorfor jeg er her?”

Han venter åndeløst mens gutten drar opp en neve gresstuster. Han gjør tegn til å reise seg, men når Even viser at han akter å følge etter, virker det som om lufta går ut av han igjen, og han hviler hodet mot knærne.  
“Ja..” hvisker han stille. Even gir han tid, håper han skal se opp, men han gjør ikke det. Til slutt kommer det i stedet et knapt hørbart hikst. 

“Unnskyld.”

Hva sier man egentlig? Til en som har det så vondt, men likevel trenger å forstå hvor feil dette ble? Even har noe på tunga flere ganger, men ordene blir bare alt for glatte; glipper unna som såpestykker før han får dem skikkelig ut. Og kanskje er det fint? Kanskje er det akkurat derfor Herman endelig løfter hodet og fortsetter.

“Det var egentlig bare noe vi gjorde på kødd,” sier han ut i lufta mens han ser vekk. “Petter, Fredrik og jeg var ute og fiska. Hadde kanskje drukket sånn en sixpack hver og satt der på _vår_ plass i skogen, litt bortenfor badestranda. Ingen så oss der..”  
Han drar opp gresstuster igjen, men det går mer på autopilot nå, som om dette er en story han har øvd på. 

“Så spotta vi dere. Først i vannet, så på stupetårnet. Fikk lyst til å kødde, så vi begynte med å lage lyder. Så på når dere reagerte og sånn. Egentlig trodde vi at dere kom til å høre oss, da. Skjønne hva som foregikk, liksom. Og så skulle vi kanskje kødde med at nå kunne du ikke true med anmerkning eller noe.. Jeg husker ikke helt.. Men dere gjorde ikke det, da. Oppdaga oss.” 

“Nei, vi gjorde ikke det,” bekrefter Even. “Men du vet det der.. “ Han er nødt til å nevne det selv om det har plaga han en stund. “Det med weeden?”  
“Ja, det var skikkelig dumt av deg!” svarer Herman formanende. Hever øyenbrynet i et halvsmil.  
“Jeg pleier ikke.. Eller - det er liksom ikke noe jeg driver med til vanlig.” Even kikker ned i gresset og i et glimt av et øyeblikk er rollene bytta om. 

“Tror egentlig jeg driter litt i det, da.” Herman trekker på det, og på en måte kjennes det lite og brysomt. Teit av Even å i det hele tatt nevne temaet, men han har vært bekymra, kan ikke nekte for det. 

“Men du? Hvem var det egentlig? Han fyren?” Til tross for avgrunnen mellom dem, er det som om det formelle har prella litt av nå. Spørsmålet er oppriktig nysgjerrig, vennlig til og med.  
“Det var Isak, kjæresten min.” Even smiler når han sier det, kjenner fremdeles den der varme kula i magen bare ved tanken på han.  
“Å ja, jeg trodde..” Herman bare trekker på skuldrene, og Even vet ikke om han har lyst til å høre hva han trodde.  
“Men du, de lydopptakene, hvorfor gjorde dere dem?” Kjipt at han må pushe Herman til å fortelle det siste, men stemninga er grei nå. Det lar seg liksom gjøre å spørre. 

“Det begynte som et slags veddemål. Hvor nære vi våga oss og sånn. Gutta påstod de skulle fikse øl til meg hele sommeren om jeg turte å gå helt bort. I buskene og bort til teltet og sånt. Jeg fikk aldri den ølen.”  
“Men..” Even vet ikke hva han skal si.  
“Vi tenkte liksom aldri på at vi ikke kom til å se deg igjen, snakka om å spørre neste gang vi så deg på skolen og sånt, selv om..”  
“Nei, det ble jo ikke helt sånn.”  
“Lydfilene ble liksom bare liggende på telefonen. Ting skjedde med jobb og skole og sånt, og så..” Plutselig snur Herman seg og ser rett på Even. Anklagen står skrevet i hele ansiktet hans. “Du lovet å ikke ringe mamma, da. Det sa du faen meg! At du ikke skulle!”

Even rygger mentalt. Lovet? Så klart han gjorde, han ville jo aldri ringt Hermans mor! Men.. Løftet om å hjelpe, tibudet han kom med sist de møttes. Herman var mest opptatt av at ingen ringte hjem, han selv for opptatt med Isak og ny klasse. Det ble delegert til Mari som garantert ringte hjem!

“Var det derfor du ga lydfilene videre?” Stemmen dirrer. Even er ikke stolt av at ting ble som de ble.  
“Ja! Eller nei, ikke bare..” Herman luter på hodet igjen. Virker ganske klar for å si ting som de er. “Jeg fikk jo den hjelpetrenerjobbgreia. Omtrent samtidig som jeg kom inn på skolen. Men skolen var jo kjip, og alt på idrettslaget var liksom så bra i forhold. Gjermund virka kul. Spurte om ting, bad meg med på håndballguttas pizzakveld og sånn. Så jeg ville liksom.. At han skulle like meg, da? Hvis du skjønner. Jeg har sletta lydopptakene nå, altså..”

Blikket til Herman blir fjernt igjen. Even følger det bort til ei dame som kommer stolprende på alt for høye hæler. For 20 år siden var hun sikkert elegant. Nå ser hun ut som en forvokst fjortis med sminken på halv tolv. Et dratt ansikt innrammet i ufikst, ihjelbleket hår.  
“Mamma..” Herman har allerede reist seg og går henne i møte. 

“Hei vennen,” stemmen er sliten. “Hva gjør _han_ her?” Trykket på han er stylta opp av forakt. Even og Hermans mor har aldri vært venner, kommer aldri til å bli det.  
“Altså, jeg skulle faktisk gå nå..” Even nøler litt, men bestemmer seg for ikke å legge stein til byrden. Herman har skjønt greia, og forhåpentligvis kommer han ikke til å gjøre noe sånt igjen. “Gikk bare forbi og hadde lyst til å slå av en prat, okei?” Han svarer unnvikende med vilje, men hører et pip fra Herman. 

Gutten ser forvirra opp. Munnen er halvåpen, som om han ikke kan tro hva som nettopp skjedde.  
“Flott gutt du har,” legger Even til. Undrer seg på om han smører for tjukt på, men det svake smilet i øynene hennes forteller han at det går greit. “Hører han gjør en fantastisk innsats på idrettslaget!”  
“Ja,” nå nikker hun både stolt og ivrig.  
“Ta godt vare på han, da.” sier Even, en siste hilsen før han etterlater mor og sønn. Han vet innerst inne at det vil bli så som så med ivaretakelsen. Skulle ønske han makta gjøre så mye mer. Hadde gladelig tatt Herman hjem om han fikk lov. 

Bena bærer han, men turen vekk kjennes planløs og rotete. Even surrer seg såpass langt inn i sine egne, melankolske tanker, at han kvepper skikkelig når Hawking kommer spurtende og hopper opp på han. Ser Isak jogge etter fra tvers over hundejordet, hører han plystre og rope at hopping er strengt forbudt. Men Hawking har alt kasta seg for Evens føtter og ruller seg i søla, hjelper ikke at Isak stønner oppgitt i det fjerne. 

Så fort Isak når fram, tar han et godt grep om skulderen til Even. Lener seg mot han og setter de store øynene sine i han så fort han har fått igjen pusten.  
“Hvordan gikk det?” Han ser ut til å ha catcha Evens sinnsstemning, klemmer litt ekstra om skulderen hans. 

“Det gikk..” Even kikker ned, følger sporene i søla med øynene. “Det _var_ han.” Han liker ikke engang å si det høyt, skulle så inderlig ønske det ikke stemte. 

“Okei,” Isak blir dønn alvorlig. “Sa han noe om hvorfor?”  
Even nøler. Vil ikke brette ut en han en gang hadde taushetsplikt overfor, ikke en gang for Isak.  
“Han trengte egentlig ikke å si hvorfor..”  
“Ikke?”  
“Nei, eller.. Herman har.. Ja, han har ikke hatt det så greit. Virkelig ikke! Så om dømmekraften ikke er helt der.. Ja, så skjønner jeg liksom det..”  
“Hm..” Isak har blitt veldig tenksom nå, men Even fortsetter.  
“Egentlig, så skulle jeg ønske jeg kunne.. Ja, gjort mer, da. Han blir liksom ikke.. Det er ikke straff han trenger.. Jeg vet ikke helt.”

Isaks hode ligger på skulderen hans. Han har tatt tak rundt livet, holder rundt han bakfra og lener seg inn.  
“Det er vel aldri feil med litt forståelse, selv om man har vært kjip, liksom.”  
“Nei.. Skulle bare ønske at han ikke bare svevde rundt der ute, da. At det var noe jeg kunne gi..” Utpustet blir til et tungt sukk. 

“Ja, jeg vet.” Isaks pust kiler han i øret nå. “Du skulle helst fiksa, men så har han blitt for stor. Det er kjipt da.. Jeg skjønner jo det.”  
Even bare nikker, har ikke noe å legge til.  
“Og jeg kjenner litt den følelsen tror jeg.. Den greia at man liksom tenker at man er den eneste som kan holde himmelhvelvingen oppe.. Og så går det bare ikke.. Det kjennes faktisk helt forjævlig. Men vet du hva?”  
“Nei?” Even vet virkelig ikke, men han kjenner Isak klemme seg ennå tettere mot han.  
“Jeg tror egentlig jeg elsker deg litt akkurat for det, da. At du tenker sånn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er en møysommelig prosess å knytte sammen en så omfattende historie. Dette kapittelet var et av de første jeg planla.  
> Noen ganger blir man møtt med motstand selv om man prøver å gjøre noe bra, men det betyr ikke at man skal gi opp! Et meget skamsk budskap som kjentes viktig for meg å formidle som en del av historien, for en god ting kan ikke gjentas for ofte.. ❤️❤️
> 
> Blir utrolig glad for noen linjer om hva du tenker. ❤️


	52. Familiens sorte får

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Kapittelet ble ferdig..  
> Mye takket være duerikkjealeina som rakk ut en hjelpende hånd og tilbød seg å spille ball. Tusen takk for gode råd og hjelp.❤
> 
> Dere er herved invitert i familieselskap 😊

I kveld kommer Isaks verdener til å brake sammen.

Vissheten slår ned i han mens han sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og bretter serviettene til middagen så pent han bare kan. Even sitt forslag. Plutselig kravler og kryr det så innmari nervøst der nede i magen at selv ikke synet av Even hjelper. Ikke en gang når han bøyer seg fram for å ta ut lasagnaen av komfyren. Henda skjelver like jævlig og Isak bretter like skakt.

Ærlig talt, dette var hans egen idé! Men.. Men.. Akkurat nå kjennes tanken på det forestående besøket mest som en ørefik. Hvorfor var det han inviterte dem igjen? Ville det ikke vært bedre med en kveld sammen på sofaen? Bare han og Even, enkel middag, kanskje en blow-job til dessert og så en film etterpå. En av de Even har så lyst til å vise han..

Ikke det, Isak har selvfølgelig lyst til å vise fram kjæresten sin til familien, vil det sånn skikkelig. Bare ikke i dag. Mulig han liker idéen om familieselskap hakket bedre enn selve selskapet. Han har vært så opptatt av å passe på at alle andre er okei med å møtes. Passet på at Even ikke er nervøs, at alle liker maten og pappa fikser skyss til Lea. I alle oppringningene og spørsmålene har Isak faktisk så godt som fortrengt alt som kan gå galt.

Hva om det blir fullstendig gigakollisjon?

Lea kan ha en dårlig dag, for eksempel. Det er en reell sjanse for at dette er en av de dagene hun er pissy på hele verden og akkurat litt for ærlig. Og da kommer sikkert de kleine barndomshistoriene. Tenk om hun forteller om den gangen han skulle ta mopedlappen og kjørte rett inn i en container eller om kosebamsen han hadde i senga til han var femten? Han blir andpusten bare av å tenke på det.

Isak er villig til å vedde på at en eller flere av gjestene kommer til å stille Even rare spørsmål også. Tenk om pappa tar opp den seniorforskerstillingen som Sana snatcha rett foran nesa på han i forrige uke? Begynner å lure på hvorfor Isak faila i å ettersende de siste papirene han skulle sendt forrige onsdag? Kommer Even til å bebreide seg selv da?

Til og med Marius kan fort føkke opp alt om han bestemmer seg for å fortelle om lydopptakene. Akkurat det er Isak ganke trygg på at at neppe skjer da. Gutten har igrunnen virka nesten like gira som Isak selv på at Even skal møte familien. Men liksom.. Det å så fort gjort å si noe feil eller tråkke i salaten, og så mange salattråkkere til stede..

Ville vært sjukt kjipt om Even får for seg at pappa og de ikke liker han, eller noe..

Isak presterer å puste så tungt og skjelvende at Even snur seg mot han. Mulig han hadde tenkt å komme med en spøk, men glimtet i øynene endrer seg så fort han får øye på Isak. Går fra spøkefullt til helt mykt på null komma svisj.  
“Næh..” begynner han før han legger hodet på skakke. “Kom hit, da!” Den fine kjæresten hans slår ut med armene og trekker Isak inntil seg i en klem, selv om Isak vet at han er så nervøs sjøl også.  
“Jeg bare..” mumler Isak mot skjortbrystet hans, et tafatt forsøk på å forklare seg. Even bare ler og lar han forstå at ord er fullstendig overflødige her.

De har laget maten sånn nesten sammen. Even ble rett og slett litt småskarp da Isak mente at pølse og lompe var bra mat for anledningen Begynte å snakke om kostsirkelen og argumenterte unødvendig lenge for hvor fint det ville vært å få lov til å lage noe skikkelig til dem.  
“La meg få lov til å imponere litt, da” ba han pent. “Jeg kan det her, liksom..” Og det blikket der endte selvfølgelig med at Isak forlova seg. Vikla seg til og med inn i et løfte om å assistere i matlaginga, selv om han aldri har laget lasagna fra bunnen før.

“Jeg er litt letta, egentlig.” erkjærer Even inn mot håret hans.  
“Hm?” Isak løfter hodet og kikker opp på det oppriktige blikket.  
“Ja, for at det ikke bare er jeg som er nervøs, liksom.”  
Han drar fingeren over Isaks nese og flirer litt fårete. Isak blir bare nødt til å stjele et kyss der de står. Gjestene har ikke kommet ennå og de er i mål med maten, så han tillater seg å trekke Even nærmere. Lukker øynene og lever seg inn i det, skiller leppene og inviterer Even inn så fort han merker at han får respons.

“Ehm.. Halla?”

Isak kvepper en halvmeter bakover og Even stirrer sjokka bort mot døra. Han hadde henne på stemmen, men når han åpner øynene ser Isak at Lea står og lener seg mot dørkarmen.  
“Lea,” sier Isak bebreidende. Ser at Even veksler fra månebedotten til fårete smil på null komma svisj så fort han skjønner hvem hun er. “Hvordan kom du deg inn?” Stemmen er litt for høy og tonefallet en tanke for skarpt.

“Døra var på gløtt?” Hun svarer som om det var den største selvfølge, og det er ikke fritt for at Isak sender Marius en tordentanke eller to. Det var da han som var ute med søpla, var det ikke? “Fin fyr du har funnet deg, da," fortsetter søsteren hans. Hun måler Even opp og ned og nikker anerkjennende. “Kjekt med demo også, egentlig. Men sikkert smart å roe litt når pappa og Jay-Ann kommer, da.”  
“Hvor er de?”  
“De skulle bare parkere, er her når som helst.”

Even har blitt stående og betrakte henne med fascinert blikk. Nå biter han seg i leppa, ser ut som han samler seg før han tar et skritt fram.  
“Hei,” stemmen han vingler, men hånda er utstrakt. “Jeg er Even.. Bech Næsheim, jeg er...“  
“Skjønte det!” Avbryter hun, tar tak i den hånda hans og rister godt. “Lea Valtersen, familiens sorte får, men du kan sikkert bare kalle meg Lea. “

“Nei!” Mulig tonen blir irritert, men Isak kan ikke fordra søsteren hans snakker sånn om seg selv.  
“Jo da, Isak. Null grunn til å være hårsår! Regner med du har fortalt Even at Marius ikke akkurat kom med storken? Og siden han bor her, skjønner sikkert Even også hvem av oss som føkker opp mest.”  
“Marius er bra han, så kan umulig være så ille. Men jeg er litt svak for sorte får, da,” spiller Even forsiktig inn. Han fanger Leas oppmerksomhet og våger seg på å legge mer tyngde bak. “Du vet, de som overrasker og er påståelige og gjør ting på sin egen måte? Det er de som gjør hverdagen min interessant, da.” Det nervøse draget Even har hatt over ansiktet får lov til å sprekke opp, og Lea smiler bredt nok til at det rykker i munnvikene på Isak også.  
“Nåh.. Jeg tror du liker dem litt hvite og pliktoppfyllende også. Han her for eksempel.” Hun nikker mot Isak.

Det hersker igrunnen tvil om hvem av Even og søsteren hans som har vært mest nervøse for dette møtet. Hun er skikkelig fin i dag. Har gjort en innsats med ny, fargesprakende bluse og oppsatt hår. På telefonen i går fikk han virkelig høre det. _Herregud, Isak - han er lærer, liksom. Sikkert skikkelig ordentlig og sånn. Tenk om han syns jeg er helt håpløs, da?_

“Men du, apro pos sorte får..” Isak henvender seg til Lea. “Marius er på rommet sitt og gamer. Kanskje du vil hente han?” foreslår han. Vil gjerne ha to sekunder med Even før invasjonen er komplett.  
“Seff! Marius må med.” Hun lyser opp.

Mest sannsynlig har han hørt stemmen hennes allerede, for gutten står og tjuvlytter øverst i trappa, Hawking ved siden av seg. Likevel tar hun trappa fatt og møter han på halvveien med klem og tusen spørsmål.

“Klar?” Isak lener seg inn mot Even. Han trenger sikkert en siste betryggelse, så han tar hånda hans i sin og klemmer den litt ekstra hardt mens ringeklokka kimer.  
“Eh.. Kanskje?” hvisker Even tilbake, men stemmen er full av ironi og han er allerede på vei ut i gangen.  
So far, so good.

Det prikker sånn i kinna at Isak nesten er sikker på at han rødmer når de åpner døra sammen. Det hjelper ikke at det bare er familien, for alt med denne settinga kjennes uvant og annerledes. Som om en person til eller fra liksom gjør at alle kortene må stokkes på nytt.

Pappa tar Even i hånda på vei inn. Mumler til og med noe som høres ut som _Hyggelig å hilse på deg,_ før han kontant drar av seg sko og jakke og fortsetter inn på kjøkkenet. Isak tør sette penger på at fyren knapt har reflektert over det faktum at han faktisk hilser på en mulig kommende svigersønn.

Jay-Ann rekker fornøyd fram gulrotkake som lovet og bestilt. Akkurat den kaka har blitt fast inventar på familietreffene. Sist måtte til og med Lea innrømme at den er sjukt god. Når Isak presenterer Even som kjæresten sin, letter Jay-Ann overraska på bryna, som om hun ikke ante noe om han. Egentlig typisk om pappa har glemt å fortelle, fyren er ikke kjent for å prate rundt seg i ett kjør.

De blir stående i gangen etter hilserunden og Isak kan høre Even puste skarpt inn. Det spente blikket han sender, skaper krusninger i magen, så Isak går helt bort til han. Tillater seg å legge pannen sin mot Evens et stjålent sekund. Nikker oppfordrende før han trekker han med seg inn på det for anledningen overfylte kjøkkenet.

Serviettene ligger fremdeles halvbretta på bordet, men Jay-Ann har tatt tak og de siste to blir forvandla til vannliljer på null komme svisj. Pappa stresser rundt i store sirkler og tydeligvis har fått en telefon som han besvarer i enstavelsesord. Lea og Marius sender allerede lange øyne mot lasagnaen på benken fra der de har slått seg ned side om side. Even drar Isak inn i et smidig samarbeid for å fylle opp glass og sette maten på bordet, og på et eller annet vis får de til slutt samla alt om alle rundt kjøkkenbordet.

“Så, Even,” begynner pappa så fort alle har forsynt seg. “Du er lærer? Det er vel ikke noe å bli rik av?”  
Å nei! Må han virkelig starte der? Mulig han bare mener å konversere, men Isak er frista til et demonstrativt panneklask mens han veksler blikk med Lea som fniser ned i servietten. Even tar pappa på alvor, da. Biter seg i leppa og tenker seg godt om før han svarer.  
“Rik? Ikke egentlig, nei.” sier han tenksomt. “Men det er liksom ikke målet, da.”  
“Næhei?”  
Æsj, pappa høres så skeptisk ut at Isak blir flau.

“Han er skikkelig flink!”

Det er Marius som bryter spontant inn i samtalen. Kikker litt usikkert fra morfar til Even med glitrende øyne. Mente han å si det der høyt, egentlig? Han rødmer i alle fall så fort han hører sin egen stemme. Synker litt sammen når han får alles blikk på seg.  
“Takk!” Den lille kommentaren engasjerer tydeligvis Even. “Det som er skikkelig fint med jobben, er jo å bli kjent med elevene. Se at de lærer og hjelpe til til å finne ut av ting. Man blir ganske rik på opplevelser, for eksempel. Det er jo ingen dag som er lik.”

Isak stryker Even lett over skulderen, digger at han nesten glemte å være beskjeden der på slutten.  
“Det er fett, da. At du trives med jobben din. Og så hender det man bllir kjent med kjekke, hyggelige foresatte også, sant?” Lea fornekter seg ikke.  
“Lea!” Isak ser strengt på henne og får et halvsappy, ertende smil tilbake.  
“Ja, altså.. Det var jo ikke.. Eller jeg visste ikke at Marius kom til å..” Even forsøker å formulere et svar, men snubler. Isak griper hånda hans under bordet, stryker forsiktig over den.

Mulig det var akkurat det han trengte, for tonen er en helt annen når han fortsetter. Stødig, utvetydig  
“Jeg har rett og slett vært skikkelig heldig. Marius er bra han, klassen også. Men når det gjelder Isak, så er han noe av det beste som har skjedd meg.”

Gjenklangen av ordene synger i brystet når Even ser på Isak og smiler oppriktig. Grepet om Evens hånd blir fastere og Isak skulle et øyeblikk ønske at familien ikke var i veien. Han har lyst til gi noe tilbake, men ender med å åpne og lukke munnen mens familien nikker og smiler fornøyd.

“Hva jobber du med da, Terje?” Even er kjapp til å skifte tema.

Alt i alt blir middagen skikkelig fin, og det er mye takket være Even. Nervøsiteten hans fra før i dag er som hviska bort. Det er et under for Isak hvor lett han prater med alle sammen. Lea får komplimenter, blir fortalt at Marius minner om henne, noe Isak egentlig er veldig enig i. Pappa er kun en hårsbredd unna å starte en klein barndomshistorie, men Isak rekker å sette foten ned i tide.

Til og med Jay-Ann snakker og forteller mer enn hun pleier. Hun snakker om moren som er lærer hjemme på Filippinene og at de ikke har sett hverandre på fire år. Planen er å besøke henne når hun bare blir ferdig med sykepleierstudiene. Faktisk får Isak vite mer om henne på et kvarter enn han ante etter et års bekjentskap.

“Men du, Isak?” Lea kikker skrått på han mens hun skraper skjea mot tallerkenen på jakt etter rester. “Tror du har gjort et kupp, for denne maten var skikkelig god!”  
“Jeg har hjulpet til å lage den, da!” Femåringen i han må bare svare.  
“Yeah , right!”

Resten av laget blir jaget ut i stua mens Isak rydder og setter i gang oppvaskmaskina og Even ordner kaffen. Han har kjøpt den spesielt for anedningen og snuser den fornøyd inn før han heller opp i presskanna.  
“Går det bra?” Isak legger en hånd på ryggen hans når han endelig får henda fri. Ser jo på kjæresten sin at spørsmålet er overflødig, men blir likevel ekstra glad når Even hvisker et _ja_ og nikker ivrig.

De har akkurat satt kaka på salongbordet og er i ferd med å dekke på når dørklokka ringer. Lyden er så uventa at Isak et øyeblikk må tenke seg om, ser på gjestene som virker overraska de og.  
“Kommer det flere?” Even ser vantro på han.  
“Eh.. Jeg vet ikke?” Isak er like clueless som resten. “Har du invitert noen folk, Marius?”  
“Nei? Nei, jeg har jo ikke det!” Gutten tar det som en anklage.  
“Ja? Skal du åpne, eller?” Lea foreslår det eneste fornuftige.

Isak somler og innen han har hånda på klinka, ringer det på en gang til. Han skvetter litt, men drar opp døra likevel. Stirrer inn i vennlige brune øyne han kjenner ut og inn, men som han har ganske shitty samvittighet for. Kompisen er iført treningstøy, rød i kinnene og håret står til alle kanter. Mulig blikket burde være bebreidende, men han smiler bredt likevel.  
“Yes! Du er i live. Jeg begynte faktisk å lure, jeg nå,” sier Jonas mens han brøyter seg forbi Isak og begynner å dra av seg jakka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene etter forrige kapittel. Blir ordentlig rørt av engasjementet. ❤
> 
> Dessverre er det barn i vår virkelige verden, selv i Norge, som ikke har det som de skal. Tragisk nok opplever noen akkurat det som Herman gjør. Samtidig finnes det mange voksne som jobber for å se disse barna, og selv om de kanskje ikke kan dra dem ut av situasjonen, er med å skape lysglimt i hverdagen deres.❤
> 
> Jeg håper at dere vil være med fortsatt etter dette kapittelet, fortelle hva dere synes om familieselskapet og kanskje gjette litt på hva dere tror Jonas har med saken å gjøre. Det betyr så utrolig mye! ❤❤❤


	53. Lekk som en sil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er dere klare for litt drama i ellevte time?  
> Håper det!

Hjemmet hans kjennes oversvømt med folk, syns Isak. Det hjelper ikke at Jonas bare er seg selv og stua er romslig nok til dobbelt så mange. Kavinga etter nærmeste livbøye har blitt påtagelig og helt nødvendig. Heldigvis kommer Even tilbake fra kjøkkenet. Presskanna i hånda og ekstra kopp og skål til Jonas. Isak studerer hvordan kompisens overraskede blikk følger Even mens han setter seg og Isak legger armen rundt livet hans. Hawking har krølla seg sammen ved Jonas føtter og familien har nikka og smilt til han som om han var en av dem.

"Så dette er grunnen til radiostillhet fra deg de siste ukene?" Jonas smiler bredt fra lenestolen. Han skal til å stille flere spørsmål, men Isak skjærer han av med en flom av halve setninger.  
“Ja, jeg bare.. Det har skjedd så sjukt mye akkurat nå.. Even, Marius, greier på skolen.. Ja, Even jobber der. Han er lærer, da.” Selvfølgelig har han vært for dårlig her, planen var jo å fortelle. Det har bare vært så mye. Han ser jo at Jonas smiler, men det bekymra er liksom ikke helt maskert, akkurat det søler til samvittigheten noe så innmari “Håper ikke du er sur for det?”  
Ordene smaker hjelpeløst og han får ikke spytta dem ut som han vil. Familien sier ingenting, og Even leter etter hånda hans og klemmer den i sin. 

“Jeg er ikke sur, da. Var bare bekymra, liksom.” Det litt furtne skinner igjennom i Jonas stemme. “Du ringte tre ganger kjapt etter hverandre. La på før jeg rakk å svare, og så har du ikke tatt telefonen eller svart på meldinger etter det.”  
“Eh - ja, det ble visst sånn.” Isak ser ned. Har ikke lyst til å forklare dypere her og nå. Han skjønner jo at det er snakk om forrige onsdag; etter foreldremøtet da alt gikk til helvete. Klart han har sett anropene etterpå, hadde faktisk planer om å ringe tilbake bare familieselskapet var overstått. Isak møter Jonas blikk med en taus bønn om å ta dette en annen gang.

“Lettere sagt enn gjort å ta telefonen noen ganger. Jeg var skikkelig midt i noe. William spydde mens jeg holdt han og jentene lå krølla i hver sin seng, Eva også.” Han lener seg tilbake i sofaen og Isak legger merke til det slitne draget som kommer over fjeset hans. “Det var litt av noen tilstander. Shit, ass! Neste gang Eva så mye som nevner hvor godt det lukter av nyfødte unger, så bare vær så snill å minne henne på at det holder med fire, okei?”  
Isak drar på smilebåndet og nikker litt for ivrig. Den animerte fortellinga har flytta fokus over på Jonas sin familie, og der kan det godt bli værende.  
“Hvordan går det med dem nå?”  
“Bedre. Hele familien bortsett fra meg har vært sjuke på rundgang, liksom. I dag er Eva heldigvis på beina, så jeg benytta sjansen til å ta en joggetur.”

“Og da kom du hit?”  
“Yes! Lukta gulrotkaka til Jay-Ann på flere kilometers avstand!” Skjemtinga serveres med et megetsigende blikk som rommer krav om full story senere. Så bøyer han seg frem og tar Even i hånda. “Men det _er_ skikkelig hyggelig å hilse på deg, altså. Sorry om jeg starta kort. Litt overraska bare.”

Isak skal til å spinne videre og spore over på noe helt annet, men Jonas er tydeligvis ikke ferdig, og den midlertidige fordrageligheten er over.  
"Det var liksom ikke helt sånn her jeg hadde venta å finne deg. Du som alltid er så hemmelighetsfull med sånt," sier kompisen mens han fanger blikket til Lea som nikker tilsluttende. "Tror ikke jeg har hilst på noen på..” Han tenker seg om, og Isak har ikke lyst til å snakke om det “Ja, til og med han Alex i Boston hadde jeg sikkert aldri hørt et pip om hvis det ikke var for at jeg dro over og besøkte deg, liksom."

Jeez, hvorfor må han komme med det nå? Fyren er jo rene silen. Alle ser spørrende opp, marius til og med. Isak benytter anledningen når Jonas ser vekk til å sende bakhodet hans et dolkestøtblikk. Han har vært så jævlig forsiktig med å ta opp dette rundt familien. Har Jonas glemt det? Det var hans greie, hadde sikkert blitt slutt uansett, og Even sitter rett ved siden av han, liksom.  
“Hvem er dette?” spør pappa utidig. Tar det irriterende, skarpe tonefallet han har noen ganger. 

Even sender han et ironisk sideblikk, prøver nok å smile, men kjevene er litt stramme. De er langt fra utsnakka om fortiden, i alle fall foreløpig. Faen ta Jonas, kunne han ikke latt akkurat denne ligge?  
"Det var annerledes, da.." argumenterer Isak med stemmebrekk.  
"Var det?" Jonas er fortsatt døvblind.  
"Sh.. Vi var jo.. Eller.." Isak forsøker å feie under teppet, men kosten er for liten og tærne som potensielt kan tråkkes på for mange. "Vi var kanskje ikke der at det var naturlig å be han bli med for å bo med meg og en åtteåring i et fremmed land, liksom. Det var ikke helt familien som.. Ja, den gangen, da. Jeg tok det valget sjøl, liksom."  
"Men du kom hjem!"

Kompisen stopper brått. Får med ett med seg de vidt oppsperra øynene til Lea og ser hvordan Marius har åpna munnen og stirrer taust i veggen.  
"Vet du hva Jonas?” begynner Isak. Det nytter ikke med den stotringa. Det der var uansett ferdig, og han vil ikke at familien skal tro noe annet. “Jeg kom hjem, og det valget er jeg jævlig fornøyd med! Nå altså. Hvis jeg ikke hadde dratt, hadde jeg jo ikke hatt Marius nå. Det kjennes faktisk ganske uutholdelig å tenke på. Eller hva om jeg aldri hadde møtt Even? Jeg ville egentlig ikke.. Jeg ville ikke forandra på noe, da."

Stillheten bruker kun et øyeblikk på å pakke dem inn, men knuger likevel. Alt som høres er pipende åndedrett og kakegafler som skraper nervøst mot asjetten.  
"Det er fint, da." hvisker Lea til slutt åndeløst. Så snakker hun seg varm." At du kom hit, Isak. Marius og jeg er innmari glade for det, ikke sant, Marius? Og Even, han virker skikkelig bra. Kjekk til og med. Så jeg skjønner godt at du at du ikke ville missa han." Hun ser skrått opp på Even og møter smilet hans. 

Og så er de stuck på nytt. Jonas ser beklemt ned på henda sine. Hoster forsiktig. Åpner munnen som for å si noe, men lukker den igjen. Det blir pappas kremt som løser opp en smule.  
“Men du, Isak, jeg tenkte å spørre om noe helt annet..” Takk og lov, Isak er ikke den eneste som ønsker seg temaskifte!  
“Ja?”  
“Det er kanskje litt plutselig nå, men jeg må høre med deg mens jeg husker det. Vi har tenkt å pusse opp gjesterommet vårt. Ja, Jay-Ann og jeg, da. Nå til helgen. Har kjøpt inn maling og får levert ny sovesofa på mandag. Kunne du kanskje tenke deg å hjelpe oss? Blir mest lørdag og søndag tenker jeg. Med tunge ting som skal bæres? Nå som Marius skal bort, passer det kanskje?” 

So much for temaskifte.. Skuffelsen skyller over Isak. Det var ikke dette han tenkte å bruke helga på. Hva med Even? De skulle ha tid for seg selv.. Men.. Det er fordømt vanskelig å avslå det her. Han vet jo at pappa har dårlig rygg. Kanskje.. De har jo uka også? 

Isak føler Evens øyne på seg, små drypp av forventning som egentlig matcher hans egne. Går det an å si nei? Siden det kom så brått på? Kan han spørre om Even kan bli med? Da får de jo likevel vært sammen og pappa blir fornøyd, og.. 

Han møter Jonas blikk og får en stille hoderisting. Pappa betrakter han granskende, og Isak skulle ønske at ikke alle satt der og venta på svar. 

“Nei, jeg..” prøver han seg. Det blir tynt og utilpass. Isak famler etter noe mer. En solid årsak som er mer substansiell enn _Nei, jeg vil være alene med Even_ , liksom. “Det passer litt dårlig. For..” Han kommer ikke lenger, for magen knyter seg. Vet at han svikter pappa litt nå og hater det.  
“Vi skulle jo på den teltturen, ikke sant?” Even stryker tommelen over hånda hans, har plukket opp der Isak slutta. Møter blikket hans med en definitiv gnist i øynene mens han hever øyenbrynene. Så snur han seg mot pappa. “Det var jo utrolig synd, da. Men vi har avtalt med folk og sånn.”

“Ja, og som du skjønner da, så passer det bare ikke,” supplerer Isak. Det er fullstendig fiktivt, men å ha noe håndfast å si, gjør knuten i magen litt mindre stram, selv om pappa ser like skuffa ut.  
“Men Terje,” fortsetter Even smilende, som om backingen fra Isak ga han vann på mølla. “Kan ikke vi hjelpe deg en annen gang? For den teltturen er planlagt. Vi snakka om å høre om det passer for deg også, Jonas?”  
Jonas ser forvirra opp fra egne tanker.  
“Telttur? Ja.. Ja så klart. Hvem sier vel nei til telttur?”

Pappa har alt tatt fram mobilen. Ser ut til å sjekke datoer mens han brummer ned i kakestykket. Han rekker aldri å lansere noe nytt forslag, for plutselig kommer en skjærende lyd fra kjøkkenet. Et hvin gjennom marg og bein som neppe kan være andre enn Hawking. 

Marius er lynkjapt på beina. Både Isak og Even følger tett på. Damp velter ut gjennom kjøkkendøra og er i ferd med å tåkelegge gangen. Marius skvetter tilbake foran terskelen til kjøkkenet.  
“Shit! Det er vann her.”  
“Hva?”  
“På hele gulvet!”

Isak stiller seg bak gutten. Hawking, som har pilt ut i gangen og lagt seg på dørmatta, stirrer forskremt og hjelpeløst mot dem. Rommet er klamt, men gjennom tåka kan Isak skimte at flommen kommer fra under benkeskapene et sted. Han forsøker seg med et skritt inn, men vannet er skoldhett og får han til å rygge instinktivt.  
“Au!”

Marius tenker Hawking først og løper bort. Sjekker labber og sjekker igjen, snakker rolig til bikkja som om han var en unge. Even er på vei opp trappa, uten at Isak helt forstår. Selv snur han og går rådvill tilbake til stua.  
“Det er oversvømmelse på kjøkkenet!” annonserer han tonløst til forsamlinga der inne.  
“Hæ? Få se,” er Leas første reaksjon. Hun er allerede oppe av sofaen.  
“Jaha? Er det ille?” Pappas respons er roligere.  
“Vann over hele gulvet. Glovarmt, jeg vet ikke..” Isak kjenner at pusten blir for kort og ordene småhysteriske. 

Pappa reiser seg. Går skrittene ut i gangen mens Isak følger på. Even har henta håndklær fra badet oppe, slengt dem ut på gulvet som for å tørke opp, men det hele virker fullstendig ørkesløst. Jonas er allerede ute i gangen og hjelper Marius med å sjekke potene til Hawking som Isak kan høre klynke og gjøre seg ynkelig der ute.  
“Dette ser ikke bra ut, Isak,” sier pappa mens han dytter Isak foran seg tilbake til stua og setter han ned på sofaen. “Du må få stengt stoppekrana. Ring rørlegger!”

Derfra blir alt litt uklart, ei smørje av folk og damp og vann. Alle handlinger er mekaniske. Isak gjør det han må, selv om dampen legger et slør over de hele. En telefonstemme påstår at hun kommer med en gang. Jonas tilbyr visst å ta med Marius og Hawking på kveldstur for å få dem unna vei. Isak får hjelp av Lea og Even til febrilsk å tørke opp vannmasser som bare ser ut til å stige. Brenner seg på fingrene, akker seg og prøver igjen. Alt er kaotisk og sjokkerende, og Isak aner ikke hvor stoppekrana er. Lea vet det ikke hun heller.. 

Heldigvis er rørleggeren kjapt på plass. Tramper inn med store sko og snakker om en slangeklemme på oppvaskmaskina og slitne pakninger. Om at vannmassene heldigvis ikke har nådd naboen. Hun skrur av hovedkrana og messer om skadebegrensning. Spør om forsikring som Isak på uforståelig vis hoster opp papirene på.  
“Dere kan faktisk ikke bo her akkurat nå.” Hun leverer nådestøtet med saklig røst “Vannet må stenges til feilen er funnet, deretter må det tørkes opp. Sånne ting har du skadebegrensningsfirmaer som kan hjelpe deg med. Forsikringa bør dekke hotell, ellers ser jeg jo at du har familien rundt deg..” 

Kjøkkenet og gangen ser ut som en slagmark og hovedkrana skal under ingen omstendigheter på igjen. Det er mulig at hun sier mer, men Isak får det ikke med seg for bekymringene vokser allerede som rullende snøballer. Mens hun gjør tegn til å ville gå, synker han ned i lenestolen og lar Even følge henne ut. Ser at de stopper i døra og utveksler tips, råd og telefonnumre. Hun skriver noe på en lapp og rekker han før hun forsvinner. 

“Huff, Isak. Dette synes jeg virkelig var leit.” Pappa har kommet bort og lagt hånda på skulderen hans. “Du hadde jo stelt alt riktig trivelig i stand, og så skjer dette. Det er sånne uhell som skjer, dessverre.”  
Kanskje er det et slags forsøk på trøst, men usortert som han er, klarer ikke Isak å komme på noe godt svar. Han blir stittende og glane tomt ut i lufta. 

Pappa kikker halvbekymra ned på han mens han forklarer at det er lite de får gjort her og nå. Ymter frampå at det kanskje er best de drar? Så Isak får ordna opp i fred? Og kanskje har han rett. Det er mye å ordne opp i her.. Mens Isak følger dem ut, nevner han at det nok var like greit at Isak takket nei å hjelpe med oppussinga av gjesterommet sånn som ting er nå. At han forstår det, og skal se seg om etter en annen løsning. Dessuten må Isak holde dem informert om hvordan det går videre her så fort han vet noe.. 

Lea er ikke like gira på å dra, og hun protesterer når pappa ber henne komme. Hun og Even har påtatt seg å forsøke å berge ut saker de klarer å få tak i fra kjøkkenet. Ting som kan ha godt av å stå i en litt mer fuktfri sone. Fint gjort er det jo, men Isak er redd det uansett ville vært mye jobb og liten effekt.  
“Du kunne kanskje tilbudt deg å ringe etter hotell, da,” hører han at hun irritert sier til pappa når alle tre endelig er samla og på vei nedover oppkjørselen. 

Igjen står Isak midt i gangen. Stirrer inn på elendigheten i vantro. Hva skjedde nå? Han skulle bare holde familieselskap, liksom.. Kunne det gått dårligere?  
“Faen,” mumler han motløst når Even kommer bort. “Det her er jo krise, det er..” Han kjenner knapt igjen sin egen stemme. Even sier ingenting, bare lener seg mot han og klemmer Isak inntil seg.  
“Vi pussa opp kjøkkenet for to år siden.” Det kommer et hikst. “Jeg aner ikke engang hva forsikringa dekker. Og vi skulle jo.. Hva med Hawking hvis vi skal bo på hotell? Kanskje Jonas kan.. Eller Vilde og de?” Det går i spinn. Ordene flommer over og han får ikke frem noe av det han skal si. Even bare pakker armene hardere rundt han, lar han rante til det er tomt. 

“Egentlig synes jeg faren din godt kunne tilbudt dere det gjesterommet.” Det er som om ordene detter ut av Even, uten at han har rukket å veie dem.  
“Joa,” Isak synes han må svare. “Jeg skjønner jo hva du mener, men du vet.. Det er allergien til Jay-Ann og sånn, også er vi tre stykker. Eller to da, uten Hawking, og det ville sikkert blitt trangt. Og vi ville sikkert krangla og..”  
“Ja..” sier det Even tonløst.  
“Men det kan jo hende hotell blir helt greit.” Isak sukker, merker at Even stivner litt til inntil han. 

Så trekker han seg litt tilbake før han legger han hånda rundt Isaks kinn. Stryker over det med tommelen. Låser blikket hans i sitt.  
“Du Isak?”  
“Ja?”  
“Dere skal ikke bo på hotell.”  
“Men..”  
“Jeg har jo leilighet jeg, da. Den er ganske tom og kjedelig. Ingenting ville passa bedre enn om du, Marius _og_ Hawking kommer og bor hos meg noen dager til dette er fiksa.  
“Men..”  
“Ikke noe men, jeg har dere, okei?”  
Isak svelger tungt. Hva sier han nå? Er ikke dette alt for mye? Kan han ta imot etter alt som har gått galt i dag?  
“Takk... Takk!” mumler han. “Jeg vet liksom ikke om.. Unnskyld, altså. For alt, for at det ble så dumt. Alt Jonas absolutt måtte bable om, og at jeg fikk deg til å lyve om helga, og..”

“Isak, slutt!”Even bryter han av. Smalner øynene og gransker han, som for å understreke alvoret. “ Er du klar over hvor jævlig heldig jeg føler meg akkurat nå?”  
Isak bare rister på hodet. Heldig? Når han kaster blikket mot kjøkkenet, smaker det ordet igrunnen ganske fremmed.  
“Hvordan skal jeg si det, da?” Even nøler litt, men vil veldig gjerne forklare. “Jeg falt jo for deg første gang jeg så deg. Å stikke av er noe av det dummeste jeg har gjort, for alt jeg drømte om etterpå var å kjenne deg. Ville vite hvem du er. Jeg dro tilbake til den stranda hver jævla dag, faktisk; sånn i tilfelle. Men fremdeles viste jeg jo ikke en dritt om deg, ikke egentlig. Så den dagen Marius og sjansen jeg lengta etter vandra inn i klasserommet mitt, og det må ha vært den beste ever, sånn egentlig! Og ikke bare det.. For hver nye ting jeg får vite om deg, føler jeg meg litt heldigere. I dag merka jeg på ekte hvor viktige Marius og familien er for deg, hvor godt du tar vare på dem.. Og det er bare en skikkelig fin egenskap, Isak.” 

Even tar tak i en hårlokk ved øret og leker med dem, smiler når han møter Isaks blikk, fortsetter når alt Isak får til er å måpe.  
“Dere bor hos meg. Ikke noe takk eller tvil, vær så snill. Jeg _vil_ jo ha dere der! Nå går vi opp, pakker sakene deres og så reiser vi hjem til meg. Her får vi uansett ikke gjort mer før i morgen. Dere blir hos meg så lenge dere trenger! Greit?”

Isak fukter leppene med tunga og holder pusten før han nikker sakte, tom for svar og fine ord akkurat nå. Even betrakter han, møter smilet som brer seg i ansiktet hans med gnistrende, oppriktige øyne, før han trekker Isak varsomt inn i en klem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Allieverwas for betalesing, trådholding og å stille gode spørsmål der de trengs ❤ Like mange takk til duerikkjealeina som hjalp meg å innse at familieselskapet med fordel kunne deles og luftes bedre ❤
> 
> Alle kommentarene på forrige kapittel var gull! Kjempeglad for at dere likte første delen av selskapet og hadde så mange fine betraktninger til meg på det kapittelet. Dere er så fine!❤
> 
> Har dere noen tanker dere vil dele om dette, da? Fyr veldig gjerne løs! Setter stor pris på tankene og innspillene deres! ❤❤


	54. Den første steinen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi har kommet til nest siste kapittel, dere.. 🙃 Etter å ha levd med denne storyen siden juni ifjor, føles det rett og slett litt uvirkelig.  
> Om du lurer på hva Isak og Even gjorde før teppet gikk opp, gå til End Notes og følg lenken til bonuskapittelet, “Du er så fin”. Dette kapittelet kan hektes rett på det. (Om du ikke allerede har lest…)
> 
> Allieverwas har sjukt mye å gjøre om dagen, så betalesing er på ingen måte noen selvfølge! Tusen, tusen takk for hjelp med dette kapittelet også! ❤️

De ligger tett sammen i den litt for smale senga til Even. Fingrene hans leker dovent over Isaks rygg og han han kan ikke unngå å kjenne den ørlille sitringa hver gang tommelen hans glir sakte akkurat over _der_. De de har stanset ut sin egen lomme i tida, bare de to. Lagt igjen skadebegrensning, rettebunker og frustrerende forpliktelser utenfor. Det som gir mest mening her inne, er å bare ligge tett sammen.

Men tida er i ferd med å renne ut, i alle fall for denne gang.  
“Når skal du hente Marius på trening, egentlig?” spør Even mykt. Akkurat nå ville _om to uker_ kjentes som et godt svar.

Isak vrir seg dovent over på den andre sida og kaster et blikk mot klokka på nattbordet. Så endrer bevegelsene seg takt, og han snur seg litt fåret tilbake mot Even.  
“Eh.. Nå?” Han flirer sjenert, som om dette var noe han nesten hadde glemt. “Han og Jakob skulle få kjøpe seg kakao og planlegge hytteturen etter treninga, da. Så ingen fare,” legger han til.

Likevel er kroppen hans fylt av hast når han reiser seg og begynner å lete etter klærne sine. Even lener seg tilbake mot puta og betrakter hver bevegelse. Liker det han ser og smatter lett når Isak blir klar over at han blir iakttatt.  
“Ligger du der og ser på meg?”  
Han nikker iherdig, gliser til og med.  
“Må nesten det når du er så fin!” erklærer han stille. “Men se å komme deg avgårde, nå.”

Even får et kyss før han går. Blir bare liggende, graver nesa ned i puta og vil bevare følelsen så lenge som mulig, bare noen minutter til...

Men han har masse å gjøre.

Det ble sent i går, for Isak ville ringe forsikringa med en gang. De ville i sin tur sette himmel og jord i bevegelse, samma om det etterhvert nærma seg midt på natta. Ga seg først i totida i natt. Ni i dag morges satt Even av en ganske stressa Isak hjemme hos seg selv på nytt. Han skulle ta imot folka som skulle brekke opp kjøkkengulvet og montere avfukterne. Isak ble nødt til å ta dagen fri, selv måtte Even komme seg på jobb innen tredje time.

Det er bare en dag igjen til høstferien, men både i dag og i morgen trengte å fylles med timer og mål og kriterier. Selv om elevene er ukonsentrerte og bobler over. Selv om han bare gleda seg til å komme hjem til Isak igjen. Even har fremdeles ikke klart å få Louise i tale heller. Hadde tenkt å dra tidligere på jobb i dag, men den planen gikk relativt bokstavelig i vasken, så han får heller huke tak i henne i lunsjen i morgen.

Isak har holdt motet oppe som en mester. Da Even kom hjem, så følelsen av at dette kommer til å ordne seg, ut til å ha senka seg. Kjøkkengulvet var brekt opp og nødvendig utstyr montert. Og uansett hvordan de vred og vendte på det, var det ikke mer noen av dem kunne gjøre akkurat nå. Det var nok til at de bekymra tankene fra i morges fikk hvile i fred mens de spiste middag. Nok til at det kjentes bra å snakke om hyggeligere ting, og til å fylle ettermiddagen med noe helt annet.

Motvillig drar Even seg opp av senga og trekker på seg klærne. iPaden hans ligger i stua om han ikke tar feil. Rommet er for øyeblikket provisorisk soverom for Marius. Han har bygget seg en liten hule bak sofaen. Madrassen, den lille stabelen med klær og skolebøker, et sammenkrølla sjokoladepapir og asjetten etter gårsdagens kveldsmat. I fotenden står jammen kurven til Hawking også.

Det kjennes litt rart å ha en av elevene boende, men så langt har det heldigvis gått fint. Det funker så lenge de begge vet det er midlertidig og Marius har høstferien planlagt. Og, ifølge Marius, så lenge Even ikke sier det til folka på skolen. Det er nemlig ensbetydende med sosialt selvmord, og Even må flire bare av å tenke på guttens obsternasige blikk da han sa det.

Nå som Marius er midlertidig ute, benytter Even sjansen til å bruke skrivebordet her inne og starter formuleringa av oppgaven han skal gi ut i morgen. Det burde gå såpass kjapt at han er ferdig til Isak og Marius kommer hjem. _Hjem_ , faktisk.

Fra dypt inne i ei tankerekke, kaller ringeklokka i det fjerne. Det er nesten forvirrende, Even er ikke vant med uventa besøk. Hvem får vel det nå for tida? Elias har vett på å snappe han på forhånd, og foreldrene kommer sjelden med mindre det er avtalt i forveien. Er det Isak allerede? Som har glemt nøkkelen? Mest sannsynlig. Han er så sikker at han er et åndedrag unna å starte en samtale om glemmekryss idet han åpner. Heldigvis holder han seg fra det, for det er slettes ikke Isak som står der.

Det er Louise.

Louise som knapt har skjenka han et blikk siden han kom tilbake på jobb, som han har forsøkt å få i tale hele uka. Alltid hastende avgårde et annet sted eller i en viktig samtale med noen andre. Det at hun kommer hit nå, understreker bare følelsen av at det faktisk er noe. Hvorfor? Føler hun seg svikta? Syns hun det er kleint at han har blitt sammen med en far i klassen?

Klart de må prate! Alt som har skjedd, rollene som er forandra.. Even skal ikke være kontaktlærer mer, skal ikke være makkeren hennes. Hva tenker hun om det? Tydeligvis noe, ettersom hun har tatt seg bryet.

“Hei.”  
“Hei.”  
Hun slår ned blikket og det slår Even hvor liten hun er. Rekker han maks til armhulen.  
“Varte ikke trinnmøtet lenge nok? Savner du meg allerede?” Spøken er så flat og klein at det kjennes som en lettelse når hun bare lar den fisle ut.  
“Nei, jeg bare..” Hun slår ut med hånda, gjør tegn til å ville komme inn, så Even åpner døra videre og viser henne inn på kjøkkenet.

Hun dumper ned på stolen nærmest inngangen. Sitter ytterst på setet og benet dirrer mens hun takker nei til te. Det er så stille et øyeblikk at en hvilken som helst lyd ville vært kjærkommen.

“Det var meg!” sier hun plutselig og fullstendig umotivert. Vrir henda i hverandre og stirrer ned i bordet.  
“Deg? Hva mener du?” Even skjønner ingenting.

Louise ser på han med store øyne og pust som hekter seg. Hun svelger, åpner munnen og lukker den igjen. Kanskje hadde hun håpet å slippe forklaringa? Even kan ikke gjøre henne noen tjenester der, for han skjønner virkelig ikke, ikke med sin beste vilje, hva hun mener. Til slutt klarer hun heldigvis å ta sats selv.

“Du vet den dagen elevene skrev dritt om meg på skjermen i klasserommet?” Ordene er åndeløse.  
Det tar tid før det kommer mer, og til slutt ser Even seg nødt til å oppmuntre.  
“Ja?”  
“Jeg.. Takla ikke det så bra. Syns det var så kjipt, urettferdig egentlig. Og så ble jeg skikkelig lei meg, kjente meg helt mislykka.”  
“Ja.. Ser den..” Even bøyer seg over bordet mot henne. Det gir fremdeles ikke mening, og kommer ikke til det før han får henne til å ta et par dype innpust. Han strekker ut hånda for å ta hennes, men hun napper den til seg.

“Klart det var kjipt! Skjønner godt at du tok deg nær av det.” Han gir henne medhold, selv om han skulle ønske hun var litt mer tykkhuda. Hun kommer til å trenge det.  
“Liksom.. Alt jeg hadde gjort for klassen, da.. Jobba kvelder og helger, blitt med Emil på sykehuset, hengt ute med dem i friminuttene for å bli kjent. Det føltes så innmari feil at det var _jeg_ som skulle stå igjen med svarteper. Særlig når de magisk oppførte seg ved noen få ord fra deg. Jeg var liksom den kjipe og du kunne seile inn der og redde dagen som ingenting ”

“Hm..” Even smaker på ordene hennes. Han har overhodet ikke sett det sånn. De er jo sammen om det her, et team! Prosjekt 8A var deres. At hun er ny og endte med å skrike til klassen, er faktisk ikke rart i det hele tatt. “Jeg.. Jeg skjønner det var kjipt, men er det ikke litt random, tror du? At det var deg?”  
“Nei! Nei, det er det faen ikke!” Restene av sinne komme til syne som krusninger i overflata. “Det er jo alltid sånn! Uansett hva jeg gjør, er det du som er helten! Og det er sikkert jeg som gjør noe feil, jeg bare.. Jeg er bare ny og teit, liksom.”

Ordene stikker ubehagelig i magen. Er det virkelig sånn? Han kan ikke blånekte akkurat. Alle forberedelsene hennes som han har nytt godt av, at de alltid kommer løpende til han selv om hun er mest med dem, hvordan han “tok” klassen da hun ble vippa av pinnen. Innsatsen hennes er formidabel, utakk er lønna. Det er ikke til å legge skjul på.

“Men du? Hva er det du har gjort? Hva _var deg_?”  
Åpningsreplikken får han fremdeles til å stusse. Hun kikker tomt ut av vinduet, som om hun prøver å finne mening i mørket der ute. Ser han bestemt ikke i øynene når hun svarer.

“Det var meg som skrev inn bokstavene dine. På Jodel, i @lærergossip.”

Hun blir stille et øyeblikk og Even puster skarpt inn. Hva mener hun? Kødder hun? Men hun fortsetter, forsterker sine egne ord.  
“Det føltes ikke som noen big deal der og da. Å spørre etter rykter. Jeg var liksom så.. Misunnelig på deg, da. Ante virkelig ikke at det skulle gå som det gikk.”

Stemmen hennes blir svakere og svakere, men når siste ord er sagt, er det som om lufta går helt ut og hun krøker seg litt sammen.

Even blir sittende helt paff. Vet ikke helt hva han føler eller bør føle eller skal si. Den jodelkanalen har kjentes som en liten ting i forhold til det som kom etterpå, men det starta jo der. Posten om han, den han angsta skikkelig over.. At den kom fra et sted, har han skjønt. Men dette? En misunnelig kollega med spisse albuer? Det var han ikke klar for. Han visste jo at hun er ambisiøs, ærekjær, men..

Hva skal han liksom gjøre med dette nå? Hvorfor kom hun i det hele tatt og fortalte? For å lette sin egen samvittighet? _Sorry at jeg føkka opp livet ditt, kan vi være venner?_  
“Jeg..” begynner han forvirra, men blir fort avbrutt.

“Helt fra du var borte fra jobb, har jeg gått og tenkt på hvor utrolig feil og kjipt det var. Skulle aldri blanda inn deg i den kanalen. Skulle sletta posten, skulle - jeg vet ikke jeg - skrevet noe positivt? Tenk hvor mye som kunne vært spart da! Jeg har skikkelig dårlig samvittighet nå. Unnskyld!”  
“Ja, det hadde vært jævla mye bedre om du droppa det!” Even klarer ikke helt å skjule irritasjonen, ikke etter alt som kom etterpå.

“Jeg skrev ikke noe dritt, da. Bare spurte om deg.” Stemmen hennes er liten igjen.  
“Nei, men.. Faen, Louise. Hvorfor forteller du meg det i det hele tatt?”  
Det kjennes ikke riktig å servere tilgivelse med en klapp på skulderen. Ikke at Even aner hvordan han vil eller bør reagere heller, så han reiser seg og vandrer rastløst bort til vinduet mens hun tenker seg om.

“Fordi.. Altså, jeg har tenkt og tenkt, da. På at du sikkert lurer. På hvor det kom fra. Vært redd for at du tror det er en av elevene våre. At de ønsker å være kjipe mot deg. For det vil de ikke! De er jævlig lei seg, faktisk.” Hun vrir seg i stolen, flakker med blikket. “Jeg vil ikke at du skal tro at de misliker deg, da. For det gjør de ikke!”

“Noen av dem svarte garantert,” responderer Even med sprø stemme. Hun starta raset, men hvem tok opp tråden?  
“Jeg.. Ja, det virker ikke sånn. Jeg tror egentlig ikke det.”  
Hun forsøker å flette inn sammenheng. Blikket hennes er storøyd og oppriktig. Mulig hun har rett, men hvordan skal de noensinne kunne vite det?

Noe av det kjipeste når en storm av anonyme stemmer snakker om deg, er jo akkurat dette. Det kan være hvem som helst. Det kan være Simen eller Matilde. I sin egen noia har Even sett for seg at det var Sara, at det helt fint kunne være Marius. Han har til og med utpekt Elias, liksom, selv om han neppe har noe med saken å gjøre, stakkar.

Han trekker på det. Blir rastløs og vil egentlig bare ha henne ut. Orker ikke ta ansvar for denne samtalen mer, men gjør det likevel.  
“Hva vil du jeg skal si, da?” Han bøyer seg over bordet, og det ser sikkert truende ut, men han klarer å snakke rolig. “Det går ikke greit, liksom. Jeg mista klassen, jeg.. Det er kanskje ikke som at du har skrevet noe faktisk dritt, men.. Du skulle være makkeren min, det var jobben din, og isteden oppfordra du folk til å komme med sladder?”

“Jeg er så utrolig lei for det!” utbryter hun og legger hendene foran ansiktet. Reaksjonen er oppriktig, men Even lar henne sitte der. Har ikke lyst til å være den som finner på noe formildende.

Stillheten varer til hun begynner å bevege på seg. Det ser ut som hun kommer på noe, så hun reiser seg og tar fram veska si. Fisker opp et sammenbrettet ark og rekker han det.  
“Jeg tok med denne til deg. Du stod ikke på kopi, men jeg syns du fortjener å se den.”  
Even nikker og tar imot arket, men kommer fremdeles ikke på noe å si, så hun fortsetter.  
“Jeg må egentlig gå. Syns bare det var viktig da, å si noe. Skjønner skikkelig godt hvis du ble sint for dette. Unnskyld! Sorry!”

På vei mot døra snur hun seg.  
“Og jeg kommer til å savne deg så innmari også! Håper.. At jeg får gjort det godt igjen. En gang, kanskje?” Hun løfter hånda til et slags vink og forsvinner ut.

Even blir sittende paff tilbake. Uklar på hva som egentlig skjedde nå. Hva handla dette om? Kollegarelasjoner? Arbeidsmiljø? Er det noe han kunne gjort annerledes? Han vet ikke. Vet ikke engang om han setter pris på at hun fortalte eller hvordan han skal si det til Isak.

Papiret hun stakk til han er en utskrift av en mail. Han leser møysommelig, leser flere ganger.

_Til den det måtte angå_  
_v/ledelsen_

_I dag fikk vi beskjed om at Even Bech Næsheim slutter som kontaktlærer for 8A med umiddelbar virkning. Vi forstår det dessverre godt. Ønsker bare å understreke, både for ledelsen og til våre barn om nødvendig, at vi synes det er utrolig leit alle sammen. Beklager på det sterkeste dersom foreldregruppa og det som har skjedd sist uke er grunnen. Det ble veldig feil._

_Bech Næsheim har vist seg som en dyktig og kompetent lærer som har stilt opp for elevene. Klassen kommer til å savne han veldig, men vi har full forståelse for hans og skolens valg._

_Mvh_  
_Foreldrene i 8A_

Even bretter sammen arket og går inn og setter seg ved skrivebordet igjen. Det varmer at noen har gått sammen og skrevet noe sånt. Tanken på at Mari har lest dette føles også bra. Særlig etter alt han har måttet legge fram for henne den siste tida. Even kan egentlig gjette hvem som står bak før han i det hele tatt har sjekka mailadressa.

Samtalen med Louise kjennes kontrastfylt. Det var jo en fin ting at hun ville vise han denne mailen, men Even hadde aldri sett for seg at _hun_ kunne gjøre han noe.

Gjorde hun egentlig det? Var spørringa hennes egentlig så alvorlig? Alle har jo hatt _én_ misunnelig tanke en gang. Minst! Bare at denne havna på Jodel og fikk utdelt vinger. Spredde seg før tenkeren hadde rukket å tenke den ferdig. Rakk å bli en stor sak innen noen satte foten ned.

Even skutter seg. Det er ikke første gang noe sånt skjer, og det kommer til å skje igjen. Forhåpentligvis ikke med han, men garantert med noen. Å dele ut skyld eller rette pekefingre gir ikke noe særlig tilfredsstillende svar eller noen løsning heller. Det er lov å spørre, lov å anta til og med.. Men så når man frem til noen som har en dårlig dag, som har lyst til å rive ned.. Hvor går grensa? Når har man selv blitt kjipingen som kasta den første steinen?

Mer rekker han ikke å gruble, for idet Even skal til å sette seg til arbeidet igjen, kommer Isak og Marius trampende inn. Marius med en stor sekk ferdig pakka som han slenger fra seg midt i sofaen. Han og Jakob blir visst henta direkte etter skolen i morgen.

Isak henger fra seg båndet til Hawking på dørknotten til skapet i gangen. Så kommer han bort og drar med seg den kjølige høstlufta inn i en klem.  
“Honey, I’m home!” spøker han med latter i stemmen.  
Stikker kalde hender inn under t-skjorta til Even i et forsøk på å legge armene rundt han.

Even rykker til, men får et kyss på kinnet og en dårlig undertrykt latter pusta inn mot nakken. Tar tak i Isak, klemmer tilbake og holder rundt han til latteren har spredd seg og hele leiligheten kjennes full av liv. Marius er allerede halvveis ute på kjøkkenet og spør om han kan få brus mens Hawking svinser rundt føttene deres og vil hilse på Even. Isak har trukket seg ut av klemmen og gått for å finne mat til Hawking mens han roper til Marius at han må henge opp jakka i gangen før han får noe som helst.

De gjør noe med Even, denne lille familien.

Det føles overveldende og nytt og trygt på en gang hvordan de har flytta inn i hjertet hans. At de fyller rommene og dagene hans med snakk og latter. Å være med dem holder tankespinnet mer effektivt på avstand enn noe annet. Minner Even om at alle vonde rykter, alle misforståtte og misforstående kolleger, hjemmeulykker og rare familiesammenkomster var så veldig verdt det. Faktisk ville han gladelig gjort alt en gang til, det fine og det kjipe, så lenge det betyr at han får beholde disse her, alle tre.

Helst hver dag, så lenge som mulig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg startet med et ønske om å bygge en “romanlengde”-fic helt på egen hånd. Visste etter Naturlig Seleksjon at det var mulig sammen med andre, og vi hadde Peace Train så bra på gang at det så ut til å fungere der og. Hadde dog til gode å skrive en så lang fortelling helt alene. 
> 
> Safet med å bygge den rundt en verden jeg allerede kjenner godt, men likevel var det mange usikkerhetsmomenter. Dere skulle bare visst hvor ekstremt nervøs jeg var da jeg publiserte første kapittel! 😱  
> Vil noen gidde å lese?  
> Klarer jeg å gjøre det spennende nok?  
> Hva vil de synes om Marius?  
> Blir det for vanskelig å bygge og bruke en karakter som Lea?  
> Kommer jeg til å mestre å skrive de scenene jeg har lyst til å skape?  
> Holder jeg i det hele tatt mål sånn helt for meg selv?
> 
> Fremdeles overraska over at det skulle bli hele 55 kapitler. Den fantastiske mottakelsen og all støtten og kommentarene underveis har gjort det utrolig gøy å skrive for dere! Har ofte vært rørt over de fine, engasjerte tilbakemeldinger og ikke minst at så mange fremdeles henger med ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Det siste kapittelet, eller epilogen, er forresten kun på planleggingsstadiet. Jo da - setting og en grovskisse er nok satt, men har dere noen ønsker, er det mulig å ymte frampå.  
> Slutter ikke å være spent på hva dere tenker om historien og veldig glad for kudos, hjerter eller ord som alltid.❤️


	55. Epilog: Det som er sant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siste kapittel blir et dobbelt et, så todelt POV.  
> Del 1 gjør seg dårlig på jobb eller i familieselskap, men de har tross alt ferie 😉  
> Del 2 er hakket familievennlig 😊

**Even**  
Even gjør et halvhjerta forsøk på å gripe en ren bokser fra skuffen. Han kommer ikke særlig langt, for Isak rister på hodet der han sitter på sengekanten. Har låst blikket i Even sitt og lar de fuktige krøllene danse før de faller på plass. Tungespissen smetter ut når han fukter leppene med den. Isak er distraherende fin igjen, som vanlig. De burde sikkert stått opp nå, kledd på seg og kommet seg ut. Men det går liksom ikke. Viljen er ikke med, og det funker eksepsjonelt dårlig å presse fram fornuftige forslag når Isak slenger til han et kyss og strekker seg akkurat _sånn_. 

Så Even sukker og lar seg trekke nærmere, lener seg inn mot Isak. Et par våte hårtjafser klistrer seg til tinningene hans, og Even tvinner dem forsiktig rundt fingrene før han stryker dem vekk. Følger gladelig når blir han dratt ned på senga ennå en gang. De romsterer litt rundt før Isak aker seg helt inntil. Hviler hodet mot brystkassa hans, mens Even og trykker han mot seg. Et fornøyd sukk sladrer om at Isak er akkurat der han vil være. 

Isaks hender har fått fritt leide, vandrer akkurat dit de vil. Kilende fingre tegner langs ribbeina til Even før de stryker nedover mot navlen. Samtidig dytter Isak låret målretta, men spørrende inn mellom bena hans, gransker Evens øyne for tillatelse og gliser bredt så fort han nikker. 

Høstens gnistrende farger flyr sikkert forbi i verden utenfor, og det må de gjerne få lov til. Dagene har fått komme og gå her inne uten at noen av dem har brydd seg med tid eller rom. Her hos Even, nei - hos dem, telles tiden sakte, helst et minutt av gangen. 

Denne høstferien har kanskje den vært beste Even har hatt noensinne. Hvem skulle trodd det for bare noen uker siden? Han har tatt helt pause fra alle forsøkene på å skille sladder og sannhet, fra illojale kolleger og skeptiske foreldre. Vanskelige elevsaker også, om enn bare for ei uke. Kun en stjålen rettebunke har han sett på innimellom, i de timene Isak har vært på jobb. De har vært innom rekkehuset også. Tatt med Hawking og rusla bort for å sjekke at alt går som planlagt. Ellers har det vært en daglig telefon til Marius, helst på face-time så de kan se smilet hans og lytte etter mulige bekymringer som aldri dukka opp. 

Even har aldri hatt noen som Isak i livet sitt før. Ikke følt det sånn her. Og derfor er det bare én oppgave som har kjentes viktig denne uka. Utforske, prøve ut, gravere Isak og alle de små faktene og reaksjonene hans inn i hvert fiber av seg selv. 

Han har blitt kjent med punktet akkurat nederst på korsryggen. Det som får Isak til å sukke stille og bli helt myk bare Even stryker lett over det. Og så er det sitringen når han tar øreflippen hans i munnen, og lyden han lager når Even drar han akkurat litt hardt i håret. Den lyden som snakker direkte til hver celle i han, eksploderer rett under huden på Even. 

Og best av alt, hvordan Isak så gjerne tar tak i Evens hånd og fletter fingrene deres. Når de er ute med Hawking, mens han er busy i telefonen med en eller annen håndverker, i søvne og aller helst mens Even trenger inn i han.

Akkurat nå ville Even vært fullstendig happy med ikke å ha flere planer for dagen. Han legger hodet på skakke, stikker ut underleppa og ber om et kyss. Som svar får han Isaks varme lepper, med tannpastasmak presset mot sine og Isaks pust som kiler han over kinnet. Han lokker Isaks tunge inn i munnen sin og masserer den lett med sin egen. Fortsetter helt til Isak stønner høyt og presser hoftene deres mot hverandre.

Med dovne bevegelser skyver Isak han over på ryggen. Setter seg skrevs over han og lager fine, små kriblinger når han gynger litt frem og tilbake. Even tar to fingre i munnen. Gjør show av å sørge for at de er skikkelig fuktige. Ser skinnet i Isaks øyne når han drar dem tvers over brystkassa hans. Han tegner, lager mønstre, sirkler inn brystvortene og klemmer til Isak grynter fornøyd. De knopper seg, blir harde og stramme foran øynene på Even. 

“Du er.. Du er så sjukt fin, jeg må..” hvisker Even usammenhengende. Henda hans ligger rundt rumpa til Isak, masserer ivrig og forsøker å spre rumpeballene mer.  
“Så skynd deg, da”, Isak er rusten og intens i stemmen. Han bøyer seg fram, leter mellom putene mens han treffer Evens munn og kysser han slurvete. Even spenner seg mot han, kjenner hvordan pulsen allerede er halvveis av hengslene.  
“Skal bare..” mumler Isak når han endelig finner gliden. Åpner den og smører inn Evens fingre før han setter fra seg og fører henda hans tilbake på rumpa si. 

Isak vrir seg mens Even forsiktig masserer innover kløfta. Han jobber møysommelig nedover, erter litt før han sirkler seg inn mot åpningen. Isak er allerede glatt der nede fra tidlig i morges, men reagerer likevel med små rykk når Even stryker fingrene over og rundt åpningen. Strammer til rundt fingrene hans mens han glir inn med en finger av gangen. Even våger seg dypere, krummer fingrene; gir seg ikke før Isak stønner over han. Før har setter øynene i Even og krever. Så klar at han knapt kan vente et sekund til. 

Det er et syn hvordan lårmusklene til Isak strammer seg når han reiser seg halvveis opp. Han tar Evens hånd med sin ene, den andre bruker han bruker til å posisjonere seg. Så synker han ned igjen. Holder igjen, klemmer rundt Even, lukker øynene og lener seg tilbake. Alt går så sakte at Evens utålmodighet unnslipper i små gisp. Han er innmari klar selv også, vil bare smelte fullstendig inn i varmen som omslutter kuken. Har lyst til å bevege seg, men skjønner at han må vente, sukker halvfornøyd når han skjønner at Isak er i ferd med å løfte seg opp igjen. Det går alt for sakte. En stund... 

Så skifter han takt. Kjører seg raskt tilbake nedpå, helt ned til han hviler mot Evens hofter. Blir sittende sånn og fanger Evens blikk i sitt, låser dem sammen. De er på akkurat samme sted, i samme lille flik av universet. Alt de trenger er hverandre og det som skjer akkurat nå. 

Even lar Isak finne rytmen. Gir seg over til hvordan Isak har grepet tak rundt midjen hans. Puster inn Isak når han lener seg nærmere, løfter hodet litt fra puta for å kysse han. Lar tunga leke planløst over leppene hans og nyter hvordan Isaks hender tegner han over brystkassa. Kjenner magemusklene rykke når Isak drar neglene rundt og nedover magen hans i små sirkler. 

Så fort Isak retter seg igjen, trekker Even knærne opp. Sprer lårene og lar han lene seg mot dem. Stirrer når han legger hånda rundt kuken sin, lukker øynene og lar fingrene gli rundt den. Gnir opp og ned i takt med rytmen han har laget til dem, den Even gladelig følger. 

Alle fornuftige tanker forlater Even der. Han trenger dem ikke når hoftene deres møtes i harde, raske støt sånn som nå. Vil bare føle Isak, bare flyte på de gode bølgene han skaper. 

Med ett puster Isak skarpt inn, blir helt stille. Han forsøker å holde igjen, bli der på kanten, Even har begynt å kjenne det igjen, Vet at det kan leses i det glødende blikket som søker hans. Men han klarer ikke holde seg rolig, for små rykk farer gjennom kroppen likevel, forplanter seg til Even som helst bare vil joine Isak over kneika. 

Derfor spenner han hoftene utålmodig opp. Blir møtt med muskler som klemmer deilig rundt kuken og et blikk som smuldrer og flyter vekk når Isak lukker øynene og stønner rustent. Kommer over sin egen hånd og Evens mage. Bare synet trigger Even til å følge på. Han klarer ikke romme flere sanseinnstykk nå. Lukker heller øynene nyter hvert eneste rykk når han kommer, skjelvingen som starter i lårene, varmen som siver ut i hvert fiber i kroppen. 

Hver eneste flik av Even elsker dette, og kanskje elsker han ennå mer hvordan Isak etterhvert synker sammen mot brystet hans. Tungpusta velter han over ende, klamrer seg til Even i et inderlig favntak. Starter hektisk og intenst før han bedagelig dovner hen i lett, flytende pust og salige, små smil. 

Det tindrer fremdeles i Even når Isak åler seg rundt legger seg ned ved siden av han. Han sukker fornøyd når Isaks lepper finner halsgropa hans og synker litt dypere ned i madrassen. De blir bare liggende en liten stund. Gjenvinner pust og fatning, men vet at denne dagen ikke egentlig er en de vil døse bort. 

“Er det seint? Skulle ikke vi face-time med Marius og sånn?”  
Even nevner det forsiktig, men når Isak løfter hodet, er det med et stort smil. Et som kommer langt innenfra et sted. Han drar pekefingeren over neseryggen til Even og vrir seg litt unna i et slags halvhjerta forsøk på å reise seg.  
“Tenkte du på det?” sier han nesten drømmende.  
“Seff! Det er Marius, liksom. Viktig!” 

Even hadde ikke planlagt det, men vekta av ordene kjennes. Det går en kribling gjennom magen når han kjenner på forpliktelsen. Å vite at Marius har det bra, er et ansvar han veldig gjerne deler. Riktignok har det vært deilig å ha ei uke alene med Isak, men Marius hører liksom til. Det blir fint å få han hjem igjen.

“Okei,” Isak heiser seg opp på armene. “Du er fin da, kjæresten min.” Han stryker over Evens nakne skulder. “Og vi skal snakke med Marius, så klart. Men du? Da må du faktisk få på deg klær først.”  
Even stikker ut underleppa på kødd, men klarer ikke helt å holde maska når Isak rister strengt på hodet.  
“Yes, det skal jeg klare. Lover! Noe mer?” Even holder avvergende opp henda.  
“Kanskje gre deg?” Isak drar hånda gjennom håret til Even, buster det til litt ekstra. “Altså, jeg synes du er digg med bustete hår, men du ser sjukt nypult ut, og det kan vi godt holde for oss sjæl, greit?” Han avslutter med et insinuerende blunk.  
“Yes, sir! Skal bli.” 

 

 **Isak**  
Isak forsøker så godt han kan å støtte opp mobilen sånn at de skal kunne se hverandre skikkelig. Trekker fram en bunke med aviser og lager en liten mur han kan lene telefonen på. Det funker egentlig ganske bra. Even er ikke helt ferdig på badet ennå, men det får gå. Faktisk bør de raska på om de skal rekke alt før Jonas og Elias kommer i kveld. 

Det nye bakgrunnsbildet han satt på i forgårs får han til å stoppe opp. Det er av Marius og Even, tatt mens de stekte vafler. De står i hvert sitt forkle foran kjøkkenbenken og ler mot hverandre. Marius har mel på nesa. Isak knipsa det selv, og nå lyser det opp hver gang han sjekker mobilen. Får det til å rykke i munnvikene. 

Folka hans. De har blitt det begge to nå, og bildet _er_ viktig. En slags påminnelse om hvem han er. 

Isak sukker tilfreds før han klikker seg inn og forsøker å ringe opp Marius. Svaret kommer på første forsøk. En blid, rødkinna gutt smiler mot han. Er det dit den store, røde hettejakka har tatt veien!  
“Så det er du som stakk av med den?” sier han likevel.  
“Hva da?” Gutten kikker rundt seg.  
“Eh.. Jakka mi.”  
“Ehm..” Han får et fårete smil, må le litt av Marius når han pakker seg enda bedre inn i jakka og trekker hetta halvveis over hodet så bare ansiktet og noen få krøller stikker ut.  
“Hvordan går det?”  
“Bra!” Skinnet i fjeset bekrefter ordene. Tydelig at han ikke har brukt mye tid på å lengte hjem. 

Rundt beina på Isak tusler Hawking utålmodig. Til vanlig har han funnet seg en god soveplass i hundesenga på stua, men stemmen til Marius kan han tydeligvis ikke motstå.  
“Det er en som savner deg skikkelig her.” Isak grabber mobilen og viser hvordan Hawking setter seg på bakbena og piper. Pisker med halen når han hører telefonlydene.  
“Hawking!” Alt i stemmen til Marius tyder på at det savnet er gjensidig. Nede på gulvplanet spisses ørene betraktelig.  
“Har savna deg litt jeg og, da”, legger Isak til. For ja, han har det, tenk. Hele den fantastiske uka han og Even har hatt sammen ville ikke vært det samme om Isak ikke fikk snakket med Marius hver dag.

“Vi gikk helt til Høgevarde i går. Det var sjukt langt. Jeg er dritsliten ennå!” Marius ser ikke det minste sliten ut, men Isak tror han. Synes selv at toppturer er for spesielt interesserte.  
“Ja, også lette vi etter sånne fete steiner. Sånne lilla som er inni en annen stein.”  
Isak kjenner igjen stemmen som kommer inn fra sida. Det er Jakob som supplerer, og det tar ikke lang tid før geberdene hans også dukker opp på skjermen. Steinleting, faktisk. Definitivt ikke det ikke det verste de kunne ta seg til på tur.

“De heter ametyster! De er skikkelig fine. Jeg googla dem i går kveld.” presiserer Marius. “Pappan til Jakob fant en her en gang, men det var ingen nå, da. Vi så den bare på bilde. Den var fin, men ikke så lilla som de på nett. Vi fant sånne rosa steiner isteden, da.”  
“Rosenkvarts?” spør Isak. Klarer ikke la være å engasjere seg. Dette er jo faget hans, hans greie. “De er fine, da. Og visste dere at lillafargen bestemmes av fluor?” Jepp, han er i gang. 

Det går i døra bak Isak. Lyden av Evens skritt drar han ut av nerdemodus igjen.  
“Ja, det stod det også. Men mamman til Jakob sa at vi kan ta med de greiene vi fant og vise i naturfagen. Tror du det er lov, pappa?”  
Isak aner ikke, så han vender seg spørrende mot Even.  
“Sånt er skikkelig lov!” nesten roper Even lattermildt for å komme igjennom til gutta i den andre enden.  
“Yes!” Og så halvveis i utakt; “Hei, Even!” 

Marius er sterk og klar, Jakob litt nølende. Er det fremdeles fremmed for han å treffe på læreren sin sånn? Isak har ingen illusjoner om at det kommer til å bli lett. En ting er Jakob, hva når hele klassen skal vite? De trenger ikke rope det ut med en gang, men det er jo ingen hemmelighet. 

Even trekker fram en stol. Setter seg helt inntil og lener hodet mot Isaks skulder. Kanskje er det for å komme nærmere, men det virker egentlig som om han innmari gjerne ha en bit av denne samtalen han også. Han gliser bredt når begge gutta kommer til syne på den lille skjermen. Isak syns det er så fint på - hvordan Even har sklidd inn her og er så på rett plass i hans verden med en gang.

“Så hva har dere gjort i dag, da?” Marius høres veslevoksen ut når han spør. Setter store, oppriktige øyne i dem mens Jakob ved siden av fniser og skjærer en grimase som ingen egentlig hadde trengt å se. Akkurat nok til å vippe Isak av pinnen når han skal svare.  
“Nei, vi.. Asså..” Han kommer ikke helt videre. Flirer i stedet litt fårete og tar Even i hånda.  
“Vi har vært her.” Even tar over så fort han halter. “Passet på Hawking blant annet. Og nå skal vi faktisk ta han med på en lang tur etter at vi har snakket med deg.”  
“Fett. Er kjøkkenet ferdig?”  
Det gikk fort. Takk og lov at en 13-årig hjerne ikke alltid har det største behovet for å dvele ved ting.  
“Ikke helt. De må tørke ganske mye før de kan begynne å jobbe på det, så det er fremdeles en del som må fikses. Vi blir nok her minst ei uke til.”  
“Å ja.”

Det er vanskelig å definere om Marius blir skuffa. Klart han vil hjem igjen, Isak skjønner jo det, men det er bare så fint å være her. Sannheten er at huset sannsynligvis er beboelig nok. Selv om det gjenstår en del, er vannet tilbake. Mulig de kunne fått det til å funke, men Even har ikke spurt når de skal flytte tilbake, så.. Isak lar temaet ligge. Vil ikke tenke på det i dag. Ikke når han kjenner pusten til Even smyge seg over halsen og Marius virker så fornøyd med tingenes tilstand der oppe på fjellet. 

“Best du kommer hit i morgen, i alle fall.” fortsetter Isak for sikkerhets skyld mens han kommer på et praktisk spørsmål de alle har nytte av. “Når på dagen kommer dere hjem forresten?”  
“Mamma?” Jakob snur seg og roper, reiser seg og forsvinner fra skjermen. Marius blir også borte når Vilde dukker opp.  
“Hei dere.” Hun er like rød i kinnene som gutta. Smiler sitt bredeste smil og vinker klønete. “Vi satser på å være hjemme i fireitda, okei? Drar etter en lang frokost og håper vi slipper kø.”

Firetida? Det er perfekt. Da rekker de kaffe, frokost på senga, lang dusj.. Alenetid er dyrebart, og de får Jonas og Elias på besøk i kveld. En av de halvfornuftige greiene de planla i et svakt øyeblikk da de syntes de måtte ha noe å ta seg til. Og det blir sikkert bra når vennene dere møtes, men greit å ha litt ekstra å gå på i morgen tidlig likevel.  
“Høres bra ut det, altså,” forter Isak seg å si mens Vilde nikker. 

“Men dere, vi må nesten..”  
Han virrer litt med hodet. Ser at Hawking allerede har satt seg foran døra. Er sikkert overklar for skogstur. Stakkaren har ikke fått mer enn tre minutter utenfor døra tidlig i morges.  
“Du pappa?” Marius snakker fort når han dukker opp på skjermen igjen. Skjønner tydeligvis at Isak er i ferd med å avslutte.  
“Ja?”  
“Kan vi spise pizza i morgen kveld? Sånn som du lager?”  
“Vi kan det.” Munnvikene til Isak trekker seg opp. Selvfølgelig skal Marius få det han har lyst på når han kommer hjem fra ei uke på tur. 

“Kan _du_ lage pizza?” Even høres overraska ut.  
“Selvfølgelig!  
“Men lag sånn med pepperoni, da”, kommer det fra Marius.  
“Ja.. Men da må vi i butikken. Funker det?” Han ser på Even.  
“Jepp, det går helt fint!” bryter Even samtalen av. “Vi skal jo uansett handle inn til Jonas og Elias kommer.“  
“Yes, sant nok,” medgir Isak. “Men du Marius, vi må stikke nå. Skal i skogen med Hawking. Dere får kose dere, og så sees vi i morgen, okei?” 

Det tar litt tid å avslutte. Vilde skal oppsummere med egne ord og alle skal så klart snike inn en siste hilsen. Før de har rukket å kle på seg, har Hawking sunket skuffa sammen. Ligger med hodet desillusjonert på dørmatta, men spretter opp når han skjønner at alle tre skal ut. Blir desto mer happy når de vandrer ut døra og han får snust rundt to lyktestolper og en busk på vei til bilen.

Rå, knitrende høstluft møter dem allerede oppe ved parkeringa. Smyger seg inn under jakkeslag og over skuldre mens de tar fatt på den gruslagte turstien mot Aurevann. Høstbladene skinner, pynta med sprakende farger, med vanndråper fra nattens regnskyll som glitrer som perler i løvverket. Hawking går foran. Snuser seg fram langs grøftekanten og finner stadig nye kvister og steiner av interesse. Isak benytter sjansen til å gripe hånda til Even mens de slentrer skulder mot skulder i komfortabel stillhet. 

De vurderte seriøst å campe her ei natt i løpet av uka. En slags gjentagelse av den første natta de hadde sammen. Men sannheten er at høsten har kjentes hakket for hustrig og senga til Even har frista mye mer enn et hardt liggeunderlag i et småkjølig telt. Og så har de tenkt på den overhengende faren for grevling, så klart. Særlig om nevnte grevling ikke helt klarer å passe sine egne saker. Nei, det blir bra sånn her. 

Veien til badeplassen er ikke lang. Bare akkurat lang nok til at det er deilig å sette seg ved et rastebord ved vannkanten. Even hekter av seg tursekken han insisterte på å ta med. Tryller fram en stor termos kaffe og to matpakker.  
“Wow! Skikkelig speiderlunsj, jo.” Isak må si seg imponert. Var ikke akkurat sånn at Even framstod som noen friluftsmann første gang de traff hverandre. “Trodde ikke du var så tursavvy, jeg?” Han spør med et smil.  
“Ikke?”  
“Nei, jeg bare..” Han legger merke til at Even flakker med blikket. “Du var liksom ikke så jævla godt beredt den første gangen?”  
“Det var ikke jo du heller?” Svaret kommer kjapt, men han hvisker. Kikker i bakken og fortsetter først etter en tenkepause. “Du vet den gangen?”  
“Ja?”

Hvordan skulle Isak _ikke_ vite? Litt vanskelig å glemme hvordan Even bare dukket opp av intet. Hvordan han på underfundig vis bare besvarte alle ønskene og drømmene Isak trodde han var for busy til å ha. Det var… Overveldende.  
“Jeg var kanskje litt.. Hadde ikke beina helt på jorda, da.”  
“Seriøst?”

Isak setter slurken med kaffe i halsen. Hoster og føler seg teit som ikke engang har vurdert.. Teit som tok opp det her. Han legger hånda over Even sin. Gir seg ikke med å stryke over knokene før Even ser på han.  
“Altså, det var ikke helt svart hvitt. Jeg hadde egentlig klart meg ganske bra, men så..” Even virker stressa.  
“Hva skjedde?”  
“Nei, jeg bare.. Jeg møtte en sånn fyr. Dritheit, sjukt dårlig til å stupe.. Ble skikkelig gira av det, da."  
Even gransker ansiktet hans inngående, forsøker å smile, men det blir litt krampaktig. Isak bestemmer seg for å legge om taktikken.

"Hæ? Er _jeg_ dårlig til å stupe?"  
“Eh… Ja?”  
“Gjør det noe?” Han trekker inn pusten på slutten der.  
“Nei, det... Nei, egentlig ikke…”  
Even puster skarpt inn, så smiler han så hele ansiktet sprekker opp, så smittende at Isak bare må joine. 

Okei, hva så om Even var litt gira da de møttes? Det kjennes ikke så viktig, egentlig.

Betyr det noe at Isak egentlig hadde gitt opp å lete etter noen i det hele tatt? Er det er problem at Even er læreren til Marius? Hindrer det dem at den lille familien til Isak kommer med heavy bagasje? Hva med alle ryktene og historiene om Even? Hva alle andre syns og at det er vanskelig å skille hvilke som var mer og mindre sanne? Betyr de noe? 

Isak synes ikke det. Det er jo det at de fant hverandre som teller! At Even har sklidd inn i den lille familien hans. Deltatt, brydd seg, blitt familie han også. Det er det viktigste, det er det som er sant. 

“Tror du gutta kommer til å oppføre seg i kveld?” Det er forventning i stemmen til Even når han lurer. Isak må innrømme at han er litt spent selv, men aller mest på en god måte. Begge kompisene har ordna barnefri og satt av kvelden.  
“Tja, hvis de klarer å holde seg unna prat om ekser og kleine barnehistorier, går det sikkert helt fint.” mumler Isak.  
“Nja - gjør det så mye?” Even smiler. “Faktisk er jeg litt keen på å høre historier om lille Isak, jeg da. Kan høre med Lea om Jonas ikke leverer?”  
Isak flirer forsiktig. Even har et poeng. Den nysgjerrigheten kjenner jo han også, vil helst vite alt om Even. 

“Elias kommer til å digge deg. Det vet jeg.” Even har smil i stemmen når han fortsetter å drodle på det forestående besøket.  
“Fett, for Jonas har allerede sendt femten meldinger om hvor godkjent du er. Tror nesten han gleder seg litt, ass.”  
“Så fint”, Even hvisker svaret som om han ikke helt våger å tro det. Legger ei hånd på Isaks lår og blir sittende og stirre utover vannet en stund. Begge må le av Hawking og hvordan han forstyrrer freden når han tumler rundt i vannkanten. 

Det er fint å sitte her sammen. Bare eksistere i samme lufta mens begge blikkene deres beveger seg bortover langs vannskorpa. Stupetårnet står enslig og forlatt midt der ute på vannet. Isak kjenner seg ganske sikker på at de begge tenker det samme når de skotter bort på det raklete treverket. Den kvelden, nattbadet - hvor uventa og tilfeldig og fint det var.. 

Og kanskje er det derfor de begynner å snakke om stjernebildene. De som bare halvveis kunne skimtes den natta, fordi det var sommer og lyst. Ikke at de kommer til å få sjansen til å se dem i dag heller, men tanken på at de alltid er der kjennes fin likevel. 

Isak hutrer litt når et vindkast suser forbi, men det gjør ingen verdens ting, for Even legger armen rundt han. De har ikke noe bål denne gangen. Kanskje kan de ordne det en annen gang, foreslår Even. De kan ta med Marius og noen av vennene hans; fiske og grille pølser? Isak bare nikker. Det er en god idé for en annen gang. 

“Kom hit, da” sier Even. Han vrir seg mot Isak på benken. Smyger armene inn under jakkeslaget hans og hviler dem på Isaks hofter. Alle mulighetene de har, alt de ønsker seg og alt de kan få til sammen nå, ligger tett mellom dem. 

Isak lener seg godt inntil mannen som har endra livet hans. Stjeler den varmen han trenger og tilter hodet litt oppover. Han møter Evens blikk i den skarpe høstlufta. Legger armen rundt nakken hans og puster han inn. Det kjennes så ekte og fint hvordan det både er trygt og magekriblende på en gang at Evens varme, myke lepper møter hans. 

Snart banker hverdagen på døra, men de har denne stunden først. 

I morgen kveld er Marius tilbake, mandag begynner skole og fotballtrening. Kjøkkenet er fremdeles ikke klart, og Sana maser om rapporten fra det prosjektet i juni. Snart ringer vel pappa og maser igjen, selv om det har vært merkelig stille på pappafronten i det siste. Kveldene blir mørkere og om ikke lenge kommer nattefrosten. Hverdagen går videre, den og Isak og Even skal være klare til å face det begge to når den tid kommer. 

De skal bare nyte noen timer til sammen først.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idéen til denne historien kom sigende en tidlig sommernatt ved “Aurevann”. (Som så klart heter noe annet i virkeligheten.) Jeg visste ganske med en gang hvor jeg skulle begynne og hvor jeg ville ende. Alt imellom lå åpent.  
> Nesten ni måneder senere er det altså over. Rart!  
> Jeg har elsket å plotte, skape de originale karakterne og å gjenskape dette universets versjon av Even og Isak. 
> 
> Skylder Allieverwas et eller annet stort, ingen tvil! 120.000 + ord betalest, noen av dem to ganger. Det er faktisk en del mer enn en gjennomsnittlig roman. I tillegg har du vært der med tålmodighet og støtte hver gang jeg har følt meg elendig og annenrangs (som dessverre skjer i ny og ne). Tusen, tusen takk for all tid du har brukt på meg og historien min. For plottehjelp og gode diskusjoner! Jeg tviler på jeg hadde klart å dra den i land alene.  
> ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Da jeg begynte å skrive, hadde jeg aldri forventa å få et nettverk av dyktige, skriveglade folk fra hele Skandinavia. Det er en utrolig fin bonus å ha dere å sparre med, og jeg er kjempeglad for å ha så mange gode, flinke forfatterkolleger.  
> For denne historien har det vært gull å dra veksel på nødvendig tilleggskunnskap og pepp fra Amfelia og duerikkjealeina når ting har stått i stampe.  
> Tusen takk for verdifulle samtaler og påfyll underveis. ❤️❤️
> 
> Og til leserne... Dere som har kommentert og tenkt og spekulert hele veien; dere er utrolig fine folk ❤️❤️. Alle de rørende ordene og fine tankene deres har løfta meg og historien helt enormt.  
> Håper dere fortsetter å spre kjærlighet og inspirasjon til forfatterne her på ao3 med de herlige kommentarene deres, det betyr så innmari mye!
> 
> Som alltid blir jeg veldig, veldig glad for noen ord fra deg. Kanskje litt ekstra glad akkurat denne, siste gangen❣️  
> Jeg kroer meg i sofaen og tar en skål for overstått arbeid imens 😊

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Du er så fin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783900) by [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121)




End file.
